The Heart of a Lioness
by SeekerLuna
Summary: Draco come's into his inheritance as a Veela and meets his match in the lioness, Alana. A five month deal has the Veela scrambling to woo her. Will sparks fly? Or is Draco doomed to heartbreak? full summary inside DH compliant DracoxOC full summ inside
1. Chapter 1

_Ah another Veela story :) my last one went over so well that I decided to try my hand at another one! Now, this will focus on Draco and his mate, yes, but it will also focus on other students and what they endured during the time that Harry and the others were gone. This means torture from the Carrow's and such. I do hope you all will bear with me, as we all know that what happened at Hogwarts isn't really written in the books. But it is DH compliant!_

_Full Summary: Draco Malfoy comes into his inheritance and meet's his match in Alana Sparks. Alana is a pure-blood witch in Gryffindor though everyone know's she meant for Slytherin. Blaise Zabini is like a brother to her and can only worry when he finds out she's his best friends' mate. She's got a complicated past when it comes to men and only the Gryffindor's and Blaise know about it. They've made a deal, if Draco can't woo her and get her to accept him by Valentine's Day, Alana will be allowed to reject him and live her life without him. But when tragedy strikes, Alana finds comfort in the Veela but will it be enough to get her through her troubles and tip the scale in his favor? Between his roses and constant affection, Alana doesn't know what to do. Blaise only hopes his 'sister' can make the right choice... DM x OC and SF x OC. Mentions of possible rape, torture, etc._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all credit to J.K. Rowling. I claim Alana and her family._

* * *

><p>Alana felt as though something was off that day when she awoke but she brushed it off and got out of bed. The young witch looked in her mirror and huffed, oh how she hated being short. The brunette stood at about 5'2 and constantly had to get her clothes altered because of her height. The students at school often teased her because of it but they quickly learned not to do so – especially after she sent a few of them to the hospital wing. Big things indeed came in small packages. Her hazel eyes flickered to the calender and widened. Her lips twitched up into a smile and she raced downstairs, uncaring that she was still in only a pair of silk night bottoms and a matching top. She arrived in the parlor and her parent's smiled. Her brother, Jack, launched himself at her and squeezed her waist in a tight hug.<p>

"Happy birthday!" He chirped. He let go and sat in his seat.

"Happy birthday, Alana," Her mother moved, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Thank you, Mother," She smiled, hugging back.

"Still short as ever, I thought getting older meant getting taller! At least that's what it meant when I was your age," Her father teased, hugging his baby girl as well. The comment elicited a giggle from her brother. "It seems only yesterday that you were a spoilt little baby girl clinging to your mother." Alana's face turned pink. The small family celebrated their daughter's birthday, showering her with gifts and sweets. It was the day before she had to return to Hogwarts... and she was dreading it. With war looming before them, the wizarding world was in chaos and with the news that the Ministry had fallen, things were even worse. Alana didn't really need to worry, with her being a pure-blood and all but even so, her being in Gryffindor could just cause her trouble. With a heavy heart, she packed her trunk and sighed as she stared out the large window in her room. Harry and the others were on the run, searching for the Horcruxes as she'd been told and she silently hoped that they succeeded. With a sigh, she got into bed, intent on sleeping this time around.

-X-X-X-

"Father, are you certain I'll find her?" Draco Malfoy asked for about the hundredth time that night.

"For the last time, yes, Draco!" Lucius hissed. "You will be able to find her, Draco, stop asking."

"What if she rejects me?" Lucius stared at his son and finally slumped into a chair, rubbing his temples. Ever since Draco had come into his inheritance two months ago, he'd been asking nonstop questions about what being a Veela meant and about his mate. The Malfoy's were known for being pure-blood's yes, but they also had Veela blood in them, making their blood rare and that much more pure. By some twist of fate, Draco had been born more than a quarter Veela, which in itself was rare and unheard of. It turned out to be the fact that Veela blood was dominant and the Black blood line also carried Veela gene's, so when Draco was conceived, he got mostly Veela gene's.

"Then you will just have to try another tactic to court her," Lucius drawled. "Malfoy men do not give up," Draco smirked. "If you cannot win her over within a year, then you will slowly die of heartbreak," He watched his son cringe. He knew it was not what he wanted to hear, but Lucius saw no reason to hide the truth.

"How will I know if it's her?" Draco sat down in the chair beside his father.

"Her scent," The younger Malfoy gave him a look. "She will smell unique to you and only you, it will stand out."

"What does Mother smell like?" Lucius' smile softened along with his eyes.

"Like the rainforest and falling rain," Draco smiled. Whenever he saw his mother, she smelled of fresh roses to him. "When you find her, it will be hard to control your instincts, you will want to go to her and keep her safe. You will want to claim her but you must refrain from doing so. You must wait until she accepts you." Draco was frustrated by this. "It's for your own good. Do you wish to scare her off?"

"No," He ground out.

"Then keep your instincts in check when you get to school tomorrow," Draco huffed but nodded. The younger blonde went up to his room and stared out the window, surprised to see that it was a full moon. He could feel his Veela stirring within and pushed it down, closing his eyes as he turned away from the window. Even after two months he still had some trouble controlling the Veela within. Changing his clothes, Draco lay in bed, his arms behind his head as he stared up at the canopy blankly. He hoped that whoever his mate was to be, that they did not hate him for being a Death Eater, albeit a reluctant one, but a Death Eater none the less. Sighing, he closed his eyes and forced himself to succumb to the darkness of sleep.

-X-X-X-

"No... please... no... HELP!" Alana shot up in bed and looked around with wide eyes, her breathing erratic.

"Alana? Baby? What's wrong?" Her mother walked in and turned the light on before she moved towards the bed. Alana was crying by the time she was pulled into her mother's arms.

"I had that dream again," She sobbed.

"It's okay, it was only a dream, that boy is gone," She whispered.

"Lana? What's wrong?" A small voice asked. Both women looked up to see Alana's younger brother, Jack, standing in the doorway.

"I'm okay, Jack," She sniffled. The little boy trotted over and jumped on the bed, cuddling against his sister. Alana smiled at this and held him close, stroking his hair softly.

"Can I sleep here? I think there are Nargle's under my bed," The little boy grumbled. Alana and her mother laughed, he'd obviously been reading the _Quibbler _again.

"Okay, you can stay here," Alana smiled. "But no keeping me up, I have to get some sleep, school starts tomorrow." Jack nodded and curled up under the covers. Their mother smiled and looked at Alana.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked, conjuring a wet towel to clean her daughter's face.

"Yes, it wasn't as bad as usual," She nodded.

"Do you need a dreamless sleeping draught?" Alana shook her head. "Alright.. try to get some rest," She nodded and laid down again, holding her brother close. The brunette took a few deep breathes to calm herself and slowly fell back to sleep. She hoped and prayed that this would be the year she got over the past and finally found The One for her.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I was debating on whether or not to post it for the longest time! Reviews are welcomed!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter two. Sorry for the shortness of it! I promise that I'll get some longer chapters in soon! I hope you all like it!_

_Full Summary: Draco Malfoy comes into his inheritance and meet's his match in Alana Sparks. Alana is a pure-blood witch in Gryffindor though everyone know's she meant for Slytherin. Blaise Zabini is like a brother to her and can only worry when he finds out she's his best friends' mate. She's got a complicated past when it comes to men and only the Gryffindor's and Blaise know about it. They've made a deal, if Draco can't woo her and get her to accept him by Valentine's Day, Alana will be allowed to reject him and live her life without him. But when tragedy strikes, Alana finds comfort in the Veela but will it be enough to get her through her troubles and tip the scale in his favor? Between his roses and constant affection, Alana doesn't know what to do. Blaise only hopes his 'sister' can make the right choice... DM x OC slight mentions of SF x OC. Mentions of possible rape, torture, etc._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all credit to J.K. Rowling. I only claim Alana and her family._

* * *

><p>The moment I stepped onto the train, I could smell her. It was faint, but it stood out among all the other scents and it drove me positively mad. Blaise, who sat beside me, was sure to keep me under control and even talked me out of scouring the entire train for my mate. He was the only one who knew what I was and I planned to keep it that way.<p>

"So what does she smell like?" Blaise asked, relaxing in his seat. The compartment was empty except for us, I suspected that not many students would be returning to school.

"Exotic," I sighed. "Like jasmine and amethyst, well black amethyst," I watched as Blaise nodded. "It's driving me mad," I was frustrated by the fact that I couldn't go and find her.

"You had the dream yet, mate?" The question caught me off guard but I recovered quickly and shook my head. "Maybe if you take a nap, you'll have it before we get to school?" I shrugged, it was worth a try though. Closing my eyes, I cleared my mind and tried to sleep, finding it was quite easy because I'd gotten so little sleep the night before.

**-Dream-**

_I was standing in the front entrance of the manner, wearing what appeared to be my best dress robes._

"_Draco?" That voice, so soft and sweet like honey floated into my ears and I turned around. "Hullo, darling," Chestnut hair flowed over her exposed tan shoulders and her lips, painted a soft pink, were twisted into a soft smile. I smiled and drew her into my arms, taking in her exotic scent. Merlin I loved that scent._

"_I do hope you know that I don't plan on letting you go again," I whispered into her hair. "I love you."_

"_I love you too, Draco."_

**-Reality-**

I opened my eyes just as Blaise was getting ready to wake me up and I felt my lips curl into a smile. My Italian friend knew what I was smiling about and chuckled a bit.

"Don't scare her, mate," He warned, just as my father had.

"Do shut up," I scowled. The train soon came to a stop and we all got off. That scent hit me like a stunning spell and the world began to spin as Blaise helped to steady me.

"Easy, Drake," He muttered, keeping a grip on my shoulder.

"She's close," I groaned, feeling the Veela in me fighting to take over. Blaise steered me away from the platform and to a carriage which we shared with Pansy. Immediately, the annoying leech wrapped herself around one of my arms and clung to it. "Pansy, let go!" I hissed at her, not wanting any other female except for my mate to touch me.

"But, Drakie," She pouted but I only glared at her. She slowly let go and sulked the entire way to the school. Once there, I was tense and on edge, my eyes darting about as my mate's scent swirled around me. Snape gave his speech and introduced the Carrows, the new heads of discipline and their new teaching positions. I ignored it for the most part, as I was trying to zero in on that delicious scent. The feast ended and I was dragged away from the Great Hall but not before I locked eyes with a certain Gryffindor. Alana Sparks, the girl who should have been in Slytherin. Her hazel eyes seemed to widen when she saw me and she hurried away.

"Oi, you alright?" Blaise tapped my shoulder and I looked at him, slightly startled.

"I'm fine," I frowned. "Let's go," I led the way down to the Pit.

**-Normal P.O.V-**

Alana made it to Gryffindor tower before she let herself breathe. Draco Malfoy had been staring at her, well it wasn't the first time really but it had never unnerved her that much in the past. Something about him had changed, she just knew it.

"Anyone see Malfoy earlier?" Alana picked up on the conversation and moved to listen in. "He's gotten really tall over the summer and if you ask me, he looks gorgeous!" She scowled at this. Draco? Gorgeous? Ha! That ferret was no where near being gorgeous! The day she admitted to Draco being gorgeous was the day the Dark Lord killed Harry Potter. In other words, it would never happen. Alana sighed and got up, wanting to go to the library. The Carrows wouldn't bother her, if they knew what was good for them. Once she got there, she found some Slytherin's hanging about, taunting a few first years.

"Grow up," She muttered, walking past them. A few of the boys whistled and cat called but she ignored it though... she couldn't help but tease them. Leaning against one of the tables, Alana smiled coyly and loosened her tie, unbuttoning her shirt a little. The Slytherin boys all stopped to stare, allowing the poor first years to escape as she continued to play with the boys. "Sorry, that's all you get," She snickered, fixing her clothes. The boys groaned and complained, following after her in attempt to get her to reveal more. "Back off or I'll hex you all," She bit out. This got the message into their heads and they slowly backed away. Alana rolled her eyes and continued looking through the books for the one she wanted. She found them rather quickly and went to check them out, ignoring Blaise when he arrived.

"Hullo, Sparks," He slung a friendly arm around her shoulders and walked with her. Allowing herself to relax, Alana wrapped an arm around him in a quick hug and let him keep his arm about her shoulders. He was one of the few boys she was comfortable around. "Happy belated birthday," He smiled down at her.

"Thank you, Blaise," She smiled back. "At least some people remember."

"You're like the sister I never had, so of course I'd remember your birthday!" He laughed and tousled her hair a bit. Alana laughed and ducked away, though Blaise quickly grabbed her about the waist and slung her over his shoulder.

"Blaise!" She squeaked, dropping the books in favor of clutching at his shirt. The Italian carefully bent and collected the books before straightening up and carrying Alana away. Her face was bright red as he walked down the corridor with her over his shoulder, earning giggles and hushed whispers as they passed other students. "Put me down! I've got to get back to Gryffindor tower!" She scowled at her friend. Finally, he set her down and flinched when she smacked his arm.

"You hit hard, you know that?" He grumbled, handing her the books.

"I know," She smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow, Blaise," She hugged him quickly and hurried off. The Italian continued on his way, heading back to the Pit and quickly found himself pinned by an enraged looking Draco.

"What the hell are you doing?" He gasped, knowing not to struggle. The blonde leaned in and inhaled deeply before a dark, threatening growl rose in his chest.

"Her scent is all over you," He growled lowly. Blaise's eyes widened and he bit his lip, not wanting to spoil the surprise of who his friend's mate was. "What were you doing?" He demanded, his grip tightening on Blaise.

"Relax, mate, I didn't do anything to her," He assured the Malfoy heir. _Aside from embarrass her. _He thought to himself.

"Who is she?" Blaise only smirked.

"I'm not going to ruin it for you, mate," He grinned. "You'll have to find out on your own."

"Some friend you are," Draco scowled.

"Where's the fun in it if I were to tell you?" The blonde relaxed and let his friend go.

"You're right," He huffed. "But don't you dare go near her again. The scent drives me mad and the fact that it's on you upsets me. You're lucky you're my best mate, Blaise, otherwise I would have killed you by now."

"How bout I give you a hint?" Draco raised an eyebrow and made a movement for his friend to continue. "She's a friend of mine."

"Bloody hell... Blaise, you have loads of _friends_, especially female ones," Draco frowned but anger rose in him.

"She's not a girl I've bedded," Draco immediately relaxed.

"She's a friend friend?" Blaise nodded and the blonde sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin."

"That's the only hint you're getting," He laughed. "Good luck figuring it out and you know I'll be playing interference during the actual school day, right?"

"I would expect no less from you," Draco smirked. The two boys chuckled as they went up to the boys' dorms for the night. Draco once again dreamt of his mate, though he never saw her face but this was just fine with him. He didn't need to see her face, all he needed was her scent and it would lead him to her.

* * *

><p><em>Gotta love the brother-sister relationship between Blaise and Alana :) It's rather cute, eh? Reviews are appreciated!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Classes started the next day, as did the new rules that Snape put in place. First class of the day was double potions with the Gryffindor's and Draco was tense and on edge. Blaise tried his best to keep the Veela under control and relaxed but nothing really seemed to help. Then the scent hit him. He searched for the source wildly but it was diluted by the scents of the potions and ingredients around them much to his annoyance and frustration.

"I can't tell who it is," He hissed to Blaise. "I'm going to go mad!"

"Just relax, Draco," He muttered back, eying Alana before he looked away. And so class continued, with Draco being unable to focus on his work. He was fidgeting in his seat, eyes darting about, his lips moving as he mumbled to himself. Finally, it came to an end and the blonde found himself standing by the door as everyone left, trying to take in their scent. His mate's scent lingered in the room but it was long gone.

"Damn.. she left before I could find her," He muttered. Blaise clapped him on the shoulder with a chuckle and walked out of the room with him.

"You'll find her at some point," He assured.

"I can't tell if she's Slytherin or Gryffindor," He grumbled. "Her scent was so spread out and then last night all I could smell was her scent coming off of you."

"Well, you've narrowed it down to two houses at least," Blaise shrugged. Draco scowled as they walked through the corridor's, his senses going wild from the scents and sounds around him. Everything was so enhanced now, all of his senses, even his sense of taste! He'd become quite picky about his food since he'd come into his inheritance. As the day wore on, Draco came close to finding his mate but every time he got close, she slipped out of his grasp and he would be left frustrated. During a break, the blonde found his friend exiting the library, a smile on his face and once again, he held the scent of his mate.

"What did I say about going near her?" He snarled, glaring at his friend.

"Chill, Drake, we were just talking about class," Blaise assured.

"Can I have another hint?" Blaise seemed to think about this, annoying the Malfoy heir.

"Yes," He finally said. "She's like a sister to me," Draco frowned. There were a small group of girls that Blaise considered to be his "sisters" but he rarely ever saw any of them.

"Well, that definitely narrows it down," He rolled his eyes.

"I'd say it really narrows it down," Blaise smirked. "I'll leave it up to you to figure out the rest," Draco scowled again. The Italian turned around and saw that Alana was exiting the library. He so did not want this game to end yet, so thinking quickly, he moved away from Draco and hurriedly led the brunette away. But it was too late.

He'd gotten the scent.

_That scent... that hair... Merlin.. it's her! _Draco stared after them and soon stormed off to the Pit, needing to think things over. Blaise joined him sometime later, his face vacant, his eyes giving nothing away. "I saw her, Blaise, I caught her scent and it was strong."

"What will you do now that you've recognized her?" Blaise asked as he sat beside his best mate.

"I don't recognize her really, but I vaguely remember her showing up here from time to time," He shrugged. "What's her name again?"

"Alana Sparks," Draco scrubbed his hands over his face. "Gryffindor."

"Bloody fucking..." He growled lowly. "It'll be impossible to get close to her."

"Not entirely," Blaise grinned at him. "I told you earlier didn't I? She's like a sister to me," Draco perked up a bit.

"Could you get her to come down here later?" The Italian nodded. For once, Draco was glad his best mate had so many connections and that he was so close to many of the female's at Hogwarts.

"You going to tell her straight on then? About your being a Veela and her being your mate?" Draco shook his head, smiling a bit.

"I'll build up to it," He reclined on the couch, resting his arms along the back with one leg carefully crossed over the other. "You know me, Blaise, I like to make them squirm before I tell them."

"That's a dangerous game you'll be playing with her," Blaise warned. "She may be in Gryffindor but everyone knows she's better suited for Slytherin. For a good reason too."

"I believe I've seen her handy work on certain occasions," He mused. "Quite a sly minx she is and brilliant when it comes to hexing a person."

"Best not to get on Alaina's bad side, mate," Blaise chuckled. "I can't exactly save you if she decides to mark you for a good hexing."

"Just let her try," Draco smirked at his friend. "No one can resist Draco Malfoy," The Italian threw his head back and laughed at his friends statement. He and Draco were the self proclaimed Sex Gods of Hogwarts, they could seduce any girl they wanted though Draco's days of slipping into random girls' knickers were over.

"Then you don't know my Alana," The blonde frowned at the way Blaise said this. "Like a sister, remember?" Draco nodded, forcing himself to relax. "Buona fortuna, Draco." The Slytherin prince smirked, knowing what Blaise had said. He'd taught him some Italian over the years. "You'll need all the luck you can get," He muttered though Draco heard him and ignored him. "So... plan Get the Girl is in motion?"

"Very much so," Draco smirked lazily. Oh this was going to be fun...

-X-X-X-

"So why do you want me to go with you to the Pit?" Alana asked as she followed the boy she considered to be a brother.

"I haven't gotten to spend much time with you," He shrugged. "What with all the new rules and all. Plus, I need some help with the Transfiguration homework," He was telling the truth... mostly. Alana rolled her eyes but followed him anyway. When they arrived, she was surprised to find that the commons were empty, which was unusual.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, looking at Blaise.

"They're all off doing what Slytherin's do best," He chuckled. "Messing with first years and all that."

"Not everyone," A silky, low, sensuous voice floated through the air. Blaise sat down with Alana who jumped up the moment Draco stepped out of the shadows.

"Malfoy," She scowled at how her voice sounded. It came out squeaky and meek, not at all like her. She watched as he took slow, confident strides towards them, his eyes never leaving Alaina's and soon, she found herself face to face with him. With a start, she realized she actually had to crane her neck to look up at him. He certainly had gotten taller...

"I do hope I haven't intruded upon anything?" His silk voice sent a shudder through her but she refused to let it show.

"No, Blaise and I were just talking," She responded.

"I guess you won't mind if I hang around then," He seated himself on the couch across from them. Alana slowly sat down, unnerved by Draco though she refused to let it show how much it bothered her.

"So... about that homework," Blaise cleared his throat. Draco watched as the pair interacted and waited for his chance to jump in.

"Sparks, what do you know of Veela?" He watched as she looked up at him, her hazel eyes shining with curiosity.

"Veela?" She repeated.

"Yes, Veela," He drawled. "What do you know of them?"

"I know that they are extremely beautiful creature's," She began. "The female's can woo any man, a male can woo any woman. They are known to be quite possessive."

"Did you know that Veela have destined mates?" This was new news to Alana. Draco could see that it was not something she had known before from the way she perked up and leaned forward.

"That would explain the possessiveness," She mumbled to herself. "Both male and female can enter the harpy state when angered or threatened if I remember correctly."

"You would be correct," He nodded. "Did you know that a Veela will die of heartbreak if he or she is unable to find their mate within a year of turning seventeen?" Alana seemed to pale.

"N-no, I didn't know that," She whispered. "That's a horrible fate to suffer."

"If said mate rejects or dies before the Veela can claim them, they will also die. If the bond has been made and the mate dies, the Veela will follow shortly after. But if there is a child, then the Veela will make sure the baby is in safe hands before joining his or her mate." Blaise had to wrap an arm around Alana as she began shaking. This was all new information to her and she was horrified by it. "Of course, if the Veela identifies their mate and said mate is not yet of age, they can continue living however long it takes for the mate to come of age and when that happens, they have one last year to claim them."

"I... I see..." Alana put a hand to her head, dizzy with this new knowledge. "Malfoy... is there a point to this?"

"Oh yes, there is," She watched as his famous Malfoy smirk appeared. "I'm surprised you haven't connected all the dots yet." Alana's eyes narrowed and he knew she was now assessing his words and Draco himself.

"Oh." She said. "Oh... Oh!" She gasped and looked at him. "You're a...?"

"I am," He smirked at her.

"Have you found her?" She asked, eyes wide. "Your mate?"

"You could say that," Blaise rolled his eyes. He was getting rather bored with this game now.

"Who?"

"You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can figure it out."

"I do not like playing games, Malfoy," She hissed out.

"Get used to it, Sparks," He snapped back. Blaise was certain that Alana was going to drive Draco mad at this point.

"Selfish, ignorant, idiotic, arsehole-" Blaise slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her.

"Oh, do let her finish, Blaise," Draco mused. "I was quite enjoying it," There was a glint in his eyes.

"Trust me, you don't want her to finish, mate," The Italian chuckled. "Once Alana starts ranting, there's no stopping her." He pulled his hand away suddenly and made a sound of disgust when he found that his 'sister' had licked his hand.

"Git!" She snapped. "You going to tell me or do I need to hex you?" Draco just grinned broadly at her.

"You," He purred. Wait... had Draco Malfoy seriously just _purred?_

"No, seriously, tell me who it is," She chuckled nervously.

"I believe I just did," He raised an eyebrow. Alana practically jumped off the couch, her face expressing how shocked she was.

"Oh no... no no no no no!" She ran her hands through her hair as she started pacing. Draco groaned when her scent began to hit him in waves as she paced before him. "There is no way! I can't be your mate!" She fretted.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, Sparks," He muttered. Truth be told, Alana was the last person he'd thought of as being his possible mate. "But fate seems to have other plans for us."

"Now that you know, Alana, what will you do?" Blaise grabbed her hand and forced her to sit down, rubbing her back gently to calm her down.

"I don't know," She sighed, slumping in her seat. "This is all so much to take in and I just can't believe it."

"You have the choice of either rejecting him or accepting him," Blaise murmured. Alana looked between both boys, unable to decide what choice to make.

"How about a deal then?" Draco spoke up, his eyes on the brunette.

"What kind of deal?" Alana's eyes narrowed. Blaise looked at his friend nervously, hoping he knew what he was getting himself into.

"If I cannot persuade you to be my mate within five months, then you can reject me," He leaned back on the couch, smirking at her.

"Hang on, Drake, there need to be some rules to this," Blaise cut in.

"Of course," He nodded. "Sparks?"

"You cannot touch me if I am unwilling," She told him. "I know you Veela can use the allure, powerful thing really, so you cannot use that on me," She saw him frown.

"Sounds fair enough," He sighed. "Just so you know, I cannot harm you in anyway, it's against my nature to do so." Draco sat up and leaned forward, offering his hand. "Do we have a deal then?"

"Yes," She nodded and shook his hand. "You have five months, starting tomorrow," Draco released her hand with a smirk. "Goodnight," Standing up, Alana left the Pit.

"What's the plan, Draco?" Blaise asked, eying his friend.

"You'll see," He chuckled. "I'll have her soon enough."

"I'm warning you now, mate, I know you can't hurt her physically but if you hurt her emotionally..." He trailed off, knowing his threat got across to him. Still chatting, the boys made their way to the dorms for the night. Draco could only grin stupidly. He had five months to woo his mate... oh this was going to be delightful.

* * *

><p><em>Sparks are definitely flying! But not the good kind ^^'<em>

_1.) Buona Fortuna- Good luck! in Italian. _

_Please remember to review everyone! I don't say it for kicks, reviews brighten up my day! Love you all!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Just want to take a moment to thank all my reviewers so far!_

_ireallyamtellingthetruth-__ thank you so much for your review! It always makes me smile!_

_AyumiiUzimaki- __I'm glad you're loving the story so far! There's much more to come!_

_xXMizz Alec VolturiXx-__ Thank you so much! You're always there to review! It means alot to me!_

_red-vines-the-human-portkey-__ Interesting name you have :) Thank you for your review! It made my day!_

* * *

><p>The next day was a weekend thankfully and lucky for Draco, Blaise knew exactly where to find Alana<p>

The library.

They found her near the back at a table by herself and quickly joined her. Blaise sat next to her while Draco sat across from her.

"You really need to stop spending time in here," Blaise chuckled. "You're going to turn into that Granger girl," He watched as her cheeks turned red.

"I am just doing some reading on Veela," She mumbled. "It's hard to find books on them."

"Why use a book when you have an actual Veela sitting across from you?" Draco snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do male Veela have wings?" She asked curiously.

"Stupid question, obvious answer," He huffed. "Yes, they do."

"I've read that Veela claim their mate's by biting the spot between neck and shoulder," Her hand fluttered over the spot on her own neck. "Is that true?"

"Yes," He confirmed. "But..." That smirk was back. "Were you aware of the fact that Veela only mark their mate's and bond with them during sexual intercourse?" Her whole face turned Gryffindor red when he said this.

"No, I wasn't aware of that," She choked out. Blaise patted her back with a chuckle, knowing she was far more embarrassed than she let on. Suddenly, the Italian had an idea. Grabbing a piece of parchment and her quill, he wrote a quick note and gave it to Alana. He saw her face become red again as she replied and shoved it into his hand. Draco watched the exchange, wondering what they were talking about. "Ugh! Fine, Blaise," She scowled at her 'brother'. Draco was again confused but then something touched his leg, startling him. He looked at Alana, whose face was a cold mask though her eyes nearly gave her away. He felt it again and Draco raised an eyebrow. Oh he was going to get Blaise for this later. Kicking his own shoes off, he waited to feel that touch again before he countered it.

_Oh she's good. _He thought when he saw that her mask remained in place. Their little game continued until Draco became frustrated and looked ready to jump Alana .The brunette in question smacked Blaise's arm, making him wince and chuckle nervously.

"Next time you suggest something like that, I _will _hex you," She threatened. Draco swore he saw Blaise actually pale at the threat.

"You honestly scare me sometimes, Alana," The Italian sighed.

"Good," She snorted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," Putting her shoes on, Alana stood, gathered the books and walked off.

"You ready to admit that wooing Alana will be harder than you thought?" Blaise asked with a raised brow.

"Hell no," He grumbled. "Blaise, you know a lot about her, right?" He nodded. "She ever dated anyone before?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Draco smirked. "But you would have to ask Alana that just to be sure. You know you shouldn't be asking me for information, she's your mate, you should be asking her this stuff. See if you can't catch her after lunch or something, get to know her. It'll be loads of help for you, especially since you've only got 150 days left to get her to accept you."

"Don't remind me," He groaned. "I'm better off not knowing how long I have left. Once it gets down to the last two months, then I gladly encourage you to remind me how long I have."

"I'll be sure to do that," He chuckled. "I'll see if I can convince her to let you have fourteen extra days," Draco raised an eyebrow. "Valentines Day," He smirked.

"Perfect," The blonde chuckled. "Right, see if you can do that." Blaise nodded and got up, leaving Draco alone in the library. _If I'm going to get her to accept me before Valentines Day then I need to up my game. _Sighing to himself, the Malfoy heir got up and wandered off, his unease over everything that was happening slowly returning. Merlin... this was the other reason he needed Alana, her scent and presence washed away his fears and put him at ease. Draco soon found himself in the Pit, staring at the empty hearth as he tried to come up with a new plan.

"Draco!" And there went his quiet afternoon. Pansy attached herself to his arm again, smiling sickeningly sweet as always.

"Pansy, get off," He growled. The girl refused to let go, further enraging the Veela within. He wanted only his mate to touch him and Pansy was certainly not his mate. "I said get off!" He wrenched his arm from her grasp and glared at her.

"Drakie, what's wrong?" She pouted.

"You are not to touch me ever again," He growled. Draco gave her one last glare before he stormed off, leaving her confused.

-X-X-X-

By the time lunch came around, Draco was feeling worse than before and Blaise could tell what he needed just by looking at him.

"Hey, Alana, you mind sitting with me today?" He asked his 'sister'. The girl considered his words and nodded, following him to the Slytherin table. It wasn't an unusual sight for many people, in fact, it was quite normal to see the young pure-blood sitting at their table. The brunette soon found herself sitting between Blaise and Draco, much to her own displeasure. Beside her, Draco seemed to relax, as though he'd been tense and on edge all day. She heard him inhale and exhale deeply and squirmed a bit when he moved closer.

"What are you doing?" She grumbled as she ate, moving over towards Blaise.

"You smell really good," He whispered making her blush. "Oh, did I forget to mention that you have a particular scent?"

"Yes, you did," She answered quietly.

"You smell of jasmine and black amethyst, such exotic scents really," He smiled at her. "It's a scent only I can detect."

"Another Veela thing?" He nodded. "Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"I need to be near you for a certain time in order to relax and stay sane," Alana groaned at this.

"Oh hell no," She groaned. Blaise cuffed her over the head. "What did I do?"

"Language," He smirked. "It's not becoming of a lady to curse." Alana scowled at him and rolled her eyes.

"Malfoy, let's get one thing straight," She began but he cut her off.

"We can't talk about this here," He hissed softly. "No one else knows. Come down to the Pit with us after lunch, we'll talk then." With much reluctance, she nodded. When they finished eating, Alana followed the two boys down to the Pit and once again found that it was empty. She was starting to think that they planned to have it empty every time she showed up. "Now, we can talk about it."

"Let's get one thing straight," She snapped. "I am not going to spend hours upon hours with you just so you can relax."

"Never expected you to," He grumbled. "A few minutes a day will do perfectly."

"No touching me," She told him firmly.

"I'll need to," Alana glared at him. "Just for a few seconds."

"Only my hand and other place's I allow you to touch. Don't get the wrong idea from that," Draco nodded, agreeing to her terms. "Blaise has also asked that I agree to your terms of extending the time allotted fourteen more days. I don't see what harm it will do, so I agree."

"Good," He smirked. "Blaise, can you give me some time? I want to talk to her. Alone." Blaise gave him a warning look before he left. "Sparks, look at me," His voice rumbled in the silent room. Slowly, hazel eyes moved to look into swirling silver. He heard her breath catch and watched as she went rigid, now trapped. "Come here," He purred, crooking a finger at her. Their eyes remained locked as she stood up shakily and took hesitant steps towards him. Alana was trying to fight it though, she knew it wasn't right.

"Malfoy... stop.." She whispered. "Stop it!" She tore her eyes away from his own and shook her head to clear her thoughts. Draco's smile fell and he narrowed his eyes. She was able to resist the allure... Ah, no matter, it only meant the game would be that much more entertaining.

"Not many people can resist the allure, Sparks," He told her, sounding smug. "That's quite a feat," She glared at him, obviously upset that he'd tried it on her. "That's the first and last time I'll do that." Alana sat down, eying him critically.

"I should hex you," She muttered harshly.

"But you won't, will you?" He raised an eyebrow when she turned red.

"No, I won't because I won't lower myself to your level," Draco scowled at her.

"Come, sit next to me," He patted the spot beside him.

"Why should I?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because I promise to behave?" He rolled his eyes. Alana sighed and moved, sitting on the couch with him but kept away from him. They sat in an awkward silence for some time before Draco spoke again. "So, tell me... have you ever dated before?" Alana gave him a look.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "For all you know, I could be in a relationship right now." She watched from the corner of her eye as Draco stiffened and a growl rumbled in his chest.

"You're lying!" He hissed, turning on her angrily.

"How can you be sure?" Draco snapped at her when she said this, upset. If she was dating someone, he would find out and dispose of the boy before he could interfere with Draco's courting. "You're certainly possessive. I'm not even yours, Malfoy."

"Yes, you are," He snapped. "You belong to me."

"I belong to no one," She bit out. Draco narrowed his eyes at her and growled. Rolling her eyes, Alana reached out and brushed her fingers over his hand, watching as he instantly calmed. "I'm not dating anyone at the moment you twat. But to answer your question, yes, I have dated in the past."

"Who?"

"What's it matter to you? He's an ex, we broke up during fourth year," Draco relaxed again.

"I still want to know," He grumbled.

"Seamus Finnigan," The blonde's eyes widened at this. "Again, relax you twit, we didn't do anything." She bit her lip as she said this but Draco didn't notice.

"You're lucky I can't kill him," He grunted. "It would mean upsetting you and I only want you to be happy."

"I liked it better when you were an arse about everything,'" She frowned. Draco smirked at her lazily and laid his arms across the back of the couch.

"Your birthday was a few days ago, right?" Alana nodded and watched him cautiously. "If I'd known, I would have gotten you something."

"Please, you _never _buy anything for anyone else. You only buy for yourself," Alana muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How many times must I say it?" He rolled his eyes. "You're my mate, which means I will do anything and everything to keep you happy," Alana raised a delicate eyebrow. "You don't believe me, do you?" She saw him cringe a little.

"I've only known about this for two days, Malfoy, don't expect me to believe everything just yet," She told him quietly.

"What if I prove it to you?" He shifted a little, looking directly at her. "Give me one week to prove it, starting tomorrow." Alana regarded him with a careful look and sighed.

"You have one week, Malfoy," Draco's smirk returned. "I'll see you tomorrow, tell Blaise I said goodbye," Alana stood and stretched. Draco twitched a little as he watched, his fingers aching to reach out and touch. The brunette gave him one last look and left, heading back to Gryffindor tower.

"You okay, Lana?" Neville asked when she arrived, using the nickname Gryffindor had given her.

"I'm fine, Neville, thank you for asking," She smiled weakly.

"Malfoy and Zabini giving you any problems? We saw Zabini take you to the Slytherin table today," He knew it wasn't surprising but they'd never trusted the Slytherin's with Alana, they feared that they would twist her into being a pure-blood supremacist like the rest of them.

"No, we were just talking is all," She assured him. "Besides, you know Blaise would never give me any problems, he's like a brother to me," Neville nodded, relaxing.

"What about Malfoy?"

"Malfoy was actually being... quite nice," This had the other boy shocked. "He wouldn't tell me why but we have a deal that will span five months and fourteen days. We have another deal that only lasts one week starting tomorrow. It's nothing bad, I promise."

"Alright, just be careful," Alana nodded and hugged her friend. "Oh, Seamus was looking for you."

"What for?" She hadn't really spoken to the Irishman since they broke up and rarely ever saw him.

"Dunno, he wouldn't say," Neville shrugged.

"Where is he?"

"Said he'd be in the library for a bit," Alana thanked him and hurried off, wondering what her ex could want.

"Ah, there ya are!" A pair of arms wrapped around her and drew her into a hug. Alana let out an uncharacteristic squeak and was momentarily stunned before she hugged him back. She'd never really told anyone but Seamus had been the one to take her virginity. It had been a few months before they broke up and things just sort of... got out of hand. She did not regret it though, she'd actually wanted her first time to be with Seamus.

"Hi, Shay," She smiled, releasing a shaky breath. "What is it? Neville said you were looking for me."

"Just figured we could talk, ya know?" He released her and scratched the back of his head. "It's been three years after all."

"It feels like forever," She smiled softly as she and Seamus took a seat. "How have you been? We barely see each other."

"Could be better," He shrugged. "What's with you and Malfoy talkin'? Ya looked kinda tense when ya followed Zabini and the blonde git earlier." He was worried and she could tell. It was how he was every time she went near another boy, hell, it was how all of Gryffindor was with her.

"It's nothing, Seamus," She sighed softly. She knew he still wasn't over her and honestly, she wasn't either. He'd been her first and only boyfriend... well the only one to last more than a few months. Alana was in no way a whore, she'd only ever slept with Seamus. She never let other boys touch her, but that was for a different reason... one she didn't want to think about or remember. "Just Malfoy being Malfoy."

"He'd best stay away from ya if he knows what's good for him," The Irishman snorted.

"Seamus, you're doing it again," She muttered. The boy smiled sheepishly at this.

"Sorry, ya know how I am," Alana gave a small smile and chuckled.

"Blaise would never let Malfoy hurt me," Seamus nodded, knowing how the two had a brother-sister relationship.

"So, if we get to go to Hogsmeade, would ya like to go with me?" Alana looked at him, wide eyed.

"Seamus Finnigan, are you asking me out?" She smiled teasingly.

"Maybe," He wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed softly. "Its not like I'm askin' for ya back or anythin', just a friendly little date."

"I know what you meant, Shay," She grinned lopsidedly at him. "For right now, my answer is yes," The Irishman smiled happily. "If anything comes up, I'll be sure to tell you. Especially if someone else decides they want to steal me away."

"No one steals Lana away from me," He huffed. "Exes or not, if ya got another guy friend, ya know the drill." Seamus had made her promise that she would introduce him to every guy she dated after him to make sure that he knew what would happen if he ever hurt Alana. Especially after what happened two years ago. So far, every guy had been good to her, though only because Seamus had more than likely threatened the poor lad.

"I know, I know, if I have another boyfriend, he has to go through you first and earn your approval. I haven't forgotten," She teased him.

"My ex-lass deserves only the best," He grinned. "Ya are still as beautiful as the day we met," Alana blushed gently.

"Flattery will get you no where, Shay," She smiled.

"Nah, but my charm makes up for it," They both laughed softly. He reached across the table and placed his hands over hers, smiling lightly. "I'm tellin' the truth though, ya look great. I actually regret us breakin' up now that I see how beautiful ya got after turnin' seventeen."

"You're exaggerating, Seamus," She muttered, still blushing. "I look no different than I did last year."

"Ya got a little taller, your hair is longer, your eyes are ever so stunning," He began naming things off. "And your body... need I say more?" He grinned and Alana blushed heavily. She'd always had a nice figure and since losing the baby fat of her younger years, she'd become the object of most boys' lust and dreams. She wasn't one to brag and was rather modest and often denied it when people called her beautiful or stunning. She didn't think of herself as such, if anything, she thought of herself as average.

"Again, exaggerating," She hummed and he squeezed her hands, pouting pathetically.

"But ya are!" He protested as loudly as he could without getting scolded by Madame Pince. "Have ya even noticed how the other lads stare after ya durin' school?"

"I have but I tend to ignore them," She scowled. "Boys these days only have one thing on their minds and that's a good shag."

"Not all boys," Seamus grumbled.

"Most boys then," She sighed. "That's why I ignore them."

"Yeah but ya like to tease, Lana," He chuckled. "Only makes 'em want ya more when ya do that."

"Even though I'm in Gryffindor, the Sorting Hat was quite persistent about placing me in Slytherin, as many members of my family have been in the past." She reminded him quickly.

"I'm glad it didn't," He smiled sweetly. Alana sighed and smiled, looking into her exes blue eyes. Merlin help her... she missed being with him. After talking for a while longer, the two walked back to Gryffindor tower together, holding hands in a friendly manner. She and Blaise often did the same thing. Alana was smiling and laughing about something Seamus had said when she caught sight of Draco.

_Oh no. _Her heart sank when she saw his silver eyes narrow and his whole posture changed into an aggressive one. "Seamus... you have to leave," She whispered. "Get back to the tower and don't look back."

"Lana? What's wrong?" He looked at her and then looked up, narrowing his eyes at Malfoy. "Is he bothering you? Tell me the truth."

"Seamus, no, he's not," She whispered, her eyes frantic. "Please, you have to go!" She gasped when he pulled her into his arms protectively. She heard Draco's angry growl and flinched. "Please, listen to me!"

"I'm not leavin' ya with him," He hissed. Thinking quickly, Alana did the one thing she knew would get Draco's attention focused only on her.

She kissed Seamus on the cheek.

The Irishman's eyes widened and he pulled back, staring in shock.

"Please, Seamus, listen to me for once!" She whispered, looking to see that Draco was now making his way towards them, eyes narrowed in fury. "He will hurt you if you don't go, I don't want that to happen! So please, hurry back to the tower and don't tell anyone what happened."

"If you're sure," He whispered sadly. Glaring at Malfoy, he took off back towards the tower. Alana soon found herself backed against a wall, staring up into Draco's flickering silver eyes.

"What the fuck was that?" He snarled. She could tell he was starting to shift into his Veela form, his hands were becoming claws and his feature's were starting to distort. "Why the fuck did you just kiss Finnigan?"

"It was on the cheek you twat! And it was to get him to understand that I was not playing around," She flinched a bit. "I didn't want you to hurt him. We were just holding hands, Blaise and I do the same thing. Shay and I are not together again, Malfoy, so please leave him alone."

"Ugh, his scent is all over you!" He wrinkled his nose. "It's disgusting!" Draco felt like he was going to throw up from it. "That's it, you're coming with me and taking a bath." Alana's eyes widened.

"Malfoy! No! We had a deal!" She struggled to get away from him. She stopped then and smirked a bit. "I'm Head Girl, remember?" Draco raised an eyebrow at this. "Though I don't stay in my own dorm like I should, I have my own room and thus my own bath."

"You also forget that I'm Head Boy," He smirked at her. Alana cursed herself. She hadn't been aware of who the Head Boy was, Snape hadn't told her.

"We are not spending every night in there, Malfoy," She warned him. "Now let me move so we can go," Draco gladly stepped aside and walked with her to the dorm where they would be as Head boy and girl. "You stay in your room and I'll stay in mine," She snapped. "And don't you dare come near me," With that, she turned around and stalked into her new room, slamming the door behind her. Chuckling, Draco left and headed to the Pit, wanting to talk with Blaise.

"What's up, mate?" Blaise looked up, noticing how irritated Draco was.

"Found Sparks and Finnigan together," He grumped, sitting beside him.

"Uh... I'll have a talk with her about it tomorrow," Blaise assured him. "You were going to kill him, weren't you?" Grudgingly, he nodded. "Okay, that explains it."

"Explains what?" Draco frowned, obviously not understanding.

"Finnigan isn't one to back down but usually, when Alana kisses him or something, he'll listen. She did it to save him from your fury," He explained.

"I'm still going to be keeping an eye on him," He snorted. "Sparks and I are staying in the Head dorms tonight."

"Don't touch her, mate, she's more than willing to hex you," Blaise muttered.

"Oh she made it quite clear that we stay in our separate rooms whenever we stay in the Head dorms," Draco snorted. "I'll see you in the morning," Blaise nodded and watched his friend leave. He could only pray that his 'sister' would give the poor boy a chance...

Meanwhile, in the Head dorms, Draco had finally returned and found his trunk by his bed. He was honestly amazed that the enchantments around the castle always recognized when a person switched rooms or beds.

"I'm going to kill Peeves!" Alana screeched from her room. Alarmed, Draco rushed into her room, eyes wide. "Malfoy! Out!" She started throwing things at him until he left and retreated to his own room. It was another thirty minutes before the infuriated girl gave him permission to enter her room again and when he did, he blinked and burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" She seethed, throwing a pillow at him. Alana stood there with her hands clenched by her sides, her clothes rumpled and her hair... oh sweet Merlin her hair. It was now bright pink and hanging in limp strands in her face.

"Technically you can't _kill _Peeves," He snickered, wiping the tears from his eyes. "He's already a ghost thus already dead."

"Shut up!" She spat, running a hand through her ruined hair. "Now I've got to search up a spell to fix this!" She collapsed on her bed with a heavy sigh.

"You're a smart girl, Sparks, I'm sure you'll find it by sometime tomorrow," She nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"I look like a freak," She grumbled.

"Pinks a nice color on you," Alana's head shot up. Had he honestly just complimented her? "Though that one's way too bright."

"Thanks.. I guess," She said awkwardly.

"Get some rest, Sparks," He told her as he turned to leave. "The deal starts tomorrow and I plan on doing everything in my power to prove to you the truth behind my words."

"I expect no less from you, Malfoy," She smirked. Draco smirked back and left, closing the door behind him before he sauntered into his own room. Stripping down to his boxers, he hopped into bed and closed his eyes, thinking up another plan. He was doing that a lot lately but he was quickly learning that a well thought out plan was needed when it came to Alana Sparks.

* * *

><p><em>I had to let Peeves have some fun haha ended up with him switching her shampoo with hair dye. Also, pay attention to the interaction between Seamus and Alana~ I have plans for them in the future~ You'll have to keep reading to find out what it is though! R&amp;R everyone!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you again to my lovely reviewers!_

_ireallyamtellingthetruth- Thank you for your awesome long review! Don't worry, you'll see what type of plans I have in store soon. And trust me, there will be a chapter where Draco gets extremely pissed~ I looked up Slytherin morals XD funny stuff! I think everyone should look it up!_

_HermioneandMarcus-__ Thank you for using such manners! Here is the update you so kindly asked for!_

_xXMizz Alec VolturiXx-__ I'm glad you like Alana! She is quite a fighter._

_QueenSword-__ I know the chapter's feel short and I'm trying desperately to make them longer! Just wait there will be a longer one! Hopefully this one will be longer for you!_

* * *

><p>The next day, Alana awoke to an irritating knocking on her door.<p>

"Five more minutes," She grumbled, hiding under the warm covers. The knocking persisted. "Mum, five more minutes!" She groaned loudly. She put a pillow over her head and ignored the sound of her door being unlocked and shoved open.

"Time to wake up," A soft voice whispered in her ear.

"Five more minutes please," She whined, not wanting to get up.

"No, you're getting up now," Alana's brows came together but she soon realized what was going to happen. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she was hauled out of bed with a screech of shock.

"Malfoy!" She gasped out, clinging to his shirt. "Put me down this instant you buffoon!" She was promptly dropped into the bath... which was full of freezing cold water. Sputtering and flailing, Alana sat up and glared daggers at the Malfoy heir. "Today is not starting out well for you!" She snarled as she clambered out of the bath, shivering.

"Yes well, Snape told me to get you up using any means I wanted," He smirked at her.

"Why? It's a weekend," She groaned.

"Guess he doesn't want us setting a bad example," He shrugged. Alana rolled her eyes and shivered again.

"Get out so I can change my clothes that you so nicely ruined," She scowled at him.

"If you want, I can get you new ones that are just as nice," He offered. Alana blinked and tilted her head, confused. "Hell, I could get you a pair of those in silk if you wanted me to."

"That would be asking a bit much, Malfoy," She muttered. "A replacement set of the same kind will do just as well," Draco seemed upset that he couldn't get her anything more expensive but relented and nodded. "Now get out, you've annoyed me enough this morning," Without another word, the ferret left. Alana sighed heavily and pulled off her soaked clothes before she darted back into her room to find a different pair. Shockingly, she could only find a pair of fitted jeans, her favorite bra and matching panties and a shirt that was pleated at the bottom, all the way around. Grumbling, she snatched it up and went back into the bathroom. She dried herself off and changed into the outfit, sighing as she looked at herself. Either someone had messed with her wardrobe or her mother had snuck in and re-packed her trunk before she left for Hogwarts. Fixing her hair, she sighed and walked out of her room finding Draco sitting on the couch in what could be called their living room.

"I've sent out the order, you'll have your clothes sometime today," He told her, eyes going over her. "I think our first goal of the day will be to find a spell for your hair."

"Our?" She raised an eyebrow. "You're not the one with pink hair, Malfoy."

"Yes, but I am going to help you either way," He said in a lazy way. "Today marks the beginning of our one week deal." Alana rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Let's go then," She sighed. Together, they went down to the library and asked Madame Pince if there were any spells to reverse the color of ones hair. To Alana's relief, the woman knew the spell and told them. Draco pulled out his wand and cast it, watching as her hair changed back to its normal chestnut color. "Thanks," She mumbled.

"Now then," That nerve wracking smirk returned and Alana had to stop herself from twitching. "Shall we get going?"

"Where to, Malfoy?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"The Pit of course," He snorted. "Told Blaise I'd stop by and I'm sure he wants to see his _sister_," The brunette relaxed and nodded. Following the blonde, Alana soon found herself in the Pit, hugging Blaise tightly. Once they all sat down, the Italian had a quick chat with her about what happened between her and Seamus and soon turned the conversation to Draco. Blaise could tell his friend was having some trouble controlling his urges and gave him a look to which he glared back. "Sparks, come here," He growled, looking at the brunette. He wouldn't use the allure, he swore to himself he wouldn't and besides, Alana resisted it. "Come. Here. Now." He bit out, glaring at her.

"Being bossy isn't going to help," She snorted.

"Uh... Alana, it's best you do what he's saying," Blaise whispered, watching Draco carefully. Alana gave him a shocked look and sighed, standing up as she turned her eyes to the young Veela. Moving, she stood before him with her arms crossed over her chest and her brows raised. Before she knew it, Alana was seated in Draco's lap with his arms wrapped around her firmly and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"L-let go of me!" She screeched, struggling against him. With a growl of annoyance, Draco relinquished his hold on her and watched as she stumbled back to the couch where Blaise was.

"I have a rule I think you both should hear," Blaise spoke up. "Draco, you have three strikes each day and if you get three strikes, then you've failed for that day," The blonde scowled. "Alana, you cannot give him strikes for stupid things."

"In that case he has two strikes already," Alana snorted.

"What's the first one for? The second one is obvious," Draco gave him the middle finger for this.

"Malfoy here decided it would be nice to wake me up," She grumbled.

"Snape said get her up in any way I wanted," He shrugged. "So..."

"He dropped me in a bath of ice cold water!" Alana finished angrily. "He ruined my favorite pair of pajamas!"

"Hey, I already sent out the order for the new pair," He retorted.

"Mate, there are easier ways of waking her up," Alana saw Blaise's eyes twinkle and she squeaked.

"Oh?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Do tell."

"Simply poke her sides," Blaise jabbed his 'sister' and she let out a loud squeal as she jumped, her face bright red. "And then you just keep poking her sides and tickling her, it'll get her up. Loads easier than dumping her in ice water," He began tickling her, watching as she squirmed and laughed. Draco stored this information away and smirked. He would have to use this against her some time. Blaise finally stopped to let her calm down and looked at his friend.

"Sparks, what's your favorite flower?" The question caught her off guard. "Scratch that, what are your two most favorite flowers?"

"Lilies and roses," She told him, wary. The blonde smiled in a way that made her blush and she quickly looked away. "Can we go eat now? You did wake me up at an ungodly hour after all."

"You and Blaise go on ahead," He waved a dismissive hand. The other Slytherin nodded and got up with his 'sister' before heading to the Great Hall. Suddenly ravenous, Alana ate all that she could and earned a few smacks on the head from Blaise who said something about her having no manners.

"Blaise, why are you insisting about my manners?" She huffed, wiping her mouth.

"I'm sure your parent's taught you better," He clicked his tongue. "And you are a woman of pure-blood status, you need to have manners if you are going to be someone's wife some day... or rather, be Draco's mate," He whispered this last part. Alana stuck her tongue out and he raised a brow before smacking her head.

"Okay! I'm going to the Gryffindor table," She snorted. Getting up, she stormed over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, drinking some pumpkin juice from the goblet. "Stupid Blaise.. stupid manners..." She grumbled to herself.

"Mail's here," Seamus spoke up. Alana looked up and found her owl though her eyes widened when she saw what it was carrying. A bouquet of flowers... The bouquet landed in her hands and she blushed heavily as she looked around. "Wasn't me," Seamus shook his head when she looked at him. "No tag or anythin'," He grumbled looking over it. "Secret admirer then?"

"Maybe..." She nodded. Twisting around, she scanned the Great Hall and finally spotted Draco just as he was walking in. He caught her eye and grinned at her before he strode over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Alana's face burned bright red as she turned around.

"What was that about then?" Seamus asked, giving her a look. "Malfoy was lookin' at ya."

"Maybe it's to apologize for last night?" Seamus considered her words and snorted. "I'll ask later and tell you when I get to Gryffindor tower tonight, okay?" The Irishman nodded, satisfied with her answer for now. When she was finished, she hurried out and back to the Pit, blushing insanely. "Malfoy! What the hell?" Blaise slapped her upside the head when he walked by muttering his usual, "Language," before he sat down.

"I am trying to make you happy," He told her simply. "Did you not like your surprise?"

"Don't get me wrong, it was a nice gesture, but honestly, did you have to have it delivered during the morning mail?" She sighed heavily as she flopped down onto the couch opposite of Blaise.

"Not like anyone else knows who they're from," He shrugged, sitting beside his best mate. Lazily, he waved his wand and conjured up a vase for the flowers. Mumbling a thank you, Alana placed the flowers in the vase and couldn't help but think how much just a simple thing could brighten the normally dull common room.

"Can I keep the flowers here?" She asked absentmindedly. "They sort of brighten up the room and one of my room mates is allergic to both kinds of flowers," Oh the irony.

"I don't see why not," Blaise shrugged.

"Thanks, Blaise," She smiled. Draco huffed and scowled, upset that she was not smiling for him. "Malfoy, come," She crooked a finger at him, talking to him as one would a dog. This was obviously not amusing to the Malfoy heir as he frowned and stayed seated. "Come here. Now." She smiled a smile that Blaise knew meant Draco would regret not listening.

"Mate, you'd better do it," He whispered. Silver eyes rolled in annoyance and he stood, moving to the other couch where he stood before her as she had done to him not even an hour ago. Alana stood and, in a move that shocked both boys, she wrapped her arms around the blonde in a hug.

"Thanks for the flowers, you annoying git," She muttered before letting him go. She was still annoyed with their height difference. "Perhaps I should take one strike away for being thoughtful? Blaise, is that within the rules?"

"If you want it to be," He nodded.

"You heard him," She smirked. "You're down to only one strike for today, Malfoy."

"I feel loads better," He told her with a teasing smile.

"Git," She snapped. Draco chuckled and went to sit down again.

"So... what shall we talk about?" Blaise asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"How Malfoy needs to keep his hands off of me?" Alana grumbled, still sore about how she'd been woken up. "And how he needs to ask before he comes into my room?"

"Valid topics," Blaise nodded. "And I agree, Drake, you need to ask before you walk in. Never know what that girl might be wearing."

"Blaise, don't you dare!" She gasped.

"Oh, now this sounds interesting," Draco smirked. "Is there a story behind this statement? And is it something I will be able to keep myself from killing you for?"

"Yes to your first question and... it's a maybe on the second one," Blaise laughed. "So it was the summer before our fifth year I believe, right?" Grudgingly, Alana nodded, her face growing red. "I'd gone over to her families vacation house – and by house, I mean manor. Anyway, so I show up and her mum tells me she's still in her room sleeping. So, seeing as we've known each other so long and we practically live at each others houses during the summer, I happily let myself into her room-"

"Blaise!" Alana whined and he gave her a look.

"So I let myself into her room and lo and behold, I find Lana in little more than a pair of knickers and what looked to be a sports bra." Alana gave a cry of embarrassment at the memory and hid her face in a pillow. "Course, she was up looking for a pair of clothes when I barged in so imagine the shocked look on her face. Being the gentleman I am, I shut the door faster than the Weaslette can cast the Bat-bogey hex." He could see Draco's face turning red with anger but then he started laughing which was the reaction he had been after.

"Please, tell me you had time to see what color her knickers were?" He asked, his eyes turning to Alana.

"Drake, she's like my sister!" He gasped, appalled. "I would never stare at her," Draco gave him a look. "They were red with pink polka dots," This finally did it. Draco burst out laughing and Blaise followed, knowing his friend would tease Alana about this later.

"Blaise, you promised you would never tell anyone about that!" Alana cried, throwing a pillow at him.

"Sorry! Sorry! I couldn't help it!" He laughed, catching the pillow. "Besides, it's not like you haven't done the same." This caught Draco's attention instantly.

"Oh? Another story?" He inquired, looking at the Italian.

"Yeah, but not as embarrassing as hers," He snorted. "Go on then, tell him. It's only fair."

"Right, so it was last summer, right before sixth year and I was at the Zabini manor. I knew about Blaise's reputation of course, I've always known," The Italian grinned. He'd told her back when they were kids that he would probably lay every girl at school and true to his word, he nearly had. "Though I never knew he had girls over the house," Blaise scowled. "So, as payback for what he did, I snuck up to his room and burst in. The image has forever been burned into my retina's. The poor girl he was with jumped clean off the bed, not even having time to grab the sheets so of course... I uh.. got quite an eyeful of her," She blushed a bit. She still shuddered whenever the memory came up. "She wasn't the best looking of girls either. So anyway, poor thing shrieked like she'd seen a Dementor or something, which of course woke Blaise up. He freaked out, jumped out of bed, and tried to cover the girl."

"Please tell me you did _not _see his bits?" Draco cut in, frowning.

"Lucky for me, Blaise was wearing a pair of boxers," She began to smirk and the Italian in question groaned. "Which were white with little teddy bears all over them," It took a second for this to register in Draco's mind before he basically fell onto the floor laughing.

"Teddy bears? Teddy bears? Oh Merlin! Blaise, that's too much mate!" He gasped as he continued laughing.

"Shut it you bloody wanker," He scowled. "It's not that funny."

"Needless to say, that was the last time I ever walked into his room before knocking," Alana tittered, eyes dancing with mirth.

"Have I mentioned that I walked in on Alana and one of her hook ups snogging?" Blaise cleared his throat. Alana glared and knew this was going to turn into a battle of who had the most embarrassing story, which could turn ugly depending on how Draco reacted. The blonde's eyes widened as he righted himself on the couch. "Oh yeah, it was brilliant," He smirked. "And here I thought I'd taught her all my tricks but it seems that being stealthy fails in her case. Found her in a corridor behind one of the arch ways. The bloke she was with was what, a sixth year Hufflepuff or something?" She nodded, blushing. "His name escapes me but the minute he saw me, he took off. Never saw him near her again. Let me tell you though, Lana was so embarrassed that I'd caught her, she swore off dating for six months just to avoid me embarrassing her again."

"You know, I could have sworn I caught you wanking in class once," Blaise's jaw dropped at his sister's words and so did Draco's. "I saw nothing because as he said, he's the one with stealth here. But I know a thing or two about picking up subtle signs and I've seen boys who have been less than subtle about their private matter's."

"Oh and you're any better?" He scoffed. "If I'm right, one time during the summer before fifth year, I caught you being a tad naughty yourself." Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. If one were to walk in, they would swear that they were witnessing a real fight between siblings. Well not really a fight but you get the point.

"Uh, not my fault all the boys I've been with have been too scared to help with certain matters," She rolled her eyes, telling the partial truth. "All you've got to do is snap your fingers and tell a girl what you want, easy as that. Sadly for me, people are too scared." Blaise gave her a look, knowing she would eventually need to tell Draco that she was not a virgin.

_Oh this is too perfect. _Draco thought as he listened to them. _She's a virgin. Just bloody perfect. I'll have loads of fun with her once I get the chance. _

"Malfoy, am I ugly?" Draco was dragged from his thoughts then and he fixed Alana in what one could only guess was a glare.

"For the last time, Lana, you're not!" Blaise sighed, exasperated.

"If anyone _ever _tells you that you're ugly, I will personally castrate them," Draco growled darkly. "You are anything but ugly, Sparks." He watched a blush tint her cheeks.

"Thank you," She whispered, having needed to hear it from someone else. Someone... not so close to her.

"Are you wearing make up?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes.. why?" She blinked, confused.

"That crap ruins people's skin and it's just used to cover imperfections," He scowled. "Take it off." With a roll of her hazel eyes, she magically removed the make up. "Much better," He purred. Alana shivered at the sound and looked away from him.

"Blaise, I'm sorry," She sighed. "I shouldn't have said some of that stuff."

"It's only natural for siblings to fight," He chuckled. He honestly did consider her to be part of his family, just as she considered him to be part of hers.

"I love you," She laughed, smiling again.

"Love you too, sis," He smiled. Draco rolled his eyes at them. Honestly, he could have sworn they were separated at birth or something with how they acted.

"Let's go to the library," Alana said, standing up suddenly. Again, Draco could not help but stare as he watched her move. Those clothes she wore were not helping him.

"For what?" He drawled lazily, Blaise echoing his question.

"Just... it gives us something to do," She sighed. Blaise knew she was only wanting to get up and move because she felt uncomfortable, especially because Draco now knew some pieces of information that he could very well hold over her head. Relenting, the boys got up and followed her to the library, where they continued following her through the endless rows of books.

"Any book in particular that you're looking for, Sparks?" Draco asked as quietly as possible. His eyes were glued to her bum as he followed her, watching her hips as they swayed with each step she took. Blaise caught on and smacked his arm, earning a grunt from the blonde.

"What was that?" She asked, not turning around.

"Nothing," Blaise assured. The girl only shrugged as she continued scanning over the titles of books. Finally, she found something interesting and picked it out before she scurried to a table. "We'll just leave you to read then," The Italian grabbed his friends arm and yanked him away to talk. "Drake! Would you stop with the looks?"

"What do you mean?" He tilted his head.

"You've been staring at her all bloody day like you're going to eat her," He hissed out.

"Well, once I've gotten her to accept me, I certainly plan on doing just that," Blaise glared.

"If she catches you staring at her like that, she's going to distance herself," Draco frowned. That wasn't what he wanted, far from it in fact. "I suggest reeling in your emotions and doing so quickly."

"That's sort of hard at the moment," He grumbled. "I've found her and recognized her, now all I want is to throw her down and fuck her. Can you blame me?"

"No, I suppose not," He sighed. "But just.. take it easy, alright? She's been a bit jumpy around bloke's like you for a while. Hasn't told me anything, so don't ask." Draco's frown deepened when he was told this. Alana was hiding something from Blaise... that was never good.

"I'll try to figure it out," He assured his friend. "Let's get back before she thinks we ditched her."

"That would not end well," He laughed. Together the two boys went back to the table they'd left Alana at and sat with her. She seemed frustrated by something, a sight neither could stand to see. "Lana, what's wrong?" The brunette jumped, startled and would have fallen had Draco not steadied her chair. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," She whispered quickly... much too quickly for Blaise's liking. "I... I've got to go. I'll see you boys at lunch," She got up and hurried away, putting her book on the desk before she practically sprinted to Gryffindor tower. When she got there, she ran into Neville who took one look at her and started shaking.

"What'd they do to you?" He demanded when he saw fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'll kill them-"

"Neville, they didn't do anything!" She shouted without meaning to. This of course caught Seamus' attention and he quickly descended from the boys' dorms to sit with her on the couch. Ginny Weasley, who had heard her, also made her way towards them. "I got scared and I started remembering things again..." She shut her eyes tightly. Ginny pulled her into a hug and sighed, looking at Seamus who had a pained look on his face. They all knew the story, as most of them had been around to stop it and since then, they'd kept a careful eye on everyone she'd been with.

"Want some tea that mam sent me?" Seamus asked earning a nod. The tea Mrs. Finnigan had at the house always calmed her down at times like these. It wasn't often that the memories surfaced but when they did, Alana became unable to focus and often fell into fits of sobbing. She wouldn't let any boys near her that she didn't trust and even then, it was likely that she would scream if they touched her in anyway; even the simplest of touches on the arm would frighten her. Seamus returned with the tea he'd made and handed her the cup, careful not to let their fingers brush as he did so. Alana thanked him and sipped it slowly, her hands shaking. Ginny put one hand over hers and she burst into tears against her shoulder. The Gryffindor's let her cry, knowing it was the best thing for her at the moment.

"Thank you," She whispered as Ginny cleaned her face.

"It's quite alright," She said softly. "This hasn't happened in a while though, not since after Christmas last year."

"I know," She murmured as she finished the tea. "Seamus, thank your mum for me," The Irishman nodded. Alana stayed with them until lunch and was pleasantly surprised when her owl arrived with a package. She carefully opened it and found the new clothes that Draco had ordered for her.

"Who's that from?" Ginny asked.

"Malfoy decided it would be fun to dump me in some ice cold water this morning and I threatened his manhood if he didn't buy me a new pair of clothes." This had several Gryffindor's snickering. "I'll see you all at dinner," She received several worried looks but she assured them she would be fine before she headed to the Pit. She tensed when she felt arms around her but soon relaxed when she realized it was Blaise.

"Lana, what's wrong?" He murmured. "You looked like you were going to be ill earlier. You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Is... is Malfoy here?" She asked quietly. Blaise shook his head. "Blaise... I feel horrible for keeping this from you... but I was just scared."

"What is it? What's happened?" He asked softly, motioning for her sit down. Alana looked into his eyes and he knew that whatever it was she was going to tell him, he would not like one bit...

* * *

><p><em>Well, this chapter certainly was interesting! What do you think Alana's going to tell him? Only one way to find out! Keep reading! R&amp;R everyone!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, let me just start by saying that today marks the 10th anniversary of 9/11. Pray for all those who lost their lives and gave their lives saving the people from the towers. May they all rest in peace._

_ireallyamtellingthetruth-__ You don't have to wait any longer! I have most of these chapters typed out already, I have about four more already typed up ahead of this. Hope you like it!_

_HermioneandMarcus-__ Again, thank you for your manners :) here is another chapter for you!_

_QueenSword-__ It's okay, we all have those days XD I believe you spelled it correct anyway. I hope this chapter satisfies your curiosity!_

_red-vines-the-human-portkey-__ I'm glad you like it! Here's the chapter for you!_

* * *

><p><em>It was the beginning of fifth year and Gryffindor was throwing a party for the occasion, or as the Weasley twins put it: they just wanted to party. Alana had of course joined in the festivities and had accidentally taken a drink offered to her from an older student, which she later found out had been spiked with firewhiskey. In her now drunken state, Alana barely registered what was going on until she realized she was being pulled away.<em>

"_H-hey, where are we going?" She asked._

"_You'll see," An obviously drunk male voice told her. Now, she may have been drunk but she knew better than this. _

"_Let me go! I want to go back to the party!" She'd broken up with Seamus near the end of fourth year and everyone knew she was single._

"_Come on baby, this will be so much more fun," He slurred, pulling her close. His lips descended on hers and she pulled away, disgusted by his actions._

"_Stop it!" She screamed. The boy didn't listen as his hands began crawling over her body, squeezing her still growing breasts to the point that it hurt. "Get away!" She tried to push him away but he muttered a spell, freezing her as he tore at her clothes eagerly. _

"_I bet that idiot regrets losing you," He laughed drunkenly. _

"_Help! Someone help!" She screeched, trying to fight him. His hands found their target and he roughly shoved his fingers into her. Alana screamed and sobbed, praying that someone would find her._

"_Oh you like this huh?" He smirked, mistaking her screams for ones of pleasure. He continued to finger her roughly while his other hand groped her breast._

"_Stop!" She sobbed. Suddenly, his hand stopped and he moved to yank off his trousers. Terrified, Alana screamed as loudly as she could. "HELP!" Just as he was about to take her, someone cast Stupefy and knocked the boy away. Several others moved to help Alana while the boys crowded around the one who'd assaulted her. Ginny and some of the girls got her covered up and rushed her up to the dorms while the boy, who was a seventh year, was dragged into the common room. The party was announced to be over and Alana was most everyone's top priority. Seamus, Harry, Ron and the others all wanted to make sure she was okay but she only let Seamus and Harry see her once she was dressed. From that day on, they made sure to keep a careful eye on her and the boys she hooked up with._

-X-X-X-

Blaise was shaking with rage once she was done and had to keep himself from shouting in anger.

"Do you realize what Draco will do if finds out?" He snapped. "He will most likely go bloody insane!" He paused for a moment. "Is that why you've not had a long term boyfriend in some time?" Alana nodded and he sighed. "Merlin.. you'll have to tell him you know. You'll also have to tell him at some point that you're not a virgin."

"I... I know..." She whispered. "Not until I'm ready. I already had an attack earlier with the Gryffindor's, so I wasn't too keen on telling this to you in the first place. And as for me tell him I'm not a virgin..." She blushed softly.

"Sorry I made you talk about it," He hesitantly pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not a fragile doll, Blaise," She muttered and he chuckled.

"Yep, there's my Lana," He smirked.

"Sparks?" Draco's voice rang out and both teens thought they heard a hint of concern in it. Taking a deep breath, Alana twisted and looked at Draco, praying he didn't notice her bloodshot eyes. But of course, it was the first thing he noticed. "Were you crying?" He demanded, stalking towards the couch.

"No," She lied and bit her tongue. She wasn't the best of liars. Almost angrily, the blonde snatched her up from Blaise's arms and held her shoulders tightly as he stared down at her.

"Don't you dare lie to me," He hissed.

"Yes, I was," She whimpered, not wanting him to get any angrier.

"Next time just tell the truth," He growled. "What's wrong? Who made you cry?"

"Nothing, Malfoy," She whispered. "Just... a memory," Draco was confused but dropped the subject. "Thank you for the clothes, they look just like my old ones."

"Does that mean I get one strike taken away?" He asked with a grin.

"I suppose so," She sighed. "So you have no strikes today... and if I were you, I'd keep it that way."

"I plan on it," He grinned. He gave her a quick hug, enjoying the contact from his mate before he let her go. She sat down beside Blaise and curled into him while he held her. Draco actually envied his friend for the close relationship he had with Alana. His mate. But.. he supposed it was for the best. Time passed in silence and soon, both boys realized that Alana had fallen asleep, comfortably laying in Blaise's lap, curled up much like a kitten. "My little lioness," Draco chuckled.

"Nah, she's still a kitten, mate," Blaise laughed softly, stroking his 'sisters' untamed hair. It always tended to frizz up when she got upset, no one could explain it but he always teased her about it. "Treat her good, Draco, she's been through more than you know. It's not for me to tell," He said when Draco gave him a look. "She'll tell you when she's ready."

"I'll take her back up to the Head House," Blaise reluctantly lifted Alana and handed her to his friend. The blonde held her to his chest as he walked, glad that the corridor's were empty for once. As he walked, he took the chance to study his future mate. Her frizzy hair was, to him, sexy in a way, it made her look wild, just like the lioness she was and her lightly tanned skin was the perfect color. She wasn't pale like him nor was she overly tan like some girls he knew. Her lips were just begging to be kissed and were plump and slightly parted as she slept. He'd already looked over the rest of her body earlier but he couldn't help doing so again. The shirt clung to her breasts and even seemed to push them up a bit, giving him a nice view of her cleavage when she was standing. He liked how it seemed almost like a dress at the bottom and had to force himself to stop from imagining her in only that shirt and nothing else. Her jeans were perfect on her, clinging to her curves in a way that drove him mad. He had to stop from trying to grab her arse, which looked lovely in said jeans.

Speaking the password to the portrait that blocked the Head House, he walked through and went to Alana's room. Reluctantly, he set her down and watched as she shifted, curling against his side as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Don't go..." She whispered in her sleep. He saw tears in her eyes and had a small internal fight with himself before he gave in and shifted, laying on his side next to Alana. Resting his head in his palm, he propped himself up on his elbow to admire his mate as she slept. She seemed calm now, which in turn made him feel at ease now that he knew she was feeling better. Or at least he hoped that was the case.

"I'm here," He whispered, his other hand coming up and stroking her cheek. "You're safe now," He saw her relax and let his hand fall to his side. Draco was content to watch over her as she slept, basking in her beauty as he imagined his life with her... that was... _if _she accepted him. Immediately, the only happy thoughts he'd ever had, went down in flames. He imagined her rejecting him and he saw himself suffering greatly. Draco watched as he died of heartbreak and he saw his mate, happy with another man. But those thoughts were pushed aside by another – he saw himself, just about to mark her, just about to consummate their bonding and then, she was suddenly torn from his arms. He saw his mate tortured and killed before his eyes and he watched as his imagined self fell to his knee's howling in sorrow. And then... he joined her. He joined her in the afterlife after dying of heartbreak.

After some time, Alana began to wake up.

"Malfoy...?" She whispered, blinking a few times to clear her vision.

"Yeah, it's me," He confirmed for her. "You passed out in Blaise's lap and I decided it would be best if I brought you here."

"You're really warm," This had Draco stunned. He looked at her, vaguely wondering if she was really awake. "I just want to sleep.. I don't want to get up. I don't want to eat. I don't want to be near anyone."

"Sparks, you feeling alright?" He asked, slightly worried.

"I'm just tired," She mumbled weakly. "Just stay here and let me use you as a damn pillow. You owe me anyway," Draco rolled his eyes. "Besides, you need it... don't you?"

"Yeah, I need it more than you know right now," He breathed. Truth was, he needed Alana's touch badly, her emotions were driving him mad, and not in a good way. He could tell she was distressed but he wasn't sure why and it was setting him on edge. Just simple touches wouldn't help, he needed to hold her for as long as she would allow him to.

"Just... not too close, okay?" She whispered and he nodded. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her and held her, immediately feeling himself relax as her scent washed over him. Alana didn't mind the contact, so long as she knew she could get away if she needed to. She closed her eyes again and suddenly felt herself being pulled closer. "Malfoy.." She whimpered softly. She felt herself being pressed to his chest and her breathing picked up as she began to shake. The memory flashed behind her eyes and she let out a fearful whimper.

"Sparks?" Draco looked at her and let her go the minute she pushed at his chest.

"Get out! Get away from me!" She screamed, scrambling away from him. Her hazel eyes were wide with fear as she looked at him, seeing but at the same time not _seeing_. "Don't touch me!" She screamed when he reached out. Draco knew he'd pushed her past her limit, he'd only agreed to touch any part of her that she allowed him and he knew he'd pushed it with what he'd done today. Before he realized what was happening, Draco found himself ducking for cover from Alana's hex's and curses. "Get out, Malfoy!" She screeched.

Draco gladly did so.

He shut the door to her room and retreated to his own. A thousand questions raced through his mind as he stripped for a shower and hopped in, just letting the water fall over his tense body. He'd never seen her act like this. Then again, he hadn't really known her before their official meeting three days ago. Sure, he'd seen her hang with the other Slytherin's over the years but he'd never taken the chance to actually talk to and get to know her. The blonde had a feeling that Blaise knew exactly what was wrong but he also knew that he would never tell Draco unless Alana let him. The Gryffindor's most likely knew as well but there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that he was going to try talking to them about all of this. With a frustrated sigh, the Malfoy heir quickly washed up, shut the water off, and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist. Pushing his wet hair back from his face, he looked at himself in the mirror, scowling at his appearance. He looked sick, just as he had last year but he didn't look as horrible or gray and the circles under his eyes were getting better.

"Don't tell me you're going to keep your hair slicked back?" The mirror scoffed, startling Draco. Okay... why hadn't he been aware that the mirrors talked? "Looks horrid if you ask me."

"I won't keep it slicked back," He grumbled. The mirror fell silent then and Draco sighed as he looked at his left arm, slowly tracing the Dark Mark. He was certain that Alana knew he was a Death Eater but in case she didn't... he would have to come up with a way to tell her. A knock on the door caught his attention and he moved to open it, slightly surprised when he saw it was his future mate. "What is it, Sparks?" He asked softly. He watched as her eyes widened when he opened the door wider, giving her a nice view of his practically naked body.

"I... I wanted to apologize," She murmured. "For my behavior before."

"I'm sure you had a perfectly valid reason," He shrugged. "You had every right to act the way you did."

"No, I didn't," She frowned. "It's... it's complicated, Malfoy, and... I'm not ready to tell you just yet."

"I understand."

"I know and..." She paused when she realized what he'd said. "Wait... You do?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "There are times when people need to build trust with others and feel comfortable before they tell another person something so personal."

"Maybe you're not as stupid as I thought," She gave a weak smile.

"Can I have a hug?" He began to smirk when she blushed.

"Malfoy!" She hissed at him. "I will most certainly not hug you when all you have on is a towel!" With that, she turned and stormed into her room, muttering something about perverted blonde ferrets.

"That's what you say now, Sparks!" He called after her, earning an indistinct shout. He chuckled and closed the door.

-X-X-X-

By the time dinner came around, Alana was back to her normal self and was found sitting at the Gryffindor table. Blaise and Draco didn't mind though, as they'd had her to themselves almost all day and were sure she was sick of their presence. The blonde had one last surprise for her though. When the evening mail came, Alana received another package. With it she received a few roses. Shocked, she looked around and Draco pretended to be focused on the conversation he was having with Blaise and Pansy. There was a note attached that told her not to open it until she was in Gryffindor tower and in bed. He watched as she practically ran from the Great Hall after the meal was over and smirked as he went back to the Pit.

Meanwhile, in Gryffindor tower, Alana was in bed with the curtains drawn, staring at the package nervously. She knew it was from Draco and was naturally curious about what it could be but she was also ready to storm down to the Pit and return it. Heaving a sigh, Alana slowly opened the package and stared with wide eyes at the gift. It was a pair of silk pajamas, colored emerald green and silver, the colors of Slytherin. For the most part it was emerald and it was lined in silver, it also had a pocket over her left breast with an old style A on it in silver. Biting her lip, Alana undressed and slipped into the pajamas, gasping as the cool silk slid over her skin. It fit her nicely and she had to wonder what else Blaise had told Draco. She would have to ask him tomorrow. Clearing away the wrapping and her dirty clothes, the brunette crawled under the covers and slowly fell asleep. For once, she slept peacefully.

* * *

><p><em>There you go everyone! Alana's secret revealed! But the question is: Will she tell Draco? Find out as you continue to read! I love you all! Remember to review!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks for always reviewing!_

_HermioneandMarcus-__ I'm glad you think it was a great chapter! Hopefully this one is just as good!_

_QueenSword-__ I'm glad my updates make you happy :D I hope they keep making you happy because here's another one!_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alana awoke before her dorm mates and snuck out of Gryffindor tower. As Head Girl, she knew the password to the Slytherin commons... well, she knew either way because of Blaise and Draco but that wasn't the point. She found her target quickly, as he was sitting on the couch when she arrived.<p>

"You look nice in those," He commented, raising silver eyes to look at her. Alana stiffened slightly before she relaxed and nodded.

"I thought I said silk was too much?" She sighed, walking to sit across from him. "I won't ever be able to repay you for it-"

"You don't need to," He snorted. "It's a gift, Sparks, and I see no reason as to why you would possibly want to give it back. Besides, you would have had no problem repaying me, you're family has money just like mine does."

"That's not the point, Malfoy," She scowled.

"Here's my question though. Do those clothes please you?" Alana shut her mouth and thought it over. She absolutely adored silk, it felt like water sliding over her skin and it made her shiver in a good way.

"Yes," She admitted. Draco wore a triumphant smirk then as he inwardly gloated over his personal victory. "But.. why Slytherin colors?"

"I figured it suited you," He shrugged. "You're a Slytherin at heart, are you not?"

"I am."

"That's all the reason I needed," He grinned. He then patted the spot beside him, wanting to talk while she sat closer. Alana rolled her eyes knowing his other reason behind doing so and slowly moved to sit next to him. When she did, he looked into her eyes, asking permission to touch her hand. She took a deep breath and nodded, keeping herself relaxed as he placed his hand over hers. She watched, amazed, as Draco seemed to brighten and his skin gained some color, if it had any to begin with that was.

"Just one touch... and it does all that?" She whispered in awe.

"Yeah," He nodded, holding her hand still. Merlin it felt nice to have this contact with her.

"I didn't realize Veela had such reactions," She looked up into his eyes.

"The touch of one's mate does wonders for a Veela," He told her. "Just think what other kinds of contact could do," He leaned over and whispered this in her ear. Alana's eyes widened and her face turned Gryffindor red again.

"I'd rather like to _not _think about that," She ground out, not falling for his tricks.

"Keep lying to yourself," He snickered, pulling away. Alana glared and moved to stand, inadvertently pulling Draco with her. He gave a small tug and she tumbled into his chest, knocking him over. He hadn't expected her to fall against him with all her weight... it felt more like she'd tackled him. With a groan, he shook his head and looked up at an equally shocked Alana.

"Oi! What's going on?" They both looked up and found Blaise at the top of the stairwell leading to the boys' dorms. His brows were raised as he looked at the scene before him. Alana and Draco were on the floor, tangled together, with Alana on top no less and they both looked slightly disheveled. The two scrambled up and brushed themselves off, trying to act casual as Blaise descended the stairs.

"It was an accident," Alana squeaked out.

"Please, I think you planned on tackling me to the floor," Draco rolled his eyes. "Merlin knows you can't resist me," He smirked at her then.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" She hissed at him.

"Honestly, do I need to separate the both of you?" Blaise teased them.

"Yeah, keep the crazy bint away before she jumps my bones," Alana smacked him for this.

"Lana, you'd best get back to your dorm, we have class today," The brunette perked up and nodded.

"See you two later," She left quickly. Draco watched after her, licking his lips as he thought of the position they'd been in moments before.

"Drake, I know that look," Blaise muttered. "Be careful with her."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," He grumbled. "A boy can dream though," He smirked lewdly. Blaise rolled his eyes and went back to the dorms to get ready for class.

-X-X-X-

"Detention," Alana stared at Professor Carrow, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. "See me in the dungeons tonight at 8."

"But Malfoy was-" She was cut off.

"Doesn't matter what he was doing," She snapped. Muggle Studies was now a requirement and of course, most if not all students in class were bored and not paying attention. A lot of Gryffindor's and other students got in trouble with the Carrows for absolutely nothing and it seemed that Alana was no exception, pure-blood or not. "Point is, I caught you red handed," The woman smirked cruelly. "Now, you can either stop arguing or I can assign you a longer detention." Alana shut her mouth and sank into her seat. Neville gave her a sympathetic look. He'd already been punished by the Carrows, so he knew she was in for hell during detention. Behind her, Draco was seething. Not only had his mate gotten in trouble, but it had been because of _him_. He'd been passing her notes all class period and when she didn't respond, he would put his foot on her chair to annoy her. This of course, always got a reaction from her and she would turn and snap at him. She'd been subtle at first but then she got louder and it eventually caught Professor Carrow's attention. He'd thought her being pure-blood would save her but he'd thought wrong the moment Alana was given detention.

He'd cocked it up big time.

Alana avoided Draco at all costs as they left class and went to DADA, where she sat as far away from him as possible. Today they were learning spells, of the Dark nature of course, and Professor Amycus Carrow, Alecto Carrow's brother, was asking for someone to demonstrate the spell.

"Miss Sparks was it?" He smiled cruelly, just like his sister. "I hear you have detention, so why don't you and... Mr. Nott demonstrate the spell?" Alana stiffened and got up slowly, moving to stand before the class with Theodore Nott. Theo was a tall boy, with a subtle build and a somewhat rabbity appearance but there was no mistaking that he was Slytherin.

"Cruciatus Curse, right?" He asked, knowing it was the punishment the Carrows used for kids in detention. Amycus nodded and motioned for him to get on with it. Theo had no ill intention towards Alana, which would only prove to weaken the spell. "_Crucio_!" He put all his anger and rage into it and watched, somewhat horrified, as Alana screamed and fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Professor, I would like to deal with Sparks later," Draco said in the calmest voice he could muster. His eyes were filled with rage as he watched his mate being tortured and knowing he couldn't help was killing him.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy," Amycus grinned gleefully, glad to see that his fellow Death Eater was getting into the swing of things. Finally, Theo stopped torturing Alana and everyone watched as she struggled to get up. Some people even had the nerve to laugh at her as she stumbled to her seat! Oh how Draco wished he could torture _them _and see how funny they thought it was then. Class dragged on and soon, it was a free period for him, Blaise, Alana and many others.

"Sparks, come here," He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Merlin... are you alright?" She nodded slowly. Blaise pulled his 'sister' into a tight hug before he looked over her, scrutinizing her as he made sure she was in fact alright.

"You said you were going to... _deal _with me later," She whispered. "What did you mean by that, Malfoy?"

"Absolutely nothing," He frowned. "I can't hurt you physically or emotionally, Sparks, it's against my nature."

"Do you want anything to eat?" Blaise asked suddenly. She shook her head and he raised an eyebrow. "Alana, you need to eat something."

"Just... a sandwich," She sighed. Blaise nodded and pulled one out of his bag, which earned him a look from both Draco and Alana.

"What? Is it such a crime for a guy to carry food on him?" He chuckled. They both watched and made sure Alana ate the entire sandwich and went out to the courtyard to relax for the remaining time they had. In Transfiguration, Alana became separated from Draco and Blaise and was pulled aside by Professor Mcgonagall.

"Miss Sparks, I'm aware of your... detention," She began. "I want you to know that I will try and lessen your time."

"Thank you, Professor," She whispered. Alana returned to class and tried to enjoy the lesson, which had them turning quills into birds. She thoroughly enjoyed this as they turned them into any small bird of their choice. Alana turned her quill into a Blue-naped Chlorophonia. Mcgonagall gave her praise and points to Gryffindor for such a bird and how beautiful it was. When class ended, the brunette was in a slightly better mood and this did not go unnoticed by Seamus.

"Ya doin' okay?" He asked, walking beside her.

"Better than before," She nodded. "Thanks for asking," He smiled and wrapped an arm around her as they walked.

"Chin up," He told her. "Neville and I got detention with ya."

"For what?" She asked, eyes wide. "Seamus Finnigan, what did you do?"

"Ah, ya know me," He smiled at her. "Constantly blowin' things up."

"Which class?" She demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Charms," He gave her a sheepish look. "Snape happened to be in there and let's just say it exploded in his face," Alana had to stop from laughing at this.

"What about Neville?"

"I think he did something in Muggle Studies, not sure," He told her. "The Carrows give him detentions left and right lately. So ya won't be sufferin' alone tonight."

"Okay, did you get detention simply because I got detention?" She asked with a laugh.

"Nah, ya know I have a habit of blowin' stuff up so it was bound to happen," He chuckled. "Come on, let's get to class," Alana nodded and went with him to History of Magic. They listened to Professor Binns drone on about their lesson and eventually started passing notes to each other.

_Still up for goin' to Hogsmeade with me? I hear we'll be goin'. -S.F._

Alana rolled her eyes and smiled as she wrote back.

_Yes, Shay, I'll go with you. -A.S._

Seamus' smile got bigger then.

_Oh! Tell Jack I said hi next time ya send a letter home! How old is he now anyway? -S.F._

The brunette gave him a side-long look.

_I'll be sure to tell him you said hello. And he's about 9 now. -A.S._

_That old already! Blimey, two more years and he'll be a first year! -S.F._

_I know right? He's getting so old. He asks about you still. -A.S._

_Maybe I could send him a letter? Do ya think he'd like that? -S.F._

_I think he would enjoy hearing from you, Seamus. Send him one tonight, I'm sure you'll get a reply by morning. -A.S._

_I'll be sure to do that! Oh, looks like class is over. See ya at lunch? -S.F._

_I'll be sitting with Blaise and Malfoy today. But I'll see you at dinner I hope. -A.S. _

They stopped passing the note and stood, stretching their muscles. They walked together to the Great Hall before parting and sitting at the different tables.

"Ugh, you reek," Draco groaned when she sat down.

"Well that's rude," She scowled.

"I meant you reek of another scent," He scrunched his nose up. Alana rolled her eyes at this and began to eat.

"I was with Seamus for the last while. He and Neville will be in detention with me," She told him softly.

"Great, the cowardly lion and the explosion expert," He grunted

"At least you won't be alone," Blaise cut in. "Draco and I will be waiting for you after it's done."

"We're staying in the Head dorms tonight." Draco stated, looking into shocked hazel eyes as he did so. "That's final." Alana huffed and reluctantly nodded. Something soft, red and sweet smelling was suddenly thrust into her line of vision. Rearing back, Alana stared in shock at the red rose that Draco now held in his hand.

"What's this?" She asked, getting a look from Draco.

"It's a rose, obviously," He huffed.

"I know it's a rose you twat," She scowled at him. "I mean what is this about? Why are you giving me another rose?"

"I figured you would like it," He shrugged. "I'll alternate between roses and lilies if you'd like me to."

"I'll have to keep them in the Head House though."

"That's fine," He nodded. He smiled when she accepted the rose and began to eat as well. Once lunch was over, Alana hurried back to the Head dorm and put the rose in a vase beside her bed before she hurried to class. The day dragged on and before long, Alana found herself in the dungeons with Neville, Seamus and a few others, standing nervously before the Carrow siblings.

"What to do? What to do?" Amycus chuckled, tapping his wand against his chin. "Oh, I know. Alecto, you take the girls and I'll deal with the boys."

"Brilliant," She smirked. "Alright you lot! Come with me!" Alana bravely led the small group of cowering girls after Alecto who led them to a room separate from the boys. "You all will be serving two hours down here," She giggled insanely. "You'll spend one hour with me and one hour with my brother. We have different styles you see," As she said this, she walked down the line of girls, eying them all. "I prefer using spells while Amycus prefers using corporal punishment." Alana paled at this. And so it began. They quickly learned that Alecto liked to use the Cruciatus Curse among other torture type curses. The more you struggled, the worse she made it for you. Alana, being stubborn, a Gryffindor and a pure-blood, would not take the punishment lying down. She fought back as much as she could, taking the most hits and sparing the others from a worse fate.

"Please! Stop!" She soon found herself begging for the pain to end. This made Alecto grin and listen, knowing that her Lord would not like it if she damaged a pure-blood too badly.

"And my time is up," She smirked. Alecto left the room and her equally cruel brother entered, smirking fiendishly. He held a whip in his hands.

"Now then, why don't we have a lesson?" He asked and Alana shuddered as she stood with the other girls. He carelessly flicked his wand and each girl was strung from the ceiling by chains around their wrists. "Who is the current head of the Ministry?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt?" One timid Hufflepuff ventured.

"Incorrect," Amycus whipped her and she screamed.

"Pius Thicknesse," Alana bit out. She too was whipped but only because Amycus detested when students spoke without being asked to.

"Correct but you need to hold your tongue," He chuckled. The next hour was slower and much more painful than the one before. Alana managed to keep herself from being whipped too severely but at times she just did not know how to stop talking. When it was finally done, most students made their way to the hospital wing and others just retreated to their common rooms. Alana helped Seamus and Neville up to the hospital wing and moved to leave but they convinced her stay and be treated for the wounds on her back at least.

"I think you guys fared better than I did," She chuckled weakly. "I couldn't keep my mouth shut."

"Neither could I," Neville told her. The boys were healed and Alana's wounds healed as well as bandaged before they went their separate ways. The brunette went down to the Pit and was immediately confronted by Blaise and Draco.

"Merlin's Beard, Sparks!" Draco grabbed her shoulders and yanked her into his arms. For the last two hours, he'd been unable to settle down and had been pacing, thinking of all the worst scenario's.

"Malfoy! _Malfoy!_" She hissed when he touched her still sensitive back. She pulled away from him and collapsed against Blaise. Draco took in her form and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Alana, why don't you go get some rest?" Blaise murmured, hugging his sister. "I'm sure you could use some about now," The brunette hugged back gingerly and nodded. Draco walked with her to the Head House and immediately demanded that she go relax in a bath, which she gladly did. When she got out, she changed into the silk pajamas from Draco and walked out into the living room. The Malfoy heir was waiting for her it seemed and when she appeared, he sprang up from the couch and rushed to inspect her.

"Malfoy, stop it, I'm fine," She sighed.

"Does your back hurt?" He asked and she paused. It wasn't so much that the wounds hurt, no, those were gone thanks to Madame Pomfrey but her muscles had become knotted and tense. So yes, it did hurt.

"Yes," She admitted.

"You know, among other things, I'm known for being quite good with my hands," He smirked at her and she swatted his chest for it. "Not in the way you're thinking," He grunted. "But I would gladly show you if you wanted to know just how good I was," He wiggled his eyebrows. Alana swatted him again, harder this time. "Why don't I treat you to a nice back rub?" He finally suggested without any sexual innuendo's. Alana seemed to consider this and nodded before she followed him to his room cautiously. He pulled out a small case of scented body oils and let her look through them.

"I'm torn between Honeysuckle and Black Violet," She told him with a sigh. Draco raised an eyebrow, not having expected her two choices... okay, he sort of expected the Honeysuckle but Black Violet? It was an aromatic blend of florals and spices.

"How about this," He began. "I'll use Honeysuckle today and if your back is still giving you problems tomorrow, I'll give you another back rub using Black Violet?" Alana mulled over what he'd said and nodded. Draco got a towel for her and turned away so she could take her shirt off and lay on the bed. She rested her arms on a pillow and her chin on her folded arms. Quickly, she magically put her hair up and pulled it aside so it wouldn't be in the way.

"You'd better just touch my back," She grumbled when she felt the bed dip under Draco's weight.

"If I wanted to do something else, I would have done it," He rolled his eyes. Kneeling beside her, the blonde put the oil on his hands and gently touched her shoulders. He took a deep, calming breath as their skin came into contact and slowly began to knead the knots from her shoulders and neck. At first she was nervous and tense, not really wanting a boy she didn't fully trust touching her but Alana was soon in heaven from how relaxed she felt under Draco's experienced hands.

"I think you should become a professional," She mumbled, sighing blissfully. Draco merely hummed as he continued working down her back, his fingers exploring and pressing. Her skin was like the silk she wore and the Veela knew he would never get enough of it. Precisely in the middle of her back, when Draco brushed his fingers over it and pressed ever so gently, Alana squeaked. Blonde eyebrows shot up and he did it again, making her squirm. "Malfoy, quit it," She whined, not liking how he was playing with that spot. The young Death Eater chuckled and continued with his massage, eventually getting all the knot's and kinks out. He closed his eyes and listened as Alana slipped the shirt on and buttoned it up. "Thank you, Malfoy, you did your good deed for the day," Draco opened his eyes and gave her a small glare. With a quick look, she got off his bed and retreated to her own room.

When she shut the door, she slumped into her own bed and curled up, silently cursing herself for letting Draco get under her skin like that. Hell, she couldn't believe she'd let him touch her like that, waaayy too much skin had been exposed to his eyes.. and hands for her own liking. But he had offered... and it had been simply _amazing. _Alana wasn't even sure of how she'd been able to walk after Draco finished because Merlin, he hadn't been kidding about being good with his hands. This thought brought up more images... of the naughty type and had the brunette hiding her face against a pillow. No! She was _not _going to think about that!

"Damn you, Malfoy," She grumbled when she calmed down. She was letting him get too close.. she didn't want to get close to him, she still wasn't sure about the whole Veela thing either. The holiday's couldn't come fast enough for her... she needed time away from Malfoy. Sighing, Alana curled up and forced herself to sleep, praying that the next day was better than the previous.

* * *

><p><em>And that's chapter 7! I hope you all like it haha especially Draco's little perv moment there. Well, love you all and remember to review! Review's make me happy and encourage me to write more!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Whoo! Six reviews on the last chapter! :D This makes me happy!_

_HermioneandMarcus-__ Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it just as much as the others!_

_nessa1998-__ Welcome to my newest reviewer! I'm glad you like it so much!_

_xXMizz Alec VolturiXx-__ you never fail to review, I swear :) Thank you so much!_

_QueenSword-__ I'm glad you liked Draco's perv moment, there are more to come ;) And it's quite alright, I love having my inbox spammed :D Especially with reviews!_

_ireallyamtellingthetruth-__ it's quite alright! And just one more chapter! Though you'll have to wait for it ;)_

_HoratiosGirl101-__ I'm glad you liked it! Here's the chapter for you!_

* * *

><p>By the end of the week, Draco managed to prove to Alana that he in fact only wanted to make her happy and so she accepted at least that. The rule of his three strikes stayed in place though, as it helped the Malfoy heir to know when he was pleasing her and when he upset her, it also helped him to understand her likes and dislikes. Over the following weeks, Alana managed to keep herself out of trouble, for the most part, and managed to piss Draco off for how casual she was about her detentions. She'd also gotten a howler from her parent's for it, which had her far more embarrassed than she'd ever been in her entire life. Seamus was happy to receive letters from Jack, who was begging to see him over the holidays along with Blaise, who was just as eager to see his little brother. Surprisingly, there was to be a Halloween Ball which was mandatory for everyone to attend, not doing so would result in punishment; no doubt this rule was in place due to the Carrows. Soon, the entire school was buzzing with excitement and boys were asking girls and girls asking boys to be their date's. Alana, having had another row with Draco over her health, as he claimed, was in a sore mood when Blaise found her.<p>

"Anyone ask you to the ball yet?" He asked, taking a seat beside her. She didn't answer him as she continued staring into the fire. "Come on, Draco meant well," He sighed. "It's only natural for him to worry about you."

"I'm tired of him hovering over me!" She snapped, irritated. "I'm sick of him constantly bugging me and following me about like a puppy! I need my space!" Just as her ranting came to an end, Draco himself walked in, his hands stuffed in his pant's pockets.

"Sparks, anyone ask you to the ball?" He asked, sitting across from her.

"Why do you want to know?" She snapped, glaring at him.

"Because I wish to attend the ball with you," He growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Too bad you were too late," She stood abruptly. "Someone's already asked me and I said yes," With that, she turned and stormed off. Draco stared after her in shock, not able to fully register what had just happened.

"Okay... I think it's best that we don't bother her," Blaise let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He watched as Alana's words finally registered in the Veela's mind and braced himself for his outburst.

"She WHAT?" He screeched, hopping up from the couch. "I'll bloody kill whoever it is! Oh when I get my hands on that bastard, he'll wish he never asked her to that ball!" Blaise just let him yell, knowing that if he tried to stop him, he would end up getting hurt. "Bloody ridiculous!" He huffed as he flung himself onto the couch. "Infuriating bint! How dare she go to the ball with another man! She's _my _mate!"

"Yes well, Alana is a stubborn woman," Blaise chuckled. "And one who will not let any man control her. She's got a mind of her own, mate, and she probably want's all the freedom she can get."

"I don't want her wasting that freedom spending time with some other bloke," He growled irritably. "I won't stand for it! She's mine!"

"Sorry to say this, Draco, but she's not yours, not yet anyway," Blaise sighed. If looks could kill, then the Italian would have died the moment Draco's silver eyes turned to him. "Looks like you're going single then?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Mark my words, Blaise, I will get Sparks," He growled. "The moment I see her, I will take her from whoever the hell she's with and kindly tell them to sod off."

"Whatever you say, mate," He chuckled.

"And who are you going with?" Draco demanded, fighting back jealousy at the possible thought of Blaise having a date while he was being forced to go solo.

"Me? I'm going single as well," He smirked. "All the better for me to pick up some girls while I'm there," The blonde couldn't help it and cracked a smile.

"You never change," He chuckled. "At least you get to have a good lay," He groaned softly and let his head thump against the armrest. He hadn't had a decent shag since before his birthday and Merlin was he hating it. He needed a proper release and wanking late at night wasn't really doing it for him.

"Ah, don't worry," Blaise smirked. "Maybe if you play your cards right, you'll have Alana keeping you company in bed." Draco perked up at the thought and a grin tugged at his lips.

"That's a lovely thought," He mused. "I can see it, yes, makes me want her too."

"Okay, that's enough thinking about my Lana," Blaise frowned. "I don't need you jumping her bones randomly." Draco responded with a rude hand gesture.

"Ah, you ruined such a lovely day dream," He grumbled. "Haven't had a good wank in weeks."

"Too much information," Blaise waved a hand in front of him and feigned disgust. "And if you're going to think about my sister, do it when I'm not here."

"She's not your sister by blood," Draco snorted.

"She might as well be," He shrugged. "I treat her as such and she treats me like a brother, hell her whole family treats me like I'm part of them and mine does the same." Draco rolled his eyes and put his hands behind his head as he stared up at the dark ceiling.

"Did you see Sparks?" They heard Millicent whisper as she and a few other girls walked in.

"Yeah, hanging all over that Finnigan boy," Another snarled in disgust. Draco's eyes widened at this and his whole body tensed up. He heard Blaise swear as he stood up and rushed from the common room, shouting over his shoulder for Draco to head up to the Head dorms. Draco did so stiffly, fuming over what he'd heard. Alana with Finnigan? No, that couldn't be right... they weren't together anymore. Alana had sworn to him that she and that half-blood were just friends and had no thoughts of getting together again... so why the fuck was he hearing that she was hanging all over him?

"Draco!" Blaise's voice cut through his thoughts. "What you heard back in the commons was partially true," His blood boiled to the breaking point. "But only because she collapsed. Drake, she's sick or something, she's in the hospital wing right now."

"Trust a few girls from Slytherin to _not _know what the fuck their own eyes saw," He snarled. With Blaise, he dashed to the hospital wing and shoved past all the Gryffindor's that had crowded there.

"Malfoy, this is your fault," Ginny accused, stepping in his way with a few others.

"How the hell is this my fault, Weasley?" He hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"Something you've done caused her to become sick," She snapped. "She collapsed, unable to breathe," Draco's heart began to race. She hadn't been able to breathe? A peculiar scent reached his nose and he craned his neck. He saw that his mate was unconscious and... covered in hives it seemed and her face was puffy.

"All of you, stop pointing fingers," Poppy snapped at them. "Poor thing is trying to recover."

"From what exactly?" Draco had a feeling he knew.

"An allergic reaction it seems," She told him curtly.

"Allergic reaction..." Draco thought back to what had happened early this morning in the Head House. Combined with the scent he found on his mate, he figured it out quickly. "The Sweet Pea body oil," He groaned. "The bottle spilled this morning and she tried to clean it up."

"Told you he didn't do it," Blaise smirked triumphantly at Ginny who only scowled.

"All of you, clear out," Poppy told them. "She'll be fine in a few hours," Draco glared at everyone as they left and grabbed Seamus as he walked by.

"I suppose I should thank you for getting her here," He grumbled.

"Any good friend would have done it," Seamus muttered. He pulled free and left, leaving Draco and Blaise.

"I'll see you later, mate," Blaise patted his shoulder and left. Draco nodded, grabbed a chair, and pulled it up beside Alana's bedside. Hazel eyes opened and looked up into smoldering silver.

"I'm fairly mad at you right now, Sparks," He sighed. "Lucky I can't hurt you because I honestly want to strangle you for what happened in the Pit."

"You have a bad temper," She chuckled weakly. "I didn't even know I was allergic to it."

"Well, be glad it happened while you were cleaning it up," He muttered. "And not when I was rubbing it into your skin," He shuddered at the thought of Alana suddenly not able to breath while he was massaging her back. Alana blanched at the thought as well. "Why won't you go to the ball with me?"

"I told you before, someone asked and I said yes," She sighed. "You didn't ask quick enough, Malfoy."

"Who is it?"

"You'll see at the ball," She smirked.

"Sneaky vixen," He growled. "Time and again you prove to us why you should have been in Slytherin and not Gryffindor."

"Can you leave?" She asked earning a scowl. "I want to rest and I don't feel like talking if you're just going to harass me about not going to the ball with you."

"When you're released, come down to the Pit," She nodded and he left. Draco met up with Blaise and sat in comfortable silence with his friend in the common room. Crabbe and Goyle were off being tutored by the Carrows again as usual, not that Draco cared. On the verge of falling asleep, they were both startled when the stone covering the entrance opened and Alana walked in, looking slightly pale still. Blaise rushed to help her but she shook him off and headed towards the couch. Draco stood and reached for her but she gave him a look and he backed down. When she finally sat down, she curled into Blaise's side, obviously wanting some form of comfort that Draco could not yet give her. The day dragged on like this, with Alana clinging to Blaise while Draco was forced to watch in annoyance. The only time he received any attention from her was when he gave her a lily during lunch. She gave him a hug, giving him the contact that he desperately needed and he gently pulled her close.

"Malfoy, let go," She whispered, starting to feel uncomfortable. He did so immediately and went back to his food. The day wore on and Alana continued to avoid Draco, almost like she had something to hide, which she did, but they'd discussed it... so he didn't understand why she was acting the way she was. "I'm sleeping in Gryffindor tower tonight," She announced after dinner.

"Why?" Draco asked instantly.

"Because I feel like it," She snapped. There was no further conversation about it. Without so much as a goodnight to either boy, Alana left for Gryffindor tower and flung herself onto the couch.

"Lana?" She turned her head and saw Seamus looking at her from the top of the staircase of the boys' dorms. "What's wrong?" He descended the stairs and sat down, letting her crawl into his lap and curl up.

"I'm so confused, Shay," She mumbled.

"About what, love?" He murmured, his eyes shining with worry.

"Everything," She admitted. "School, life, Malfoy... us..." She bit on her bottom lip softly.

"What's there to be confused about?" He played with her hair a bit, a habit of his from back in their days together.

"Loads," She mumbled. "Three years, Shay... and I still haven't gotten over it."

"I know what you mean," He sighed. "Me either."

"But I'm scared, Seamus," She gave a quiet whimper. "After all that's happened and now with Malfoy being how he is."

"Don't be worryin' about Malfoy," He snorted. Alana bit her lip harder and Seamus gave her a look that told her to stop before she made herself bleed. "Just think it over, alright?" The brunette nodded and curled up tiredly, enjoying the time she could spend with him. She really did miss it, being with Seamus and feeling safe in his arms as she did now. She wanted it again but she knew it would only hurt them both in the end... especially now with Malfoy in the picture. Before Alana knew it, she'd fallen asleep in Seamus' lap, dreaming of only happy days for once. But happiness never lasted forever...

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it was so short! I promise the next chapter should be longer! But you'll have to wait because I've decided that I will update on friday's instead as I need time to type out more chapters. Anyway, I love you all and I hope to see lots of reviews! Oh! And keep an eye on Alana and Seamus once again, I have something big planned for them~<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_I honestly tried making this longer but this one had to be short DX I promise the longer chapters are coming! And this is the last chapter till friday... if I can resist posting haha._

_QueenSword-__ I am glad my writing has such an impression :) I know, and Draco will be acting more Veela like in the coming chapters!_

_HoratiosGirl101-__ hehe yes, Draco's in love~ but the question is: is Alana? And I know, being Veela would be pretty awesome._

_xXMizz Alec VolturiXx-__ And so it continues! Here you go!_

_ireallyamtellingthetruth-__ Well, this chapter should answer your question~ Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The days leading up to the ball were awkward and full of arguments between Alana and Draco. Mostly because the brunette was avoiding him and constantly taking... baths? He found this strange and slightly suspicious. He one time caught Seamus sending Alana notes in class and looking at her with those so called 'hearts in his eyes' look.<p>

It made him sick.

And angry.

The night of the ball was finally upon Hogwarts and it was decorated accordingly. Draco, being who he was, decided to go as the ever unoriginal vampire because let's face it, he fits the part perfectly. Lengthening his teeth, he looked in the mirror and smirked, he looked pretty convincing. The theme was a costume party of course but it was nonetheless a ball, which meant they had to dance and all that but either way, everyone would be wearing whatever they wanted.

"You ready, mate?" Blaise asked as he walked in. The Italian would also be going as a vampire, though he, unlike Draco, was wearing leather pants under his silk cape.

"As ready as I'll ever be," He sighed. He was still sore about not being able to go with Alana. Together, the Sex Gods of Hogwarts made their way to the Great Hall and began to mingle with the other students, though Draco was careful not to touch any other female. He was especially careful to avoid Pansy. He suddenly caught Alana's scent and whipped around, eyes wide.

She was with Seamus Finnigan.

She was dressed in a clingy black dress that was gothic looking and wore knee high heels that laced up. On her head was a cute witch's hat and her hair was curled. She wore dark make up to complete her look and red lipstick. Seamus, ever the jester, was dressed as a leprechaun, which Draco and Blaise thought suited him.

"Leave her, Drake," Blaise warned when he saw his friend starting towards them. He watched as Seamus wrapped an arm around Alana's waist and held her close, whispering in her ear to bring a pretty blush to her cheeks. It was killing Draco to see her like this, with another boy, but he knew he couldn't do anything right then, especially not in front of everyone like this. In pain, he watched as Alana danced with the Irishman, closer than he would have liked of course and kept himself from strangling the boy. Finally, fed up with it, he shoved through the throng of students and tapped Seamus' shoulder.

"Mind if I steal her for a minute?" He muttered. Seamus looked at Alana who nodded and kissed his cheek before she went with Draco. He grabbed her hips and pulled her into him as they started dancing, swallowing the growl that rose in his throat at the scent that clung to his mate. "Are you dating him?" He leaned down and hissed in her ear.

"I don't have to answer that, Malfoy," She hissed back.

"I deserve to know," He bit out.

"If I were to answer it, you would hurt him either way," She snapped.

"Unless you ordered me not to," He sighed. "If you ask me not to hurt someone, I won't. I may not like it, but if it means ensuring your happiness, I'll do it," Alana looked at him shocked... and at a loss for words.

"Malfoy... can I talk to you... alone?" She bit her lip. "After the ball, meet up in the Head House. I'm sleeping there anyway."

"Alright," He sighed again. "You'd best have an explanation for me by then."

"Don't worry... I... I will," He heard the sadness in her voice and stiffened. The dance continued, with Alana and Draco getting into it and actually enjoying themselves. All too soon, Seamus was back to steal the brunette away and he watched as they disappeared into the crowd of students. Draco slunk back towards Blaise, who was having a conversation with a pretty decent looking girl from Ravenclaw it seemed.

"Any luck?" He asked, looking at the blonde as the now blushing girl stumbled away.

"I'm meeting her in the Head dorms after the ball," He grumbled. The night wore on and near the end, Draco saw Alana and Seamus slip away. "What the...?" He looked at Blaise who was standing beside him, he'd seen it as well.

"Whatever you do, keep your temper in check," He whispered.

"Can't promise that," He grunted. "I'll try... but I don't like where this is going." Blaise nodded in agreement and silently prayed that his sister wasn't doing what he thought she was. When the ball came to an end, Draco rushed to the Head House and waited on the couch for Alana to arrive.

But first, she met up with Blaise.

"Oh Merlin..." The Italian embraced her immediately and took in her form. "Alana, please, _please _tell me you did not do what I think you did?"

"I'm sorry, Blaise," She whispered. "It'll never happen again though."

"Merlin... go to Draco, he expects you there shortly," She nodded and left. When Alana arrived, Draco was not pleased.

Her face was flushed, her clothes rumpled and out of place it seemed. Her hair was limp and stuck to her face and her lipstick was basically gone. Worst of all was her scent.

She reeked of sweat... and _sex_.

"Sparks, you'd better have a bloody fucking brilliant explanation for this," He bit out, beginning to shake.

"Malfoy, please, just listen," She whimpered, staring at him with wide eyes.

"What were you doing?" He moved towards her, a menacing look in his eyes. "Where did you and that half-blood go?"

"Please, calm down and let me explain," She began to back away.

"I will not calm down!" He shouted, his anger getting the best of him. "You reek of sweat and sex! Explain!"

"It just.. it just happened alright!" She shouted back, flinching.

"Things like that don't just _happen, _Sparks!" He grabbed her shoulders and snarled. He was beginning to shift into his Veela form and he wasn't going to stop it from happening this time. "You swore to me that you and Finnigan were not together!"

"I did but things just got out of hand!" She cried out as he gripped her shoulders.

"Did you sleep with him?" He demanded. "Answer me! Did you sleep with him?"

"Y-yes!" Tears ran down her face.

"What the fuck?" He roared angrily as he let go of her and slammed his fist into the wall. His claws were clearly visible now and his wings were aching to come free. Tossing aside his cape, he let them out and listened as Alana gasped. "How could you sleep with him?"

"It was an accident," She whimpered and stumbled away from the enraged Veela. "We never had an actual closure on our relationship and we still had feelings for each other."

"You had three fucking years to put a closure on your relationship!" He threw his hands in the air, exasperated. His sharp teeth gnashed together as he glared angrily at his mate who was trembling under his gaze. "Is that why you've been avoiding me? Because of him?"

"Yes, we – we were just..."

"Just what? Shagging each other like fucking hippogriff's?" He snarled at her.

"No!" She gasped out. "We just... things got out of hand and we started snogging," She admitted.

"How could you?" He was hurt, more than she knew. "You just threw away your virginity like some slag!"

"I haven't been a virgin since fourth year, Malfoy!" She shouted at him. Draco's eyes widened and he let out a dry laugh.

"Oh that's just fucking perfect!" He glared at her. "How many other men have you slept with?"

"None! I've only ever slept with Seamus!" Draco moved towards her, wings slightly unfurled to make him look way bigger than he already was.

"You're my mate, Sparks," He hissed. "I'm supposed to love you for my entire fucking life! But how can I when I know you've been shacking up with another man?"

"I don't belong to you, Malfoy," She bit out coldly.

"So you would rather just let me die then? Is that it?" He shouted and watched as she flinched away.

"Malfoy..." She looked down. "I'm not that kind of person."

"You'd be with me out of pity?" He snorted, clicking his tongue. "Disgusting."

"I was scared!" She suddenly shouted. "I was scared I would never see him again, I was scared and still am that he might die in this war that is to come. That's the truth behind it all. It'll never happen again. Seamus and I made that promise to each other. That was the last time. We're strictly friends now."

"Friends with benefits," Draco snorted, still upset.

"No, we're not," She bit out. "Stop being a jealous bastard."

"Oh well _sorry _for being a fucking Veela," He snarled. "What did you expect? That I would say 'oh, you slept with him? That's okay!' Well, sorry to say but you were wrong."

"I never expected you to react kindly to it," She muttered.

"What you have done has hurt me deeply, Sparks," Draco grunted, reaching out to touch her cheek with a clawed hand. "I expect you to keep that promise and if I find out you and Finnigan are still fooling around, I will kill him."

"I won't let you," She held her head high. "Under no circumstance, are you allowed to harm Seamus Finnigan," Draco cringed and shook a little.

"Whatever you say," He growled. "Come here," He beckoned her closer. She did so hesitantly and tensed up when he wrapped his arms around her. She saw the feathers on his neck and on his arms and touched them curiously.

Just like a birds.

She gave a small smile as her fingers found the feathers on his neck and stroked gently. Draco let out a small croon and craned his neck, enjoying the touch.

"As much as I'm enjoying this... you _reek_," Draco groaned. "Go take a bath," Alana swatted his arm for this.

"Will you... will you stay in this form a bit longer?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Does it make you happy?" He asked, curious.

"It's... interesting and frightening at the same time," She admitted. "I'm actually entirely afraid of you right now," She laughed nervously.

"You shouldn't fear me," He frowned. "This form is only taken to protect you and keep you safe. I will stay in this form as long as you want me to."

"I just want to get used to it."

"Of course," He purred. Alana shuddered and pulled out of his arms. With one last look, she disappeared into her room and shut the door. Draco wandered into his own room and sat down, mindful of his wings as he did so. He still couldn't believe that Alana had slept with Seamus. Draco still couldn't believe that she'd been snogging him and lying to him about it. So lost in his thoughts was he that he barely noticed that Alana had finished her bath and was standing in his doorway.

"Malfoy?" The blonde turned his eyes to her and she flinched. One clawed hand motioned for her to enter and she did so slowly, still hesitant and cautious around the Veela. Draco noticed and began to croon and chirp, hoping that the sounds would calm his mate. Alana seemed to relax as she moved towards him and soon stood before him.

"Look at me," He whispered, reaching up to touch her chin lightly. The brunette shivered from the feeling of his claws and looked into his eyes though she soon tried looking elsewhere. She was too ashamed to look him in the eye. "Sparks, I need you to understand that, yes, I am furious with you but it was something out of my control and I could not have stopped you. You're not bound to me yet, and I want you to enjoy your freedom. I just don't want you sleeping around."

"I won't," She whispered.

"Now tell me the truth, are you and Finnigan dating?"

"No... it... it was more of a hook up," She blushed as she spoke. "We agreed that there would be no strings attached afterwords and that we would act like it never happened. I can't just leave him though, I still like him, he make's me happy."

"I understand," He sounded miserable.

"You've made me happy as well," He looked up at her, stroking her cheek with his claws. "No matter how infuriating you are, you still made me happy at times."

"But not the way he makes you happy, right?" She nodded sadly.

"He's just my friend though, Malfoy, and we've realized that we can never really be together." Draco tilted his head at this. "You make it seem as though I cheated on you. How could I have cheated if there was no 'us' to begin with? We were never together!"

"We may as well have been!" He snapped. "Have you realized that your place is with me?" He gave a small smirk.

"No, I don't know where my place is," She sighed. "I need time, Malfoy."

"You have nearly three months left," He told her sadly.

"I know..." She blinked away tears. Draco took her hands in his clawed ones and stared in awe, amused at how small her hands were compared to his. Alana kept her eyes locked with his as her fingers danced over his hands, tracing over the claws and touching the feathers she found. His claws were sharp, meant for tearing into anyone who posed a threat to his mate and were never to be used to harm her. Alana found out just how sharp they were when she pricked her finger on the tip of one. She let out a small gasp and jerked her hand back in pain.

"Sparks?" Draco smelt blood and bristled. "Let me see," He held his hand out. Slowly, she placed her hand in his and he examined her bleeding finger. He brought the digit to his lips and looked into her eyes as he kissed it, flicking his tongue over the small wound. Alana squirmed as he continued, wanting to pull her hand back but was afraid that his claws would cut her. When Draco finally pulled away, he licked his lips and curled them into a smile. "That won't happen again," He promised her. "My claws are meant only to protect you." He let her hand go and continued staring into her eyes.

"Malfoy... can... can I touch your wings?" She breathed, seeing them twitch from the corner of her eye. Draco stretched one out and curved it forward for her. Alana tore her gaze from his and looked at the wing offered to her before she reached out. She traced the top first, touching the thin bone in awe. It was no doubt hollow like a birds but it felt far stronger than that of a birds. The feathers were just like a birds too though to Alana, they were twice as beautiful. "Amazing," She whispered to herself. "Beautiful," She stroked the soft feathers with a smile, unable to get over how magnificent they were.

"They aren't just for show," He told her quietly. "They are also meant to protect a Veela's mate and I can fly too."

"Really?" Her eyes clashed with his again.

"I'll show you someday if you want," He shrugged, allowing Alana to see the powerful muscles in his shoulders and chest flex. Hazel eyes drifted downwards on their own accord and took in his muscled torso for the first time. She hadn't noticed he'd been shirtless under the cape but now that she was standing before him like this, she was well aware of the fact. He was well defined with washboard abs and a chiseled chest, most likely from his years of Quidditch and from coming into his inheritance. Alana tore her eyes away from the exposed skin and focused on the wing she was still touching. She couldn't get enough of it. Suddenly, she found herself encased in his wings, his hands at her waist, their eyes locked.

"Malfoy...!" She gasped, putting her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. She was between his legs now, with his own firmly keeping her in place.

"You have driven me barking mad," He whispered. "I'm getting tired of playing, Sparks."

"You're the one who said you liked games," She retorted. Draco scowled at her and drug his claws over her sides, making her squirm.

"Apparently, you like playing games as well," He growled. "If you wanted to make me jealous, you succeeded."

"You have two strikes," She told him.

"Why?" He demanded angrily.

"One, your temper," She hissed. "Two, you're touching me without permission," Draco rolled his eyes and let her go, folding his wings behind him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going," With an upturned nose, Alana stomped from his room and into her own, slamming the door. Draco reverted to his human form and groaned loudly as he fell onto his bed.

He'd cocked up again.

* * *

><p><em>And there we go! The first emergence of Draco's Veela side! and oh my goodness, Alana and Seamus? Can they keep their promise to each other? We'll see! Remember to R&amp;R! More reviews the better and the faster I write!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_ireallyamtellingthetruth- I know right? And yes, that was the chapter Draco got really pissed in :) The answer to your other question is in this chapter! And Draco noticed, just re-read his line after she said it, that was his reaction._

_QueenSword- I'm loving his Veela as well! _

_xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- oh yes, and there are more plot twists to come!_

* * *

><p>"Are ya alright?" Seamus asked after class the next day. Alana, having been in a daze, snapped out of it and looked at him.<p>

"I'm sorry," She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "What?"

"I asked if ya were alright," He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Shay," She gave a weak smile.

"After last night and all...?" He seemed to smile and so did Alana. Their time together had been amazing and they wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world but the spark between them had been missing. It hadn't been as breath taking as the times they'd had sex three years before.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She assured him.

"Still friends, right?" He gave her a goofy grin.

"Yes, Seamus, we're still friends, always will be," She laughed. He opened his arms for a hug which she happily gave him. The brunette female suddenly became very aware of a burning glare aimed directly at them and had to force back a shudder as she slowly let go of her friend. Draco and Blaise had yet to leave her alone, especially Draco. He still didn't fully trust her after the fight they'd had.

She didn't blame him.

"I'll catch you tonight at dinner then?" He nodded and hurried off to his next class. Alana trudged over towards the two Slytherin's and leaned into Blaise when he opened an arm for her.

"Any detentions today?" The Italian asked earning a shake of her head saying 'no.' "Good, means you can spend more time with me and I don't have to write to your parent's again." Alana swatted his arm hard. Draco remained silent through all of this, as he didn't trust himself to speak without yelling at her again. "Come on then, let's get moving. Bloody awkward being out here," Blaise ushered the two Head students towards the dungeons and into the Pit. Alana gave her brother a dangerous look when he forced her to sit with Draco. "Okay, enough with this. Hold hands and make up or something." Blaise knew of their fight, he knew what his sister had done (as she had gone to him before going to meet with Draco), and he knew they were not currently on speaking terms. It just wouldn't do to have them not talking. It was bad for his health though how it was, he wouldn't say.

"We made our amends last night," Draco snorted, though Blaise highly doubted this.

"Draco, have you had your fix today?" The Italian asked, earning a dark look. By fix, he meant had Draco had any contact with Alana to help him to keep from falling ill. "I'll take that as a no." He turned his gaze to Alana then.

"Do not expect me to touch him," She snapped.

"Lana, please?" He sighed.

"No."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," He smirked.

"Warn me?" She blinked. "About-" She was cut off when he muttered a spell.

"_Rictusempra!_" Alana was hit by the spell and suddenly keeled over in a burst of giggles.

She fell right into Draco's lap.

The blonde stiffened and jolted, his eyes wide as he looked at the writing girl in his lap.

"Blaise!" She gasped through the giggles. "Stop!" The Italian only smirked and continued to let the spell affect her. Alana's wiggling was starting to affect Draco as well as Blaise could see frustration written all over his face as she squirmed in his lap.

"Blaise!" Draco groaned. "Put an end to it already you idiot!" Blaise did so with a teasing smirk. The blonde quickly wrapped his arms around a shaking Alana and held her close, glaring at his friend. "You alright?" He asked when she calmed down at last. She nodded against his chest and blushed when she finally realized how close they were. Oddly, she didn't mind it quite so much as she usually did. "Am I allowed to hold you?" He whispered in her ear. Closing her eyes, she nodded and just rested in his lap, too exhausted to resist or tell him no. She hadn't slept well the night before.

"And my work here is done," Blaise smirked as he got up and left. The two sat in comfortable silence for some time, just listening to one another breathe. Alana cracked an eye open and looked up at Draco, still awed by how just simply touching could make him look healthier.

"I'm tired," Alana finally sighed, breaking the silence.

"Go to sleep then," He drawled. Alana was embarrassed by how casually he could say this to her but she shouldn't have been surprised. He'd probably had girls sleep in his lap like this in the past.

"I will not go to sleep like this," She protested quietly.

"Well then, I guess you're not as tired as you think," He gave her a smug look.

"Prat," She grumbled.

"Either sleep here, in my arms, or go another night without sleep," He smirked at her.

"Take me back to the Head House," She ordered, fixing him in a glare. Being in Draco's arms and feeling trapped were bringing memories to the surface again and she didn't much fancy having a panic attack in front of him.

"Thought you were staying with your precious Gryffindor's tonight?" He sneered, narrowing his eyes.

"I changed my mind," She bit out. Draco raised an eyebrow but said nothing more as he stood, Alana cradled in his arms, and made his way out of the Pit. The brunette was blushing bright red as the Malfoy heir carried her as one would his bride to the Head dorms though he didn't seem to mind or notice how embarrassed she was. As soon as they got to the dorms, she struggled and demanded to be set down.

Draco promptly dropped her on her arse.

She gasped in pain and curled up. Silver eyes widened as the realization of what he'd done dawned on him and a string of curses fell from pale lips. Draco knelt down and reached out, touching her shoulder gently.

"Sparks, are you alright?" He prompted softly, pulling on her shoulder so she would turn to look at him.

"That hurt," She whimpered gently.

"I didn't mean to," He whispered. "Am I getting a strike for this?" He tried to disperse the tension

"You get three strikes for that, Malfoy," She grumped, still smarting from being dropped.

"Hey! Blaise said you couldn't give me strikes without a good reason!" He scrambled to his feet and glared at her halfheartedly.

"I think being dropped on my arse is a good enough reason," She snorted, sitting up with a wince.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Alana looked up and nodded. Draco held his hand out to help her up and rolled his eyes when she refused to take his hand. "Stop being stubborn," The brunette glared and placed her hand in his, gasping as he lifted her with such grace and ease. Almost as though she weighed absolutely nothing to him. "Are you eating?" He demanded, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Malfoy, I'm eating," She bit out. "You sound like my mother," Draco's face became red at this.

"You obviously need to eat more," He grunted, moving a hand and pinching her side to earn a yelp. "You're practically skin and bones for Merlin's sake!"

"What does it matter to you?" She scowled and slapped his hands away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're my _mate_," He growled. "I am going to worry about you, especially your health."

"I haven't accepted you," She bit out.

"Regardless, it will not stop me from doing what I must to ensure your safety, health and happiness," He backed her into a wall. Alana looked up at him, eyes wide, and tried to keep her body from shaking.

"Malfoy, please, m-move," She was breathing heavily, her heart pounding in her chest. Draco placed his hands on the wall beside her head, trapping her completely. Alana nearly lost it then. "Malfoy! Stop!" She screamed and shoved at his chest, her eyes darting about wildly. Draco was bewildered by her sudden behavior and moved to embrace her, hoping it would calm her.

It had the complete opposite effect.

His kitten lost it and started screeching and fighting him. The blonde held her tightly, trying to keep her under control but his touch only seemed to make it worse. Struggling, he half carried, half dragged the struggling girl to the Pit where the screeching caught the attention of everyone. Students from both the boys and girls' dorms piled out to see what was going on and most of them snickered at the sight of Draco struggling to keep a hold on the thrashing Alana.

"Blaise!" He bellowed. "I need some help!" The Italian immediately shoved through the crowd and pulled Alana out of Draco's hold, much to his displeasure.

"Sod off you lot!" Blaise snarled at the other Slytherin's who quickly retreated to their dorms. Alana clung to Blaise and sobbed as he rubbed her back and murmured, assuring her that she was safe and that no one would hurt her. She slowly calmed and was soon asleep, exhausted. Blaise got her settled on the couch and turned his gaze to Draco, furious. This had the blonde shocked. "What the bloody hell did you do?" He hissed, shoving the Veela into a wall, hands fisted in his shirt.

"I didn't do a thing, Blaise!" He hissed back, not bothering to push him away.

"You must have done something! There's no other explanation as to why she would have been acting this way!"

"Blaise, what the fuck are you talking about?" He snarled, narrowing his eyes. "All I did was back her into the damn wall-"

"You did _what?_" Blaise's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Run that by me one more time."

"I backed her into the wall-"

"Draco, you are a fucking idiot!" Blaise spat angrily. "That was the stupidest, most thoughtless, thing you could have done! You're lucky she didn't react any worse than she did!"

"Blaise, what the _hell _are you talking about?" Draco frowned. It suddenly occurred to Blaise that the Malfoy heir didn't know about Alana's past encounter and how deeply she'd been scarred by it.

"You'd best sit down for this one, mate," He sighed, letting go of him. Draco cautiously did so and watched as Blaise woke Alana up. "Lana? You've got to wake up for me." Slowly, sleep clouded hazel eyes opened and for a moment, she didn't seem to recognize anyone around her. "Shh, my sweet little sister," He stroked her hair gently, something that had Draco growling. "It's alright, you're safe," Alana clung to him as she sat up and he sat beside her. "Alana, I think it's time you told Draco," Her eyes widened and she began to shake.

"Blaise, n-no, don't make me," She whimpered, tears falling from her eyes. Draco desperately wanted to get up and pull her close but he knew it would only cause her to have another attack. "I can't – it hurts too much. Please, don't make me," She began to hyperventilate as she shook in his embrace.

"Lana, you've got to tell him," He sighed, kissing her temple in a brotherly fashion so as not to anger Draco. "You'll feel loads better and I don't think you'd like it if I were to tell him without your permission."

"Blaise, tell him," She whimpered. "I can't, I just can't!"

"No, Sparks, I want to hear it from _you_," Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "One question though, does it have anything at all to do with Finnigan?" They both shook their heads. This put him at ease somewhat. "Go on then. Tell me what it is you two have been arguing about for the past five minutes."

"Draco, a word of advice," Blaise cleared his throat. "I need you to remain absolutely calm." Draco glared but nodded and looked at Alana for her to continue.

"At the beginning of fifth year, Gryffindor threw a party," She began in a shaking voice. "I stupidly took a drink spiked with firewhiskey and some seventh year boy approached me," She had to pause and catch her breath. "He... he pulled me away from the party and... started ki-kissing me," Her throat was closing up as tears poured down her cheeks. "I figured out what was going on and I tried to fight it, I really did but he was stronger than me. He mistook my screams for ones of pleasure and he kept going," She let out a choked sob. "He tore my clothes off and-" She couldn't bring herself to say it. "I was lucky some of my friends heard me. I was almost-" Again, she couldn't bring herself to say another word.

"You were almost raped?" Draco was shaking with anger when she nodded.

"That's why she acted the way she did when you cornered her," Blaise told him, holding Alana close as she tried to calm down. "She doesn't... trust you yet, Draco, not the way she trusts me and the others of Gryffindor anyway."

"Sparks, come here," He tried to even out his breathing as he spoke. "Please," He added this so that it didn't sound like a command. Blaise murmured to his sister softly and she nodded before she got up and slowly moved towards the Veela. His eyes were darkened with anger, to the point that they were almost black and he closed them as she stood before him so that he wouldn't scare her. "Sit," She did so without question. Slowly, he opened his eyes and wrapped a cautious arm around her. Alana leaned into him and sniffled, surprising the blonde.

"Now that she's told you, she trusts you to keep it a secret," Blaise told him. "No one besides the two of us, the Gryffindor's and Mcgonagall know about this."

"Don't worry, I won't tell a single soul," He whispered, rubbing his mate's back soothingly.

"I want to go back now," She whispered.

"Alright," He murmured. "Do you want me to carry you like before?" She shook her head and he supposed she had a valid reason. Alana got up and hugged Blaise before she left.

"Be careful, Drake," He sighed. "My Lana is a fragile one, I don't want her hurt again."

"Neither do I," Draco growled. "Now that I know what happened, I will do everything in my power to make it up to her. Now that I know she's my mate, I regret not knowing or being there before to protect her."

"Thank you, Draco," Blaise gave him a small smile. "I give you my permission to comfort her tonight, Merlin knows she needs it." Draco gave a tired smirk as he nodded and left, heading back to the Head House. He found Alana curled up on the living room couch, clutching a pillow to her chest. She really was a kitten.

"Sparks, let's get you to bed," He walked over quietly and shook her. She whined at him, insisting that she was far more comfortable on the couch at the moment. "Don't make me get you up," He growled rather playfully.

"Smarmy git," She grumbled, curling up more. "Leave me be, I'm just fine here."

"You're neck and back will hurt if you sleep here," He frowned. "I will not allow you to subject yourself to such unnecessary pain." Before she could protest, Draco swept her into his arms and carried her to her room where he dropped her unceremoniously on the bed. She squeaked, a sound the blonde found cute, and glared at him, though it was hardly menacing because of how tired she looked. "Get some rest, tomorrow is a busy day," Finally relenting, Alana curled up in bed and turned her back to him. Draco rolled his eyes and left, heading into his own room to think things over. Laying down, he stared up at the canopy and wished he could burn a hole in it. Two years ago his mate had nearly been raped. If he'd known back then that she was his mate, he would have kept her safe and away from the bloody bastard who dared to put his hands on her. Albeit Alana herself was at fault as well but she had realized what was to happen and had fought it.

His Alana was a fighter, that was for sure.

_Wait... did I just think of her as mine? _He blinked and soon smirked to himself. He had in fact thought of Alana as his and the truth was that... she was his, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Draco decided then and there that he would prove to Alana that he was right for her, that he would take away all her fears and make her feel safe. He would woo her and make her fall for him no matter what. With this in mind, the Malfoy heir fell asleep, dreaming of the day he would have Alana in his arms.

-X-X-X-

Not many people were brave enough to enter Hogsmeade that day, what with the Snatchers and Death Eaters hanging about. Of course, most of the Gryffindor's attended and just about all of Slytherin as well. Seamus couldn't help but notice that Alana had a certain glow to her as they traveled through Hogsmeade together and he couldn't help but smile; he knew she was happy about something.

"What's got ya all happy for?" He asked, slipping his arm through hers as they walked.

"Not sure, Shay," She hummed. "I just feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest and I just... I feel good about it," She smiled at him.

"That's good," He smiled brightly. "Let's go to Honeydukes yeah? I'm sure Jack would love it if me and ya sent him some sweets."

"Oh I'm sure he would," She giggled. She and Seamus took off for the store and started buying all their favorites plus Jack's favorites. Alana looked and spotted Blaise and Draco outside the store. "I'll be right back," She left, leaving her sweets on the counter. "Malfoy, Blaise, come in before you freeze," She scowled. "Though I don't think it's possible for Malfoy, he's frozen as it is," Draco scowled at her. "I think Jack would like it if you sent him a few Sugar Quills, Blaise," The Italian smirked and walked into the shop. "And you, Malfoy?"

"Why should I buy any when I know I can just swipe some from you later?" He smirked at her and she blushed.

"You wouldn't dare," She hissed out. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, as though challenging her. Alana paled knowing that he would in fact try. "Bloody prat," She scowled. "Get your arse in here and buy something." With that, she disappeared back into the shop. Draco followed her, hands stuffed into his pockets as he strolled in and looked around. Immediately, his attention was on his mate who had apparently not brought enough money. The Finnigan boy barely had enough to help her out and Blaise was still looking for sweets. Striding forward, Draco dug into his pocket and fished out the amount needed, forcing Alana and Seamus to take back their own money. "Malfoy, you didn't need to-"

"Yes, Sparks, I did," He snapped. Alana shot him a look that told him Seamus did not know about her being his mate. With a roll of his eyes, he turned on his expensive heels and disappeared into another part of the shop just as Blaise showed up to pay for his own sweets. Soon, the unusual group moved on from the shop and made their way to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. Seamus and Alana sat away from the two Slytherin's, who kept their eyes on them the whole time.

"What's with Malfoy?" Seamus asked in a low voice. "He's actin' strange."

"He's always acting strange," She frowned.

"Stranger than usual," He chuckled.

"I don't know," She sighed, though she did in fact know _exactly _why he was acting so strange. They sipped at their butterbeer in silence and chatted about different subjects, joking around and just trying to make the best out of their visit to Hogsmeade. All too soon it was time to go back and as they were, Alana left Seamus' side and went to walk with Blaise and Draco, who had not had her touch yet. "Are you doing alright, Malfoy?" She asked softly, silently hoping that he would be fine for a while longer.

"I'll be able to make it without contact for a while longer," He murmured back. She nodded and leaned against Blaise. On the way out they heard shouting and turned around, seeing some Snatchers getting into a fight with a few students. Furious, Alana rushed to help and started stunning the Snatchers. Seamus rushed to help along with others and Draco, horrified that his mate was putting herself in danger, started to shift forms.

"Draco!" Blaise hissed, quickly reminding him that no one else knew about his Veela heritage. Draco quickly reeled in his emotions and rushed after them, shouting in anger when he saw his mate get hit with a spell. He saw Seamus pull her to safety and began to back off, watching as a few Professor's warded off the Snatcher's and ushered the students back to the castle. Alana detached herself from the Irishman and made her way to the Head House, where Draco and surprisingly, Blaise, were waiting for her. The Italian quickly checked her over for injury and sighed in relief when he found that she was unscathed.

"You bloody fool!" Draco snarled, leaping up. "You could have been hurt! Or even killed!" Blaise and Alana could see the pain in his eyes as he spoke. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Nothing really," She shrugged.

"Bloody Gryffindor," He grumbled. "Stupid courage and bravery, you're going to get yourself killed."

"I was just fine, Malfoy," She snapped.

"Bollocks!" He growled, taking a step towards her.

"Back the hell off, Malfoy!" She hissed, taking a step back. Blaise promptly swatted her arm for her language and all tension was suddenly gone. "Blaise! Now is not the time to scold me about my unladylike language."

"I'd say its the perfect time," He hummed. Draco snickered at her and went to sit on the couch to watch them bicker. After a while, the blonde became irritated and anxious, sweat beading on his forehead. He needed his mate's touch.

"Sparks," He croaked out. Alana looked at him and sighed before she moved to sit next to him. She held out her hand and he took it without another thought, holding it in his own. She watched as the color returned to his features and his eyes brightened. Once he'd gotten what he needed, he released her hand and hummed happily from the contact he'd been allowed to have.

"Well, I'm going to leave," Blaise stood and stretched. "You two coming to dinner tonight?"

"If I have to, I'll drag her stubborn arse down there," Draco smirked.

"Alright," He laughed. He quickly said goodbye and left, most likely heading to the pit.

"You're eating tonight, Sparks," He turned his gaze to the now scowling brunette.

"I'm not hungry though," She huffed.

"Don't care. You're going to go to dinner and eat something," They had a glaring match then.

"Fine," Draco smirked triumphantly. "I'm going to go take a bath," The brunette turned and marched into her room, closing the door behind her. The blonde reclined on the couch and listened as the water was turned on. Merlin how he wanted to be in there with her at that moment but he knew she would throw a tizzy and most likely hex him. With a sigh, Draco got up and went to his own room to freshen up. When he got out, Alana was already dressed and sitting on the couch. She wore a red turtleneck and her favorite pair of jeans.

"Ready to go?" Alana looked up and nodded. Standing, she walked ahead of him to the Great Hall, not that Draco really minded; he had a perfect view of her arse now. _Now is not the time to get a boner. _He groaned silently and tried to focus on something else. His eyes were drawn right back to her arse and her hips as they naturally swayed with each step she took.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop staring," Alana's clipped voice caught his attention and he glared.

"You're delusional, Sparks," He snorted. "I wasn't staring at you."

"No, but you were staring at my arse," She hissed with a blush.

"Maybe it was Peeves," He snickered and she let out a choked sound. Her dried hair began to frizz and Draco only snickered more as she turned around and stormed off into the Great Hall. The blonde merely smirked as he followed, diverting to go sit at the Slytherin table with Blaise while Alana sat with Gryffindor. They kept a close eye on her and only ate once they knew she'd eaten as well. Much to Draco's annoyance, Alana would be staying in Gryffindor tower that night.

"I'll see you two in class," She murmured. She gave both of them a quick hug before she scurried off, looping her arm through Ginny's as they left.

"Let's hope she can stay out of trouble tomorrow," Blaise chuckled as they headed to the Slytherin boys' dorms.

"Oh, she will if she knows what's good for her," Draco snorted, changing his clothes.

"And that's the problem with her," He chuckled. "She has _no _clue what's good for her."

"She'll learn in time," Draco hummed.

"Whatever you say, mate, whatever you say," The Malfoy heir ignored him as he got into bed and shut the curtains, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

><p><em>It's midnight which also means its friday! Which means an update for everyone! I'm sitting here watch Broly the legendary Super Saiyan as I type this haha. Anyway, reviews make me type and update quicker~ I'm hoping for lots of reviews my next week! R&amp;R all my lovely people!<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Because I love you all so much, I decided to update again 3_

_HermioneandMarcus- Here is another update for you!_

_ireallyamtellingthetruth- Ah! Thank you for clearing it up! I love your reviews! Here is another chapter for you!_

_QueenSword- Yes, I know what you mean. And thank you! I try hard to keep everyone in character!_

_xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Here you go!_

* * *

><p>The next day turned out to be horrible.<p>

Alana was given detention for apparently 'mouthing off' as Amycus called it and was given even more time for trying to argue. Draco was disgusted by this but said nothing, he knew better and no doubt, his fellow Death Eaters expected better of him. Alana found trouble again in Muggle Studies when she laughed at something Neville had said. He'd asked how much Muggle blood the Carrows had and Alana just couldn't help herself. She was given another two hours of detention that would be served the next day.

She wisely kept her trap shut the rest of the day.

When night fell, she found herself again in the dungeons with the usual troublemakers it seemed. Seamus tried to give her an encouraging smile but Alana could barely return it before Alecto hit her with a _Crucio _and forced the boys and girls to watch as she was tortured. Neville, Seamus and a few others attempted to help her but Amycus chained them to the wall and asked if anyone else wanted to try and help. No one said a word after that. Alana was picked on the most that night, even going so far as to take the hits for other students. Draco's words echoed in her mind at one point and she actually _smiled _while being punished. By the end of the night, she could barely move and she was certain that some of her ribs were broken.

"Lana!" Seamus and Neville helped her up and to the hospital wing. They received quite a surprise when they arrived. Malfoy and Blaise where there, seemingly waiting, as though they'd known that Alana would be brought there. Upon seeing them, the feisty kitten pushed her friends off and hobbled to a bed, collapsing with a hiss of pain.

Draco jumped to his feet the moment he heard the sound.

"Malfoy!" He stiffened when he heard his name come from her cracked and bleeding lips. "Sit. Down." Slowly, the blonde Death Eater sat down, his eyes trained on her. Seamus and Neville were genuinely shocked by the control Alana had over the Malfoy heir and could only manage to cough to mask their laughs. Poppy closed the curtains around the bed and started to treat the injured girl, as the two other boys insisted she needed help more than they did.

"Miss Sparks, you will not be leaving here tonight," The plump woman told her firmly. "I can't have you moving about and injuring yourself further!"

"Lana, just do as she says," Blaise chuckled.

"Agreed," Seamus nodded. "It's for the best that ya stay here till morning." The curtain was pushed back, revealing Alana to be dressed in the hospital garb with white bandages peeking out from below the collar. Her face was still bruised and swollen but the cuts had all been healed

"Am I allowed to stay?" Draco spoke up.

"Why ever would I allow you to stay?" She snorted. "It's past your bedtime anyway, Mr. Malfoy, you too Mr. Zabini." Blaise smiled and stood.

"Sweet dreams," He smiled at Alana as he left, followed by Neville and Seamus after they said goodbye as well.

"Because I'm Head Boy," He bit out.

"Unless you have a more valid reason, then I am going to have to ask you to leave," Poppy told him. Alana looked at her fellow Head student and sighed, silently telling him to tell the mediwitch the truth, no matter how much she hated it.

"Are you aware that I am more than half Veela?" Poppy gave him a shocked look, she knew his family was known for having the Veela gene but she hadn't been aware that Draco had actually inherited it. It sometimes skipped a generation. "And that Sparks here is my mate?"

"I see," She looked between them. "In that case... you may stay, Mr. Malfoy, but I must ask that you refrain from touching Miss Sparks, even if she is your mate."

"Of course," He smirked. Draco pulled his chair up beside Alana's bed and sat down, still smirking. Poppy gave each of them a look before she disappeared, blowing out the candles she'd lit. Alana had been the last student to wander in after the detention, so she and Draco were alone now. "You look like shite," He suddenly snorted. "You didn't look this bad last time."

"Well, you know me, can't keep my mouth shut," She bit out as she eased herself onto her back. "Being Gryffindor and all, I just _had _to save my fellow students." Draco glared at her for this.

"You're one stupid bint you know that?" It was Alana's turn to glare now. "Absolutely barmy too."

"Do shut up," She groaned. "You're giving me a headache," Draco could only smirk at her. She closed her eyes and sighed, wincing slightly as her still healing ribs shifted. The young Veela watched over his mate, his eyes never leaving her face as he listened to the sound of her light breathing. It began to even out and her winces of pain lessened as she slipped into the black oblivion of slumber. Draco felt himself becoming tired from watching her and had a small debate. Slip into bed with her and risk getting a bloody nose in the morning or take the bed behind him.

_Don't much feel like having her punch me. _He sighed to himself and stood. Looking at Alana, he reached down and brushed his fingers over a bruised cheek before he turned and sat on the other bed. Toeing off his shoes, he swung his legs up and stretched out, putting his hands behind his head, under the pillow. With one last quick glance towards his future mate, Draco shut his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

-X-X-X-

"_Oh Merlin... yes..!" A soft voice moaned as two very naked beings moved against one another at a comfortable pace. Alana realized that she was the one who had moaned and she realized that she was the one currently experiencing pleasure she'd never known. Hazel eyes met glowing silver as her hands tangled in white-blonde tresses. "Draco!" Hold on... Draco? She blinked and gasped – half from shock, half from pleasure – as she realized the man above her was in fact Draco Malfoy. A smirk curled on his lips as he thrust into her hard, making her arch._

"_Say it again," He purred, kissing her neck. Alana couldn't believe what she was seeing... and feeling but something compelled her to keep going._

"_Draco," She moaned out his name. Suddenly, Draco craned his neck up and smirked at something. Alana soon realized that she was watching Draco make love to her and started backing away, horrified. _

"_This is what you could have if you'd only accept me," He grinned, thrusting hard into her dream self. Alana clenched her eyes shut and screamed._

-X-X-X-

"Sparks... Sparks!" Alana shot up, nearly knocking heads with the person trying to wake her. "What's wrong?" Hazel clashed with silver as she tried to catch her breath.

"A nightmare," She told him. To her, what she'd seen, was definitely a nightmare. She would never give into Malfoy and sleep with him, she just wouldn't. "I'm fine."

"Well, now that you're up, Madame Pomfrey says you're free to go," Alana smiled at this. She made Draco move so she could pull the curtain and change into her robes. Once she was done, she carefully stood and walked out, thanking the mediwitch as she did so. "Sparks, you sure you can make it?" He asked, a tad worried that her still healing injuries would slow her down.

"Yes, Malfoy," She bit out. Stubbornly, she straightened her back and walked as quickly as possible, putting some distance between them. Draco shook his head and followed her, ready to react if she needed help. Surprisingly, she made it to class just fine and just before the bell too. Slughorn started class and told them they would be working in partners; Draco barely paid any attention to him as he named off the pairs.

"Miss Sparks and Mr. Malfoy," This caught his attention. He grinned as Alana moved to sit next to him, though she refused to look at him or even acknowledge him. "We'll be working on an Elixir to induce Euphoria. At the end of class, I want each group to make two vials. One will be given to me and the other will be for that group. You will decide which of you will test the potion tonight. Now, you may begin." Everyone scrambled for ingredients. Draco made Alana remain in her seat while he got the ingredients and set up their table.

"I'm not completely useless, Malfoy," She huffed.

"You can brew the potion while I prepare the ingredients," He told her. Alana scowled but relented and worked on brewing the potion. Soon, it turned sunshine yellow as it was described in the books and had an aromatic scent to it. Unsurprisingly, Seamus managed to make his potion explode, earning a laugh from Alana and several others. When class ended, she made two vials, putting one in her pocket while she left the other, labeled with her and Draco's name, on Professor Slughorn's desk. "Which of us will be testing it?"

"I don't trust you," She snorted. "You're likely to jump and molest me," He gave a wolfish smile. "So I'll be testing it."

"Head House then tonight?" She nodded and he grinned. Alana was starting to have trouble moving as they walked and slowed down so her ribs didn't shift as much. Draco noticed and fell back with her, casting her a concerned look.

"I'm fine," She hissed, fighting through the pain to move ahead of him. Draco scowled and followed her, groaning as they were caught in the hall when the bell rang. They rushed to class and Alecto grinned cruelly.

"Detention again, Miss Sparks," She told her. Alana didn't say anything as she went to sit with Seamus. Class wore on, with Alecto voicing how disgusting and horrible Muggle's were. When it ended, Alana went ahead of Draco again and went to her next class with Seamus.

"How are ya feelin'?" He asked as they walked.

"Better," She grunted. "Still hurts a bit but it's nothing I can't handle," She grinned a bit and Seamus shook his head. They reached class and once again, Professor Mcgonagall pulled her aside.

"What you did last night was both brave and stupid," She sighed. "I appreciate that you're willing to save your fellow students from harm but what good would it do if one day you end up in St. Mungo's?" Alana looked down then. "I advise you to just keep to yourself tonight, if you can manage that."

"I'll try, Professor," The old witch nodded and stepped back into the room with her. Alana carefully sat down next to Seamus and took notes as always, though she kept thinking about the dream she'd had. She vaguely wondered if Malfoy had anything to do with it... well, she wondered if he had some how influenced the dream. She soon brushed aside those thoughts and focused on her school work. The day passed by slowly, and when lunch came, Alana received three roses and four lilies from Draco. She blushed and smelled them, smiling at the fresh scent. The Gryffindor's were still unaware of who was sending her the flowers but Seamus and Neville, and even Ginny had a feeling they knew who it was. Quickly, Alana went up to the Head House and put them in her room before she dashed back down and to class. Her ribs weren't bothering her as much as they had been earlier and for that she was thankful. The day dragged on and all too soon, it was time for her four hour detention. She'd eaten all she could at dinner and wore an old pair of clothes that she didn't mind having destroyed.

"Malfoy?" She gasped when she saw the shock of blonde hair in the dim dungeon light. He gave her a look that told her to keep silent as she was lined up with the others. Alana found herself trembling as the Carrows explained the reason behind Draco's being there and silently wished she could just disappear. The girls were led away while the boys remained with Amycus and Draco, who had no qualms with beating them up. There were only two girls tonight, Alana and some very timid looking girl from Ravenclaw. Alecto enjoyed torturing the Ravenclaw girl but she saved the best for Alana. She used _Crucio _on her multiple times, but not to the point that she would go crazy, just enough to have the young witch screaming and sobbing, begging for forgiveness. About halfway through, Draco appeared, wiping blood from his hands as he walked towards Alecto.

"We've been asked to have Malfoy here practice his skills," Alecto grinned. "Go on then, practice your spells," She stepped back and Alana watched as he drew his wand. Her heart was racing as he looked between her and the Ravenclaw girl, deciding which to torture first. He couldn't hurt her, he couldn't... Alana kept chanting this in her mind as she watched Draco's every move. He shot a spell at the Ravenclaw who screeched and writhed. Alana was not spared though as Alecto continued her assault on her. Through blurred vision, she watched as the Malfoy heir tensed and hissed lowly, not liking that his mate was being tortured before him. Alecto suddenly stopped and motioned for Draco, grinning almost gleefully. "I want you to cast the Cruciatus on her," She giggled. His silver eyes narrowed dangerously then and Alana gulped.

"Any more and she'll go mad," He bit out. Thinking quickly, he thought of a spell he could use that wouldn't really hurt her but would satisfy Alecto to a certain degree. "_Levicorpus!_" Alana screeched as she was pulled into the air, hung by her ankles. Alecto grinned at this and cast a few spells at the now vulnerable Gryffindor. It continued this way until it was time to switch. When Amycus came in, he immediately turned his gaze to Alana and uncoiled his whip. The brunette gulped as she pushed herself off the floor and stood on her feet. The Ravenclaw girl was allowed to leave, as she only had two hours of detention, leaving Alana by herself. Panic settled in the pit of her stomach and her fight-or-flight mechanism was triggered.

She chose flight.

Before Amycus could reach her, Alana ran to the other side of the room and pressed herself flush against the wall, eyes darting about wildly. Draco desperately tried to motion for her to stop running and just let it happen but she wouldn't listen to reason.

"Wait, I'll deal with her!" He blurted before Amycus could reach her. He turned to look at the young boy and smirked, motioning for him to move towards Alana. He did so quickly and stood in front of her, blocking her from view. "Sparks, no matter what happens, I want you to know that I'm... I'm _sorry _and that I'll do everything I can to make it up to you."

"Just get it over with," She moaned, holding back a sob as she realized she had no means of escape. Draco gave her a look that expressed how much pain he was in for having to do what he was about to do. Without another word, he chained her up, hanging her from the ceiling and took the whip. With a shuddering breath, he pulled his arm back and snapped it forward, cringing when he heard his mate scream. Everything in him was screaming at him to stop, telling him that what he was doing was wrong and that his mate would hate him for it. He soon could not continue and dropped the whip, leaving the room. He crouched outside, hands covering his ears so he couldn't hear Alana's cries but it did little to help. With his heightened senses, he could hear everything clearly and it was killing him. Two hours came and went and he heard the door squeak open. He jumped to his feet and stared in shock as his mate stumbled out.

She looked almost on the verge of death.

"Oh Merlin..." He whispered.

"Help..." Was all she could manage before she started falling forward. Draco caught her in his arms and lifted her up, rushing to the hospital wing. Poppy was horrified by the state Alana arrived in and immediately set to work, giving her a blood-replenishing potion before she gave her Skele-grow. She healed what she could and bandaged her up before she allowed Draco to see her.

"Watch over her," The woman gave him a stern look. Draco nodded and took up what was quickly becoming his normal spot beside Alana's bed. She remained asleep while the Veela remained wide awake, wanting to be awake when she opened her eyes. In the wee hours of the morning, Draco found himself struggling to remain awake and would have fallen asleep had Alana not begun to awaken. Her whimper of pain sent a jolt through him and he sat so straight one might think he had a metal rod in his shirt or something.

"Sparks," He whispered. Pain filled hazel eyes opened and locked with worried silver.

"That hurt, Malfoy," He could see the pain in her eyes and knew what she was talking about.

"Do you hate me for it?" He asked, holding his breath.

"No," She replied after a few tense moments. Draco released his held breath and let his head fall against the bed near her side. "We still have to test our potion," She let out a wheezing laugh.

"You really are like Granger," He chuckled. "You sure you want to test it right now?" Draco pulled the vial out of his pocket. He'd gone up to the Head House after dinner and gotten the vial just in case and had wanted to test it himself but thought better of it.

"If I'm going to be stuck up here, I might as well be happy," She tried to smile at him. Draco rolled his eyes and uncorked the vial. Putting one hand on the back of her head, he helped her to tilt her head before he put the vial to her lips and tipped it. He watched the yellow liquid flow into her mouth and pulled the vial away when she swallowed. "Did you add peppermint when I wasn't looking?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sev told me a few tricks," He laughed. "It's to counter certain side-effects," Alana nodded and her eyes brightened as a smile tugged at her lips. "I'm guessing it's a success?"

"Hmm, what do you think?" She giggled. Draco blinked and stared at her. He'd _never _heard her giggle before.

"From the way you are giggling, I'd say it is," He smirked.

"I'm really happy even though I'm in a hell of a lot of pain," She smiled. She slapped a hand over her mouth then and stared at Draco with wide eyes. "Excuse my language."

"I think Blaise is finally getting to you," He laughed. Alana suddenly reached out and touched his cheek, smiling. Draco's smile fell and he leaned into the light touch, keeping his eyes locked with hers the whole time.

"You need it, don't you?" She asked with a smile. The blonde nodded and lifted his hand, covering hers and pressing it to his cheek. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, basking in his mate's touch and scent. Alana soon pulled her hand away, still smiling at him, and giggled at the annoyed look on his face when she did so. "That's all you get," She stuck her tongue out childishly. Draco growled at her but she only giggled.

"I think you need to go to sleep," He huffed.

"But I'm too happy to go to sleep," She smiled.

"Don't make me get Madame Pomfrey," He growled at her. Alana pouted rather cutely and huffed as she closed her eyes. Draco kept an eye on her and watched as she finally fell asleep. Well, he knew they'd be getting a good grade in potions the next day. With a sigh, the blonde got up and rested on the other bed, falling asleep quickly.

-X-X-X-

It was soon Thanksgiving and Alana had since managed to stay out of trouble – though this was partly due to Seamus, Neville, Draco, Blaise and members of the DA. Many of the students celebrated the holiday and a few even snuck in some firewhiskey to have their own celebrations in the common rooms.

Alana stayed far away from it.

"Lana, ya are pretty," Seamus slurred, wrapping an arm around her.

"And you're drunk," She said pointedly.

"Not really," He grinned. "I've only had uh... two glasses," He laughed. "It takes about five to get me drunk!"

"I think you're lying," She smiled. "You know I don't like drunken men hanging on me. Friend or not, off with you." The Irishman pouted but gave her a hug and left her alone. Alana continued to survey the part that was now going on in the Gryffindor common room and sighed, forcing back a shudder at the memory of two years ago. "Hey, Neville, I'm leaving," She called over the music. The boy seemed to understand and nodded. The brunette got up and left, wandering the halls in search of somewhere to go. She could have gone back to the Head House but she would have had no one to talk to and books could only keep her attention for so long before she grew bored of reading the same material. She could go to the Pit but she wasn't sure what was going on down there either. Sighing, Alana decided to see what the Slytherin's were doing.

"Whoa, I don't think you want to go in there," Blaise suddenly stopped her. He gave her a knowing smile and she nodded, realizing that the Slytherin's were also throwing a party and most likely had firewhiskey as well. "Let's go to the Great Hall, shall we?" He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. The two walked in silence and took a seat at the mostly empty Slytherin table. The only ones there were all the younger students but even then, there weren't many. The food was delicious as always of course and there was plenty to go around. "So tell me, has your answer about Draco changed at all?" He spoke in a low voice.

"Yes and no," She sighed. "I still don't trust him like I do you but I've found that he is rather nice and all the flowers he gives me," She smiled lightly. "It really is quite sweet of him. The only thing I can't stand is how possessive he is."

"It's how he is, or rather its how the Veela is," Blaise chuckled. "The Veela in him see's any other male as a threat to him and he's compelled to drive them off. The Veela also see's the other male as a threat to you, so he becomes possessive because he thinks the other boy will either take you away from him or hurt you."

"How do you know all this?" Alana questioned.

"Not only did I grow up with you and your family, but I also grew up with Draco so his father always used to tell us stuff about Veela," He explained.

"That makes sense," She nodded. "But I just... I'm just not ready for that kind of thing," She took a sip out of her goblet. "I'm not ready to be... his mate or even a wife. I'm only seventeen, Blaise."

"I know you're not ready," He wrapped an arm around her. "Drake won't do anything unless you're ready. Remember, it's up to you to decide your own fate with him," She nodded and leaned against him. They both looked up when the mail arrived and Alana spotted her gray barn owl. It landed gracefully in front of them and gave her the letter in its beak. Blaise fed the bird and they watched it leave before they turned to the envelope in the brunette's hand. It was addressed to Alana _and _Blaise.

"Well, that's odd," She murmured.

"Open it," Blaise urged. Alana carefully opened it, pulled out the letter and unfolded it.

_To our dearest daughter and Blaise,_

_I should hope you are both reading this as we have fabulous news for you both! Alana, your mother and I have been working on our family tree as of late and we came across something interesting. It seems that, on your mothers side, we are related to the Zabini's, making you a cousin to Blaise. _

Alana let out a loud shriek and squealed as she hugged Blaise who let out a sound of happiness. Settling down, they continued to read the letter.

_Your great-great grandfather was a Zabini, when he married and had a child, they had your great grandfather and when he married your great grandmother, they had a son, your grandfather who then married your grandmother and they had a daughter, who is your mother. So your mother's name is actually Layla Sparks nee Zabini. We were not aware of this as when her parent's died, they asked that she take her mothers maiden name, which was River. We're not sure how this was all kept from us for so long but Blaise's mother approached us a few days ago with some family records and we all just put it together. I do hope you two take this news well. Love always, Mother, Father, Jack, and Rosabella._

Alana squealed and hugged Blaise tightly and he hugged her back.

"Cousins?" He repeated, still shocked. "We're cousins? Oh Merlin! This is fantastic!" He stood and spun around with Alana in his arms. He set her down and smiled, hugging her close. "Merlin, I can't believe it! I knew there was a reason I felt like you were more of a sibling to me than any of the other girls."

"Well, we have our answer, Blaise," She smiled. "Want to have a little fun?" She smirked and Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of fun are we talking here?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh just the kind that involves waking Malfoy up at an ungodly hour when he has a hangover and telling him our great news," Blaise threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh, Alana, I do so love the way you think," He smirked. "I totally agree," Alana smirked and went back to the Head House. She heard a loud groan from Draco's room and smirked before she left.

"Blaise, meet me here around five in the morning," She smiled. "Just knock a few times and I'll open it for you."

"Alright, see you then," He smiled and hugged her before leaving. Alana smiled and went to bed, smiling happily.

-X-X-X-

Alana awoke a little before five and jumped out of bed, quickly washing and dressing before she went to wait in the living room. She heard the knocks on the portrait and jumped up, pushing it open for Blaise to get in.

"Ready?" He grinned as they snuck into Draco's room. "_Lumos_," A small beam of light appeared on the tip of his wand. Alana giggled at how they found Draco. He was sprawled out on his bed, shirt undone, pants thrown on the floor carelessly. He wore Slytherin green silk boxers which had the brunette giggling. "3...2...1... Go!" Blaise and Alana jumped on the bed, waking Draco up with a startled yelp.

"What the fuck? Are you two fucking stupid or something?" He roared. "Let a man sleep! I've got a pounding headache. Ugh!"

"But we have something to tell you, Drake," Blaise smirked as the torches around the room lit up.

"Can't it wait until I'm actually awake?" He groaned softly.

"Nope," Alana grinned.

"Tell me and get out," He growled.

"Alana and I are cousins," Blaise grinned, pulling the girl into a hug.

"Great now get out," His head thumped back on the pillow before his eyes shot open again. "Wait! You two are fucking related?" Alana slapped his shoulder for his language.

"Yep, we just found out," Alana smirked.

"Oh Merlin save me," He groaned.

"So I can officially call her my sister!" Blaise told him cheerily. "Which means I also get to play more interference," He smirked at the Veela.

"If you two are finished, would you kindly leave?" He muttered, scrubbing his hands over his face. The two got up and left. Draco listened, though his head was throbbing like he'd been hit one too many times with a Bludger, as Blaise and Alana said their goodbyes. He heard the portrait open and close and then he heard Alana's light footsteps... coming towards his room. Cracking his eyes open, he watched as she crept into his room and stood beside his bed.

"It's really quite shocking really," She admitted, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Finding out I'm related to the Zabini's and all."

"Mmmhmm, that means if we get married, I'll be related to Blaise in a way," He gave a tired smirk.

"Keep dreaming, Malfoy," She smirked back. She gave a startled gasp when Draco rolled over, threw his arms around her waist, and pulled her down. "Malfoy!" She screeched softly.

"Relax, Sparks," He mumbled. "You owe me for all the nights I stayed in the hospital wing. You also owe me for waking me up when you knew I would have a massive hangover."

"I am not a teddy bear, Malfoy," She grumbled.

"No, but the contact is helping me feel so much better," He sighed happily. Alana bit her lip and sighed, realizing that Draco probably would not relinquish his hold on her anytime soon.

"If I promise to stay here, in this bed, will you let me go?" Draco's eyes flickered to her face and a smile tugged at his lips.

"Whatever you say," He smirked. He slowly uncoiled his arms and scooted back, giving her some room. He sat up and threw his shirt off, scowling at how it looked and smelled. Alana turned so her back was facing him and yawned, tired now after all the excitement. Draco was smiling as he watched her, even after the torches went out, he could see her clearly thanks to his heightened vision. He couldn't believe that she was in his bed, albeit she wasn't naked like he wanted her, but nonetheless, she was sharing a bed with him! He would have liked it better if he were holding her but Draco hadn't gained enough of her trust yet to do so. _Soon though, soon I'll have her trust. _He thought with a smile. He closed his eyes happily, content that his mate was in bed with him.

* * *

><p><em>Bwuahahahaha! I bet you didn't expect that one! Blaise and Alana are cousins! Gotta love them tag-teaming Draco when he has a hangover XD Want more? Wait till next time! Hope to see lots of reviews! Till next time! Love you all!<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Because I can't focus on anything, I thought I would update 3_

_ireallyamtellingthetruth- bwuahaha! I know right? I might have had some today ;) I am really hyper cuz I haven't had my meds! There will be more little pranks in the future! And I looked at it, I am currently reading it! Thanks for suggesting it!_

_HermioneandMarcus- Here's another chapter update for you!_

_QueenSword: I totally planned the Blaise and Alana relation. And as for the dream, it could be anyone of those ;) you'll just have to find out!_

_HoratiosGirl101- I'll think about it haha. PM me bout it and I'll see what I can do._

_xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks for always updating reviewing! Here's another for you!_

* * *

><p>When Alana awoke next, she found she was oddly warm and felt safe. A light voice sounded in her ear and she snuggled closer to the source of warmth, trying to escape the voice.<p>

"You've got to get it," It whispered again. "Or you'll be late for class," Alana whined and tried to block it out. Unfortunately, the owner of the heavenly voice had other plans as she soon found herself thrashing and squealing with laughter. Finally, the person stopped and she opened her eyes, gasping when she realized that it had been Draco.

_Oh Merlin! Don't tell me I just cuddled with him? _She groaned and hid her face behind her hands.

"Come on, Sparks, time to get up," He chuckled. Alana was quick to scramble away and stand up, glaring at him. "Hey, don't give me that look," He grumbled. "You're the one who cuddled against me about an hour ago."

"Liar!" She screeched. "You giant perverted ferret! Blaise will hear about this!" Draco sniggered at this.

"You sound like me, Sparks," He drawled. Alana blushed when she realized he was right. She sounded like Malfoy when he said his famous 'my father will hear about this' line.

"Shut up," She scowled. "I'll see you in class," With that, she marched out of his room and into hers to fix her hair and clothes. After that, they walked down to Potions together where they met up with Blaise, who only grinned at his cousin and smirked at Draco. The blonde scowled at him as they all sat together and did their work. "Malfoy!" She hissed at him when he brushed his hand over her leg. Blaise swatted his friends arm as he reached around Alana and gave him a pointed look. Draco growled lowly, earning another hit. The day seemed to go on like this, with Draco trying to touch her and Blaise thwarting his attempts much to Alana's relief.

"Stop touching my sister," Blaise scowled playfully at his friend.

"She's your cousin," He grumbled.

"So? I've known people who have adopted their nieces or nephews who are at a young age and as they grow older, they think of the people as their mom and dad. If the couple already has a child or children, the adopted one usual begins thinking of the other as a natural sibling." Blaise told him. "And that's how I think of Alana."

"Alright, alright," He sighed. "I get it."

"Good," Blaise smiled.

"She have detention tonight?" Blaise shook his head and Draco smiled in relief. "Good."

"Ah, here's my favorite cousin now," Blaise pulled Alana down onto the bench beside him. The brunette let out a small squeak and smiled as she hugged the Italian happily.

"For you," Draco held out a bouquet of lilies. Alana seemed to blush as she took them and thanked him quietly. The three began to eat and chatted quietly amongst themselves about upcoming projects, tests, homework, just about anything they could think of. Once dinner was over, Alana rushed to the Head House, put her flowers in a new vase, and went back to Gryffindor tower for the night.

"So is it true?" Ginny asked, jumping on the couch with her when she arrived.

"Is what true?" She hummed.

"The rumor about you and the Zabini boy," She giggled. "That you two are related?"

"Yes, it's true," Alana smiled. "We're cousins, related on my mothers side."

"Wow," Ginny gasped a bit. "Must be strange, being related to a slimy snake like him."

"I think of Blaise as a brother, Gin," She frowned.

"Oh, right, sorry," She blushed. "How have you been feeling?"

"Much better actually," She told the red head. "Had some fun with Blaise this morning, got Malfoy pretty good."

"What'd you do?" She asked.

"Nothing much," Alana laughed. "Just woke him up at five in the morning when we knew he would have a massive hangover just to tell him that Blaise and I were related."

"I would have loved to see the look on the Ferret's face," Ginny laughed with her. "Come on then, let's some sleep." Alana nodded and went to the girls' dorms with her, departing for the seventh year floor after saying goodnight. Alana sighed as she laid in bed and stared up at the canopy. She felt odd not being in the Head dorms but she knew it was for the best, Draco needed to get used to having her away for certain amounts of time as she would not be with him during the hols. Heaving another sigh, she turned onto her side and went to sleep.

-X-X-X-

"Piss off," Alana growled at Alecto and Amycus as they tortured her together. "You whip like a weak little Muggle girl, _Professor_!" She spat at the male. The man flushed crimson and whipped her twice as hard for her mouth. "Alecto, are you sure your brother is a boy? Because you hit harder than him," The female sniggered at her brother and then hit Alana with a couple of curses that had her writhing and arching off the floor.

"Leave her alone!" Neville shouted from where he was chained to the wall.

"Quiet you!" Alecto shot a curse at him as well. Alana attempted to get up, but Amycus put his foot on her back, pressing down hard to keep her on the floor. She gritted her teeth in pain but refused to scream and give him the satisfaction of hearing her cries. They'd been torturing them for the past three hours and they were barely starting on the fourth hour. Neville was in detention for leading a rebellion against Snape and the Carrows, though he'd been the only one to be caught. Alana was in detention simply because the Carrows hated her guts.

"I bet you two are mad because you haven't had any good sex in a while," Alana laughed dryly. Amycus stomped on her back and kicked her hard in the side. She let out a gasp and curled up as she listened to Neville bicker with Alecto. It was keeping the woman from torturing her but she hated that he was trying to save her. It would only make it worse for him in the long run. "I bet your parent's are siblings and had sex and had you two," She sniggered. "That's why you're so fucked up," She honestly didn't care about her language at that moment, she was having far too much fun.

"Shut your mouth you little whore!" Amycus snarled, whipping her fiercely. She bit down on her lip hard, making it bleed as she held in her cries of pain. She heard Neville break free and suddenly, her body was being shielded by Neville's.

"Neville...?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm alright," He smiled weakly.

"You really are brave," She smiled at him before she blacked out.

-X-X-X-

A groan escaped cracked lips as heavy eyelids began to open.

_Where am I? _Hazel eyes finally opened and blinked against the harsh light spilling in around her and blinding her. _What happened? _She blinked a few more times and squinted as blurry figures came into view. She heard a faint buzzing but it soon turned into distorted voices and then voices she recognized.

"Back up!" She heard a firm, strict voice snap. "Let the poor girl breathe! Give her some room!" The figures backed up and she soon saw the form of Madame Pomfrey clearly. The mediwitch began to check her over and started bombarding her with questions. "What's your name deary?"

"Alana Sparks," She croaked out. She coughed after she spoke and groaned. Poppy helped her to swallow some sort of potion that soothed her throat and made it easier for her to talk.

"Very good, deary," She smiled. "Do you know who I am?"

"Madame Pomfrey."

"Good. Now, do you know all of these people?" She waved her hand at all the people who surrounded her bed. Alana squinted and looked around.

"Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini who is my cousin and..." She turned her eyes to the last person. "Draco Malfoy."

"Very good," She smiled.

"How long have I been out for?" Alana tried to sit up but nearly everyone jumped, screaming 'no' at the same time.

"Almost a week," Alana's eyes widened. "We were starting to fear that we'd need to send you to St. Mungo's!"

"Who reeks?" She wrinkled her nose suddenly and everyone looked at Draco.

"That one there refused to leave your bedside," Poppy told her. "Hasn't slept the whole time, nor has he eaten or showered."

"Malfoy," She hissed softly. Draco sat bolt up right and looked at her, giving her his full attention. "Go eat, shower and take a nap."

"Why should I listen?" He hissed back.

"You will do as I say if you value what friendship you have with me," She replied coldly. Draco stiffened, immediately discerning the meaning of her words. The Malfoy heir stood and left the room swiftly. Once again, the Gryffindor's were shocked by how much control Alana had over him. "When will I be able to leave?"

"As soon as you're well enough to hold down solid food," Poppy told her. "And as soon as you can stand on your own two feet without collapsing. You haven't used any of your muscles in almost a week, might I remind you!"

"Yes, ma'am," Alana smiled. Blaise and the others crowded her bed once Poppy wandered off to get food for her and asked her questions.

"How are you feeling my little bella donna?" Blaise asked, smiling as he held her hand. Alana blushed a little and smiled at him.

"Sore," She admitted. "Neville, thank you," The other Gryffindor nodded, realizing what she was thanking him for.

"Ya had us all worried ya did!" Seamus scolded her. "I told me mam and she nearly sent me a howler demanding to know your condition!"

"Do you ever not tell your mother what's happening?" Ginny teased. "I told my mum as well, she nearly had a heart attack."

"What is with you people and telling your parents about your friends' conditions?" Blaise asked curiously.

"It just sort of happens," Seamus shrugged.

"Well, _I _told Aunt Layla and Uncle Bryan," Blaise smirked, watching as the others rolled their eyes. "And in turn they told my mum. You know how she is."

"Oh sweet Merlin," She groaned. "Did Aunt Rosabella come down here?"

"Luckily, no," He laughed. "You'll be getting a letter from her soon enough."

"When we go on break, I am so getting you back," She scowled.

"Love you too, Lana," He smirked. Finally, Poppy returned with some food and everyone watched, tense as Alana ate. Amazingly, she was able to hold it all down, which earned a cheer from the little group.

"What'd I miss?" Draco asked as he came in, freshly showered.

"I managed to hold down solid food," Alana told him. "I thought I told you to take a nap?"

"Not tired," He lied. Everyone gave him a strange look and he just glared at them. "Sparks, can you stand?" Alana shrugged and made everyone get off the bed so she could throw back the covers. Draco watched her carefully as she swung her legs over the edge and placed her feet on the cool stone floor. She pushed herself up, wobbling a bit but then managed to balance herself with a smile. She took a few steps and shot Draco a smug look.

"Well then it looks like you can go," Poppy told her. "All of you, out so Miss Sparks can change." The group of students left, including the Veela, and waited for Alana. When she stepped out, Draco moved to be at her side but she glared at him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Blaise, I want to go to the Pit and write to my parents," She brushed past everyone and leaned against her brother. "And then to the owlery."

"Whatever you wish," He smiled, walking away with her. Draco was seething as he watched them walk away. How dare she ignore him like that! In case she hadn't noticed, he was sick, he needed her! But no, she just wanted to run off with Blaise!

"Don't take it too hard, Malfoy," Seamus spoke up.

"Yeah, she just woke up after all," Neville said.

"You two Gryffindork's wouldn't understand," He snorted.

"What's not to understand? You stayed by her side without rest, food or anything for almost a week," Neville shrugged. "Whatever you've got going on, just be warned that if you hurt her or anything, we will kill you."

"If you think I like her, you are dead wrong," That Malfoy mask returned and he sneered at them. "I stayed at Blaise's request."

"Sure, Malfoy," Seamus rolled his eyes. "Just let her have her time, she'll come 'round eventually," The two boys left after that. Draco watched as the Weaslette approached him next.

"Thanks for staying with her, Malfoy," She huffed.

"That's a lot coming from you," He sniggered.

"Look, the boys might be too dumb to see it but I can," She snapped. "There's something going on between you two. Also... half the female population has been drawn to you ever since school began."

"Really? I didn't notice," And he really hadn't.

"Well I did," Ginny rolled her eyes. "I was at first but then I remembered how much I loved Harry. I read into it and what's happening is kind of like what happens when a Veela is around."

"Look, Weasley, don't be looking into things," He snorted, frowning. "I don't need you spreading rumors or anything."

"Are you though? Veela that is?" She asked, hands on her hips. "If you are, I'll not say a word."

"The word of a Weasel? I don't think I can trust that," Draco frowned. "You're a smart one though, figure it out on your own. If you can come up with any sort of proof, come to me and tell me. I'll tell you if you are correct."

"Alright then," Ginny nodded and left. Draco sighed and headed to the Pit where he waited for Blaise and Alana to return. They returned sometime after he arrived. Alana's cheeks were flushed from how cold it was outside and Blaise was rubbing her arms, trying to keep her warm.

"The hell happened?" Draco demanded, standing up.

"Alana here decided to go outside without a coat," Blaise frowned as he had her sit before the fire. The blonde scowled and removed his suit jacket, placing it on his mate. Alana didn't complain, she merely pulled it tightly around her body and tried to warm up.

"Ma-Malfoy," She stammered. Draco said nothing as he sat down and pulled her into his arms, running his hands over her arms under the jacket. Blaise went to make some tea and came back a few minutes later, handing it to his friend as Alana was still shaking too badly.

"Drink this," He murmured, holding the cup to her lips. She barely said a word about how hot it was as she drank it. Draco inhaled and exhaled, feeling warmth spread through him as he got the much needed contact from his mate. Once she finished the tea, he handed the cup to Blaise and continued to hold Alana.

She didn't seem to mind.

"You're an idiot," He murmured. "An absolute idiot!"

"So I've been told," She laughed softly.

"You're going to be the death of me," Alana winced at this.

"Will you go to sleep? You're acting like a woman on the rag," Draco blushed angrily at this.

"On one condition," He grumbled. "I get to lay my head in your lap."

"Fair enough," Alana nodded. Draco stood with her and set her on the couch before he stretched out, his head resting comfortably in her lap. The brunette stiffened at first but she relaxed once she realized that Draco was practically harmless. Slowly, she began threading her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp as she did so to relax him. She watched as he closed his eyes and nuzzled into her touch, slowly falling asleep. Blaise watched with a smile, glad they were getting along for once. He watched as Alana began to fall asleep as well and soon left them to sleep in peace.

-X-X-X-

Alana awoke sometime later and found that Draco was wide awake, staring up at her.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked softly, playing with his hair again. It felt nice, his hair, like fine silk and it was extremely soft, though in Alana's opinion, he needed a haircut.

"A few minutes," He whispered, staring into her eyes. "I was waiting for you to wake up."

"I'm awake now, Malfoy, so stop staring," She laughed softly, a sound that Draco liked. "It's rather unnerving."

"You should laugh more," He told her offhandedly. Alana frowned but said nothing as she ran her fingers through his hair more. "We should get up, it's almost time for dinner."

"If I am to get up, then you need to move as well, Malfoy," She raised an eyebrow. The blonde grumbled and sat up, placing his feet on the ground once again. Alana stood and stretched, shivering a little before she pulled Draco's suit jacket around her tightly. "Mind if I hang onto this?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I don't see why not," He shrugged. He watched as the brunette slipped her arms into the sleeves and chuckled at how big it was on her. "You look like a little kid," He teased.

"Do shut up," She scowled. Together, they walked to the Great Hall, where Alana immediately made a bee line for the Gryffindor table. Draco watched as her friends embraced her but he wasn't jealous this time, no, far from it. She was wearing an article of his clothing, which meant his scent was on her and she was protected. He sat beside Blaise, content, and started eating.

"She's about to get two howlers," Blaise whispered with a smirk.

"And you know that how?" Draco looked at his best mate with a raised brow.

"My mother, now that she knows Alana's her niece, has been worried sick and you know how she is when she's worried." Draco snorted and shook his head. "And her parent's are sending one because, well, they're her parents."

"Reasonable enough," The blonde nodded. They watched as two owls arrived and went to Alana, with red envelopes in their beaks. The entire Great Hall fell silent as the girl opened the first one from her parents. Draco and Blaise had to stop from laughing at how pissed her mother sounded but then Blaise got an earful as well, though it was to thank him for telling them about their daughter. Alana was positively frightened as she opened the one from Rosabella. The woman was much louder and bolder than Layla had been and even cursed at her in Italian at times. By the time it tore itself up, she was shaking and pale. Draco watched as Seamus and Ginny comforted her and got her to eat again. "Rosabella is a harsh woman indeed."

"Try living with her," Blaise chuckled.

"True," Draco laughed. Dinner came to an end and the three met up in the Pit as usual though only to bid Blaise goodnight before the two Head students went to their dorm. "Is your back bothering you?" Draco asked when they arrived. He'd noticed that she kept placing a hand on her lower back, as though it hurt.

"Yes, actually," She sighed.

"Would you like me to give you a massage?" Alana thought it over and nodded, figuring it couldn't do much harm to let him do so. "Black Violet alright with you?" Again she nodded. Draco went to get a towel for her, handed it to her and turned so she could take her cardigan and shirt off along with her bra. Alana laid down as she had the last time and waited for Draco to begin. Soon his knee's were on either side of her, his body barely touching hers as he pressed his hands to her bare back. "Your lower back hurts the most, am I right?" He asked as he found all the small kinks and knots in her upper back.

"Yes," She sighed again, this time from how nice it felt. Draco said nothing more as his hands traveled down and his thumbs found the knots before he started massaging them out. "You're loving this, aren't you?" Alana asked.

"What gives you that idea?" Draco smirked a bit.

"You're getting skin contact," She hummed. "Something you haven't had in a while."

"Yeah and you just love having my hands on you," He sniggered. "Can't get enough of me can you?"

"Do shut up," She groaned as he worked out a rather large knot.

"I bet you'd love it if I didn't have a shirt on," He whispered.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," She shot back, referring to the Halloween Ball.

"You know, I never noticed it but you have a very nice bum," That was a lie. He'd noticed it a long time ago that she had a nice arse, firmed from all the years of climbing stairs and running about. "Great for squeezing," To empathize his point, Draco promptly squeezed her derriere.

"Malfoy!" She squealed, eyes wide. "Perverted ferret!"

"I know you are but what am I?" He sniggered as he went back to his massage.

"Oh, I am going to get you after this, Malfoy!" She hissed, face red with embarrassment.

"I'd like to see you try," He smirked. When he finished, he climbed off and stood by the bed, eyes clothes as he waited for her to redress. When he opened his eyes, he found that she had disappeared. _I didn't even hear her. _He thought in shock. With his Veela hearing, he should have been able to hear her move. "Sparks?" He called out, moving around cautiously. He heard a shuffling sound and spun, only to find himself flat on his back a moment later, a smug looking Alana now seated on his chest.

"Got you," She smirked at him.

"That's all well and good but could you please get off my chest?" He gasped, still seeing stars. Alana gladly did so and watched as he got up, brushing his clothes off.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your jacket," She told him as she handed it back.

"It's the least I could do," He grunted. "Since you decided to be a fool and go out in the cold without a jacket or cloak for yourself."

"I was in a hurry," She grumbled. "Thanks for the massage, I feel loads better."

"Anytime," He grinned. "If you ever want anything else _massaged _don't hesitate to ask," He watched as her face turned red and she swatted his arm.

"Pervert!" She seethed as she stomped away. Draco only chuckled as he watched her and licked his lips as he watched her arse. Oh yes, it was very great for squeezing indeed.

-X-X-X-

Days passed and it was soon December. Alana had been acting distant from everyone for some time and no one could figure out why... until she received _that _letter.

It was a normal dinner for most students, Draco and Blaise were at the Slytherin table and Alana was sitting with the Gryffindor's. The evening mail arrived as usual and Alana's gray barn owl arrived with a letter. Draco watched with narrowed eyes as she took it and opened it, almost nervously. Not a moment later, a mournful wail filled the air, making Draco tense and alert. His mate was extremely upset... Blaise got up and rushed to the Gryffindor table, snatching the letter from a now sobbing Alana. When he read it, he fell to his knee's and buried his face in his hands. The Veela watched as Mcgonagall rushed down from the high table and took the letter, covering her mouth once she'd read it. She ushered Blaise, Alana and Seamus out of the Great Hall, followed by Snape and Draco as well.

"Go back to the Great Hall," Snape hissed at him.

"Sev, she's my mate!" Draco hissed back at his godfather. Severus' eyes widened and he immediately understood.

"Follow but do not enter, this is a private matter," Draco nodded and followed him to the Headmaster's office. He stayed outside the door, listening in.

"Severus, all three will be taking leave from school until after the holidays," He heard Mcgonagall say. What? Until after the holidays? What could possibly warrant such an absence from school?

"They are not even related," He heard his godfather say.

"Alana is my cousin," Blaise croaked.

"I'm just as much family as Zabini is," Seamus sniffled. "They've gotten permission from me mam to leave as well." He heard Severus take the letter from Mcgonagall.

"Very well," Severus sighed. "All of you go pack your trunks immediately." Draco heard them get up and walked in, pretending to have not heard anything.

"Drake, we need to talk," Blaise whispered, grabbing his arm. The blonde nodded and followed him to the Pit while Alana went to Gryffindor tower with Seamus. When they arrived, Blaise collapsed on his bed, face in his hands again. Draco had never seen the Italian so upset before and it rather scared him really.

"Blaise, what the bloody hell is going on?" He finally asked. Blaise looked at him with puffy eyes and tried to find the right words.

"Jack, Alana's little brother... he's... he's dead," Draco's heart stopped. "Jack Sparks has been killed." Oh Merlin help them all...

* * *

><p><em>Now, the idea for what Blaise told Draco about the cousinsibling thing is based on my own situation. I live with my aunt and uncle and they have a biological daughter, my cousin. I've lived with them since I was 4 years old so, naturally, I grew to call them my mom and dad and my cousin became my sister. I hope I explained that well enough for you all._

_And there's been a death! *gasp* how will this affect Draco and Alana's relationship? Tune in next time to find out! Lots of love from me! R&R everyone!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Well, I just couldn't wait to post this. Mind you, I have many chapters typed out and ready to be posted already so you won't have to wait long._

_HoratiosGirl101- Yes, poor Alana :( I will see what I can do. I'm so far into it already that I'm not sure I can add her in._

_HermioneandMarcus- Well, I have lots of chapters typed out so you never have to wait long :) here's a new chapter for you!_

_xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I know, I love Draco's little perv moments too, they are so fun to write. And here's a new chapter!_

_QueenSword- haha where do I know that line from? *thinks* Anyway, I'm glad you like my updates so much! And reading a good story after school is a great relief, I remember the feeling lol. Here's another for you!_

* * *

><p>Draco was absolutely miserable as he watched his best friend and his mate sit together on the couch, not saying a word to one another. Part of how he was feeling was because he could feel Alana's emotions, though only faintly, and it was affecting him as well. It had been like this for two days now and much to his displeasure, Alana, Blaise and Finnigan would be leaving that evening. Draco hadn't had contact with Alana in those two days and he was getting antsy about it.<p>

"Alana, do you want to sit with Draco for a little while?" Blaise asked his cousin in a soft voice. The Veela looked up and tilted his head, watching his mate carefully. After a tense moment, she nodded and uncurled herself before she got up and moved towards the blonde. She regarded him with a sad look in her normally sparkling hazel eyes and flopped down beside him, resting her cheek on his shoulder. Draco instantly wrapped a comforting arm around her and pulled her against his side, crooning gently for her. He wanted to comfort her, make it all better but even with his being a Veela, he knew nothing could ever help heal such an emotional loss. Her brother had been taken from her, only two years away from becoming a first year.

No, this was something she and her family had to overcome. Draco just wished he could be there to help.

"You'll be alright, Sparks," He whispered. "You've got Blaise and the Finnigan boy with you," She said nothing as she nodded. Silent tears fell from her eyes and Draco felt his body tense at the sight. On instinct, he reached up with the hand not currently wrapped around her and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Drake, why don't you take her to the Head House?" Blaise murmured. "She needs to get some rest before we leave tonight." The Malfoy heir nodded and asked if Alana wished for him to carry her. She stubbornly shook her head and walked beside him on the way. Fed up with it, Draco threw his jacket and shirt off and released his wings, startling the brunette so much she screamed.

"Come here this instant," He growled, stalking towards the now trembling Gryffindor girl. She hadn't seen his wings since the Halloween Ball and she still wasn't used to it. The Veela began to shift forms, his nails and fingers lengthening into talons while his face began to change into that of a birds, almost an eagle it seemed. _You've no reason to fear me. _He thought, narrowing his now bird-like eyes. He knew Alana had heard it, if her eyes widening in shock was any indication. Draco pulled her into his arms and wrapped them both in his wings while he rested his beak on top of her head. He dulled the points of his talons and let them run over her back in a soothing motion as he nibbled at individual strands of hair, chirping and crooning at her. He nuzzled against her hair, loving the smell of it and held her closer. Merlin, how he loved having her this close, especially in his Veela form. His Veela felt content with its mate in his arms, protected by his wings, just the way it was supposed to be.

Finally, he allowed his talons and bird like features to fade, but he kept his wings out. He folded them behind him and looked down at Alana, who still seemed to be in shock. He purred close to her ear and she seemed to snap out of it.

"Wh-what was that?" She asked, still shocked.

"That was my Veela form," He told her rather proudly.

"If I hadn't been wrapped in your wings I could have seen it," She whispered, her eyes sad again.

"I can show you again," He told her excitedly.

"No, Malfoy, no," She shook her head. "Another time... not... not today," Draco's excitement dropped and he sighed, his wings sagging a little. "When I'm not feeling so sad."

"If that's what you wish," He sighed. "Let's get you settled in bed before Blaise bites my head off for keeping you awake," He ushered her into her own room and got her into bed before he bundled her up in the blankets.

"Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?" She tried to smile but it was forced and fell quickly.

"I don't think one is supposed to be a git to someone who is grieving," He rolled his eyes. "Get some sleep, Sparks," With that, he turned and left, closing the door behind him. With a shudder, he retracted his wings and pulled his shirt back on. Without really thinking, Draco headed back down to the Pit and found Blaise where they'd left him.

"Is she resting?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," He nodded. "I got a little mad and went into my Veela form, she didn't see it though," Blaise noted the hint of disappointment in his voice. "Had her wrapped in my wings. It felt so right, Blaise, I just wanted to hold her there forever."

"I know, mate, but just... hold on a while longer," He sighed. "Let her grieve, give her some space, she's going to need it."

"Be sure to write me," Draco told him quickly. "I don't know how long I'll actually be able to last without seeing her now."

"I'll be sure to do that," He nodded. The two boys sat and discussed many things, though they stayed off the topic of Alana. All too soon, it was time for Blaise, Alana and Seamus to leave. Many of the Gryffindor's met up with Alana and Seamus to bid them farewell and to give their condolences.

Draco was the only Slytherin.

"Try to have a good holiday," Ginny hugged Alana tightly. "I'll owl you everyday."

"Thanks, Gin," She smiled weakly.

"I'll mess with the Carrows twice as much for you," Neville told her.

"Please, don't," She groaned.

"Ya know he will anyway," Seamus grumbled as he said his goodbyes.

"Sparks," Draco was the last to speak. "I expect an owl from you at least once over the time you're gone. I don't want to hear everything from Blaise the whole time."

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything," She murmured. The group of students watched as the three were escorted from the school, bound for the train. Draco promptly left, heading towards the Head House. This was going to be a long holiday...

-X-X-X-

Over the following days, Draco sent flowers and letters to Alana after learning the address from Blaise and sent his condolences to the family as well. He learned that Jack had been killed in some sort of accident involving some Snatchers and Death Eaters. Though he'd been struck by a spell from one of the people running, not one of the others, so this eased Draco's fears of his mate rejecting him for being a Death Eater. Though it also angered him that his mate's family had been in needless danger like that, what had they been doing? This question was also answered by Blaise as he learned more about the accident. They'd been out holiday shopping in an area controlled by Death Eaters and had figured they were in no danger because of their pure-blood status. Then a group of rebels had run by, fighting all the way and Jack had been separated from his parent's when it happened. One of the rogue wizards had fired the Killing Curse at a Death Eater and Jack, running and scared, had gotten in the way and was hit by the spell.

Alana's parent's had been glad when the Death Eater killed the man, though they hadn't told this little fact to Alana, who probably would have been even more upset.

As time went by, Draco started feeling weaker and more sluggish than normal. He contributed it to the fact that he barely ate or slept but deep down, he knew it was much more than that. He was growing pale, more so than he normally was, and there were horrible bags under his eyes. His hair lost it's shine, it always looked unhealthy and his eyes were dull, though they still held some spark to them. By the time it was time to head home for the hols, Draco was feeling absolutely drained of all energy.

"Draco, welcome home," His mother greeted him, a smile on her usually grim face. The Manor usually housed many Death Eaters and sometimes, the Dark Lord himself but everyone except his Aunt Bellatrix were gone for the holidays. "You look horrible dear," She frowned. "Are you eating?"

"Stop coddling the boy," Lucius tutted as he came into view. "Have you found her, Draco?"

"Yes, father," He grunted. "She has not accepted me nor has she rejected me."

"You are ill," It wasn't a question.

"I don't know why," He grumbled.

"When was the last time you had contact with her?" Lucius asked as Narcissa checked him over, upset over his condition.

"Almost a week ago," His father's eyes widened.

"That is unacceptable!" His hissed out. "You will order her to the Manor this instant!"

"Father, she is with her family!" Draco shouted, shaking with anger. "She is with her family grieving over the death of her brother!" Lucius backed down at this.

"Death, you say?" Draco nodded, eyes burning with anger. "I see.. but you do realize that without the touch of your mate, you are taking a great risk?"

"I realize that," He hissed. "But I want what's best for her and right now, that is to be with her family. Blaise is with her."

"Whatever for?" Narcissa spoke then.

"Blaise and my mate recently found out that they are cousins," Lucius' lips twitched.

"Ah, I see," Narcissa smiled now.

"Draco, try to remain strong," Lucius told him. "And eat."

"Yes, father," He nodded. Draco went to his room and sighed as he looked around. It was large and... well it seemed empty after all the days he'd spent back at Hogwarts in the Head dorms with his mate. Unlike the dorms at school, the walls of his room were decorated with hues of blue, a color he'd always liked. While he enjoyed the greens and silvers of Slytherin, the colors just did not fit his taste at home. The canopy and curtains of his four poster bed were emerald green, as were the duvet and some of the pillows, though others were silver. The sheets were fine silk and were silver. Dragging his feet, Draco went to the bathroom and flicked on the light, flinching against the sudden brightness of it. The bathroom was large of course, with a wide counter top made of marble and a large mirror on the wall above it. Two sinks, on either end, added to the look, though Draco had never understood why there were two. There was a shower that looked big enough to fit quite a few people and almost a medium sized bathtub that seemed more like a pool to Draco. A thought crossed his mind and his cock jumped at it. He could see Alana, naked, standing in the shower, her head thrown back in ecstasy while he pleasured her into oblivion.

The blonde groaned at the thoughts and images, desperately wishing they could be true. Reaching in, he turned the shower on and stripped, hissing as the air hit the heated flesh of his member. He jumped into the shower and wrapped a hand around himself, eyes closed as he imagined all the things he could do to Alana if she were with him. He wanted her to accept him, so he could mark her and make her his for life. He wanted to shag her senseless... no, that wasn't right... he wanted to _make love _to her. His lips turned up in a smile as he moaned, yes, that sounded right. He wanted to make love to Alana, show her how much he cared and wanted her. She wasn't one of the slags he used to shag, no, she was his mate, his soul mate, his other half, he wanted to love her forever and cherish her. He was _meant _to.

"Alana..." He moaned her name as he came. It occurred to him as he washed off that that had been the first time he'd ever spoken her first name, though unfortunately, it wasn't while he was addressing her directly. Calling her by her last name was a habit. _I'll need to change that. _He thought with a sigh. Shutting the water off, he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist before he stared at himself in the mirror, hands resting on the counter. All he could think about was Alana... Merlin help him, he was going to be having a lot of hard ons that night.

-X-X-X-

Draco was physically, emotionally and sexually frustrated by the end of that week. The need to have his mate was too great and wanking wasn't doing it for him, he just stayed hard no matter what. The letter's from Blaise eased his worry but not as much as they used to. Apparently, Alana wasn't eating and only ever slept, keeping herself locked in her room. Whenever she did make an appearance though, Blaise told him she looked horrible, like she was ill. Lucius had read this and told him that her mental state could possible affect Draco as well but it was highly doubtful, as they hadn't completed the mating process. Draco had sent them a letter ordering Alana to eat something but she still refused and even sent him a reply telling him that he did not control her therefore she would not listen to him.

This had angered him greatly.

He'd entered his Veela form and had started screeching angrily as he lashed out. Had it not been for Lucius, he would have destroyed his entire room and quite possibly, other parts of the house had he gotten out of his room. Draco refrained from sending her orders after that day. A week before Christmas, Draco awoke feeling worse than ever. Everything seemed distorted to him and he could barely move or talk. With what energy he had left, he called a house elf into his room.

"Zippy... get... father..." He bit out, barely able to form the words. The house elf, realizing how dire the situation was, disapparated and went to find Lord Malfoy.

"Master! Young master Draco has sent Zippy to finds yous!" He squeaked out. "Young Master looks very sick he does, barely able to speak." Lucius' eyes widened and he hurried up to his sons room, followed by Narcissa and Zippy as well, who knew they would need him should they have further orders for him.

"Draco? Draco, get up!" Narcissa tried to wake the young blonde but he was out of it and far too weak to respond. "Lucius, what's wrong with him?" She looked at her husband.

"His body is starting to shut down," He swore softly. "He's not had the touch of his mate in so long that the Veela in him has started to think that she has rejected him."

"What can we do?" Narcissa did not want her son to die.

"We'll have to get a hold of her and convince her to come to his side," He told her. "I know Draco has her address written down. Zippy, go find it!" The house elf hurried about Draco's room and brought the piece of parchment to his master. "Narcissa, go make the fire call," The Malfoy matriarch nodded and went to the fireplace in her sons room. Most of the major rooms in the Manor had one. The flames flickered to life and she stuck her face in. When she opened her eyes, she found she was looking into a living room of sorts and began to panic.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out. "Zabini!" She called his name and not a even a few moments later, Blaise appeared and knelt down.

"Mrs. Malfoy, what are you doing?" He asked, a little more than shocked that she would do this sort of thing.

"Calling for help!" Blaise's eyes widened at this.

"Has something happened? What's wrong?" Narcissa held up a hand to silence him.

"Listen to me and listen well," She told him. "Draco has fallen into a critical condition, he's unconscious and nothing we do will wake him. We need his mate to come to the Manor!"

"Mrs. Malfoy... my cousin isn't doing well herself," Blaise sighed. "She's fallen ill you see, caught a bit of a bug."

"Blaise, I need you to convince the girl to come here within the next 24 to 48 hours," Narcissa regained her bearings and gave him a steady gaze through the fire. "I am afraid that Draco may not last much longer than that."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," With that, she pulled her head out of the fire and stood up, brushing the soot from her expensive robes.

"Well?" Lucius prompted.

"Blaise informed me that she's fallen ill," She told her husband, a grim look on her face. "I have told him to convince her to come to the Manor within the next 24 to 48 hours, unless she wants to have a death weighing down on her conscious."

"I will have call for a mediwitch to watch over Draco during that time," Lucius cleared his throat. "One who has experience dealing with Veela."

"Of course," Narcissa nodded. Zippy stayed to watch over Draco while Lord and Lady Malfoy went to make the call to St. Mungo's.

**-Sparks Manor-**

Blaise knocked on the door to Alana's room and entered without a word, creeping towards her bed quietly. He crawled onto the large queen size bed and propped himself against the pillows as he looked down at the small lump under the covers.

"My little bella donna, get up, we need to talk," He watched as the lump moved and a head of tangled brown hair appeared. Reaching out, Blaise moved the hair away from her face and frowned at how sick she still looked.

"Blaise, please go away," She whispered tiredly.

"No, I need to talk to you about something," He told her firmly.

"What is it?" She grumbled, moving to rest against him.

"Draco is very sick," He told her, stroking her hair. "He needs you, Lana."

"I'm too sick to travel," She groaned.

"You have 24 to 48 hours to decide what you will do," He sighed. "But please, make the best choice."

"Leave, Blaise," She whispered. The Italian gave her one last look before he got up and left, running into Seamus along the way. They were all at the Manor for the time being, spending the holiday with Alana's family like Jack had wanted them to.

"What's going on?" He asked, walking with him. Since attending the funeral, Blaise and Seamus had set aside their difference's and had become something akin to friends.

"Draco's mum just made an emergency fire call here," He began. "Seems Draco's fallen ill and won't wake up."

"What's wrong with him?" This was news to Seamus.

"Dunno," Blaise shrugged. "He's been sick for a while though, guess it caught up."

"Why would his mam call here though?" Blaise looked at him from the corner of his eye then.

"Finnigan, I am about to tell you something that must be kept secret for as long as you live," Okay, that was a bit extreme but it got his point across. "Draco is a Veela."

"No kiddin'?" He whistled. "Always knew there was somethin' odd 'bout him. Then his illness... is it because of his mate?"

"That's one way of putting it," He nodded.

"He found her, did he?" Another nod. "It's Alana isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Blaise sighed.

"I kind of figured somethin' was up between them," Seamus sighed. "What with her tryin' to protect me and all."

"Lana is a brave girl, defying her mate the way she is," Blaise chuckled. "What you two did the night of the Ball was risky, you're lucky Drake didn't turn the entire school over looking for you."

"I trusted Lana," He smiled sadly. "I love her, I truly do."

"Then why give her up?" The two stopped walking then. Blaise knew he shouldn't have been encouraging him but he needed to know.

"I... just knew she wasn't meant for me," Seamus shrugged. "Always loved her, always will but deep down I knew me and her wouldn't be together in the end, ya know? But if Malfoy hurts her, there's no way I'm lettin' her go back to him."

"That's understandable," Blaise nodded.

"I'll be there for her if she needs me," Seamus said, his eyes portraying that he intended to do as he said.

"As will I," Blaise again nodded. "She is my cousin after all."

"It's still weird, thinkin' ya two are related," Seamus chuckled.

"If she does in fact accept Draco and marries him and all, I'll be related to the Malfoy's," Blaise laughed.

"That'd be one odd family," Seamus sniggered.

"I always thought her parent's were pure-blood supremacists," Said Blaise suddenly.

"Yeah, they are but they made an exception for me," The Irishman shrugged. "Dunno why though."

"Maybe because you're so... likeable?" Blaise suggested, earning a shrug.

"I guess we'll never know," The two boys shared a laugh.

"Fancy a game of chess?" Blaise grinned.

"I play a mean game, Zabini," Seamus grinned back.

"We'll see about that," Together, they went to the living room and pulled out the chessboard. The game attracted the attention of Alana's parents, who sat and watched, and even bet on who would win. In the end, Layla owed her husband, Bryan, ten galleons as she had bet on Blaise winning, which he did not. The game took their minds off of Jack's death for the time being and for that, they were glad. Meanwhile, Alana was lying awake, staring at the wall as she thought things over. She really did not feel well enough to go to Malfoy Manor just because Draco was ill but something in the back of her mind was telling her that something was very wrong with the usually high and mighty Malfoy.

_Why should I worry about him? _She thought bitterly. _He only ever thinks of himself. Pure-blood's only care for themselves... okay, Alana, stop talking about yourself. _She grumbled out loud after this thought. _You're a pure-blood too unless you've forgotten. _Alana shut her eyes tightly and snuggled further into the warmth of her bed. She forced herself to stop thinking about Malfoy and went to sleep, hoping that the next day would be a good one for her and the others.

-X-X-X-

The next day found Alana feeling much better than she had been. She was out and about on the veranda with Blaise and Seamus, bundled up warmly as they chatted. They'd heard no news from Draco's family, so they assumed his condition had not changed, which they took as a good sign. The boys got Alana to wash up and get her hair trimmed (as she desperately needed it) and even managed to get her into some fine dress robes for an evening out that night.

"Ah, my lovely Alana!" A woman with an Italian accent caught their attention and Alana suddenly found herself in a tight embrace. When she was released, she found herself face to face with Rosabella Zabini herself. She was beautiful, even at her age, and her skin was a nice olive color, healthy of course and she wore very little make up, just a touch of lipstick was all. She was a bit taller than Alana, even though the younger witch wore heels for the occasion.

"Hello, Aunt Rosabella," She smiled, at ease with calling her such now. "I'm happy to see you," The woman kissed her cheeks and smiled gently.

"It's good to see you smile, it's good for your soul," She told her niece. "Especially after all that's happened. You should smile more."

"I'll try to," She chuckled.

"Blaise, make sure she smiles more," Rosabella told her son.

"Yes, mother," Blaise chuckled. The now extended family plus Seamus all sat down for a meal, which was filled with old memories, embarrassing stories and old school tales. They were swarmed by members of the press the moment they left the place, pictures were taken and statements were made. No doubt this would end up in the _Daily Prophet _sometime soon.

"I'll be sure to visit for Christmas," Rosabella told them as they parted ways. "Ciao!" Alana smiled as she waved and sighed, wanting nothing more than to get out of the dress robes she wore. When they arrived home, she went up to her room and stripped down before hopping into a bath to relax. Once she was washed up, she got out and dressed, deciding to wear a comfortable bra under the silk shirt for once. Soon, she got into bed and quickly drifted to sleep. It seemed like she'd only closed her eyes a few moments ago when someone rudely woke her up.

"What is it?" She grumbled, sitting up. "It's one in the morning! What on earth could be so bloody important?" Blaise looked her straight in the eye.

"It's Draco, he's gotten worse," He told her.

"Why should I care?" She was sore about being woken up.

"Alana, you're his mate," He hissed

"And I don't care," She hissed back.

"Alana... he's dying," Alana's heart stopped. Without a second thought, she shot out of bed, grabbed the Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"MALFOY MANOR!"

* * *

><p><em>Well, there's chapter 13 for you! Lots of things happened but there is much more to come! You'll have to keep reading to find out though! <em>

_Is Alana really going to Malfoy Manor to save Draco? Well, tune in next time to find out! Lots of love from me to you! Remember to review!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Well, because I'm in such a great mood, I'll update early! The reason why I'm so happy is because I got my driving permit today! *dances*_

_QueenSword- If you liked last chapter, you'll enjoy this one even more! It's always refreshing to see a review from you :)_

_HoratiosGirl101- Well, here's where you find out if he lives or dies!_

_HermioneandMarcus- Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I do so love your reviews :)_

_ireallyamtellingthetruth- You asked for a longer chapter, you get a longer chapter! This one is quite a bit longer haha. Enjoy!_

_- Oh! A new reviewer! It's nice to hear from a new reader! Here's the chapter for you! Blah! It won't let me put your name but you know who you are!_

* * *

><p>"MALFOY MANOR!" Blaise watched as Alana disappeared in a flash of green flames. He knew she would make the right decision, all it took was his saying that Draco was dying – which was true – and she went right to his side. The Veela was truly dying, so he hadn't lied to his cousin.<p>

Once Alana arrived, she found Narcissa Malfoy waiting and was quickly ushered to what she assumed to be Draco's room.

She was shocked by what she found.

Draco lay on his bed, barely breathing, his skin pulled taught across his bones, his eyes, though closed, seemed sunken in. Alana was afraid to approach the bed but at Narcissa's urging, she did so.

"How... how did he get this way?"

"I assume you are his mate, correct?" Lucius asked, earning a stiff nod. "He got this way because he refused to call you here or go to you and seek out physical contact with you. You, my dear, are at some fault, as you had not bothered to ask his condition prior to this and as I've seen fron intercepted letters, you refused to come here to the Manor to even visit. He is on the verge of death because of it." Alana felt sick. Draco was dying... and it was mostly her fault.

"What can I do?" She asked quietly.

"You can go and crawl into bed with him," Lucius told her rather bluntly. "The more contact the better," Alana blushed once she figured out what the Malfoy patriarch was hinting at. He was basically telling her to strip down to her under clothes and lay with Draco. That certainly wasn't something you heard everyday.

"Lucius, if you would," Narcissa cleared her throat.

"Right, of course," The older man nodded and left, casting Alana a quick glance as he did so.

"Please, I am asking you as a mother, please help my son," Narcissa took Alana's hand in hers and looked her in the eye. "I cannot lose him."

"Please, Mrs. Malfoy, do not beg," Alana whispered. "You're a high status woman, you need not lower yourself like this."

"You'll do it then?" She asked hopefully. Alana bit her lip and nodded, bringing a smile to the older woman's face. "Thank you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," Alana nodded. Slowly, hesitantly, she began to undress, uncaring that Mrs. Malfoy would see her, she was more focused on the task at hand: saving the obnoxious ferrets arse from death. She kicked her silk pants to the side and got into the bed, crawling to Draco's side. She slipped under the silk sheets and pressed as close as humanly possible, blushing as she threw her leg over his thighs and snuggled into him. She let one arm rest over his torso while her head rested on his chest, her ear pressed over his heart... which, much to her horror, was barely beating.

"Thank you again, my dear," Narcissa whispered, folding her clothes as though they were her own. "I don't think I got your name though."

"Alana Sparks," She told the woman.

"A beautiful name," She smiled. "Rest well and remember, just call if you need anything," Alana nodded and watched as she left after placing her folded clothes in a nearby chair. The brunette sighed and got comfy, knowing she was going to be there for a while.

"You'd better be thankful when you wake up you arse," She bit out. Slowly, lulled by Draco's faint heartbeat, Alana fell asleep

-X-X-X-

Warm. Very warm. And soft. Draco woke up to these sensations and a very alluring scent that tickled his nose. He knew he had to get up but he still felt weak and the warmth made him want to sleep still. And so, he kept sleeping.

Alana watched Draco's face and felt her heart drop when he did not awaken as she thought he would. She'd felt his body twitch and he'd inhaled deeply a few times, as though taking in her scent but then he'd gone back to the soft, steady breathing of a person who was sleeping. She then turned her attention elsewhere, just studying the Veela's pale body. The color had returned to his skin, but he was still horribly thin, most likely because he'd not been eating but that could be fixed. She could still clearly see the outline of his muscles and something in her made her want to trace them. She resisted the urge though. She watched as his nipples turned hard from her breath fluttering over them and blushed, though she really saw no reason to.

"Malfoy..." She sighed. "Please, wake up," She nuzzled against his chest lightly, hoping that he heard her. She felt him move and lifted her head, her eyes locked on his face as it twisted and scrunched up. She watched as his eyes moved behind his eyelids and slowly began to open. Her breath hitched in her throat and her own eyes widened as she watched him. "Malfoy..." She finally whispered.

"Sparks?" He croaked. "What the hell are you doing in my bed? I must be dreaming," Alana pinched his arm and he gave a shout. "Okay! I'm not dreaming!" Alana gave him a smug look. "If I'm not dreaming, I must be in heaven. Why else would you be snuggled up beside me in my bed?"

"Unless you've forgotten, Malfoy, you were dying just a few days ago," She grumbled.

"Did my parent's threaten you into coming here?" He suddenly hissed.

"No, I came here of my own free will," She assured him. Draco, suddenly having a burst of energy, threw the covers back and winced when Alana screeched. "Malfoy!" She scrambled to cover herself. It wasn't as though she was naked, no, she had knickers and a bra on but she just didn't feel like having Draco eye her like a piece of meat at the moment. The Veela, not wanting to be denied such a delicious sight, lunged after his mate and ripped the sheets from her before he pinned her beneath him. Suddenly, he embraced her and her struggles stopped as she panted below him.

"Thank you, for coming here," He whispered. Alana slowly hugged back and buried her face against his neck.

"You horrible, selfish, arrogant, obnoxious git!" She grumbled against his neck. "I hate you! You actually made me worry about you! I thought you were going to die you arsehole!"

"I thought I was too," He admitted. "Why'd you come for me?"

"I couldn't let you die you idiot," She sniffled. "I may not be into this whole mate thing but it doesn't mean I'm going to just write you off and let you die like that."

"Thanks for coming and saving me then," He smirked. He loved the feeling of having Alana in his arms like this but the fact that they both wore close to nothing... wasn't really helping him keep his hormones in check. Deciding to have a little fun now that he was awake, he unhooked her bra without her noticing and as he was letting her go, he pulled it off. Alana shrieked and covered her chest, much to his annoyance, he hadn't realized she was so quick.

"Malfoy! Give it back!" She gasped, glaring at him heatedly.

"I think I'll keep it," He twirled it around on his finger, smirking at her.

"Malfoy!"

"Keep saying my name baby," He chuckled. "Though I think it would be better if you said Draco instead."

"In your dreams, Malfoy," She hissed, sitting up, arms still covering her chest.

"I dream about that a lot," He smirked at her shocked expression. "Among other things."

"I did not just hear that," She groaned. "Give my bra back this instant!"

"Nope," He hummed, pretending to examine the pink frilly thing. "I never pegged you for a pink, frilly person, Sparks."

"Oh, there's loads you don't know about me," She grinned.

"Tell me something I don't know and I might consider giving it back," Alana glared at him.

"Give it back and I'll tell you all you want to know," She countered.

"You drive a hard bargain," He smirked. "But it's not that easy," He waved the bra in front of her and watched as she shot one hand out to try and grab it, ending in failure when he jerked his arm up. She quickly replaced that arm over her chest and scowled at him.

"Give it back!" She tried to move but found it hard because of her arms over her chest.

"Come get it," Now having enough strength, Draco crawled towards the edge of the bed and grinned.

"Malfoy!" She tried her best and crawled towards him. Just then, Narcissa rushed into the room.

"What on earth?" Her eyes flickered between them. Alana's face turned bright red and she glared at Draco, who still held her bra over his head, keeping it out of her reach.

"It's not what it looks like!" She gushed.

"Was I interrupting something?" She quirked an eyebrow at the pair.

"Just having a bit of fun, mother," Draco told her in a carefree voice.

"If you've enough energy to taunt your mate, I suggest getting up and bathing," Narcissa told him pointedly. "Do give her clothes back, Draco, I'm certain you've embarrassed her enough as it is," With a grumble, he tossed it back and got out of bed, stretching for the first time in days. Alana watched this and tore her eyes away, watching from the corner of her eye as he picked out a fresh pair of clothes and went to the bathroom, closing the door. The brunette quickly put her bra on and scrambled for the clothes in the chair only to have Narcissa stop her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Here are some clothes for you," She smiled. "You're about my size when I was your age, so I believe this might fit," Alana turned to see Narcissa holding a Victorian styled dress. It was a dark green color, which Narcissa thought matched the young girl. It was a taffeta fitted top with fringe trimmed marabou around the neckline and shoulders. The gown had beaded wide lace straps, gimp braid trim and black lace dropping at the hips, something Alana quite liked. The lace at the hips created a bustle in the back topped off with a black satin bow. It had a hook and eye back closure and a long taffeta skirt with a train and marabou hem.

"You'd really let me wear this?" She asked softly.

"My dear, you'll look beautiful in it," Narcissa smiled. "Come, I'll help you into it," Alana smiled and let the older witch help her into the dress, she even allowed her to fix her hair as there wasn't time for her to take a shower before Draco returned. "If I were you, I'd tease him a little," Narcissa smiled. "He'll enjoy it and he needs to be teased back once in a while."

"I agree with that, he does enough teasing," Alana tittered.

"Here he comes," She whispered. "Just play along, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. We'll be downstairs whenever the two of you decide to join us for breakfast." Alana nodded and watched as she left. Draco emerged from the bathroom in a pair of dress slacks, the towel over his shoulders, his chest still glistening with water.

"Malfoy," She cleared her throat to get his attention. Silver eyes darted in her direction and his jaw fell open at the sight of his mate. "Well? How... how do I look?" A cute blush rose on her cheeks as she turned for him. Her feet were still bare but the heels that matched the dress sat beside her.

"You look stunning," He finally told her, eyes raking over her body. Alana felt herself stiffen unintentionally under his gaze and watched as he moved towards her, moving with the grace of a majestic wild cat. She felt like she was being hunted as the Slytherin prince circled her, careful of the train as he did so. "Very nice," He murmured more to himself than to her. Finally, he stood in front of her again, towering over her as he looked down into her eyes. "Sparks, do you realize how much I want you?"

"Perhaps but you have to work for it, Malfoy," She gave a teasing smile. She turned, careful of the train and bent at the waist, picking up the heels. She heard the blonde groan and wiggled her bum for him before she straightened rather quickly.

"I rather liked that view," He frowned at her.

"I'm sure you did but I don't appreciate you staring at my arse," She snapped, a smile on her face. "I think I made that clear last time."

"Perhaps not clear enough," He smirked.

"Git," She growled at him. Sitting in the chair, she attempted to put the heels on but she feared she would damage the dress with all her wriggling about. "Malfoy, help me," She scowled at him. Draco smirked as he knelt in front of her and took the heels. Letting his fingers glide over her legs a bit, he put one on and then the other before he looked up at her, one hand still resting hotly on one of her calves. "You can let go now," She raised an eyebrow. When he did not, she raised her other leg and placed the point of her heel on his shoulder... and pressed _hard. _Draco hissed and moved back, releasing her calf in the process. Alana smiled smugly and lowered her leg, crossing one over the other elegantly. "Would you like to try that again?"

"No thank you," He grunted.

"Go put your shirt on so we can go downstairs you prat," Draco scowled but did as she said. When he returned, she found he was wearing his usual black outfit and his hair was nearly dry. Alana carefully lifted the skirt of the dress so she could walk and followed the Malfoy heir, as she had no clue where to go. Malfoy Manor was a lot bigger than she had originally thought. When they finally arrived in the dining room, they found Lord and Lady Malfoy waiting for them.

"Ah, it's good to see you both out of bed," Lucius actually smiled as he stood with his wife. "My dear, I do believe that we never had a proper introduction. I am Lucius Malfoy, you know my wife, Narcissa," The woman smiled at her. "And of course, you know Draco."

"It's good to finally meet you," She nodded. "My name is Alana Sparks, I'm actually a cousin to Blaise Zabini."

"Yes, we're aware," Lucius nodded. "It was in the paper today, something about families reconnecting." Alana was shocked by this news and quickly asked to see the _Daily Prophet. _Lucius handed it to her and much to her surprise, there it was right on the front page. There was a picture of her and her parents with Rosabella and Blaise the night they'd gone out to dinner. She could see Seamus just off to the side with a goofy smile on his face. There were statements from her parents and Rosabella and even herself, though she hadn't been aware she'd even given any. Then again, it had been sometime so it must have slipped her mind.

"This was the night before I came to the Manor," She whispered softly, reading the article.

"News spreads quickly, Alana," Narcissa told her. "Especially among the pure-bloods."

"I knew it spread quickly but never this quickly," She breathed.

"Oh just imagine the articles they'll make when they see you and I together, Sparks," Draco smirked at her.

"No such thing will happen, Malfoy," She frowned up at him, handing the paper back to Lucius.

"I could drag you outside right now and there would be reporters flocking to the Manor within seconds," He pointed out.

"You wouldn't dare," She hissed.

"Oh but I would," Alana quickly moved away from him before he could capture her and make good on his word.

"Enough," Lucius sighed. "Let's just sit down and eat, shall we?" Alana sat on the other side, away from Draco, much to his disappointment. Throughout breakfast, Lucius and Narcissa asked Alana about her life and what she wanted in the future. They found out she wanted to be a mediwitch for magical creatures or at least specialize in that field. So if say a Veela needed care, she would be someone who would care for them. Both older Malfoy's thought this was an acceptable career. Draco on the other hand, was against it because he claimed she would have her hands on people who weren't him. This earned him a glare from his mother. Once they'd all eaten their fill, they moved to the living room where Alana once again, sat away from Draco, she didn't trust him after what happened earlier.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" They heard Blaise's voice and they all jumped before going towards the fireplace. "Alana! My little bella donna! I thought for certain Draco was keeping you prisoner in his room!"

"I'm fine, Blaise," She giggled, careful as she kneeled in the dress. "How is everyone at home? Is Seamus doing alright?"

"Aside from him going absolutely mad because he doesn't know how you are, he's doing fine."

"Is that Lana?" They heard the Irishman's voice.

"Yes," Blaise called back.

"Hi, Lana! Come home soon, yeah?" Alana laughed at this.

"I'll see what I can do," She told him.

"Finnigan, she's mine and I'm keeping her here," Draco taunted him.

"The hell ya are!" Blaise rolled his eyes then.

"Alana, do come home soon," He told her. "It's Christmas Eve," The brunette's jaw dropped at this. She hadn't been aware of what day it was since she'd been stuck in Draco's room the last week.

"Thank you for the lovely time," She smiled at the Malfoy's. "But I must really be heading home."

"We understand," Lucius nodded.

"You can keep the dress," Narcissa smiled. "I've no use for it anymore," Alana thanked her and took the Floo powder that was offered.

"Step back, Blaise, I'm coming through," Blaise disappeared and Alana stepped in. "Sparks Manor!" She threw the powder down and disappeared. Draco watched as she left unhappily and stood up, brushing off his pants.

"Draco, if you're ever going to get her to accept you, you must try harder," Lucius frowned at his son.

"I've been trying, father," He frowned back. "It's like she's immune or something! Either that or she just hates me."

"My dear, if she hated you, she wouldn't have saved you," Narcissa told him softly.

"She told me that she wouldn't let me die," He said. "But that doesn't mean she likes me, she just doesn't agree with letting a person die because of something like this. She just.. feels obligated to help is all."

"And rightly so," Lucius said pointedly.

"I have a little over two months and fourteen days to convince her," Draco sighed. "It's my own bloody fault though."

"Again, try harder," Lucius clicked his tongue. "Perhaps... we shall visit your mate tomorrow," Draco's eyes widened. He knew what the look in his fathers eyes meant and he didn't always agree with it.

"I agree," Narcissa smiled and Draco groaned. He knew his parent's were going to somehow conspire with Alana's and they would somehow end up together the entire day. Not that he really minded the thought of being with his mate the entire day but he wanted it to be a natural thing.

"Please don't do anything," Draco chuckled.

"I can't promise anything," Narcissa smiled sweetly. The young Malfoy just rolled his eyes and went up to his room.

**-Sparks Manor-**

When Alana returned, she found herself sandwiched between Blaise and Seamus, both talking above the other.

"One at a time boys!" She finally gasped, wiggling away and checking the dress.

"Is Malfoy alright then?" Seamus asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah, he's doing just fine," She blushed faintly and it was caught by Blaise.

"He got your bra, didn't he?" Alana whined and hid her face against Seamus' shoulder.

"Uh... did I miss somethin'?" He asked, hugging his friend.

"Veela heal faster from things like this with lots of physical contact, remember?" Seamus nodded. "So if I had to take a guess, I'd say our little Alana here had to strip down to her under clothes and snuggle up with Draco."

"Blaise! Shut up!" She whined, blushing crimson now.

"Did he see anythin'?" Seamus asked, jabbing her side to make her squeal.

"No!" She glared. "You forget, I have reflexes like a Seeker and perhaps even faster. Mrs. Malfoy walked in though..." She blushed even harder if at all possible. "Nothing happened, I swear! Malfoy was just being a pervert!"

"Aww, no reason to be ashamed, Lana," Seamus gave her a grin. "Ya have a beautiful body!"

"Not you too!" She groaned. "Blaise, help me!"

"He's your ex and Draco is your Veela mate," He chuckled. "But, you _are _my cousin. Finnigan, don't talk about her like that in front of me. And I'll give Drake an earful when I see him too. Feel better?"

"You're all so horrible," She gave a pout.

"Yeah, but ya love us," Seamus nudged her with his elbow, a cheesy smile on his face.

"That, I do," She smiled and hugged the two of them.

"Even Draco?" Blaise asked with a grin.

"Malfoy... not so much," She laughed.

"You're a cruel little thing," Blaise laughed with her. "I've taught you well!"

"That you did, Blaise, that you did," She kissed his cheek. "And so did you, Shay," She kissed his cheek as well. "Now, I've got to go soak in a bath and change clothes! I've been stuck in Malfoy's bed the last few days," She let go and moved as quickly as the dress allowed, up to her room. When she tried getting the dress off herself, she found she couldn't and called for someone to help her. Unsurprisingly, Seamus came to her aid, as Blaise didn't trust walking into her room anymore, clothed or not. "Can you help get it off?" She mumbled, blushing gently. The Irishman nodded and moved to undo the hook and eye catch at the back of her dress. Once that was done, he slowly pulled the zipper down and kissed her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her middle as he rested his chin in the crook of her neck. "Shay..." She sighed softly, knowing they couldn't be like this.

"It's so hard to give ya up," He mumbled. "I'll always love ya, Alana. I know bout Malfoy being a Veela and.. I know ya are his mate."

"I'm sorry, Seamus," She whispered, leaning into him.

"It's alright, I suppose," He sighed. "I understand though. Just know I'll always be here for ya," He nudged the dress off her shoulders and watched as it pooled at her feet. Alana bit her lip as she stepped out of the dress and moved Seamus away from it so he didn't step on it and let him pull her into his arms. She kicked off the heels and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, never wanting to leave. Hazel met blue and something snapped in them as their lips met in a gentle kiss. Alana knew it was wrong for her to be kissing Seamus like this but she just needed it, she just felt too tense about everything. And truth be told, she hadn't had a decent climax since she'd been with the Irishman and she was starting to become frustrated. Even when she tried to make herself come, she barely got any satisfaction out of it and it frustrated her even more. Their kisses became heated and more needy as they moved against each other.

_One last time couldn't hurt. _She thought as she felt Seamus' hands on her hips. The saner part of her brain was screaming at her to stop this instant, that her and Seamus had sworn not to do anything like this again... but the other part was telling her to throw caution to the wind and let the Irishman sate her needs. The sane part of her won out though.

"Shay, we need to stop," She whimpered between kisses. With one final heated kiss, they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. "I don't want Malfoy to hurt you."

"I know," He sighed.

"If we had continued and he found out... I'm... he said he would kill you if we did anything again," Alana buried her fact against his neck.

"It would have been wrong of us anyway," Seamus murmured into her hair. "Why don't ya go ahead and wash up, yeah? Meet us back downstairs," She nodded and composed herself as he let her go. "Love ya."

"Love ya too," She smiled softly. Seamus left and Alana quickly picked out a pair of slacks and a cute top... which sadly did not leave room for a bra. Shrugging, she scuttled into the bathroom and filled the tub with her favorite scented oils. She got in and sighed happily as she felt her body instantaneously relax in the combined water and oils. But the hot ache between her thighs refused to stop and only became worse the more she tried to assuage it. Dabbling in the wandless magic she'd been studying with Neville and the others, she cast a charm over the bathroom and slid one hand between her legs while the other gave attention to her breasts. She tried to think of Seamus as she touched herself but sandy brown turned to platinum blonde and blue eyes turned to bewitching molten silver. Tan skin paled to almost glowing white perfection and he became taller, more toned. With a gasp, Alana realized she was seeing Draco Malfoy. Panting, she allowed her imagination to run wild and soon she was seeing Draco pleasuring her, whispering in her ear as he brought her to her peak.

"Oh Merlin... _Draco_!" She felt her body tense and her toes curled painfully. Finally, she calmed down and slumped in the tub, coming down from her high. With a small sob, she covered her face as the realization hit her. She'd gotten off on the image of Draco doing things to her and she'd moaned his first name! Settling down, she washed up and got out, drying off as quickly as possible before she dressed. Putting on a brave face, she made her way downstairs and joined her cousin and Seamus in the living room. The rest of the day passed in a comfortable silence, they talked about various subjects and even teased each other a bit.

"Alright you three, time for bed," Layla chuckled. The three groaned but dragged themselves to bed and told each other goodnight. Alana changed into the silk pajamas from Draco and slipped into bed, falling asleep quickly and dreaming once again, of the blonde Veela.

-X-X-X-

Alana awoke feeling extremely warm and comfortable, safe even and she refused to wake up.

"Okay, you asked for it," That sweet angelic voice whispered in her ear. Her eyebrows knitted together but then there was a distinct tickling sensation radiating from her sides. It increased and Alana suddenly shrieked with laughter as she squirmed and thrashed about.

"Wake up!" A distinct Irish voice whooped and suddenly she felt more weight.

"My little bella donna, it's Christmas!" Suddenly, more hands were tickling her. She was soon gasping for breath as they tickled her and finally someone told them to stop so she could breathe. Opening her bleary eyes, she blinked a few times and made out three figures. Blaise, Seamus and...

"Malfoy?" She sat upright and gaped at him.

"The one and only," He smirked at her.

"The hell are you doing here?" Blaise hit her over the head. "In my house – no, in my _room_?"

"Decided to drop by," He told her in a casual voice. He grabbed something behind him and held it out. "Happy Christmas," It was another bouquet of roses and lilies, no doubt meant to make up for his rude appearance in her room.

"Thanks now kindly get out of my room," She blushed. "All three of you! A girl needs her privacy!" Quickly, they all left, apparently not wanting to suffer her wraith as it was her room thus it meant they followed her rules. Alana found a vase by her bed and quickly put the flowers in it before she got out of bed and went to bathe and get dressed. Scowling, she realized she needed to shave. Too lazy to use magic, she pulled a razor out and did it the Muggle way, though it was time consuming she enjoyed the feel of it. She didn't often use this method but she was still used to it although she still had times when she managed to nick herself with the blades. With a small wince, she watched as blood welled up along the thin line near her ankle. Luckily, she was already washed, so she didn't mind bloodying the towel that was previously wrapped around her hair, it wasn't anything a little quick magic couldn't fix afterwords.

"Sparks," The brunette whipped around, eyes wide when she found Draco behind her, eyes narrowed as his nostrils flared. He'd caught the scent of blood and had acted on instinct. "What happened?" He demanded, eyes flashing.

"I just cut my leg a little," She sighed. "I'm fine, Malfoy, now get out," He didn't move an inch.

"Let me see," His eyes never left her face as he moved closer. Alana made no move to stop him as he tore the towel away from her leg and looked at the cut. Carefully, he knelt down and brushed his fingers over the cut and licked the blood clean from his fingers.

"Malfoy, stop it," She sucked in a sharp breath as he lowered his lips to the cut. She felt a tingling sensation flow from the area and spread through her as Draco swept his tongue over it. "Malfoy!"

"All better?" He asked, looking up at her. Alana was about to berate him but then she looked down at where the cut had been. The bleeding had effectively been stopped and the cut itself seemed to have been healed. Shocked and awed, she lifted her eyes to meet Draco's.

"How did you...?" The Veela smirked lightly at her question.

"Sorry, I can't divulge all of my secrets just yet," Alana shut her mouth and fixed him with a glare.

"Get out you perverted ferret!" She hissed, holding the towel around her tightly, crossing her legs as well. "Bl-" Draco slapped a hand over her mouth as he leaned in close to her ear.

"I can smell your arousal, Sparks," He whispered, lips brushing her ear. "Were you having naughty thoughts again? Or perhaps _dreams_?" The smile on his face suggested he knew about the dreams she'd been having. Alana sucked in a sharp breath but refused to answer him. "You can't resist me forever, Sparks," He chuckled darkly. The brunette scented something sweet and spicy and almost instantly she felt like she was in a daze. Draco knew he shouldn't have been using the allure on her but it was far too tempting for him not to do it. "Come now, let me have a little taste," He nibbled at her ear to earn a soft groan.

"N-no," She forced the word out as she desperately fought against the powerful allure. "Please, stop it," Draco growled in displeasure as his mate once again thwarted his attempts. "Blaise!" She suddenly called out to her cousin as she broke free of the allure. Almost instantly, the Italian was with them, dragging Draco to his feet and out of the room. "Three strikes, Malfoy!" She hissed angrily as she slammed the door after them.

"Draco, what in the name of Merlin's balls were you doing?" Blaise hissed, slamming his blonde friend into the wall.

"Blaise, you don't get it!" He hissed back. "I want her! I need to have her! I'm losing my control!"

"I don't give a fuck!" He snapped back. "Rein it in, Drake, before you lose her!" The Malfoy heir sighed unhappily as he sagged in Blaise's grip. "Now look, you've upset her and quite possibly scared her enough today. Just back off a little, alright? Apologize or something, show her that you're sorry for what you just did."

"That's the problem: I'm not," He avoided his friends eyes then.

"Well, just act like you are," He sighed in frustration. "Now, just go downstairs, I'll deal with Alana," Draco gave him a look before he slunk away. Blaise went back to Alana's room, knocking politely before he entered. The young witch sat on her bed, knee's drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around them. "My little bella, come here," He sat down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why me, Blaise?" She sniffled, leaning into him. "He tried using the allure, it was so strong."

"At least you fought it," He told her.

"I almost gave in though!" She let out a frustrated breath.

"Alana, don't be so hard on yourself," He murmured, stroking her hair soothingly. "Would it be possible that... you might actually be starting to like him?"

"No... no that's absolutely _im_possible!" She told him vehemently. "I do not like Draco Malfoy!"

"Not even as a friend?" Alana fell silent then. "Ah, so you consider him a friend then?"

"Yes," She admitted with a heavy sigh. "I consider him a friend and I... like him as a friend. But that's all."

"Why don't you work from there?" He suggested. "You have a little over two months and fourteen days left," Alana felt her chest tighten when he said this.

"If he can keep his Veela under control, I might consider it," She mumbled.

"You might want to talk to Draco about that one since I can't speak for him," Alana nodded. "Now, let's go downstairs, it's Christmas after all." Another nod. Blaise grinned and put her over his shoulder as he brought her downstairs, kicking and screaming the whole way.

"Blaise, put that girl down!" Rosabella gasped when she saw them. The boy grinned and set her down. He took the only other open seat, leaving the last empty spot for her... which happened to be right beside Draco. Heaving a sigh, she sat beside him and curled up as far away as was possible on the small love seat. Gifts were handed out, pictures taken (as was family tradition) and tears were shed as they remembered Jack. Alana got a few things from the Malfoy's, among the gifts were some evening gowns and ball gowns from Narcissa, all of which were tasteful in color, design and length; they all came with matching heels. Lucius gave her a few books, as he'd learned from Draco that she enjoyed reading. Draco himself had given her a few new pairs of night clothes, some of which Alana were too embarrassing for her to reveal. When he expected her to wear such clothes, she did not know but she suspected she would find out.

"Can we take a picture of everyone together?" Seamus suddenly asked.

"I don't see why not," Bryan smiled. "Dotty, can you come here?" A house elf dressed in what looked to be an old shirt appeared. She'd been freed some time ago but she'd stated that she enjoyed serving the family and had since remained a loyal house elf. "Would you take a picture for us?"

"Oh, Dotty would be pleased to do so!" She smiled and nodded. She took the camera and jumped up on the table as everyone moved towards the mantle, crowding together. The adults in back and children in front. Alana, being the only girl of the children, stood in the middle, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Say cheese!" This got everyone to smile for the picture, even Draco.

"Let's get a picture of just the kids," Rosabella smiled. Dotty handed the camera back to Layla and disappeared once again. Alana threw her arms around the three boys and smiled as the picture was taken. Draco stepped off to the side when the three close friends decided to take one, with Seamus and Blaise kissing either cheek. She took a picture with just her and Seamus, their arms thrown around each other. The next was with Blaise who got the idea to pick her up bridal style. Then came the picture with Alana and Draco. The first picture of them was not what any of the adults wanted. Blaise interfered and pushed his cousin into his best mate's arms before he backed off. Alana stiffened for a moment before she slowly relaxed and wrapped her arms around him, turning her head towards the camera.

"Smile you two," Narcissa prompted. They tried to do so but yet again, the picture came out as one that no one would want.

"Ah, I know," Rosabella murmured to herself in Italian as she moved to try and set the two up for the best picture. She had Draco move behind Alana and had the brunette press her back flush against him while his arms wrapped around her. "Not done," She frowned and snapped her fingers. She made Draco lean over and rest his chin on her shoulder while she had Alana lean into him more and place her hands on his arms. "Perfect!" She smiled and backed away. Draco smiled at the scent of his mate and whispered for her to smile as well. His fingers found her sides and danced over the exposed skin, making her smile. The picture was taken at last and everyone agreed that it would be one to keep.

"You can let me go now," Alana said, letting out a steady breath. Almost reluctantly, he released his hold on her and moved away. "Malfoy?" He looked up, tilting his head. "Escort me to the dining room?" She gave a faint smile as she asked him.

"Of course," He took her arm and walked with her silently. Blaise and Seamus exchanged a look as they ate when they saw that Alana was sitting right next to Draco, chatting quietly about something.

"Most likely some terms for their courtship," Blaise whispered. As soon as the words left his mouth, a roll hit him.

"Draco," Narcissa pinned her son with a quick look.

"Sorry," He sniggered, eyes dancing as he looked at his friend.

"So tell me, what brings Lord and Lady Malfoy to our humble home?" Bryan spoke up. "We never got around to it before."

"Please, use our names," Lucius chuckled. "But as for what brings us here..." He looked at his son. "It concerns our son and your daughter."

"If you've come with a marriage proposition, Lucius-"

"Not quite," He stopped the man. "What I am about to tell you does not leave this house," Alana's parent's nodded. "What you may or may not know is that Veela blood runs in the veins of the Malfoy's and the Black's."

"Draco's a Veela then?" Layla asked earning a nod. "What does this have to do with our daughter?"

"Your daughter happens to be Draco's mate," Alana sunk down in her seat, trying to hide. Blaise and Seamus gave her a sympathetic look

"Alana, why didn't you tell us?" Bryan demanded of his daughter.

"I haven't accepted him yet!" She bit out. "Stop acting like I have."

"Now now, let's not start fighting," Rosabella clucked. "It's Christmas, save all your hostility for another day."

"We're happy for you either way," Layla smiled. "Being a Veela's mate is such an honor."

"You're not mad?" Alana squeaked.

"Merlin's beard no!" Bryan chuckled. "Why on earth would we be?" Alana shrugged and all the adults shared a laugh. "Now, off with you all, we need to talk," Lucius and Bryan shared a look. Seamus and Blaise hurried off, wanting to play a few rounds of chess, leaving Alana with Draco.

"Sparks," The brunette was pulled back against a solid chest. "Ti voglio baciare," Alana shuddered and felt her stomach fill with butterflies at the sound of his voice. She recognized the language as Italian and looked up at him.

"What did you just say?" She whispered.

"I want to kiss you," He smirked and watched as she blushed.

"Too bad you won't be getting a kiss from me," She snorted. She freed herself from his arms before she sauntered away, swaying her hips more than perhaps needed as she did so. Draco followed her quickly and matched her stride easily. "What do you want?"

"Ti desidero," Alana shuddered and glared at him. She knew what he'd said this time.

"Well you can't have me," She sniffed and walked faster.

"You're playing hard to get," He frowned.

"I'm not going to make it easy, Malfoy," She smirked. "I'm not one of your slags who will open her legs for you at the snap of your fingers."

"Never expected you to be," He hummed. "But you cannot deny that you find me attractive," He finally trapped her against a wall, leaving room for her to escape should she need it. Her eyes were wide at first and she started to panic before she realized he wasn't doing anything aside from just standing there. "Am I right?"

"Malfoy, yes you are attractive but it doesn't mean I'm going to throw myself at you," She rolled her eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that," He grinned. "One of these days, you'll be _begging _for my touch."

"In your dreams."

"Again, that is something I often dream of," Alana made a face of disgust. "Do you want to know what I dream of, Sparks?" He leaned closer. "I dream of you laying on the silk sheets of my bed, bare and welcoming. I dream of you giving yourself to me, begging me for more as I give you pleasure you've never known," He watched as her cheeks heated and she squirmed. "I dream of taking you over and over again, making love from dusk till dawn."

"What are.. you doing to me?" She bit her lip and clenched her legs together tightly.

"Absolutely nothing," He smirked. "I want you so badly it hurts."

"Go wank off then," She grumbled. "I don't care how much you want me because at this rate, you'll never have me."

"Until later, my little lioness," He growled before he disappeared.

-X-X-X-

That night after dinner, a bath and bringing herself to two more unsatisfying climaxes, Alana lay in bed unable to sleep. A light knock on the door startled her and had her flying out of bed to see who it was. She was wearing one of the fine silk night gowns that Draco had given her and tugged it down on her legs before she answered the door.

"Malfoy!" She gasped, shocked to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently, every other bloody room in this place is locked," He growled in a frustrated manner. "Only room unlocked is yours."

"That's a lie," She frowned. "Go to Blaise's room or something."

"He told me that he doesn't share his room," Draco grunted. "I'm not staying with Finnigan either so you're my only choice." Alana suddenly felt very shy in the gown she wore as his silver eyes looked her over. "You look... ravishing in that," He grinned.

"Hands off, Malfoy," She scowled. He held his hands up as he followed her into the room and closed the door. "You sleep on that side and I'll sleep on my side."

"I would rather like sleeping next to you," He frowned.

"What I say goes, Malfoy," She snapped. The blonde scowled but nodded, shedding his clothes until he was only in his boxers. Alana had crawled into bed by now and had her back to him as he got in as well. He got under the covers and buried himself into it, groaning as his mate's scent overwhelmed him. "Goodnight, Malfoy."

"Goodnight, Sparks," He responded tiredly. They both drifted to sleep though they both had no idea what the morning would bring.

* * *

><p><em>Ti voglio baciare- means I want to kiss you<em>

_Ti desidero- means I want you._

_Bella donna- beautiful woman._

_Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one has lots of exciting bits in it! Till next time! Love you all! Remember to R&R!_


	15. Chapter 15

_blah, this is shorter than last chapter but it has lots of fluffy bits in it!_

_ireallyamtellingthetruth- Well, here's chapter 15 for you! I hope you like it!_

_HoratiosGirl101- sadly, I cannot add in your character DX I'm so far in that it's impossible. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

_QueenSword- DX I should have known that! My brain was definitely not working when I typed that lol. Thanks for catching it though! And giving me that little tid bit. Here's the next chapter for you!_

_HermioneandMarcus- I'm glad you think it's so good! Hopefully this is also a good chapter for you to enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Alana awoke from another dream about Draco and herself and sighed softly.<p>

"Are you awake, my little lioness?" Alana was ramrod stiff at that moment as her eyes widened. She looked up and found Draco's face mere inches from her own, a smirk on his face, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close to his body.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy!" She hissed. "Let go of me this instant! I thought I told you to stay on that side of the bed!"

"You may have mentioned it," He hummed lazily. "But I do believe you are the one who moved from your side of the bed to mine," Alana sucked in a sharp breath as she twisted her neck to look over her shoulder. Indeed, the infuriating git was correct. She wasn't on her side of the bed, she was on Draco's and she was also in his arms, their lower limbs tangled. "If you wanted me to hold you, all you had to do was ask," He teased. "But instead you crawled your way over here and practically molested me in my half-conscious state until I held you."

"You lie!" She bit out, glaring at him.

"Retract your claws, kitten," He sniggered. "You can use Veritaserum on me if you want."

"That won't do any good," She snorted. "Aren't Veela immune to such things?"

"Depends on how much Veela blood they have," He shrugged. "Now, how about we go back to sleep? It's bloody midnight for Salazar's sake."

"I'm not tired," She snorted stubbornly.

"I can think of a few ways to make you tired," He smiled lewdly.

"Touch me in any way besides how you are now, and I will use you to sharpen my claws," She snarled lowly. Draco knew she wasn't bluffing and merely nodded.

"What do you want to do then?" His fingers danced over her back, tracing small little patterns.

"Go outside and play in the snow," She shrugged a bit. "It's rather lovely around the manor this time of year. Too bad we're not at your Manor, I hear it's like a wonderland."

"The cold will only make you stay awake you idiot," He frowned. "And yes, quite so."

"Maybe that's the point," She growled. "I don't want to sleep if all I am going to dream of is..." She trailed off but the Veela got the hint.

"It's nice to know that I'm in your dreams," He smirked. "Get up and go put something warm on, I'll just conjure up a jacket." Alana wiggled out of his arms and turned the lights on before she went to the closet and pulled out some warm winter clothes. She disappeared into the bathroom and returned a few minutes later. Draco was already up and dressed, his hair still sticking up from sleep. "Shall we?" She nodded and walked out of the room with him, wand in hand. Once they got outside, they were both wide awake as the icy air slapped them in the face and cut through their warm layers of clothing. Alana turned to look at Draco as she cast Lumos and gasped when she saw his wings. "Want to see me fly?" She nodded and watched as his wings stretched out to their full width before he took to the air. She smiled in awe as she watched him fly about, doing turns and flips for her. Suddenly, he disappeared from view.

"Malfoy?" She called out, looking around. "Where are you? This isn't funny!" Hands suddenly grabbed her wrists and she was soon hovering above the ground. "Malfoy! No! No! Put me down right now!" She shrieked as he lifted her higher into the air.

"Quit squirming or I'll drop you," He growled. She stopped squirming but she was still letting out tiny, frightened whimpers. "Sparks, are you afraid of heights?"

"Come off it!" She growled. "If I say yes, will you put me down?" She whimpered.

"No," He laughed. With little effort, he jerked her up and held her in his arms, forcing her to wrap her arms around his neck. She buried her face against his neck and shut her eyes tightly, trembling. "Sparks, look," He whispered.

"I'm not opening my eyes! If I do, you'll drop me or something!" She gasped out.

"Stop being a baby," He rolled his eyes. "Just look," Slowly, Alana opened her eyes and looked down, gasping at the sight. They were high above the manor, with the light from the moon illuminating it and the land around it. It looked like a winter wonderland from where they were. She could see the frozen lake that was hidden by trees off to the west side and it looked thick enough to skate on.

"Malfoy, let's go to the lake, I want to skate," She whispered, hiding her face again. Draco flew over without a word and landed just at the edge before he transfigured them a pair of ice skates. His wings disappeared as he leered at the frozen water warily. "Have you never ice skated before?" Alana asked, a grin forming on her lips.

"It can't possibly be that hard," He scowled.

"Well then, go ahead and see for yourself how easy it is," She smirked at him.

"Fine, I will," He snorted. Tentatively, he moved out onto the ice and almost instantly, he began to flail about. Alana let out a triumphant laugh as Draco slipped and fell on his pompous arse, sliding a few feet before he gave her a dazed look. The brunette rushed out towards him, literally skating circles around him while smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh, you were so confident earlier, Malfoy," She grinned at him. "What happened?"

"You bloody minx," He hissed. "Help me up then, teach me how to skate properly," Alana grinned at him as she helped him to his feet, which wasn't easy considering the difference in their height. He rested his hands on her shoulders and tried to find his balance on the slick surface.

"It's all about balance," She laughed. "You don't really want to lift your feet off the ice, just glide across it like this," She took his hands and guided him as she skated backwards, helping him keep his balance. "Don't lean forward too much and don't lean too far back, otherwise you'll fall."

"Sounds easy enough," He snorted.

"Well then, try it on your own," Alana smiled coyly and let his hands go, skating away from him. Draco grasped at empty air and stumbled a bit before he instantly regained his balance and slowly skated after her. "There you go! You've got it now, Malfoy!" She laughed, that joyous sound like heavenly bells to his ears. "Catch me if you can!" She stuck her tongue out, now in her element as she skated away from him quickly. Draco gaped at her before he started after her, quickly picking up speed as he chased her about. He felt like all his worries were being washed away, replaced by a more carefree feeling as he chased his mate. He felt like nothing else mattered.

"Got you now!" He wrapped on arm around her waist and pulled her against them, coming to a slow stop so as to avoid falling over. He held her close, panting softly, a smile on his face as he looked at her rosy cheeks. "I caught you so what's my prize?"

"Holding me," She hummed.

"That's plain and boring," He complained.

"Take it or leave it," She slipped out of his arms and skated away. Draco suddenly had a horrible feeling in his gut as he watched her and went after her.

"Sparks! Stop moving!" He cried out. She turned to look at him but it was too late. She'd skated into a patch of thin ice that began to crack under her weight. She screamed and fell, cracking it even more. "Hold on!" Draco looked around, trying to find a place he could rescue her from that would crack the ice anymore.

"Help!" She screamed, trying to crawl away. The ice gave way and she fell into the water. She screamed and wailed, flailing as she tried to grab onto solid ground. Draco watched, helpless as she went under. Going on instinct, he began to toss his clothes off before he dove in after her in little more than his pants and swam after her. He found her weakly slamming her fists against the solid ice and when he reached her, she'd stopped altogether, her eyes closed. Draco grabbed her and called upon his Veela strength to break through the ice. Propelling himself up, he managed to get out and drag Alana with him, coughing and sputtering.

"Sparks? Can you hear me?" She wasn't breathing and her lips were tinged blue from the cold. "Shite!" He leaned down and began to resuscitate her. "Come on, live dammit! I can't lose you!" He kept going until she finally coughed up the water in her lungs and gasped for breath. "Oh Merlin thank you!" He pulled her close and rubbed her back and arms as she began to shake and tremble from how cold she was. "Time to go inside, come on," He pulled her into his arms and let his wings unfurl before he took to the air. "Hey, stay awake," He nuzzled her wet hair as he flew to the manor and rushed inside, his wet feet slapping against the tile floor as he rushed in.

"What happened?" Blaise was out of bed, having heard Draco storm in.

"Out at the lake, she fell through," He managed to tell him through his chattering teeth. "I've got to warm her up and fast," He rushed past Blaise and to Alana's room. He got inside, shut the door and got into the bathroom. "Sparks, if you can hear me, we have to get you out of these clothes."

"C-can't mo-mo-move," She stammered out.

"I'll take them off for you," Draco, with shaking hands, tugged his mate's clothes away, tossing them aside as he got them off. He kept his eyes on her face as he tore her bra away along with her knickers and wrapped her in an overly large towel. He picked her up and got her into the bedroom, setting her on the bed before he tore through her chests and amoire looking for warm enough clothes for his mate. Once he found them, he had her put them on while he conjured up clothes for himself and stripped out of his wet pants. Once they were both changed, Draco hopped into bed and grabbed Alana, wrapping his arms around her tightly

"I'm so-so co-cold," She whimpered, curling as close as possible.

"It's going to be okay," He promised, covering them in the thick duvet and silk sheets. Draco ran his hands over his mate's body, trying to warm her up as well as keep himself warm. Slowly, the two teens began to warm up, sharing body heat under the covers. "You feeling any better?" She nodded, face buried against his chest.

"I feel so stupid," She whispered. "I'm sorry, Malfoy."

"It was fun while it lasted," He shrugged. "I think this makes us even," He suddenly laughed. "You saved my life and I saved yours."

"Yeah," She laughed quietly. "Thank you..." Swallowed and let out a slow breath. "Draco."

"On a first name basis now are we?" He smirked at her. "Alana." The brunette shuddered at the way her name rolled off his tongue, it made her insides clench and the butterflies returned to her belly. "Ready to go back to sleep?"

"Yes, I've had enough excitement for one morning," She grumbled. Draco chuckled lightly and rested his chin on her head. Alana let him do so as she curled close to the warmth he offered and closed her eyes tiredly. Soon, they were fast asleep, wrapped in each others arms.

-X-X-X-

"That's what you get for going out for a midnight skate," Layla sighed after taking her daughters temperature. That morning when Alana and Draco had woken up, the blonde had noted his mate's face was flushed and she was having trouble breathing. At first he thought she was having another allergic reaction to something but then he'd felt her forehead and realized she was burning up. He'd promptly gone to get her mother and had subsequently told her about how they'd been out on the lake earlier that morning. Narcissa and Lucius had scolded him before they left, needing to get back to their own home. Draco had gone with them but only to open gifts and get some clothes before returning to his mate's home. "Now you just stay here and rest," Alana nodded and snuggled further into her bed.

"You're lucky Draco was able to react so quickly," Blaise chuckled as he walked in. "He'll be waiting on you hand and foot now."

"Ohh, blackmail," Seamus sniggered as he walked in after the Italian.

"My thoughts exactly," Alana rasped, coughing into the pillow.

"Well, we'll be around if you need us," Blaise smiled as he and Seamus left. Alana shook her head as she watched them, vaguely wondering if they would continue being friends when they returned to school. Her hazel eyes watched as Draco walked in, a house elf following with a tray of food and rolled her eyes.

"Good to see you're awake," He smirked as he pulled a chair up beside the bed. Dotty set the tray down on the night stand and left after saying good morning to Alana. "Come on, you've got to eat something."

"I feel like I'll vomit if I do though," She grumbled, hiding her face.

"It's just a bit of chicken soup," He rolled his eyes. "Mother swears it will settle your stomach and I even asked your mother before she had it made."

"What? Did you not trust your own mother's words?" She tried to laugh but it came out hoarse sounding and turned into a cough.

"I did... but I wanted to make sure nothing in it would cause an allergic reaction," He frowned at her. "Now sit up would you?" Reluctantly, she propped herself against the pillows and sat up. Draco handed her the warm bowl of soup and the spoon. "What, did you expect me to spoon feed you?"

"Perhaps," She grinned.

"You're not a baby nor are your arms useless," He chuckled. "Feed yourself. I'm just here to make sure you eat it all and keep it down." Alana seemed to pout but she slowly began to eat anyway. There were a few moments where she felt she couldn't eat anymore but she fought past it and finished the bowl of soup. Draco took it from her and set it on the tray. "That's all for now," He promised her. "Want anything to drink?" She shook her head.

"Why are you doing this?" She inquired, looking at him tiredly.

"Because I feel like it's my fault," He shrugged. "I should have realized that there was a patch of thin ice and I should have stopped you from skating right over it."

"It's my fault too, Malfoy," She sighed, turning to cough. "I should have known better. That spot I skated over is always thin."

"I thought we were on a first name basis?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Don't push your luck," She chuckled, her voice crackling from the junk in her throat.

"Do you need any vapor rub on your chest so you can breathe a bit better?" Alana blinked and slowly nodded. "Want to apply it yourself or...?" He trailed off, wanting her to have a choice of who she might want to have help her.

"If you can keep your perverted self and your Veela in control, then I will let you do it," She told him. Draco scowled but he knew that if he didn't at least try, she would hex him and then have someone else do the task.

"Alright," He nodded. He picked the blue container up off the tray and had Alana undo her shirt a bit for him. He silently thanked Merlin that he'd picked out a button down shirt for her. Getting some of the substance on his fingers, he reached out and began rubbing it in, focusing on the task and not the feeling of her smooth skin. He watched as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Obviously the vapor's were already taking effect as he could hear that she was now breathing easier than she had been before. Once he was done, he pulled back and wiped his hands off, letting her button her shirt up again once he was done.

"Thank you, Draco," She smiled just a little for him. Ah, back to using his first name, obviously he'd pleased her.

"So I take it you'll use my first name whenever I do something that pleases you?" He smirked a bit.

"Perhaps," She chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes," He set the container to the side. "Is there anything else you need at the moment, my little lioness?"

"Yeah... why aren't you sick as well?" She grumped, burying herself under the covers again.

"Because I'm a Veela," He gave her an arrogant look. "I'm immune to most illness and disease."

"Lucky you," She grumbled.

"Get some more sleep, Sparks, it'll help," He stood up just as Dotty returned to remove the tray.

"Out, Malfoy," She yawned and went to sleep again. Draco shook his head as he left and went to find Seamus and Blaise. They were, as usual, enthralled in a game of wizards chess.

"Who's betting on who?" He asked louder than perhaps necessary. Alana's parent's were watching the game as usual and looked up when Draco appeared.

"Five on Blaise," Layla hummed.

"Ten on Seamus," Bryan chuckled.

"Who has the most wins so far?" The blonde dropped down into an open chair.

"They are tied," Layla told him. Draco studied the board and grinned.

"I've got five on Blaise then," He announced. A few minutes passed and, much to their surprise, Blaise won. Layla and Draco smirked and Bryan grumbled, sour that he'd lost to them both. They all sat and talked, enjoying some embarrassing stories from Alana's parent's about the brunette from when she was a child. After some time, Draco went to check on his mate and found that she was tossing and turning in her sleep. Concerned, he walked over and grasped her hand, relishing in the touch as he kept an eye on her face. Her features relaxed and she stopped moving, falling back into a peaceful slumber. Throwing caution to the wind, he toed off his shoes and slipped into the bed, remaining on top of the covers as he continued holding her hand. "Have a nice nap?" He asked when she began to awaken.

"Yes," She yawned, coughing a bit.

"Good dream?" He smirked at her and she flushed heavily.

"That's none of your business! Now sod off!" She hissed at him.

"It was a simple question, Sparks," He chuckled.

"Yes, it was a good dream but it had _nothing _to do with you," She glared at him.

"You can deny it all you like," He laughed. "How about we do a little experimenting?" Alana raised an eyebrow at this.

"What kind?" She asked slowly, wary of his intentions.

"A simple thing really," He shrugged. "I place my hand on say your shoulder and you tell me if it make's you uncomfortable or not. I swear I will not touch you sexually," He added the last part when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Alright then, sounds reasonable," She turned her head and sneezed, grimacing a little. Draco handed her a tissue and sanitized her hands for her. "Thanks," She grumbled.

"Sounds like you might need some medicine later," She nodded and waited for him to start. The blonde slowly let go of her hand. "Motions such as running my hand up your arms count as well," He informed her. "Do tell me if it tickles."

"Oh trust me, you'll know," She grunted. The Veela pushed her sleeve up and ghosted his fingers over her arm, watching her expression the whole time. He felt her twitch and did it again. "Kinda tickles."

"Does the touch bother you though? Remember, that is the point of all this," Draco hummed softly.

"No, it doesn't," The taller boy nodded and pulled her sleeve down before he rested his hand on her shoulder, letting his fingers brush over her neck. She shivered this time and tried to get his fingers to stop. "That tickles, but the touch on my shoulder is comforting." Draco was thrilled by her answer and quickly, though cautiously, told her to undo her shirt so he could touch her bare shoulder. He tugged the material aside once she'd done so and rested his hand on the bare flesh. She felt really warm but that was partly due to her fever. "Doesn't bother me too much," She told him. He pulled his hand away, let her button the shirt up and helped her to get out from under the covers. She shivered a bit from the cool air but said nothing as Draco moved, resting his hand hotly against her ankle.

She jerked a little and bit her lip.

"Is this an area you'd rather I not touch?" He asked, looking up at her face.

"It's just sensitive is all," She assured him. The blonde nodded and pushed the leg of her pants up, running his fingers over the smooth flesh. "That feels nice," She grumbled. Draco did the same to her other leg and rested his hand on her left knee. He squeezed and massaged gently, smiling when he felt the muscles relax. Alana was again reminded of how talented he was with his hands and sighed a bit. "That feels good. I injured my left knee last summer and ever since then, if I walk too long or if I let it get cold, it stiffens and locks up. Never went to have it looked at."

"You probably damaged something," He frowned. "For someone who wants to be a mediwitch, you certainly don't take very good care of your own body."

"It's not like I couldn't walk on it," She grumbled, coughing again. "I just had trouble bending that leg and sitting on it for a while is all."

"You damaged the ligaments," Draco scowled. "You really should get it looked at soon."

"Whatever you say, _mother_," She rolled her eyes. The Veela sighed and continued massaging her left knee, though he stopped the minute she asked him to. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he moved his hand towards her stomach and pressed gently. He grinned and moved his hand to her side while he put the other on her unoccupied side. "H-hey!" She squeaked and squirmed.

"At least I know that doesn't bother you," He sniggered.

"You horrible prat!" She wheezed out. Draco removed his hands, allowing her to calm down and avoid a coughing fit. Once she was done, she nodded for him to continue and gasped when his hand dove under her shirt, resting hotly against her now quivering stomach. She fought to keep her breathing under control as Draco stared at her, gauging her reaction as he just let his hand rest on her stomach, unmoving. The blonde couldn't help but imagine how glorious she would look, heavy with his child. Alana finally tamed the butterflies in her belly and took a deep breath. The touch wasn't as revolting as she initially thought it would be, it was nice and comforting almost and it eased her churning insides. She was also just a tad nervous about him having so much access to her skin, as she didn't trust him to keep his word about not touching her sexually.

"Does this bother you?" He whispered, his eyes becoming molten silver again. Alana knew looking into his eyes was a bad idea so she forced herself to look away.

"N-no," She stammered. Draco smiled as he removed his hand and moved to sit next to her again. "Malfoy, tell me something," She cleared her throat with a grimace. "Did you... when you undressed me... did you erm... see anything?" She blushed as she asked.

"This might surprise you but no, I did not," He told her calmly. "I was more focused on saving you from freezing to death. That kind of takes priority over me eying your body."

"Thank you for telling me the truth, Draco," She smiled gently. "And thank you for not taking advantage of the situation."

"I will say it again: your safety comes above all else," He reminded her. "Did you see anything?" He leered down at her.

"I was barely conscious and I was probably struggling to get my shirt on during the split second it took for you to jump out of your pants and boxers," She mumbled.

"Is that disappointment I hear?" He smirked at her and she turned Gryffindor red.

"Do shut up," She huffed. "Go get the medicine," She shoved him when he began to laugh. Draco got up and wandered off to get the medicine for his mate. He returned and gave her the correct dosage, sniggering at the face she made when she swallowed it.

"What did you expect? Pumpkin juice?" He earned a glare for this. Suddenly, the Malfoy heir basically tackled her down onto the bed and began to tickle her. Alana shrieked with laughter as best she could as she squirmed and struggled to get away from him.

"Stop!" She wheezed out, coughing loudly. Draco stopped and sat up, pulling her with him and rubbing her back. Panting, she leaned against him and caught her breath. He pulled her into his lap on a whim and waited for her to react, which she never did.

"Usually you're screeching and struggling by now," He commented. "All out of energy?"

"In case you haven't noticed I'm sick, Malfoy," She grumbled. "And if you grab my arse one more time I will hex you into next week," With an impish smile, Draco moved his hand. "Now let me go, that stupid medicine makes me sleepy," The blonde set her back in her usual spot and tucked her in. "Go away," She mumbled. Draco rolled his eyes and left, needing to talk to Blaise anyway.

"Any luck with Lana today?" The Italian asked as his friend sat down. Blaise set down the magazine he was reading and looked up.

"I found out she doesn't really mind me touching her," Draco shrugged. "She does mind me touching certain places though."

"Please tell me you kept it 'clean'?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, unfortunately," He sighed.

"Well, if you hadn't I'd have known," Blaise chuckled. "You'd have been run out of her room faster than a Snitch can fly."

"I'm getting closer though," He murmured. "She's starting to trust me."

"That's good," Blaise nodded. "Just keep at it."

"Hopefully she'll be well enough that we can get out of her room tomorrow," Draco huffed.

"Maybe," He shrugged. "Well, buona fortuna, Draco."

"Yeah, yeah," He chuckled. "Thanks," The blonde smiled and got up, heading back to watch over his mate. He felt uncomfortable leaving her alone for any amount of time while she was ill. Sitting in the chair beside her bed, he watched over her, content for the moment. He was going to up the ante and soon, he would have her falling head over heels in love with him.

* * *

><p><em>Lovely fluffy moments in there, yes? Anyway, there is more to come! Catch you all in chapter 16! Till then! Love you all and remember to R&amp;R!<em>


	16. Chapter 16

_This is a busy week for me so I'm updating early :D_

_xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- you asked for more, so here is another chapter!_

_ireallyamtellingthetruth- Yes, his perverted ferret side hehehe gotta love it, eh? I shall have to use that term in one of my chapters... *plots* oh and I'm certain you'll enjoy this chapter!_

_HermioneandMarcus- here is another chapter for you!_

_QueenSword- Excellent observation! And yes, they are finally getting somewhere~ This chapter is sure to thrill you!_

* * *

><p>Two days later found Alana fully recovered from her fever thanks to the constant attention given to her from Draco. She had of course become frustrated with him because he never let Blaise or Seamus enter the room to visit her but they each found their own ways of doing so, much to the Veela's annoyance. Now that she was recovered, Draco was insisting they go outside so he could fly with her again.<p>

"No," She stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest. "Malfoy, no!" She saw the look in his eyes as he let his wings unfurl behind him. "I am not dressed for that!" With a quick flick of his wand, Alana was wearing a pair of designer jeans instead of the skirt she had previously been wearing.

"Now you are," He sniggered, placing his wand back in his coat pocket. "Stop fighting it," He grabbed her arm and practically dragged her outside. She screeched and struggled, though she was no match for the Malfoy heir. He hauled her into his arms and took to the air, laughing as his mate screamed in terror. Slowly, she calmed down but her breathing was still ragged and her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. "See? This isn't so bad," He murmured as he flew in circles above her home. He spotted Seamus and Blaise standing in what was usually the gardens waving at him, shouting for him to come down. Reluctantly, he did so but Alana refused to let go of him, still frightened. "I'm going to take her out for a bit, is that okay with her two guards?" He teased the two.

"Fine with me but have her back before dinner," Blaise laughed.

"What he said," Seamus chuckled. "Treat her good, Malfoy."

"I will," With that, he took off and flew out of sight. "So my little lioness, where would you like to go for lunch? I'm not really familiar with this part of the country."

"There's a nice french cafe in town but it's a Muggle place," She told him in a nervous voice.

"I don't mind," He shrugged. "Just tell me where I can land so that no one sees me," Alana nodded and soon instructed him on where to go. Luckily, not many people were out, it was far too cold. Draco landed and his wings disappeared. He wrapped an arm around her protectively, knowing that they were away from the prying eyes of the media and walked with her to the cafe. It was a nice enough place, Draco thought as they approached it. The sign outside told him it was family owned and had been in business since at least the 1800's.

"They don't bite, Malfoy," Alana rolled her eyes and walked in with him.

"Ah, little Alana, it eez good to see you," A woman with a slight french accent greeted them. "Who eez this handsome young man? A boyfriend?" Alana flushed and shook her head, moving out of Draco's embrace. "What happened to zee Irish boy?"

"We broke up three years ago," She told the woman.

"Why did you not tell me?" The woman moved from behind the counter to embrace the young witch. "You were always so happy!"

"Things just didn't work out," She smiled sadly. "But don't worry, Ellie, the moment I find a new boyfriend, you'll be the first to know." Behind her, Draco growled in irritation.

"Zat eez if your tall companion does not capture you first," The woman, now known as Ellie, teased. "He eez a handsome one, _non_?"

"He's trying," Alana laughed. "But you know me, I'm not easy to tame. And he considers himself handsome I suppose," She tossed a grin over her shoulder to the Malfoy heir.

"One of these days, a man will tame you," She laughed as well. "Now, have you come to eat?"

"Yes," Alana smiled. She and Draco took a booth and sat down across from one another while Ellie went and got them some drinks.

"She's rather pleasant.. for a Muggle," Draco admitted.

"That's why I like her," Alana smiled. "She doesn't really know that I'm a witch or anything but she's rather insightful and has hinted on more than one occasion about knowing my heritage."

"She knows that you're quite wealthy though, doesn't she?" Alana nodded. "Maybe she knows more than she lets on," They both shrugged. Ellie soon returned with two glasses of Cola for them and took their orders before she scurried off to give it to the kitchen. "What is it?" Draco examined the glass and sniffed at it's contents.

"It's basically carbonated, flavored water," Alana laughed. "Go ahead and try it."

"You go first," He prompted. The brunette rolled her eyes and drank from the straw, humming happily at the taste.

"See? It's fine, now you taste it already," Draco gave her a wary look as he drank from the straw. The flavor exploded on his tongue and his eyes widened as it fizzled and slid down his throat. "Like it?"

"It's better than I thought it would be," He murmured, taking another gulp of it. Alana laughed and Draco smiled, glad to see her laughing again. A while later, Ellie returned with their food and they thanked her as they began to eat. "Not exactly the kind of high end food I'm used to but it's fairly good."

"Perhaps I should take you to Muggle places more often," Alana smirked.

"I suggested going out, you were the one who suggested this place, but _I'm_ the one who's paying," He smirked back. His mate rolled her eyes and continued eating. Draco kept looking up at her face as he ate and eventually sighed. "Sparks, you've got a little something on you," She looked up and her hand flew to her face. The blonde chuckled and reached across the table, cupping her cheek as he wiped the sauce from the corner of her mouth. He took his hand away and licked his thumb, purring a bit.

"Git," She scowled. They soon finished and the table was cleared.

"Would you two care for a dessert?" Ellie smiled sweetly.

"Sure, Ellie," Alana smiled. "Make it a surprise though."

"One surprise dessert coming up," She smiled, her eyes twinkling as she walked away.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that?" Draco chuckled.

"She makes great desserts," Alana told him. "Comes up with new ones every day, I swear!" About ten minutes later, Ellie returned with a bowl it seemed of ice cream, topped with chocolate syrup, whipped cream and two cherries. There was also a chocolate cookie stick which Alana removed so it would be saved for later.

"Enjoy," She smiled coyly and hurried away. Alana and Draco slowly ate away at the dessert. The brunette somehow ended up showing the Veela her talent for tying cherry stems into a knot. This had the blonde groaning as he imagined a few different things. Alana kicked him under the table for it and continued to eat. Draco also shared his unique talent for tying cherry stems into knots. Soon, they were down to only the cookie stick, which was when Ellie returned, smiling gleefully. "This eez special," She told them. "I save it for couples but eet will do for you two as well. You both have to hold each end in your mouth and slowly eat your way to zee middle. You may either let your partner eat zee rest or summon your courage and meet at zee middle."

"That would end up with us... kissing..." Alana's eyes widened and Ellie nodded.

"Zat eez usually zee point," She laughed. "Have fun," She smiled and left.

"Sounds interesting," Draco grinned. "Why don't we give it a go?"

"Alright," She took a deep breath and leaned over the table a bit, kneeling on the seat so that she and Draco wouldn't have any problems while they continued this little challenge from Ellie. They both took each end between their teeth and began to slowly eat their way to the middle. Their eyes remained locked the whole time and soon, they were mere inches from touching lips. Alana's heart was racing as she debated on what to do and, calling upon her Gryffindor courage, she finished the last two bites with Draco and pressed her lips to his. She jerked back quickly though, her face flushed heavily. Silver eyes watched her, dancing with amusement as he licked his lips.

"You ruined a perfect moment," He mumbled. "That wasn't even a kiss."

"We don't _always_ get what we want, Malfoy," She breathed, finally in control of herself again.

"Malfoy's _always_ get what they want," Draco just smirked at her and paid Ellie before they left. Draco once again wrapped an arm around her, holding her close to him as they walked. Alana couldn't stop thinking about the almost kiss back in the cafe and the fact must have gotten Malfoy's attention because he stopped walking and turned to face her. "Are you alright?" He asked, finally getting her attention.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," She told him offhandedly.

"Is it really bothering you that much?" He raised an eyebrow, watching as she bit her bottom lip again.

"It's not right," She sighed. "I... don't like you that way and I don't want to ruin anything between us."

"So you admit that there _is_ something between us?" He asked hopefully.

"I will admit that much but it's not what you want," She whispered.

"It's a start though," She nodded and sighed softly. "A little experimenting never hurt anyone," He gave her a small smile.

"No, Malfoy, we're not doing that," Her eyes became saucers as she wiggled, trying to get away. Draco's smile turned into a grin as he let her go and let her stumble away. "You horrible git!" She squeaked when he started running towards her. Alana took off, trying not to slip on the icy cobblestone street. She squealed when he shot his hand out, narrowly catching her wrist. They continued to run around, catching the attention of some people who were walking by. Some of them shook their heads and chuckled while others muttered about how childish they were being. Alana managed to pelt Draco with a few snowballs she'd made and quickly ran away when he threw some back at her.

"Got you!" He laughed and pulled her in.

"Oh no you don't!" She shoved at his chest and he slipped backwards. He grabbed Alana's wrist and she fell with him into the snow bank on the side of the street. She gasped and fell against his chest. Draco smirked and sat up before he stood, pulling Alana with him. He soon wrapped his arms around her and leaned back against the brick wall behind him, looking down at his mate's flushed cheeks. She looked absolutely adorable with her cheeks flushed from the cold, her lips parted as she panted from running and her hair just an absolute mess from the wind.

"I want a prize this time," He growled. "And I want that prize to be a kiss."

"No," She told him in a flatly. Draco, ignoring her, leaned down, staring deeply into her eyes as he came within inches of capturing her lips for his own. Alana shut her eyes, waiting for the inevitable and gasped when he kissed her forehead.

"You're so fun to tease," He sniggered.

"Git!" She swatted his chest for that. A few adults walked by and whispered. Alana strained to hear and pouted when she could not hear what they were saying. "Malfoy, what did they say?" She demanded when she saw the grin on his face.

"Oh nothing much," He looked down at her. "Just muttering about young love and how we should probably take our intimacy elsewhere."

"Intimacy my arse!" She gasped, face red.

"I quite agree though," Alana gaped at him. "I don't exactly feel like romancing you out here in the open."

"Perhaps you should take me home then," The brunette decided to play along. Draco eyed her carefully and dragged her into a nearby alley before he released his wings and took her into his arms. He quickly took to the air and flew back to Sparks Manor, clutching Alana to him tightly the whole time. The young witch took this time to study the Veela and consider her next course of action. Truth be told, she was a little more than curious about how it would be to kiss him but then again, she was afraid that if she did kiss him, he would demand more from her. Sighing, she buried her face against his neck and breathed in his scent. She'd never really noticed it before but Malfoy's scent was very comforting and warmed her up from the inside out. He smelled of spice and pines. She smiled and relaxed, blinking when they were suddenly on the ground. Draco went inside with her and marched right back to her room, closing the door once they were both in. His wings were gone when Alana turned to face him but she could still see a predatory look in his eyes when she locked eyes with him.

"Feel like experimenting?" He asked in a low voice. "Are you afraid?" His eyes flashed as he walked towards her. "Are you afraid that you might actually like it? Do I scare you?"

"M-Malfoy..." She gasped softly when her back hit the door. She forced herself to remain calm as he loomed over her, nearly trapping her.

"You should never fear me," He purred.

"What's gotten into you?" She whispered, looking up at him with large, doe like eyes. Before he could get to her, she yanked the door open and bolted out. The Veela was by far faster than her and he quickly caught her. He pinned her to the nearest wall and growled, not liking that she'd tried to run from him.

"Just try it once," He rumbled. "That's all I'm asking. Give me the pleasure of kissing these sweet lips of yours, just a taste is all." He could feel her panic beginning to ebb, replaced by a calmness that he'd only ever sensed from her when she slept. "It doesn't hurt to just try," He brushed his lips over hers and listened as her breath hitched in her throat. "Tell me I can kiss you, Alana, give me permission."

"Draco..." His name was a breathy sigh that rolled off her tongue and with it, came the permission he sought. Without giving her time to have second thoughts, he sealed her lips with his. Draco felt like he was in heaven as he kissed his mate, electricity raced through his veins and jumped over his skin. He wrapped one arm around her waist, drawing her closer and cupped the back of her head with the other, holding her to him. At first, Alana was in shock but then a wave of emotions slammed into her. She felt warmth blossom from the kiss and spread through her body and tiny jolts of electricity raced through her body, making her whimper into the kiss as she slowly responded. Hot, coarse desire pooled in her belly as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She'd never felt anything like it and truth be told, she'd never felt desire so raw from just a kiss! Draco suddenly grabbed her arse and lifted, still pressing her against the wall as he devoured her lips. Instinctively, Alana wrapped her legs around the Veela's waist and groaned as she continued kissing back.

It felt so right kissing him like this and she was sure he felt the same. She ran her fingers through his hair and gripped softly. Draco growled and nipped at her bottom lip, earning a soft whimper from his mate. He slid his tongue over her lip, soothing the pain before he demanded entrance. She refused to give it to him of course but then again, Draco knew she wouldn't give in so easily. Finally, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers while he waited for her to open her eyes. When she finally did, he couldn't help but smile at the slightly annoyed look in their hazel depths.

"Enjoy yourself?" He whispered, finally catching his breath.

"You did something to me, didn't you?" She murmured, playing with his hair. "You did some sort of Veela magic, it's the only explanation for why I would even consider kissing back."

"Alana, that was all me," He told her in a serious voice. "My Veela had nothing to do with that kiss. If it had, we'd still be snogging each other senseless and most likely on our way back to your room to shag like bunnies. You kissed back on your own." He watched her face turn red.

"Put me down," She hissed. Draco did so without question and stumbled when she shoved at his chest before storming away to her room, slamming the door. The Slytherin Prince watched, confused, as she left. Had he done something wrong? She'd obviously been enjoying it... so then why was she so mad at him? With a growl of frustration, Draco walked away only to be stopped by Blaise.

"Have fun, Drake?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You saw all that?" Draco glared at his friend.

"Yes I did," He smirked. "You two were so oblivious and consumed in the kiss. I tried calling your names but you guys didn't hear me."

"I don't understand why she's mad though," Draco sighed. "She was enjoying it, Blaise, I could tell! But then she suddenly shoves me away and shuts herself in her room."

"She's just a little overwhelmed is all," Blaise assured. "Just give her a bit and she'll calm down. At least you got the chance to kiss her."

"Yeah well now I have to go take care of something," Blaise decided he would pretend he did not hear that come out of Draco's mouth as the blonde turned and stalked away. Oh, how interesting everything was now becoming.

* * *

><p><em>FINALLY! *cheers and celebrates* They kissed! But wait... is our little lioness still having trust issues? How will it turn out now that they've had a taste of one another? Tune in next time! R&amp;R! Lots of love everyone!<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Here's an update for you! The ending of this chapter will leave you shocked ;)_

**_HermioneandMarcus-_**_ Thank you for your very nice reviews all the time! Here's a new chapter for you!_

**_ireallyamtellingthetruth-_**_ lol I could do that but I'm not that mean XD Here's a chapter for you and I'm certain you'll be shocked!_

**_QueenSword- _**_Thank you :D I'm glad you're enjoying it and yes, Alana is certainly having issues and this chapter will only reinforce it! Enjoy!_

**_xXMizz Alec VolturiXx-_**_ Thanks! Here's an update for you!_

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Alana did her best to avoid Draco and only had contact with him when he needed it. He tried to bring up the kiss with her on several occasions but she just looked at him like she had no idea what he was talking about and started chatting about something else altogether. Now, they were on their way back to Hogwarts and they were alone in the Head compartment. They'd already had the Prefect meeting and said Prefect's were patrolling the train while they relaxed.<p>

"Sparks, stop ignoring me," He finally growled. "You can't keep pretending like it never happened!"

"It was a mistake!" She snapped at him, furious that he wouldn't shut up. "Yes I enjoyed it but it won't happen ever again!"

"Only because you're too stubborn to let it happen!" He shot back, glaring at his mate. His eyes turned to mercury and Alana began to tremble as he let his magic flow over her.

"Stop it, please!" She begged, panting softly as desire clawed at her. She clenched her legs together tightly and let out a tiny mewl as she squirmed in her seat. Draco suddenly backed off and smirked as she glared at him, still trying to get in control of her body.

"Come here my little lioness," He purred. Alana warily got up and moved, sitting beside him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry I did that to you, it was uncalled for."

"Two strikes, Malfoy," She hissed at him.

"Yeah yeah," He grumbled. He leaned over and brushed a kiss over her temple. "I'm really sorry though, I just got upset that you were resisting me."

"Don't let it happen again," She mumbled. "I'm tired of feeling this way."

"Then stop fighting me," Draco whispered. "Just let it happen."

"I'll fight you until the bitter end, Malfoy," She smirked at him.

"I want you so bad," He groaned. "You tease too much."

"You can thank your mother," She hummed. "And you will not be shagging me anytime soon."

"That's what you say now," He chuckled.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" She hissed and swatted his arm.

"I bet you'll be in my bed in the next two weeks," He grinned.

"And I bet you'll be in St. Mungo's in two weeks," She grinned back. Draco leaned in to capture her lips but Alana ducked away, leaving him frustrated.

"Stay still," He growled.

"No," She replied stubbornly. The little game of cat and mouse continued for the entire train ride and Draco was eventually forced to give up when Alana darted away to the Gryffindor table once they arrived at the castle.

"Cheer up, Draco," Blaise chuckled, patting his shoulder. "You two are staying in the Head dorms tonight, aren't you?"

"Yeah but she won't let me get near her," He grumbled. As the two boys chatted, they failed to see the venomous look that Pansy was shooting them and Alana. She was jealous and furious that the brunette had stolen Draco's attention from her. For the longest time, their parent's had considered arranging a marriage for them but then suddenly, all marriage talk had ceased and had left Pansy confused and dejected. She'd continued to cling to Draco even after and he hadn't seemed to mind until they returned to school last term. He only had eyes for that Gryffindor bitch.

_She's no better than those Weasley's! _She thought furiously. _Stupid blood-traitor bint! Trying to steal Drakie away from me! _She suddenly came up with a very Slytherin like idea. "Millicent!" She hissed to her companion. "I need you to help me with something..." Her lips twisted into a wicked grin.

-X-X-X-

Alana found herself in the Pit with Blaise and Draco, curled up against the latter's side as per his request. She didn't fight him this time, but only because she knew Blaise was watching and would stop the blonde if he tried anything.

"Drakie!" That highly annoying voice rang out and suddenly, Pansy was seated in Draco's lap. Alana jumped back, stumbling right into Millicent who toppled over with her. She felt a slight pinch at the back of her neck but disregarded it as nothing as the other Slytherin girl helped her to stand up.

"Pansy, get off of me!" Draco snarled, pushing the repulsive pug-nosed girl out of his lap. "Get out of my sight!" The girl pouted but scuttled away with Millicent.

"What the hell was that about?" Blaise arched an eyebrow.

"No clue," Alana shrugged as she returned to her spot at Draco's side. The blonde yanked her into his lap and snarled in disgust at Pansy's clinging scent on his clothes.

"Now I've got to burn my clothes," He growled. Alana rolled her eyes and snuggled up to him. "What are you doing?" He gritted his teeth as he fought to stay in control.

"Getting rid of her scent?" She looked at him innocently.

"All you're doing is getting her scent on you, which is not what I want," He frowned. "Blaise, I'm taking her up to the Head dorms, now we both smell like that idiot," The Italian nodded in understanding and watched as they got up and left. When they arrived, they went to their separate rooms and bathed. Alana changed into her silk pajamas and walked out into the living room, unsurprised to find Draco waiting for her. "Would you like a massage?"

"Not tonight," She shook her head and sat down with him. She shifted and stretched out, laying her head in his lap with a sigh. Draco immediately plunged one hand into her hair and began combing through it, purring in content at the feeling. Alana sighed at the feeling and closed her eyes, just letting the Malfoy heir do as he pleased for the time being. She felt a gentle touch on her cheek and cracked her eyes open to see Draco looking down at her, his free hand gently stroking her cheek. She was hesitant at first to close her eyes again but she soon did so as she saw no harm in what he was doing. Between the feeling of his hand massaging her scalp and gently stroking her cheek, Alana was quickly becoming drowsy. "Malfoy, stop," She grumbled, stifling a yawn.

"Are you tired?" He asked, the hand on her cheek moving to grasp her hand.

"Yes," Draco smiled at her answer.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" He ventured, watching as she opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Stay on the other side of bed," He nodded and picked up his drowsy mate. She didn't protest as he carried her to her room and set her on the bed. He crawled in after her and sadly laid on the other side. If all went according to plan then he would have her in his arms by morning. With this in mind, he fell asleep.

-X-X-X-

"How is it I always wake up like this?" Alana groaned the next morning when she found herself in Draco's arms.

"Because you love it?" Draco smirked at her. "You love being in my arms, admit it."

"Shut up, Malfoy," She grumbled. "Now let me go."

"It's still too early," He chuckled. "We've got another hour until we have to get up and dress."

"I'm a girl, Malfoy," She rolled her eyes. "I take longer than you do to bathe and get ready."

"No make up," He told her firmly.

"Whatever you say," She sighed. "Now let me go," Satisfied that he'd gotten his point across, the blonde let her go and watched her scurry about the room in search of clean robes and under clothes. He laid back on the bed once she disappeared into the bathroom and sighed. Draco stared up at the red canopy and scowled, the people who decorated the Head House really needed to come up with something else other than their respective house colors. The Veela finally decided to get up and go to his own room, figuring his mate would like him to be gone when she got out. He washed up and changed into his school robes before he returned to the living room. He spotted a thick looking book on the table and gave it a curious look before he picked it up.

"Veela's and Their Mate's," He read the title and scoffed. He looked towards Alana's room and sat down, staring at the book in his hands. Certainly his little lioness had not gotten this book, she hadn't been out of his sight since they'd returned to the school. Perhaps one of the house elves placed it here? _Ridiculous, why on earth would they leave it here? _He continued to eye the book. Curiosity got the better of him and he flipped it open, scanning the index until he found an interesting chapter.

_A Veela who has not yet been accepted by his or her mate will find they have a hard time controlling themselves in the presence of their mate and will often times use the allure (see page 420 for "Allure") to make them see reason. If a Veela has been accepted by his or her mate but have not mated with said mate, they will begin feeling more possessive and protective, as there is still the very real chance that the mate could be swayed by another man or woman. _

Draco growled in irritation as he read this.

_When the acceptance is made, the mate will feel more connected to their Veela and will know when they need contact. The Veela will also be able to sense where their mate is at any given time._

Oh, that would be very useful.

_Should the Veela accidentally kiss another man or woman before acceptance is made, the Veela mate will feel as though they've been betrayed and will often times distance themselves from the Veela until they are able to sort out their emotions. The worst case scenario is that the mate will reject the Veela. _

Draco shut the book with a snort and put it back on the table. He watched as Alana's door opened and the brunette herself stepped out, fully dressed and ready to go. The Slytherin Prince motioned for her to come to him and she did so willingly, sitting by his side.

"Sparks, have you thought about accepting me?" He asked quietly.

"I have but I'm still undecided," She murmured back.

"By the end of this week, will you have an answer for me?"

"I'll have one for you by the end of the month at the latest, it all depends on how you behave and how much wooing you do." She gave him a teasing smile.

"Infuriating bint," He growled. He suddenly held a bouquet of flowers and handed them to her with a smile. Alana chuckled and took them, bringing them to her room before returning. After a while of teasing and taunting one another, it was time for class. Alana raced ahead of the Veela and made it into class with a triumphant smirk on her face as she sat next to Neville for once. She stuck her tongue out at Draco who was red with anger as he sat with his best mate and sulked over his loss.

"Did you let her win or did she actually beat you here?" Blaise asked with a chuckle.

"I let her win," He snorted.

"Whatever you say," Blaise knew otherwise. Class continued as normal but then Pansy started stirring up trouble. She walked by Alana and Neville's table and 'accidentally' bumped into it, making some of the cauldron's contents spill. Neville jumped back along with the brunette girl but it splashed onto her shirt, igniting a fire.

"_Aguamenti!_" Neville managed to put it out and checked his friend to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, Neville," She smiled and turned to look at Pansy.

"Oops, sorry," She smiled and walked away.

"What's her problem?" Neville whispered.

"I haven't got the foggiest," She whispered back. "Come on, let's get back to this," Her fellow Gryffindor nodded and they continued brewing the potion. As the day wore on, Alana was handed out detentions by the Carrows (no surprise there) and was hassled even more by Pansy, which had Draco becoming increasingly more annoyed. By the end of the day, Alana was again in the hospital wing with Neville and many members of the DA.

"You're coming back to the Head House with me," Draco growled at her as she got dressed behind the curtain.

"No, Malfoy, I'm not," She snapped at him. "I'm going back to Gryffindor tower," That was a lie but Draco didn't need to know that. She was moving into the Room of Requirement with the others. Pure-blood she may be but she did not agree with His beliefs and would therefore fight for the side of good. She'd been a member of the DA but she'd never gone to any of the meetings or anything, as she feared the wraith of her parent's for such actions against what they believed in.

"Sparks!" He hissed out dangerously, his eyes flashing as she threw back the curtain.

"I said no," She frowned at him. "You're a big boy, you can go sleep in the Slytherin dorms with Blaise and whine to him." Without another word, she left with Seamus.

"Ya and Malfoy alright?" Seamus asked as they snuck about the halls. If they were to be caught, Alana had the perfect excuse. She was Head Girl after all.

"Just... working out some things," She sighed.

"Like what?" He prompted, hoping to help his former girlfriend.

"Me accepting him, keeping his Veela under control, and all that," She shrugged a bit. "He's having a bit of trouble controlling himself these days. Used the allure on the train, lucky that I'm able to fight it though."

"Lucky indeed," Seamus nodded. "Not many people can fight it ya know and ya are lucky ya can. Otherwise... let's just say ya would have been thoroughly shagged by the time ya got to the school." Alana blushed bright red at this and swatted his arm. "I'm just tellin' the truth!"

"I'm not ready for that with him!" She hissed out.

"But are ya ready to accept him as your Veela mate?" Seamus became serious then as he looked at her, still walking.

"I don't know," She sighed. "It's too soon for me. I know I've had plenty of time to think about it but I'm just... not ready. I know Veela mate for life and... I just want to make sure that I'll be happy if I accept him."

"There's no such thing as a bad Veela mate," Seamus told her. "Veela's take care of their mate and do everything and anything to make sure they are happy."

"I know," She sighed again. "I just need some more time."

"Ya have a month," He whispered, casting her a sad look.

"I know," Seamus pulled her into a hug and stopped before a wall. They both looked around to make sure no one would see them before the wall began to shift. The Irishman led her inside and most of the students looked up.

"What's she doing here?" Cho Chang asked. She and Alana had never really gotten along.

"She's a member of the DA," Seamus reminded her. Cho quieted down and went back to talking with some others. Seamus shrugged and helped Alana set up a spot to sleep though they quickly found a new hammock that the room had provided for the new addition. They talked for a while and slowly, everyone started to go to bed, exhausted and needing rest to restore their energy for the next day. Alana had trouble sleeping though and soon tumbled into the darkness after forcing herself to stop thinking about all the decisions she needed to make.

-X-X-X-

Days began blurring together and turned into weeks. Alana barely noticed anything anymore as she went through the motions each day. She barely flinched when she was punished anymore and she even purposely got herself in trouble, which of course, pissed Draco off to no end. On the topic of Draco... she was ignoring him and avoiding him, spending more time with the DA and away from him. She only had contact with him in certain classes but even then, it was just simply to either work on something, or give him the physical contact he needed.

It was the holidays all over again.

The worst part was that Pansy was stirring up more and more trouble with Alana, getting between her and Draco. The Malfoy heir made it clear that she was to stay away from him but she was apparently too stupid to get the hint and continued to cling to him.

"Hey, Sparks, can I talk to you?" Millicent pulled her aside that night after dinner. "Listen, I just wanted to apologize for Pansy's behavior and my own. It wasn't nice of us to do all those things to you."

"Slytherin's don't apologize, Bulstrode," She snorted, trying to move away. It was the end of the month and Draco would be expecting her to give him her answer soon. She'd made up her mind, now all she needed to do was get to the Pit as was the agreement on where they would meet. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've really got to get going."

"Wait!" She pulled her back. "Why don't you let me fix your hair a bit?" She smiled though Alana didn't trust her. "It looks like a crow made it's nest there."

"What do you mean?" Alana's hands flew to her head.

"Right here," Millicent reached up and patted the spot. Alana frantically tried to fix it. "Just close your eyes," She smiled again. Alana did so and suddenly, something very hard slammed into the back of her head.

-X-X-X-

"There you are," Draco frowned when Alana finally showed up, smiling. He narrowed his eyes at this, she normally wasn't smiling unless something really good had happened. "Do you have your answer?"

"Hm? What answer?" Something was off about her, her voice was different.

"Are you sick?" Blaise asked, though he too knew something was off.

"Oh, yes," She nodded quickly.

"Your answer, Sparks, about accepting me," Draco bit out, standing up. He walked over and pulled her into his arms, inhaling deeply. His brows knitted together. Something was wrong... her scent was all wrong to him. But she looked like Alana, she felt like Alana, she kind of sounded like Alana... but her scent said it wasn't Alana.

"Oh yes, of course," She smiled, kissing his cheek. Draco's brows flew up into his hairline at the action.

"What's gotten into you?" He chuckled a bit.

"Just thought I'd change things up a bit," She smiled. "Can we go talk outside?" She had those giant doe eyes again.

"Yeah," Draco pulled her outside. Alana smirked as she went with him but turned it into a smile as Draco leaned against the wall, holding her to him. "So you've thought about it then? Accepting me?"

"Of course I have, Dra-Malfoy," She smiled sweetly. "And I accept you," Draco wasn't sure why but the sound of her accepting him didn't seem to mean much. He shrugged however and smiled, glad she'd accepted him. He held her close and lowered his head, capturing her lips. He felt a sort of bliss but it was nothing like when they'd kissed a month before. Alana eagerly kissed back, wrapping her arms around him. He closed his eyes as they kissed, holding her tightly.

"Draco?" A voice cried out and he yanked himself away from Alana. What he saw made his heart drop and his mouth run dry. Alana stood there staring at him in shock. But if she was there... then who was he kissing?

* * *

><p><em>Well? What do you think? And omg! Who the hell is Draco kissing? Find out next time! <em>


	18. Chapter 18

_I've got to update early as I will be out of town starting saturday and I won't have internet after today due to the fact I can't be in the house as some rooms are being painted. and for all of you who guessed Pansy, you all get virtual cookies!_

**HermioneandMarcus-** Here's an update for you! And good job guessing on Pansy!

**QueenSword- **Yep! Well, here's an update so you know how it all turns out~

**ireallyamtellingthetruth- **Yes, yes it is Parkinson. And you being shocked was what I was aiming for! Enjoy!

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- **You'll find out in this chapter~

**brookeh.16- **Straight to the point, eh? Well, here's an update for you!

* * *

><p>"Draco?" A voice cried out and he yanked himself away from Alana. What he saw made his heart drop and his mouth run dry. Alana stood there staring at him in shock. But if she was there... then who was he kissing?<p>

Draco looked down and gave a cry of disgust. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"You vile thing!" He snarled at her, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"How could you?" Alana sobbed and took off running.

"Sparks!" He called after her but she didn't stop. "You!" He turned his angry gaze to Pansy. "What have you done?"

"Saved you from a fate worse than death," She smirked proudly.

"You are a fucking idiot!" He roared. "That girl is my life! Without her I'll die!"

"Drakie, have you heard yourself?" She frowned. "You talk as though she's your soul mate..." She trailed off and her eyes widened. "Wait... that's not possible. You can't be!"

"I'm a Veela you barmy woman!" He snarled at her. "Alana Sparks is my mate! You've ruined everything!" He began to shift forms and Pansy backed away, trembling. "She thinks I've betrayed her!" He screeched. "And now, she'll reject me and I'll die! No thanks to you!" He lunged at her and she screamed. He was knocked back though as several Professor's appeared, wands drawn. "I will kill her!" He screeched. "She's ruined it!"

"Draco, you need to calm down," Severus told him in a calm voice.

"I will not calm down!" He snarled, wings flaring a bit.

"Then you leave me no choice," He and the other professor's shot spells at him, specifically meant to subdue out of control Veela's. Draco shrieked in anger as he was forced back into his human form and bound with magically reinforced rope. Pansy screeched and ran back into the Pit, hiding. Blaise was watching with a sad look and soon left, heading for where he thought she might be.

-X-X-X-

"He was kissing someone else," Alana sobbed as Seamus held her. The young Irishman knew something had been wrong the moment she ran into the room. The fact that there was dried blood on the back of her head didn't help and they'd quickly checked her for internal injury before they healed her. Then she'd collapsed and started sobbing incoherently for at least ten minutes before anyone dared get close enough to ask what was wrong. She'd broken down the moment Ginny asked her and had since been sobbing about Draco and how he'd been kissing Pansy.

"Is it possible... she used Polyjuice potion?" Neville asked quietly.

"Parkinson? She's too stupid to think up something that clever," Ginny snorted. "Unless she had someone else working with her?"

"That Bulstrode girl," Seamus piped up, rubbing Alana's back. "Lana told me she felt some sort of pinch at the back of her neck when the girl toppled over with her."

"It takes a month to... brew..." Ginny's eyes widened. "Think about it," She suddenly said. "I've noticed how nasty she's been towards Alana lately and how she and Bulstrode always sneak off, I'm rather surprised the Prefect's haven't caught them but that's besides the point! She's been _planning _this! She wants Alana out of the way so she can have Malfoy!"

"But it's not possible," Seamus shook his head.

"Because he's a Veela," Ginny finished. She'd figured it out by now and even confirmed it with the Ferret himself not long ago. "And like it or not, Alana's his mate."

"He was kissing her!" Alana wailed, hiding her face. "He should have known!"

"Polyjuice potion fools the senses, and, even if she were acting weirder than you normally would, Malfoy probably didn't think much of it." Ginny pointed out.

"How could he do this?" She sobbed. "I feel so... so..."

"Betrayed?" Neville offered, earning a nod.

"It's started then," Seamus sighed. "Lana, ya may not like it but ya gotta confront Malfoy."

"I don't want to see him or talk to him!" She cried. The others looked between each other and sighed, it was obvious she would not see reason.

"Someone go find Zabini," Ginny finally called out. Neville nodded and left the room, only to walk right back in with the Italian behind him.

"My little bella donna," He cooed softly as he took his sister into his arms. She clung to him like a baby would its mother and cried into his shoulder. "It's okay, it'll all be okay, you'll see."

"It hurts, Blaise," She cried. "So bad. I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Malfoy's outside trying to get in!" Someone cried out. Alana stiffened in Blaise's arms.

"Tell him to leave me alone! I don't want to see him!" And yet, someone still let him in. He looked horrible, miserable and he looked defeated.

"Sparks..." He rasped out weakly. He tried walking towards her but the members of the DA drew their wands. Seamus walked up to him and punched him, sending him to the ground.

"That's for hurting my Lana!" He growled out. "Get your sorry arse out of here, Malfoy, no one wants ya here! Not even Alana!"

"I want to hear it from her," He bit out, getting to his feet.

"Alana, come on, talk to him," Blaise urged. Slowly, the brunette stood and stumbled towards Draco. He stood his ground when she reached him. He was prepared to apologize, do anything to earn her forgiveness but he was not prepared for what happened next.

"You heartless bastard!" The sound of her palm coming into contact with his cheek echoed through the room. Everyone had their eyes on the pair now and were dead silent as Draco looked at her, shocked. "I hate you! I was going to give you my answer tonight but you've ruined it! You've ruined your chance, Malfoy! You should have known it wasn't me!"

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Just what?" She hissed. "Got caught up in the fact that the fake me accepted you?" He looked down then. "Get out of my sight, Malfoy, we're through." Draco's heart broke into a million pieces the moment she said this. "I will never be your mate." There it was. Those words he feared so much.

I will never be your mate.

Rejection.

"Leave, Malfoy," She bit out. He could tell it was hurting her just as much as it was hurting him.

"I hope you're happy," He whispered as he turned and left. Alana watched him, chin held high as Draco disappeared and eventually collapsed, sobbing. Blaise and Seamus approached and comforted her. The entirety of the DA could feel how much she was grieving and a depressing fog seemed to fall over them. No one spoke after that. Soon though, Alana fell asleep, emotionally exhausted.

"What will we do now?" Seamus asked Blaise as they sat next to each other. They'd put the friend to bed a few moments ago and were now discussing what could happen.

"Isn't it obvious?" He scoffed. "We've got to find a way to bring them back together in time."

"That's impossible," The Irishman sighed. "She doesn't trust him anymore."

"You saw how hard it was for her to make that decision," Blaise countered. "It tore her heart to pieces to reject him like that."

"Are ya sayin' that... she might have actually fallen for him?" Seamus raised an eyebrow at this.

"My point exactly," He nodded.

"How do ya figure?" He asked.

"Well, think about it," Blaise sighed. "I think she fell for him during the hols. I mean.. I know she's not one to let people die because she dislikes them but the moment I told her Draco was dying, she jumped and screamed Malfoy Manor. There was no hesitation in her eyes, Finnigan."

"No kiddin'?" Blaise nodded. "Well then, we have a problem on our hands."

"I'm certain that if we search all the books on Veela's, we'll find some way to save Draco from his now imminent death." Seamus nodded.

"We should start tomorrow."

"Right, meet me in the library," Seamus shook hands with the Slytherin boy and watched as he left. He stood and stretched, moving to join Alana as he knew she would need him should she awaken.

"Don't worry, Lana, we'll get through this," He whispered as he held her close and fell asleep.

-X-X-X-

The days that followed Alana's rejection of Draco were slow and painful for them both. Draco was in pain every time he saw her, his chest would tighten and throb so badly that he felt the need to cry. It didn't help that the Dark Mark on his arm would constantly burn as well. Everyone could see the difference in them. Pansy, who'd caused it all, was gloating during the day but at night, she was in detention with Snape, scrubbing cauldron's until they sparkled...

For the rest of the term.

Alana and Draco rarely used the Head House and when they did, they shut themselves in their rooms and never spoke to one another. Two days before Valentine's Day, Alana came across the book about Veela's and Their Mate's and decided it wouldn't hurt to just peek inside. She turned to a random chapter and immediately, she threw herself into reading and studying it. She barely noticed Draco walk in and go to his room as she read through the book. Hours passed and she continued to read through it. Finally, she fell asleep, book resting on her stomach. Draco emerged from his room and spotted Alana. His chest began to throb as he moved towards her and removed the book from her hands, setting it on the table. He covered her up and hurried away, not wanting to wake her with the small seizure he felt beginning in his body.

The next day proved to be just as painful as any other. Blaise and Seamus were ready to give up in their search by then. They'd looked into every Veela book available to them and nothing they'd read gave them any hope that Alana could save Draco from his fate.

"Hate to say it but... I'm actually feeling bad for Malfoy," Seamus sighed.

"He's my best mate... Alana has basically condemned him to death," Blaise sighed in frustration.

"There's got to be a way," Seamus sighed. "I just know it..." They watched as Alana rushed by them, racing towards the Head House. "What's... gotten into her?"

"No idea," Blaise shrugged.

"She had that look in her eye," Seamus let a smirk grace his lips. "Do ya think she knows somethin' that we don't?"

"It's quite possible," Blaise hummed. "We'll find out later or tomorrow no doubt."

Meanwhile, up in the Head dorms, Alana had once again buried her nose in the book, picking up where she'd left off the night before.

_Should a Veela's mate reject them, there is a slim chance that the mate can redeem themselves and save the Veela. _

Alana's heart skipped a beat.

_It is a tricky process and not many Veela have been accepted back with this method. The mate must proclaim their true love to the Veela. The circumstances for this to work must be perfect. If the mate does not truly feel love for the Veela then this will not work and the Veela will continue to die of heartbreak. If the mate truly loves the Veela they rejected, then they will be saved. A kiss usually follows these events and so too does the acceptance of one's Veela mate._

Alana couldn't believe her eyes. It couldn't be real, there was no known way to save a Veela from dying of heartbreak and yet, here lie the proof right before her eyes and in her hands. She shut the book and went to her room, taking it with her. The brunette took a bath, trying not to think about what she'd just read but no matter how hard she tried, she could not get her mind off of the information. She had a chance to save Draco... but did she really want to? She forced herself to think of something else as she washed up and got out, dressing in one of the night gowns given to her by Draco. She curled up in bed, clinging to a pillow that still held his faint scent. It was a comfort to her now and usually helped her to sleep at night. She hated to admit it but... she missed him. Seeing him so sad, sick and dejected during school was killing her, it tore her apart inside to know that she had been the one to do that to him. Sniffling, she forced herself to sleep.

-X-X-X-

**-Alana's P.O.V-**

_I wasn't sure where I was or what was going on but wherever 'here' was, I didn't like it._

"_Hello?" I called out, shuddering when my voice echoed in the horribly empty space. I walked through the inky blackness, looking around in a paranoid manner. "Anyone here?"_

"_Help... me..." A shiver raked down my spine. I recognized that voice... but I couldn't put my finger on it. I raced in the direction of the voice, frantically looking around for the owner._

"_If you can hear me, say something!" I called out._

"_Help..." There it was again. I turned left and a doorway suddenly appeared. My heart was pounding as I reached for the knob and slowly turned it. I pushed the door open and entered, my eyes widening when I saw the scene before me. Malfoy was laying on the ground, looking worse than he had during the hols. I rushed to his side and knelt down, frightened._

"_Malfoy?" I whispered softly._

"_My little lioness," He rasped out. "Why are you here? Today is your wedding day isn't it?" I looked at him, shocked. Wedding? What on earth was he talking about? I looked down and saw that I was in a white wedding dress. I gave a startled cry at this and looked down at Draco, tears in my eyes._

"_Malfoy, no! This-this is all wrong!" I shook my head as I grasped his hand._

"_No, you chose this," He told me with a weak smile. "You and Finnigan hit it off after we finished our deal and you rejected me." I stared at him, appalled. "I'm dying, Sparks," He coughed a bit._

"_No. No no no no no!" I shook my head frantically. "Don't go! Please!"_

"_But you're happy now," He rasped out, reaching up to cup my tear stained cheek. "Go back to Finnigan. There's nothing you can do now." I cried unashamed as I held his hand to my cheek. I never wanted this to happen. I didn't want Malfoy to die of heartbreak._

"_Draco, I'm so sorry," I sobbed. "Please don't die," I begged quietly but he only smiled._

"_It was fun while it lasted, my little lioness," He smiled. "I hope you're happy..." He began to fade before my eyes and I screamed. I didn't want him to go, I was scared without him._

"_Draco?" I looked down at him but he didn't move. His eyes were closed and his hand was limp in my grasp. I let go and it fell to his side. "Draco, this isn't funny," I felt for his pulse but he didn't have one. "DRACO!" I screamed and threw my arms around him. Suddenly I was pulled away and Mrs. Malfoy was there, tears in her eyes._

"_Why? Why did you let my son die?" She bit out._

"_I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I didn't mean to!"_

"_A traitor to your own kind," She held her head high. "Go be with your half-blood."_

"_No!" I screamed and struggled against the invisible hands holding me back. "Draco! I'm sorry!" I sobbed and fell to my knees. Draco was dead because of me... Merlin... I wanted to die now, just to be with him. I think... I lo-_

**-Normal P.O.V-**

Alana woke up screaming. She hid her face in her hands and sobbed, terrified by what she'd seen. She curled up and cried into the pillow, unable to get the images out of her head. She looked at the clock and realized she had to get up but... she really didn't want to. It was Valentine's Day... Merlin she was not looking forward to this. She finally settled down and dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom. The students were being given the day off, so as to avoid any problems between students and professor's. Alana dressed in loose top and a stylish skirt before she dried her hair and walked out into the living room. Draco was sitting on the couch, looking horribly worried and tired.

"Malfoy..." She saw the images flash behind her eyes again and fresh tears filled her eyes. His head jerked up and their eyes connected. He watched as she collapsed, almost in slow motion and scrambled to his feet when she hit the floor. Without much more thought, the Malfoy heir scooped her up and raced out of the room, heading for the hospital wing. He quickly told Madame Pomfrey that she'd collapsed and left, knowing Alana wouldn't want him there.

"Drake, what was all that about?" Blaise asked as he descended the stairs. Draco scowled at him and told him to meet him in the Pit, away from all the snogging couples, claiming it was making him sick. Blaise shook his head and followed, sitting down across from him.

"She collapsed," He bit out. "Our eyes met and she collapsed."

"Does it mean anything?" Blaise questioned.

"She could be sick," He shrugged. "Stop talking about her anyway! It hurts," The Italian nodded and sighed.

"We've looked in every book, Draco, we haven't found any way for her to save you," He whispered.

"Then you missed a book," He told his friend with a grimace. "I know how she can but she never will. She has to proclaim her love for me and mean it."

"Don't jinx your luck, mate," Blaise had a knowing smile on his face. "Stranger things have happened so don't count her out yet."

"Whatever," Draco shut his eyes and scrubbed his hands over his face. Blaise chuckled and stood up, walking away with his hands in his pockets. He had some business to attend to...

The day wore on and eventually Alana was released from the hospital wing, fully recovered from her fainting spell. She was nervous as she walked around but she was also hoping to run into Draco again. She passed by many couples that day and all of them made her heart ache even more. Seamus had given her a few things and a few kisses on the cheek during the day. It was a cute gesture and a meaningful one but it just didn't have the effect either of them wanted.

"Thank you, Shay," She murmured, cuddling against him. "For being with me today, it eases the pain a little."

"I'll always be here for ya," He smiled, dropping a kiss atop her head.

"I know you will," She smiled weakly. She was once again reminded of her dream and grimaced.

"Ya know I think I heard Malfoy talkin' bout somethin' odd today," Alana gave him a look. "Somethin' bout ending it all," Her eyes widened. "I think he's in the Head House but I'm not sure if he'll be there for long. We'd better hurry," Alana got up and took off with Seamus right behind her. Students gasped and shouted as they ran by, shoving past some couples on their way to the Head dorms. "Lana! Slow down!" The brunette didn't hear him as she ran as fast as she could. She wasn't watching where she was going and tripped, toppling over with a cry. Seamus helped her up and looked at her worriedly upon noticing her bloodied knees.

"I'm fine," She assured him. He nodded and they kept running. When they reached the portrait, Alana basically screamed the password and leapt through. They found Draco and Blaise right in the living room, seemingly chatting with one another.

"Sparks?" Draco looked up at her, wincing a little as the ache in his chest became worse. Alana didn't even think twice before she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "What's all this about?" He tried to chuckle but found he couldn't.

"I love you," She whispered, putting everything she had into those words. Draco's eyes widened and he snaked his arms around her, holding her tightly. Blaise and Seamus exchanged glances and smiled. "Please don't leave," She begged quietly.

"I won't leave you idiot," He smiled. The painful throb in his chest began to dull and he felt his body beginning to heal on it's own from the contact and sincerity of her words to him. With that said, Draco dipped his head down and captured her lips. The two other occupants in the room cheered and whistled, glad that their little plan had worked. "You two, leave," Draco glared, having caught onto what they'd done. He just didn't realize what Seamus had told Alana and he probably never would. The two boys gave a mock salute and left, leaving them alone. The blonde collapsed onto the couch with Alana in his lap, holding her tightly, not planning on letting go any time soon.

"Malfoy, please... let me sit on the couch," She mumbled, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. The Veela let her do so but kept a protective arm around her, holding her close.

"Sparks... are you going to accept me?" He whispered, looking down at her.

"I accept you, Draco Malfoy, as my Veela mate," She looked up at him and then hid her face. Draco grinned at her and tried to kiss her again but she ducked away, frustrating the Veela. "One kiss is all you get," She laughed.

"Minx," He growled. "Go wash up and get some rest."

"You as well, Malfoy," She mumbled back. They both got up and went to their separate rooms to bathe and dress. Alana curled up in her bed, glad that Draco was safe. She blushed when she finally realized what she'd done and sighed softly, hoping the Malfoy heir didn't take it as an invitation to start basically molesting her. With a sigh, she forced herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! There is so much more to come! I'm hoping for lots of reviews while I'm away! Lots of love! R&amp;R everyone!<em>


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry for the long wait everyone! I was in Las Vegas!_

**HermioneandMarcus- **Here's the new chapter for you! I hope it was worth the wait!

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- **I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you!

**animechick13- **I'm glad you like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>"Malfoy, just because I accepted you last night, it does not give you permission to barge into my room whenever you wish," Alana bit out, her eye twitching as she stared down the Malfoy heir who now sat at the desk, a smug look on his handsome face.<p>

"Oh, I beg to differ," He smirked at her.

"Get out!" She pointed towards the door angrily. Today was not a day for Draco to be messing with her.

"Sparks, what's wrong with you today?" He frowned, getting up from the desk. He walked towards the bed and sat on the edge, staring at his mate.

"Please just... get out," She sighed, blinking back tears. She was missing her brother again, realizing for the last time that he would not be coming back.

"Sparks...?" Draco reached out to touch her shoulder.

"I miss him, Malfoy, I miss him so much," She finally broke down and started sobbing. The blonde sighed and moved, taking her into his arms. "It hurts, I want him back!"

"We cannot bring the dead back to life," Draco murmured softly. He sat with Alana, letting her cry out her pain until she exhausted herself and lay against him limply. "Come on, let's get you washed up," He helped her to stand and walked her to the bathroom.

"Don't go far," She mumbled weakly. "I expect a massage today," She gave him a tiny smile that made him roll his eyes.

"Whatever," He sighed, unable to hide his own smile. He left, closing the door behind him and lounged on her bed, listening as she ran the water. He heard the water stop and heard his mate humming to herself as she washed up. Just the thought of what she was doing made Draco ache painfully for her. Merlin how he wanted to march in there, grab Alana, throw her up against the wall and shag her.

"Malfoy, if you're out there, shut your eyes!" Alana called out, draining the tub. Draco did so and listened as she came out, shuffling around for clothes.

"What're you getting dressed for? You'll only be taking your top half off again in a minute," He snorted, cracking his eyes open. He watched his mate, currently wrapped in a towel, as she moved about, trying to find suitable clothing and finally settled on a pretty skirt and matching top. He stifled a laugh when he saw her pick out a pair of silk panties and a frilly bra. He closed his eyes and waited for her to return to the bed. The Veela heard the brunette utter a spell to dry her hair and felt her slight weight on the bed as she moved to lay down.

"No oils today," She said as she removed her top and heaved a small sigh as she watched him move. The blonde nodded and moved, straddling her waist as he pressed the heels of his hands into her back. She groaned in slight pain and then again in relief as Draco started working on all the knots.

"You're really tense today," He noted as he worked at getting all the knots and kinks out. Alana said nothing as he continued and merely groaned in pleasure as the tension left her. Draco decided to take things a little further and leaned down, placing his lips against her neck. He felt Alana stiffen beneath him and purred lightly, nibbling at her skin. "Just relax," He whispered, kneading her shoulders lightly.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, sighing in bliss as he continued massaging.

"Because I feel like it," He smirked, biting a bit harder. Alana gasped at the feeling and jerked a little. She knew it wasn't hard enough to draw blood but it was hard enough that if he decided to continue, it would leave a visible mark. He put his lips over the now red flesh and began to suck softly, his eyes flashing happily as he tasted her freshly cleaned skin. It was so heavenly! He knew right then and there that he would never be able to get enough of it. Alana gasped loudly and her eyes widened when she figured out his intentions and began to twist a bit.

"N-no, Malfoy," She bit her lip and tried to stop him.

"Stop squirming," He growled, detaching his mouth from the back of her neck for the moment. His mate whimpered, not liking what was happening as Draco kissed along her shoulder and nipped gently.

"Malfoy, this isn't you," She whispered, knowing it was his Veela side forcing it's way to the surface. "You don't want to do this."

"You don't know what I want," He snapped. He shifted a little and Alana felt his hard erection press into her arse, making it painfully clear as to _exactly _what he wanted.

"Please don't," She whimpered out. "Don't do this."

"What's wrong? Can't take a little teasing?" He growled in her ear before he started laughing. Alana was shocked and threw him off of her with a burst of strength as she sat up and glared at him. "Uh, you might want to consider covering up," He sniggered, his eyes slowly moving down from her face. The brunette gave a cry of outrage as she snatched the towel and put it in front of her. "Oh Merlin, Sparks, that was too easy!" He gave a bark of laughter at her flustered expression. "But really, I was using all my self control right then to keep myself from doing more than giving you a simple little hickey," He reached out and touched the spot on the back of his mate's neck. Alana shuddered and nodded, now understanding somewhat the pain that Draco felt when around her in this way. The Veela wrapped his arms around her and drew her against him tightly. "Can I have a kiss?" He asked with a smirk.

"I didn't know Malfoy's had to _ask _for things," She teased. "I always thought they just _took _what they wanted?"

"Hmm, you would be correct," He growled. He pulled back and locked lips with his mate, drawing her closer as she resisted a little. He sunk blunt teeth into her lower lip and hummed happily as she whimpered and finally kissed back. Draco pressed her into the bed gently as they continued to kiss, the feelings between them intensifying with each moment that passed. Alana thought that perhaps he was using his Veela magic again but she felt nothing of the sort and felt the butterflies in her stomach soar. They broke apart to catch their breaths and looked into each others eyes. Draco leaned in to steal another kiss from her sweet tasting lips but was denied much to his annoyance.

"No more," She mumbled, still dazed from the first kiss. She'd forgotten how unnerving and addicting his kisses were... it scared her a bit that she had to fight her body for control over just a simple kiss.

"Liked it did you?" He gave a vicious, knowing smirk.

"About as much as one could like kissing a blast ended skrewt," She smirked back at him.

"Horrible minx," He growled playfully. His hands caressed her bare sides and wrapped around her waist, holding her. "Maybe I should take away this towel of yours."

"Touch the towel and I swear I will go to Blaise," She told him in a low, threatening voice.

"Oh come on," He groaned. "Just a peek?"

"No, Malfoy," She growled. "I will not let you ogle my breasts."

"Who said I would just stare?" He grinned at her, raising one hand and flexing the fingers. Alana's eyes widened and she turned a faint pink.

"No, no no no no!" She squeaked and tried to push him away. Draco sat up pulling her with him, spun her around and pulled her back against his chest, arms wrapped around her.

"Just relax," He whispered in her ear. "Enjoy it, Sparks," He gently tugged the towel away and buried his face in her dry hair. Alana's breathing became ragged as Draco pulled the towel away and grazed his fingers over her breasts. "You know I'm not looking, right?" He chuckled softly. This put her at ease a bit but it didn't help that his hands were all over her torso. The tips of his fingers grazed her nipples and elicited a gasp from the brunette as she arched in shock. His hot palms suddenly covered her breasts and he squeezed lightly, making her whimper.

"Draco..." His name was a breathy sigh as it fell from her lips.

"Maybe I should give your breasts a massage," He chuckled lowly. This seemed to snap her out of her little daze and she stiffened.

"Malfoy!" She shrieked. "You get your hands off of me this instant you dunderhead!" Draco laughed and backed off, allowing his mate to scramble away and dress, her face bright red.

"I don't know why you fight it," He sniggered. "You were so enjoying it, Sparks."

"In your dreams, Malfoy!" She bit out, blushing even more when he raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Don't say it."

"Yet again, something that I often dream of," He hummed. "I bet you dream about me too."

"Keep thinking that," She snorted, looking away. She turned back around and found Draco standing right in front of her, his eyes boring into her own. She shrank back into the chair she was in and stared back, wide eyed as he leaned towards her, his hands resting on the arm rests to trap her.

"I'm right, aren't I? Tell me the truth, _Alana_," Her name came out as a soft purr that seemed to caress every part of her body and ignited a fire within her."Do you dream about me the same way I dream about you?"

"And how would that be?" She inquired as she licked her lips, knowing full well what he dreamed about on possibly a daily basis.

"I believe we went over this," He chuckled softly, lips grazing her ear as he spoke. "I dream of you laid out on my bed sheets, bare and welcoming. I dream of plunging myself deep into the heat you offer and losing myself in the bliss that is my mate." His teeth found her ear lobe and bit gently. "I listen as you beg me for more and tell me not to stop. I dream of a future with you, where we have kids and we're happy together." He moved from her ear to her neck, breathing hotly against the now sensitive flesh. "Now tell me, what do you dream about?" Alana was barely breathing as she remained completely still, listening as Draco spoke to her. She was far too embarrassed to talk about such things, though she wasn't a virgin, she was still quite self-conscious about her dirty dreams and didn't feel like sharing them with Draco – even if he was her Veela mate and the object of said dreams. "Close your eyes," He whispered. "And tell me what you see." Alana did so and took a deep breath, letting her imagination run free again.

"I... I see you and I together," She told him. "You're smiling, happy for once," She heard him growl and her vision suddenly changed. Her whole face turned red as she sucked in a sharp breath.

"What do you see?" He questioned, noting her red face.

"I... see us, in bed together," She whispered nervously, not sure if it was what he wanted to hear. "Oh Merlin..." She muttered to herself as her body grew hot. "We're... we're having sex."

"Tell me what I'm doing to you, Alana," He urged.

"You're kissing me sweetly, passionate," She licked her lips before continuing. "Your hands are at my breasts," She felt one hand graze over her chest through her shirt but didn't pay much mind to it. "It feels good," She explained for him, actually feeling what she was seeing. "Now you're..." She paused, not sure what to say. It was embarrassing enough that she was imagining it but saying it to him? It would be the end of her!

"I'm what?" His lips grazed her ear as his hand palmed her breast through her shirt and bra.

"Oh Merlin..." She held back a small moan. "Your head is between my legs and..." Her breath hitched as she watched the scene play out in her mind.

"Say it," He urged, trying to hide his own excitement.

"Your mouth is doing amazing things to me," She let slip a small moan that sent the blood straight to Draco's groin. "Oh Merlin, Draco," She let another moan out as she arched her body, imitating her little vision.

"Do you need a release?" He asked in a rough, husky voice. "Are you begging yet?"

"Oh please yes!" She gasped and panted softly. It had to be one of his tricks, she just knew it but she couldn't bring herself to end the vision nor stop his touches to her body. She hadn't had a good release in so long... and she was just simply aching for him. "Draco, please, make it stop!" She begged, whimpering as she twitched. She heard the blonde chuckle and felt his lips at her ear again.

"I thought you didn't want me to touch you?" He whispered, biting at her lobe again. "How do you expect me to make it stop if I can't touch you?"

"Anything, do anything!" She panted and moaned. "Please!" Draco grinned triumphantly as he jerked his mate's legs apart, groaning in appreciation of the skirt she'd chosen. He got down on his knee's and kissed along her creamy thighs, keeping his eyes on her face to make sure she still wanted it. One hand skimmed up her trembling thigh and the other followed as he hooked his fingers into the elastic of her knickers and pulled the offending material off.

"Nice choice," He hummed, though he'd already known from before about her choice of knickers. The heady scent of her arousal hit him full force, making him groan and shut his eyes. He hiked her skirt up more and got his first look at her snatch. There was a small trail of neatly trimmed hair leading to her womanhood and as he'd suspected, she was slick and ready for him. What he wouldn't give to just yank his pants down and take her right then. But he knew that doing so could have devastating consequences for him.

"Malfoy, please!" She cried, arching a bit. Draco chuckled at how demanding she was being and let his fingers dance over the place that needed the most attention. He rubbed his fingers over her, making her moan and sigh in pleasure as he continued. The moment he slipped a finger into her wet heat, he found her tight and welcoming.

"Damn, Sparks," He growled in pleasure. "You're tight like a virgin!"

"Sh-shut it!" She moaned as he slid that finger in and out of her. "I haven't had sex since... you know..." She gave a small gasp as he thrust another finger into her.

"Maybe I should change that," He growled, knowing the _exact _day she was referring to. "I wouldn't mark you, no, this would just be gratifying sex for us both."

"N-no," She moaned, having trouble controlling herself. "No, this is enough," She moved against his hand. Draco grunted and thrusted his fingers into her harder, his thumb rubbing her swollen nub. She slapped a hand over her mouth to stop from screaming as the Malfoy heir curled his fingers within her in a come hither motion that had his fingers hitting that one spot in her that made her see stars and gasp. The blonde smirked and before Alana could comprehend what was happening, she was moaning and squealing as Draco ate her out. "Draco!" She moaned his name and her body tightened painfully as her orgasm finally hit. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her toes curled painfully, her heels digging into Malfoy's shoulders as her back arched. Draco drank up all the cream that she offered and licked his lips as he lifted his head.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked in a sultry voice as she opened her eyes, her vision having ended. She nodded, eyes hazy as she watched him slip her knickers back onto her. He stood and gathered her into his arms before he carried her to his room and laid her on the bed. He crawled in with her and held her close, smiling contently down at her.

"I'm tired now," She grumbled, too drained to push him away or complain about his having taken advantage of her.

"It got your mind off of everything, didn't it?" He smiled at her and her eyes widened.

"That was your plan then?" She chuckled tiredly. "It worked, thank you. And I quite enjoyed it."

"And there is more to come in the future, my little lioness," He purred. She blushed and hid her face. "Do you trust me?"

"Uh, Malfoy, you just gave me oral pleasure," She mumbled. "If I didn't trust you, I doubt I would have let you put your mouth anywhere near me."

"True enough," He laughed.

"One time thing, Malfoy," She hummed. "Won't be happening again any time soon."

"Unless I get you so horny and aroused you can't stand it," He grinned viciously. "Like I did today."

"You did that?" She gasped. She'd had a feeling he'd played some part in the vision she'd seen.

"Whoops, did I let that slip?" He sniggered, eyes dancing with delight. "I may have had a small part in it. I just let you see what your innermost desire was."

"Is this a Veela thing?"

"Yes," He nodded.

"Insufferable git," She growled at him. "I ought to hex your bits for that!"

"Relax," He chuckled. "I can only do it if the desire is there for me to pull to the surface. In your case, you must have had underlying thoughts about me doing exactly what I just did before I pulled the desire to the surface."

"And the vision?" She asked.

"I can influence them," He gave her a guilty smile. Her eyes widened and she swatted his chest harder than he expected her to. He flinched a little and chuckled as he held her close. "And this is the lioness I know so well."

"You've known me for a few months," She raised an eyebrow. "Blaise knows me much better."

"Yes, well I intend on knowing more about you than he does very soon," He promised with a growl. Alana huffed and curled into his chest.

"I hope you know that I hate you right now," She grumbled.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say, princess," He smirked. "Feel like getting up? I'm fairly sure Blaise will be looking for us even though its the weekend."

"No, I told you I'm tired," She grunted. She shrieked when Draco suddenly got up and hauled her over his shoulder, making sure the skirt hid everything as he did so. No one else would have the privilege of looking up it except for him. "Malfoy!"

"And I made the decision for you," He sniggered. "We're going down to the Pit, whether you want to or not."

"What's the point in asking me then?" She hissed, beating on his back as he walked. He flicked his wrist and shoes appeared on her feet as he kept moving.

"So you'd feel like you had a choice in the matter," He told her in a casual voice. "Don't you dare accuse me of trying to control you because I'm not." Alana remained quiet as Draco carried her down to the Pit. Students who were in the halls pointed and giggled, whispering about them. The Veela could only smirk at what he was hearing, perhaps it was time to start spreading rumors. He would start with Parvati Patil, a Gryffindor of course who loved gossip just like Lavender Brown. She was the perfect subject to start with. He'd need Alana to help him though, as he had no access to Gryffindor Tower. Finally, they made it to the Pit and he set her down, only to get a smack to the shoulder and a glare. She sat down and clung to Blaise, sticking her tongue out at Draco childishly.

"Want to tell me what's got you two in such a lovely little mood?" Blaise chuckled, hugging his sister. He watched Alana's face turn red and a lewd look formed on Draco's face.

"Well, you see we got to talking this morning and Sparks needed some re-"

"Okay! Not something I want to know!" Blaise made a face at his best mate then. Alana groaned and hid her face, grumbling about perverted ferret's again. The Italian stroked her hair and murmured softly, calming her down.

"Sparks, I think we need to start spreading rumors," Draco finally spoke up.

"Why's that?" She questioned, giving him a curious look.

"You've officially accepted me and I think it's time people knew I am a Veela and that I have a mate here at school," He smirked. "We'll spend more time together once that rumor goes through the school and slowly, more rumors about us will surface."

"I know the perfect person to start with," She smirked back. "Parvati!"

"My thoughts exactly," He nodded.

"Want me to start it here in Slytherin?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, start with Theo," Draco nodded. The Italian nodded and smiled, glad things were coming together so well. The small group soon split up, going to find people to help start the rumor.

"Parvati!" Alana found the girl wandering the halls with another member of the DA.

"Oh, hello, Alana," She smiled. "What's going on?"

"I have something you might want to hear," She grinned. "I heard from someone who heard from Blaise that Malfoy might be a Veela," She watched the girl's eyes widened and she let out a squeal.

"I always had a feeling he was!" She giggled. "He looks hot this year," The girl with her giggled in agreement. Alana felt a small wave of jealousy when Parvati said this but said nothing.

"I also heard that his mate is somewhere here in the school," Her friend squealed in delight.

"Thanks for the juicy gossip," She giggled as she and her friend scurried away. Alana chuckled and walked off, going back to meet up with the boys.

"Malfoy!" She shrieked when he grabbed her around the waist and hauled her over his shoulder again.

"Funny how I can always sneak up on you," He sniggered. "So, the deed is done?"

"Yes, Parvati knows and so too does another girl who was with her," She smirked. "No doubt it'll be circulating throughout the school by tomorrow."

"Theo knows as well," Blaise told them as he walked up. "Drake, please put her down," His eye twitched a little. Draco scowled but did as his friend said and set Alana on her feet. "So what now?"

"We wait," Draco said, drawing his mate close though she wiggled away and hid behind Blaise. She didn't want a repeat of that morning. The three headed back down to the Pit, satisfied with their work for the time being.

* * *

><p><em>Sneaky Ferret ain't he? There is more to come! I hope you all liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Love you all!<em>


	20. Chapter 20

_Sorry I haven't updated everyone! The plot bunnies have attacked and bitten me quite hard . I've also been working myself up about an upcoming anime convention, which I'll be at all weekend XD Anyway, here's chapter 20 at long last!_

**HermioneandMarcus- **I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!

**ireallyamtellingthetruth- **Oh yes, and even more in this chapter~

**ashrachellexx- **I'm glad you like it! Please continue reading it :)

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- **And the story continues! I do hope you enjoy this chapter!

**PirateLuv32- **Here's the update! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>By the following Monday, word about Draco's Veela heritage had spread through the school like a wild fire and now everyone knew about it, even some of the professor's... though this was due to Snape having told a select few. Alana managed to land herself in detention along with some others of the DA and much to Draco's chagrin, she brushed it off as nothing when she returned that evening.<p>

"Come here," He hissed, still sitting on the couch. Alana gave him a challenging look that said 'come get me' and soon disappeared into her room with the blonde hot on her heels. "Sparks! Unlock the door!" He shouted when she slammed and locked the bathroom door.

"No!" She yelled back, ignoring him as she got undressed and relaxed in a bath. She heard the lock click and sucked in a sharp breath when the door swung open. "Get out!" She screeched, covering herself even though the bubbles were doing so for her.

"No," He bit out. "I think I'll join you," He watched her face turn red and smirked as he started undressing. Alana hid her face and squeaked in surprise when the Veela got into the bath with her. She moved as far away as possible and dropped her hands, blushing furiously.

"You horrible, arrogant, selfish, impossible git!" She hissed out at him. "I accepted you, yes, but that does not mean you can join me in a bath!"

"Relax," He snorted. "I'm not going to do anything... unless you want me to of course," He smirked then and Alana growled in frustration. "Just calm down and enjoy the bath," He closed his eyes and leaned back, sighing as his tense muscles loosened. Alana eyed him warily and soon relaxed as well, humming happily.

"Close your eyes, Malfoy," She told him as she got ready to get out.

"They've been closed," Alana rolled her eyes and got out, quickly wrapping a towel around her body before slipping out of the room. She sighed and pulled on a silk night gown before she dried her hair and got into bed. She heard the water draining from the tub and heard the distinct sound of wet feet hitting the floor. She shut her eyes when the door opened but cracked them open and to her relief, she saw that Draco had a towel around his waist. "I'm going to my room tonight," He announced.

"Fine," She grumbled, yawning. "Goodnight, Malfoy."

"Night, Sparks," He left the room then. Alana closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the school day and detention.

-X-X-X-

As the days went on, Draco and Alana spent more time together during school and were even found cuddling at one point. They denied it, especially Alana, as it was just a rumor from some first year and not many people believed it to begin with. The rumors about them were flying faster than a Quidditch player and growing in size as people added their own twist to them.

"Do you think Alana Sparks is Draco Malfoy's mate?" They heard some fifth year whisper to his friends as they walked by.

"Shh! They're right there!" The girl of the group giggled.

"They've been seen together a lot and I heard that Malfoy was shooting dirty looks at any boy dumb enough to look at her," Another boy whispered.

"I feel bad for her," A smaller boy, a fourth year, shrugged. "Being stuck with Malfoy forever? That's got to suck." Draco held Alana close when he heard this and swallowed the growl threatening to erupt from his throat.

"I think it's good for him," Another girl spoke up. "I mean, if anyone has really had the chance to look at him, he looks, I don't know, happier almost. He doesn't look all pissed off and scary like he normally does and he hasn't been bullying anyone lately either."

"I guess," The others all looked embarrassed now. Draco was thankful for that Ravenclaw student who'd basically stuck up for him and Alana. The Veela held his mate close as they walked and basked in her presence.

"So then, Malfoy, what do we do now?" Alana asked, letting him hold her how he pleased.

"We could give them quite a show," He smirked. "Confirm some of the rumors perhaps?"

"How do you suggest we do that?" She looked up at him, her eyes glinting. She would never tell him but she was secretly wishing for another addicting kiss. Alana soon found herself pinned up against a wall, Draco looming over her, his eyes glinting as he growled.

"I have a small idea," He growled, dipping his head down to brush his lips over hers.

"How about you stop talking and show me already?" She whispered, licking her lips and touching his own in the process. Draco groaned at the suggestion and slammed his lips onto hers. Alana tensed for a split second before her body melted and she gave in, kissing back. The brunette squeaked when the Veela grabbed her rear and pulled her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist and draw him closer. He further pinned her to the wall with this and gave a small roll of his hips, eliciting a moan from the girl. Her dainty hands came up and buried themselves in his hair, pulling him closer, seeking more from him. They heard students gasp and some even squealed as they saw the pair and ran off to tell their friends. Their little bout of fun came to an end when Amycus and Alecto forced them apart.

"Are you bloody stupid?" Draco snarled at them. The two Death Eaters seemed to pale a bit at the rage that the Malfoy heir was exhibiting and backed away a bit.

"We didn't know it was you," Was Alecto's pathetic excuse.

"Oh really?" He sneered. "How many other blonde haired male Slytherin's do you know that would openly snog their girlfriend? Not many I would think!"

"Carry on then," Amycus cleared his throat, glaring daggers at Alana who was glaring right back at him and his sister. "Perhaps your father would love to hear about your newest toy. A filthy blood-traitor." Draco snarled at this and pulled his wand.

"You will not talk about her in such a manner when in front of me," He hissed out. The Carrows flinched and slowly backed away.

"O-of course," Alecto smiled a twisted smile. "I suggest you take your personal business to somewhere... more private though." With that, she and her brother darted away. Draco placed his wand back in his jacket pocket and turned back to Alana, who was now blushing furiously.

"Get used to it," He snorted. "I plan on doing that and so much more quite shortly."

"Not out in the corridors!" She snapped at him. Draco chuckled and wrapped his arms around the flustered brunette, drawing her close as he smirked.

"It excited you, didn't it?" He asked with a grin. "Being snogged silly out where everyone could see us that is."

"Maybe... a little," She grumbled.

"Do I need to punish you for being a naughty little girl?" Draco teased with a laugh. Alana growled and swatted his chest, making him laugh even harder.

"You disgusting prat!" She hissed, face red.

"All I asked was if I needed to punish you," He smirked at her. "Never suggested anything else but it seems your mind is in the gutter."

"I know how you are," She scowled. "Besides, I'm not the one with a raging hard on," She smirked up at him and rolled her hips, making him growl and move against her.

"Sparks, unless you want to be pinned to the bed, I suggest you stop," He growled down at her. Alana paled and stopped, blushing once more. He dipped his head down and ran the tip of his nose over her neck, drawing in her intoxicating scent as he held her close. He placed a few kisses over the warm flesh and moved to her lips, growling when she turned her head away from him.

"If you're going to kiss me, let's go somewhere else," She mumbled. "Enough people have seen us and I'm certain they don't need much more convincing than what they've already seen." Draco huffed and nodded, wrapping an arm around her as they walked. Alana tolerated it but the moment his hand drifted lower than her waist, she shoved him away and glared. "Hands off, Malfoy," She growled. They reached the Pit and Alana jumped on Blaise with a smile. "Why don't you take care of your little problem?" She suggested, earning a scowl from Draco as he stalked up to the dorms.

"Do I want to know?" Blaise chuckled, kissing his sister's head softly.

"Let's just say we got caught snogging in the corridors," She blushed softly.

"I had a feeling something like that would happen," He chuckled again. "But it got the message across though, right?"

"I should think so," She nodded, cuddling into his side.

"I'll talk with Drake later," He told her absentmindedly. There were a few things he needed to talk to the Veela about, one of the big things was Alana of course. He also needed to get them to be an actual couple now that people had seen them together. As the two conversed, they failed to notice that Draco was standing at the top of the dorm staircase, watching them, or to be more exact, watching his mate. He could feel how uneasy she was about the topic of mating and sighed, knowing it would take some time to coerce her and get her to relax about the subject. "Ah, Draco, just the man I was looking for," Blaise snapped him out of his daze and he descended the stairs. "Lana, why don't you go find Weasley?" Alan hugged him and hurried off, heading for the seventh floor where she would find the RoR. She slipped inside and quickly found Ginny.

"What brings you here?" She asked as she embraced the brunette.

"Just decided to get away from the boys," She chuckled as they sat down.

"How are things with you and Malfoy?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew about the rumors but she was one of the few who knew the truth.

"Getting better," She mumbled. "Got caught snogging in the halls today."

"Eww, Alana," Ginny laughed and shoved her shoulder. "I didn't need to know you and the Ferret swapped spit!" No one reacted to this, they were all used to it by now. The members of the DA had accepted Draco once he and Alana finally got over their fight and were slowly trying to convince him to join the side of Light. It seemed to be working, as he would sometimes show up for their meetings and participate, in the background, in their rebellions during school.

"You make it sound like I shagged him," She rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Which won't be happening any time soon!"

"You sure about that?" Ginny asked with a grin. She was more excited about Alana's pairing with Malfoy than she let on, and if Alana didn't know any better, she'd have to say that Ginny was planning a wedding for her already! Though Alana was no better, having been secretly planning a wedding for the red head and Harry for the last few years herself. "From what you told me on Monday..." She grinned wider. Alana blushed heavily and hid her face.

"Ginny! You promised you wouldn't bring it up again!" She whined while Ginny laughed and giggled.

"I'm just saying," She giggled. "Why don't you have a little fun with Malfoy tonight, huh? It's the weekend tomorrow anyway."

"What would a 'little fun' entail, Ginny?" She grumbled.

"Givin' him a show," Seamus grinned as he sat beside her.

"Seamus!" She gasped, shocked by his words.

"Seamus is right though," Ginny agreed. "Give Malfoy a bit of a show, give him some rules that he's got to follow and if he doesn't well... it's his loss."

"You two are horrible," She groaned.

"He teases ya more than me, Gin, and Blaise put together!" Seamus huffed. "I think it's time he had a taste of his own medicine, huh?" Alana's blush slowly receded and she sighed, nodding.

"Give us details on Sunday," Ginny smirked. Alana made a face but nodded and sighed.

"Thanks you two," She hugged them and darted off to the Head House. If she knew Blaise, then she had exactly one hour to draw up the nerve needed to do what she was about to do and to Alana, that wasn't much time. Tossing aside her school clothes, she hopped into a warm shower, washed off and moved about her room in a towel, searching for the right clothes. She found a lace trimmed push up bra with the lace covering the top, stopping just above her nipples and matching silk and lace knickers. Putting those on, she moved to pick out a shirt that her mother had gotten her and blushed deeply. It was quite form fitting and the buttons didn't start until halfway down, exposing her cleavage to prying eyes. It was silk of course and the color of a fresh rose. She found a stylish pair of jean shorts and slipped them on, gasping at how well they fit. _I'll owl mother about this tomorrow. _She thought with a smile, glad that her mother had intervened for once. Casting a charm on her hair, she styled it the way she wanted and sighed as she moved into the living room. She sat on the couch and covered herself with a blanket, thankful for the warmth that it offered as she waited for Draco to return.

"Sparks, you here?" A blonde head poked in from the portrait and he looked around. He found his mate wrapped up in a blanket on the couch, sitting up, seemingly waiting for him like he so often did for her. "Well, this is certainly a treat," He chuckled as he stepped through, the portrait swinging shut behind him. "To what do I owe this little treat?"

"Just thought I'd wait for you like you always do for me," She gave him a flirtatious smile. Making sure she had Draco's full attention, she stood with the blanket still wrapped around her and walked up to him, getting on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. The Veela jerked his head to the side and caught her lips, just as she planned for him to do. While he was distracted, she dropped the blanket and stepped away from him with a coy smile. He watched her with narrowed eyes and suddenly took in her appearance. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he looked at her. He'd never seen Alana look so... well to be blunt, he'd never seen her look so sexy and shaggable. Sure, he liked it when she wore her little skirts and cute tops but nothing could ever compare to this. He felt his cock straining against his trousers and bit his lip as it chaffed against the material, aching to be freed.

"Any particular reason for wearing that?" He asked, craning his neck to look down her shirt. Alana backed up, obscuring his view and making him scowl.

"Just thought I'd try something different for once," She shrugged, smiling softly. She moved towards him, swaying her hips and when she was in front of him, she placed a hand on his stomach and walked her fingers up his chest. Draco watched her, his body humming from the slight contact and tensing as he held himself back from jumping her and having his way. "What do you think? How do I look?"

"To put it bluntly, you look thoroughly shaggable," He groaned, reaching for her hips. Alana danced out of his grasp and twirled for him.

"Well, that's good to know," She giggled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Her hazel eyes found his silver ones and she smirked, looking like the lioness that she was at the moment. Draco then noticed she had a bit of lip gloss on and licked his lips, smirking at the cherry flavor. "How about I give you a massage today?" She asked, catching his attention again. The Veela nodded and followed her into her room, laying on the bed as she instructed him to. She chose Black Love, a bewitching mix of soft florals and musk, for him and smiled as she straddled his hips and planted herself on his lower back. She rubbed her hands together and began her massage, frowning at all the tense muscles and knots. She slowly worked them out and when she was done, she let her fingers dance over his back, smiling. "Do you feel better, Malfoy?"

"Sparks, you have magic fingers," He groaned happily. Alana laughed softly and wrapped her arms around him, resting against his back. She gave his shoulder a quick kiss and rolled away, fixing her shirt as Draco sat up and looked at her, his eyes flashing. Alana's eyes widened and she backed up, yelping as she fell off the bed and onto the carpeted floor. Draco burst out laughing and soon got off the bed, smirking down at her. He held his hand out and hauled her to her feet before he let go and leaned down, intending to kiss her. The brunette brushed her lips over his teasingly and ducked away, giving a wink as she sauntered out of the room. Draco threw his shirt on and followed, knowing she was heading for the Great Hall for dinner. He caught up with her and wrapped an arm around her, growling softly. Alana smirked up at him and let her hip bump into him as they walked. She wrapped and arm around him and slipped her hand into the back pocket of his trousers, giving his firm arse a nice squeeze before she pulled her hand back and ran off, giggling insanely. Draco stood where she'd left him, dumbstruck as he stared after her. She'd just... she'd just gotten away with grabbing his arse!

_That teasing little minx! _He thought with a grin. "Well, two can play at this game," He chuckled and slowly headed for the Great Hall. He found Alana sitting with the Gryffindor's but when her eyes found him, she gave a coy smile and turned back to her conversation with Finnigan and the She-Weasel. He turned and headed to the Slytherin table, sitting beside Blaise as per usual.

"Well, you're certainly in a good mood," He chuckled. "Any reason?"

"Let's just say your cousin has finally decided to join the game and pick up the art of seduction," He smirked.

"Well, that explains the outfit," He grinned. "Tell me the details later, mate."

"I'll be sure to do so," He sniggered. Dinner flew by and soon, Draco was chasing his mate back to the Head House.

"Oh, Malfoy," Alana purred from her bedroom. Draco looked up and noted how she was standing with her hip cocked and resting against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest. She uncrossed one arm and tilted her head, crooking a finger at him. Grinning, the blonde went to her and followed her into her room. Alana crawled onto her bed and laid down, propping herself up on her elbows as she watched him. Draco crawled after her, a hungry look in his flashing silver eyes. The brunette grabbed his tie when he was close enough and jerked him towards her, tilting her head to a good angle as they came dangerously close to locking lips. She could feel his excited breath against her lips and grinned as she leaned forward and captured his bottom lip between her teeth. Draco groaned and crawled between her legs, his hands at her waist as Alana suckled on the small injury she'd inflicted. She finally kissed him and he responded in earnest, kissing back with a fierceness that shocked the small female. Through sheer force of will, she flipped them over and settled herself dangerously close to the now evident bulge in his trousers and smirked down at him.

"If you wanted to top, all you had to do was say so," He grinned. Alana blushed a bit but she did not allow his comment to deter her from her goal. She leaned down so he could get a good look down her shirt and grinned as his eyes looked right at her cleavage and his tongue swiped across his lips. "_Alana_!" He hissed, his eyes finding hers again.

"Yes?" She blinked, giving him a completely innocent look

"You infuriating bint!" He snapped his teeth at her, grinning. "Damn tease you are."

"Perhaps I am, but you seem to be enjoying it," She smiled slyly and rolled her hips a little. Draco groaned and dropped his head against the pillows. He reached up to grab her but her tiny hands grabbed his wrists and forced his hands above his head, shocking him. She gave him a coy look as she kissed the corner of his mouth and giggled when he turned to catch her lips and she evaded him. "Ah, ah ah, _Draco_," His name flowed like silk from her lips and made him groan. "I'm in control," She whispered this into his ear and his eyes widened. Oh Merlin help him... his kitten was letting her inner lioness out to play tonight.

"What do you plan on doing?" He grunted, staring into her twinkling eyes.

"You'll see," She grinned at him. She finally kissed his lips and smiled as she let go of one hand and tangled her own in his hair, tilting his head back. She kissed down along his strong jaw to his neck and began to nibble and nip, sucking softly. Draco groaned and shut his eyes, letting Alana do as she pleased. He felt her bite down and gasped in shock as she sucked on the wound harshly. She continued doing so for a few minutes and soon pulled away, examining her work as Draco panted softly and growled in annoyance. "Revenge is best served cold, Malfoy," She sniggered.

"You conniving little witch," He smirked at her. Alana rolled away from him and leapt off the bed, grinning at him. Draco shot off the bed and attempted to corner her but she slipped right through his fingers when he tried and only continued to taunt him with flirty looks and that damned outfit she wore. Finally, he managed to pin her to a wall and attacked her neck, doing to her what she'd done to him. She moaned and mewled, squirming to get away and when she finally did, Draco had left a fairly large love bite on her neck. He smirked at her triumphantly and licked his lips.

"Smarmy, arrogant git," She huffed. She avoided his eyes as they became liquid silver, knowing that if she met his gaze, it could mean trouble. Draco stalked towards her and pulled her into his arms. "Why do you do such things to me?" She groaned as he kissed along her neck, nipping ever so gently.

"I'm simply one hell of a lover," He smirked against her neck. "That's why I do such things to you." He deftly undid the button's of her shirt and she gasped, shoving him away. "What? Is the kitten mad that she lost control so soon?" He sniggered and grinned at her. She glared back at him and suddenly, her gaze turned sultry and her expression changed.

"Draco," She purred, letting the shirt fall open. She walked towards him, running her hands over his chest to wrap around his neck. The blonde willing bent his head and growled when she denied him the taste of her lips. She ran her lips along his neck and placed a chaste kiss on the love bite she'd left before moving back to his lips and kissing him. Draco kissed back eagerly, placing his hands on her hips to keep her in place as they continued. Alana allowed his hands to wander and hummed when he brushed his fingers over her barely covered breasts. He tried tugging the flimsy thing off but the brunette wouldn't allow him to as she grabbed his hands and put them back on her hips. Draco growled and settled for pulling her as close as humanly possible, letting her feel his rock hard erection against her belly. Alana gasped at the feeling of it and let the Veela take control of the kiss. He devoured her lips eagerly, biting and sucking to his hearts content until she finally parted her lips for him. He plunged his tongue in and groaned in delight at the taste as he started to memorize every inch of the moist cavern. Alana tried to start a little tongue fight but Draco quickly won and stroked his own pink muscle over hers before licking the roof of her mouth. They finally pulled away for air and panted as they gazed into each others eyes heatedly.

"Tease," He growled at her. He moved one hand and deftly undid her shorts, earning a wide eyed look from the brunette. He smirked at her and dipped one hand down the front, making her gasp in surprise. "You want me to, don't you?" His grin widened. "Just admit it," Alana shut her eyes and moaned softly as Draco let his fingers rub against her through her knickers.

"Malfoy," She moaned softly. Moving one hand, she cupped his erection through his pants, smirking when he stiffened in shock. "You forget that two can play at this game," She rubbed her hand against the bulge, making the Malfoy heir growl with need. She pulled his hand out of her shorts and danced away with a giggle. Draco's eyes snapped open and he whirled around to look at her, nostrils flaring. "Come here, Draco," She crooked a finger at him as she sat on the bed. The blonde walked as straight as one could with a raging hard on between his legs and got onto the bed, his eyes never leaving Alana. She ordered him to lay on his back and crawled towards him once he got comfy amongst the pillows. "Hmm, on second thought, let's take this to your room," She grinned. Draco's eyes widened as he got up and followed her, wondering what she was planning. All he could read off her emotions was that she was certainly excited about something but he couldn't figure out what. Once again, he lay on his back amongst the pillows and watched his mate as she crawled towards him, her eyes smoldering.

She straddled his legs and placed her hands on his hips with a grin. He watched as she undid his trousers and flicked her wand, removing his shoes and socks. She got off his legs and tugged his pants down, telling him to take them off, which he did quickly. Alana grinned at the impressive bulge in his boxers and ran her hand over it, listening as the Veela hissed.

"Have you ever dreamed of me doing something like this?" She asked, looking up at his face. She gripped him through the thin material and grinned as he arched and gasped.

"F-fuck yes," He growled. "More times than you will ever know."

"Do you want me to?" She questioned, letting him go for a moment.

"If it means you'll stop teasing, then yes!" He growled at her. Alana laughed and removed the silk boxers, tossing them off to the side. Now, the witch had heard stories about how big Draco was and often times thought the girls had exaggerated a bit but now she saw that most if not all the stories were true. He was bigger than Seamus, in length and width.

_Is it a bad thing that I'm comparing my ex boyfriend to my Veela mate? _She thought with a blush.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a wide grin.

"It's... impressive," She told him, lacking the words to tell him more. "I don't know how else to explain it," She blushed softly.

"I know you're talented, Sparks," He chuckled. "Proved that much with that cherry stem back during the hols," Alana blushed at the memory.

"Shut up," She dipped her head down as she gripped his length in her hands and blew a teasing breath over the red tip. Draco arched and growled, not wanting to be teased anymore. Alana smirked and placed kisses all up and down his length, finally pulling the tip into her mouth with a harsh suck. She hummed, sending vibrations down his shaft and into his body, which caused him to jerk and moan. Sure, he'd had girls go down on him before but he'd never felt the urge to come the moment his cock was in the girls mouth. Draco tangled one hand in her hair, earning an angry look as she released his length. She realized he wasn't going to let go and grumbled before she took him into her mouth again, slowly engulfing him. Amazingly, she was able to swallow him whole without choking.

She truly was made for him.

Alana began to do some things with her tongue that Draco hadn't been aware she could do and moaned as she sucked on him harshly as well. He forced himself to keep his eyes open so he could watch her head bobbing up and down as she continuously took him into her very talented mouth.

"Fuck," He moaned and let his head fall back on the pillows as he tightened his grip on her hair. Alana didn't seem to mind as she hummed and sucked on him, wrapping her tongue around the head and licked the thick vein she found. She even added her teeth to the mix! "Alana!" He gave a sharp tug and thrust his hips up. The brunette happily followed the new pace, her hands on his hips as he thrust into her mouth. "Stop dammit! I'm going to – ahhh – come!" She gave him a look and continued on, intent on throwing him over the edge.

And she did just that. With a talented twist of her tongue and few good sucks later, she had white hot seed spurting into her mouth and down her throat. She pulled away and licked her lips as she looked at him. Draco panted and forced her to move up his body so he could kiss her. He licked away some of the sticky white substance on her chin and grinned up at her dazedly.

"Best blow job ever," He rumbled, purring in content.

"I'm glad you liked it," She laughed. "Now then, why don't you go take a bath while I go get ready for bed?" Draco seemed to pout but nodded and allowed her to crawl away and scurry to her room. He hopped out of bed, his muscles still weak from the recent orgasm and made his way to the bathroom, tossing his shirt and tie aside as he turned the water in the shower on. He jumped in and quickly washed off before getting out and wrapping a towel about his waist. He ventured out of his room and into Alana's, finding her by the window staring out at the full moon.

"I thought you were getting ready for bed?" He whispered, moving to stand behind her. The brunette jumped and put a hand over her heart, breathing heavily as thought she'd been startled, which she had been.

"I was but then I saw the moon outside," She told him softly.

"Do you need help, is that it?" He teased gently.

"Maybe another day, Malfoy," She smiled. She moved away from him and grabbed a random night gown before she headed for the bathroom. Draco shook his head as headed back to his room to get dressed. He cast scorgifyon his bed and flopped down, sighing softly. He closed his eyes, content with what had happened and started falling asleep. Not thirty minutes later, he was shaken from his half-conscious state when someone got into bed with him. "Thought you might want some company," She whispered with a small smile.

"Are we doing our normal stay on the opposite sides of the bed tonight?" He asked in a joking manner.

"Yes though I doubt it will be of any help," She snorted. "Somehow we always end up tangled together in the morning."

"Don't complain, you know you enjoy it," He teased. "You love waking up in my arms, admit it."

"I rather like using you as a pillow," She sniggered.

"Close enough," He chuckled. "Get some rest, Sparks," The brunette rolled her eyes and crawled to the opposite side of the bed, wiggling her rear for Draco as she did so. "Keep it up and you might just find yourself in some trouble," He growled in a suggestive voice. Alana got under the covers and stuck her tongue out at him before she snuggled into the warm bed and went to sleep. Draco rolled his eyes and chuckled as he closed his eyes again. He was happy for once as he went to sleep and even more so as he imagined that Alana would soon let him mate with her.

* * *

><p><em>Well, there's chapter 20 for you! I hope you liked it! Sorry this took so long, like I said, I got distracted! Don't be surprised if you see a random Transformers story pop up soon! Anyway, love you all and remember to R&amp;R please!<em>


	21. Chapter 21

_Here's an update loves! Beware! There be sexual content in this chapter! Ish... lol I am not the best at having characters dance but that is a different story! Enjoy! Oh! And if you like Transformers, I would love for you to check out my new story War Within!_

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- **Thank you for alwasys reviewing! Here's a new chapter!

**HermioneandMarcus- **Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!

**QueenSword- **entirely understand! I've had many times like that... And I'm glad you agree with Alana! You're in for a treat this chapter!

* * *

><p>When Draco awoke, he was unsurprised to find Alana resting on his chest, their lower limbs tangled together and their arms wrapped around each other. He looked at her face and found that her hazel eyes were opening, staring at him with curiosity and wonder.<p>

"Do I get a kiss good morning?" He asked with a grin. Alana's eyes twinkled as she kissed his lips quickly and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Malfoy," She murmured, resting her head against his chest again. "You're a very nice pillow."

"Glad you think so," He whispered, tightening his hold on her to make sure she couldn't get up. He circled his hips a little and ground his evident erection into her hip.

"Malfoy!" She gasped in shock. His hand dove between her legs and slipped under the night gown, his fingers finding purchase under her cotton knickers. She arched in surprise and bit her lip as he easily slid two fingers into her liquid channel.

"Just let yourself go," He whispered in her ear, shifting so she was under him. She whimpered and squirmed, knowing that this was pay back for the night before and that there was no way of stopping him. His lips found her and he kissed her deeply as his fingers moved within her at a slow, even pace, his thumb brushing against her sensitive button.

"Draco...!" She gasped, arching up with a whimper. She felt the tension coiling deep in her core, ready to burst as he started moving his fingers faster.

"That's it, come for me," He purred, kissing her again. She moaned into his mouth and bucked her hips wildly as her climax neared.

"Draco!" She tore her mouth from his and screamed her release. Draco chuckled as he pulled his hand back and licked his fingers. He waited for her to catch her breath and smirked lazily at her. "Malfoy... you arse!" She smacked his shoulder and he started laughing. "Oh! You disgusting git! How dare you do that to me!"

"Hey, you didn't try and stop me," He smirked. "And you were certainly ready for it," His grin became lewd and his eyes flashed.

"Just shut up!" She groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "Let me go you perverted ferret!" She squirmed out from under him and darted back to her room, shutting the door behind her. Draco merely laughed at her, his eyes dancing with amusement as he watched her leave. Oh he was going to have fun today.

-X-X-X-

Alana sat with her friends at the Gryffindor table for lunch and spoke in hushed whispers about the events that had occurred the night before.

"So? How did it go?" Ginny asked with a giggle. Alana blushed gently and adverted her eyes.

"Well... you see uh..." She wasn't sure how to word it. "He was wrapped around my little finger last night," She finally told her.

"And?" Ginny smirked, knowing there was more to it.

"I well... I gave him a B.J," She blushed heavily as the younger witch's eyes widened in shock.

"Didn't need to know that!" Seamus laughed from her other side,

"Whoever said you had to listen?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Good point," He chuckled. "From the look on your face though, I'd say Malfoy got pay back this morning, yeah?" She nodded, her face flushed heavily.

"I've got a great idea for you," Ginny gushed, tugging Alana close to whisper in her ear. Almost instantly, the brunette shot out of her seat like she'd been burned and shrieked, staring at Ginny with wide eyes.

"No, no no no no no!" She hid her face. "Ginny Weasley, I did _not _just hear that come from your mouth!"

"Oh but you did," She grinned. She leaned over and whispered to Seamus, who looked horribly confused until the red head told him what she'd told Alana.

"Ya are one devious little girl," He chuckled. "Go for it, Lana!" He grinned at his ex, who was shocked that he would even agree with such a thing.

"You two have gone mental," She muttered. "Absolutely mental!"

"You'd be mental not to do it," Ginny hummed, grabbing her hand and forcing her to sit again. "If last night worked out that well, just imagine how he would react to that!"

"I believe you have forgotten that he is a Veela," Alana muttered. "And that would probably snap what little control he has left."

"That would be the point," Seamus grinned.

"Are you telling me you would condone his jumping me and shagging me senseless?" Alana raised an eyebrow at him.

"In any other situation, no, but so long as he doesn't mark ya, yes," He nodded with a chuckle.

"You've lost it, Shay," She groaned softly. "I am _not _doing that and nothing you say can change my mind," She saw her two friends look at each other before they got up and headed to the Slytherin table. The grabbed Blaise after whispering to him and led him back to the Gryffindor table. He had that look on his face that told Alana that he was completely on board with the plan. "No!" She screeched and tried to get away. Blaise grabbed his cousin and hauled her over his shoulder before he, Seamus and Ginny left, heading for Gryffindor Tower. "I hate all of you," She seethed as they made it up to the sixth year girls' floor. Blaise dropped her on Ginny's bed and the younger witch began rummaging through her clothes.

"I knew these would come in handy!" Ginny exclaimed as she pulled out a rather skimpy pair of knickers and a matching bra. "I've never worn them even though I bought them with the intention of doing so," She smiled. "We're about the same size."

"Uh... Gin... my chest is a bit bigger than yours," Alana blushed.

"No worries, this bra is magically charmed to adjust to a woman's size," Ginny grinned. "Now, go put them on," She ushered Alana into the bathroom and followed, telling the boys to find some clothes for the brunette. Seamus and Blaise looked at each other and looked through Ginny's secret trunk, searching for the perfect outfit for Alana. They picked out several outfits and handed them to Ginny whenever she cracked open the door. Each outfit was turned down within the first minute of Alana having tried it on.

"This is one of the last ones," Blaise sighed, handing it to Ginny through the cracked open door. The shirt was a black tube top made of a comfortable material that amazingly hid the lines of the now strapless bra. It showed off her figure beautifully and stopped at her waist. The skirt was a slightly offset white that was shorter than she would have liked but she didn't complain. She also got a cute pair of heels to go with it. Ginny squealed and did her hair, making it into a nice, messy bun before she urged the older girl out of the bathroom. Seamus and Blaise stared in slight shock.

"Is that really my Lana?" Seamus asked in a teasing voice. Alana blushed and shuffled her feet nervously. "Ya look great! No way will Malfoy be able to resist ya!"

"Yeah, just walk by him and he'll be chasing you down all day," Blaise laughed.

"That's what I'm afraid of," She grumbled.

"Well, just wear the school cloak until after dinner and then you can tease him," Ginny giggled. Alana nodded and put on her Gryffindor cloak before they all left the room. They stayed together for most of the day, just chatting and laughing about odd things. Blaise pointed out at some point that Draco was following them and they quickly tried to ditch him... though this failed as he knew exactly where Alana was at all times now. Soon, much sooner than Alana would have liked, it was time for dinner and she sat huddled with her friends, trying to ignore Draco as he stared at her from across the room.

"Go get him," Seamus nudged her with a smirk. Sighing, Alana stood and walked over to the Malfoy heir as they left the Great Hall. He pulled her close and mumbled something about being upset with her for ignoring him all day. Alana rolled her eyes and removed the cloak, watching his expression change from one of displeasure to one of pure shock as he saw what she was wearing. Smirking, she sauntered away, heading towards the Head House. Draco snapped out of his daze and followed her quickly, already hard as a rock. Blaise watched on with the two Gryffindor's who were grinning from ear to ear.

"What are the chances of her getting shagged tonight?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"Pretty good if she plays her cards right," Blaise chuckled. "But the chances of her driving Drake absolutely mad with desire are far greater with what we have her doing."

"Well, we'll have to see in the mornin'," Seamus hummed.

Meanwhile, when he reached the dorms, he found Alana laid out on the couch, her skirt riding up dangerously high and her shirt stretched impossibly tight over her chest.

"See something you like?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes," He hissed, making his way towards her. Alana stood and stared up at him, smirking as he reached her and crushed her to his chest. "Please tell me you wore this because you expected to be shagged?"

"Maybe," She giggled softly.

"You are going to drive me mental," He growled, dipping his head down to kiss along her neck. "Whether you like it or not, I'm going to have you."

"Draco, just promise me you won't mark me," She groaned softly.

"No promises but I'll do my best," He rumbled. Alana smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How about we dance a little?" She whispered in his ear. Draco glared but soon the radio behind them started playing some rather fitting music and Alana started to dance in his arms. Her body swayed just so, her hips moving slightly as she stared into his liquid eyes. "Dance with me, Malfoy," She rolled her hips, earning a low growl. The Malfoy heir spun his mate around and pulled her back against him, his hands on her hips as they moved to the beat of the music. The two continued to get into it as they danced, beginning to perspire from the heat their bodies were creating from the friction between them and the continued movements of their bodies. Soon, a song Draco knew all too well began to play and Alana shoved him onto the couch, her eyes dancing as she looked at him. His wings were folded behind him, twitching with excitement as he watched every movement his mate made. She soon began mouthing the words to the song as she danced to the music, which happened to be "Take it Off" by Ke$ha.

**There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around**

**It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all**

Alana went to the floor and slowly went back up, swinging her hips and running her hands down her her torso.

**When the dark of the night**

**Comes around that's the time**

**That the animal comes alive**

**Looking for something wild**

She stood right before Draco and racked her nails over his chest as she whispered the words in his ear and backed off.

**N-now we're lookin' like pimps in my gold Trans-Am**

**Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my handbag**

**Got my drunk text on, I'll regret it in the mornin'**

**But tonight, I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a**

She did another twist as she flipped her hair and gave him a seductive look. Her hips twisted and gyrated in a way that made Draco want to reach out and grab them. She raised her arms above her head and then brought them back down, running them down her body as she shimmied to the floor.

**There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around**

**It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all**

**And they turn me on, when they take it off**

**When they take it off, everybody take it off**

To Draco's surprise and pleasure, Alana began to strip as she danced and sang. She ran her hands down her front and crossed her arms, slowly tugging the material up and away from her body, exposing smooth, creamy flesh inch by glorious inch. Once it was off, she tossed it at him and continued to dance.

**There's a place I know if you're looking for a show**

**Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor**

**And they turn me on, when they take it off**

**When they take it off, everybody take it off**

She turned and danced, shooting a sultry look over her shoulder as she flicked her wand and glitter spurted from the tip, covering her delicious body which was already glistening with sweat.

**Lose your mind, lose it now.**

Oh, Draco was well on his way to losing his mind as he watched his mate.

**Lose your clothes in the crowd.**

Alana shimmied out of her skirt, kicking it aside as she went to the ground and back up, smirking.

**We're delirious, tear it down**

**'Til the sun comes back around.**

Draco shifted uncomfortably and hissed in pain as he raked his eyes over his mate's dancing form. Damn, she looked good in that lingerie, he'd have to ask her where she got it later.

**Now we're getting so smashed, knocking over trash cans**

**Everybody breaking bottles it's a filthy hot mess**

**Gonna get faded, I'm not the designated driver**

**So I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a**

She moved and seated herself in Draco's lap, singing in his ear as she moved against him, her hands tunneling through his hair.

**There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around**

**It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all**

**And they turn me on, when they take it off**

**When they take it off, everybody take it off**

Draco's hands found the latch on the strapless bra as she moved and sat in his lap, her back facing him, still gyrating her hips. He unclasped it and she danced out of his reach, magically redoing the latch so it stayed on.

**There's a place I know if you're looking for a show**

**Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor**

**And they turn me on, when they take it off**

**When they take it off, everybody take it off**

The hair fell out of its bun as she whipped her head around and hooked her fingers into the elastic of the skimpy knickers, tugging them down a little.

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Everybody take it off**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Everybody take it off**

**Right now, take it off**

**Right now, take it off**

**Right now, take it off**

**Oh**

**Right now, take it off**

**Right now, take it off**

**Right now, take it off**

**Everybody take it off**

Alana's bra fell to the floor and Draco was certain his eyes nearly fell from his head as he watched her chest bounce with each movement she made.

**There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around**

**It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all**

**And they turn me on, when they take it off**

**When they take it off, everybody take it off**

**There's a place I know if you're looking for a show**

**Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor**

**And they turn me on, when they take it off**

**When they take it off, everybody take it off**

Alana ended splayed on the floor, more glitter shooting from her wand to cover her body and the floor around her. She panted as she tilted her head back, looking up at Draco with a lopsided grin as he stared back at her in shock. She was honestly surprised with herself, not having thought she'd have the courage to do what she'd just done in front of him but she guessed that it wasn't as embarrassing as she first thought it would be. The radio shut itself off as Draco stood up stiffly and moved, pulling her up from the floor. He encased them in his wings as he slammed his lips against hers in a demanding kiss. The brunette didn't fight it, she let him do what he wanted and merely kissed back, whimpering softly.

"Malfoy, you're going to get glitter on your clothes," She groaned as he trailed hot kissed down her neck.

"It's all over the floor in here anyway and probably coats some of the other surfaces of the room too so I don't see why it matters," He growled.

"Do you realize how annoying glitter is to get off of clothes?" She hissed when he began to nibble.

"I have plenty of the same clothes," He chuckled. Alana cursed when she realized he was right and gasped when he bit down, sucking harshly. "You know, I rather like your choice of lingerie," He chuckled, kissing the angry mark on her neck. Yet another love bite. Great. "Why was I not aware that you had such things in your possession?"

"Because I didn't before today," She grumbled. "I got them from Ginny, she bought them but never wore them."

"The She-Weasel actually has some taste," He grinned. "Amazing considering her background," Alana glared at him then. "Just saying. I'll have to actually thank her when I see her next." His eyes started drifting down and the brunette blushed as she attempted to hide her chest. "Why're you hiding from me? You certainly weren't this shy when you were dancing for me," He brushed his lips over hers.

"I'm not in this for sex today," She whispered.

"Then let me worship your body," He whispered back. "Let me worship you like a goddess," His hands brushed over her naked sides, making her shiver. Without much of a fight, Alana allowed Draco to pick her up and carry her to his room, snogging the whole way. When her back touched the fine silk of the sheets, she shivered and gasped as she looked up at the Veela. Seemingly uncaring of the glitter that now covered her body, Draco kissed his way to her chest, pinning her arms above her head with one hand while the other hovered over her breast. His teeth scraped over one nipple and she cried out in shock as his tongue flicked across it. His free hand covered her neglected breast and squeezed while his mouth latched onto the other, changing his tempo between soft and hard. Alana was shaking as he continued, twisting and mewling as he gave attention to her now aching breasts. He switched sides and she arched, tugging at her wrists weakly in an attempt to get them free. Alas, Draco was far stronger than she first thought as he kept her in place with barely any effort at all.

"Draco," She sighed his name and moaned as he finally released her wrists and sucked at her breast. Her fingers buried themselves in platinum locks as he made his way down her body, giving attention to every inch of skin his mouth and hands could reach. Draco pulled her knickers off with his teeth, making his mate blush as she watched him drag them down her body and finally off her legs. He held them between his fingers for a moment and tossed them aside.

"I like your heels," He hummed, kissing the inside of her ankle. "I think you should keep them on," He turned molten silver eyes to look at her and grinned. "Not that you have a choice," Alana rolled her eyes. Keeping her fingers tangled in his hair, she soon found herself tightening her grip as her legs wound up over his shoulders and his mouth found it's way to her aching center. The things that boy could do with his mouth...

"Oh Merlin..." She panted and bucked her hips as he added his hand to the mix, doubling her pleasure. "Draco!" She gave a cry as he backed off, denying her the sweet rapture she so sought.

"You want something?" He asked with a smarmy grin, his fingers still plunged deep within her, unmoving.

"Please!" She begged, squirming to get some sort of friction. "Please, Draco!" With a grin, his mouth returned to her nether lips and attacked her throbbing button, nipping and sucking eagerly as his fingers thrust into her fast. Alana actually screamed her release as she came, her head thrashing from side to side as waves of pleasure shot through her. The Malfoy heir drank up all that she offered and licked his fingers as he settled her legs on the bed and crawled up her body, kissing her. The brunette didn't mind tasting herself on his lips, if at all possible, it just made her crave the blonde more.

"We're not done yet," He growled when she began to relax.

"What?" She gasped in alarm. That orgasm had been amazing! How could they still not be done? "You mean... there's more?"

"Alana, you will quickly learn that with me, that there is _always _more," He chuckled. "I can bring you to more than one orgasm," Alana felt between her legs dampen at his words. She'd heard yet again from rumors that Draco was amazing in bed and that he had an uncanny ability to bring girls to multiple orgasm's. If not while shagging them silly, than with other methods. The Veela grinned as he lowered himself to her snatch again and started laving attention to her nether lips and her very sensitive clit. Under his almost gentle ministrations, Alana came to another earth shattering climax, screaming Draco's name as she gripped his hair. Her mind was in complete chaos as she kissed the blonde, whimpering into his mouth as he plunged two fingers into her easily and started thrusting. He laved attention to her chest, causing her to arch and mewl in pleasure.

"Draco... no... more..." She panted after her third orgasm. "I can't... no more..."

"You'd be amazed what a woman's body can do when she's aroused," Draco grinned at her lazily. "And I can tell that you are still very aroused," And with that, he brought her to a fourth climax. The blonde was certain he'd have come in his pants by then but he'd exerted his years of self control to stop himself from doing so. "Let me just bury myself in you," He groaned as he kissed her swollen lips. "I need to." Alana bit his lip a little and suckled on the small wound as an apology. In truth, she wanted to be filled by him but she was terrified that he would take it further which was not what she had in mind.

"How about I just... go down on you?" She suggested with a blush, though it wasn't very visible due to her already flushed face. Draco seemed to consider this and soon nodded, rolling away from her. Alana couldn't help but snigger at his glitter coated clothes and face... though she blushed as she remembered how it had gotten there. She quickly Accio'd her wand and magicked Draco's clothes away, leaving him bare before her. She sucked in a breath as she laid eyes on his completely naked body for the first time. Merlin he was gorgeous... And his member was standing proud for her. He was perfectly sculpted from his years of Quidditch and most likely part of his inheritance. His washboard abs were tempting and she licked her lips as she considered tracing the lines with her tongue. He had a very nice 'v' that dipped below his waist and ended at his erect cock that was pulsing and leaking pre-cum. Alana tossed her hair over one shoulder as she started kissing up and down the hard shaft, teasing him. Draco wrapped her hair around his hand and held on as she took him in one quick motion.

"Fuck," He growled as she began bobbing up and down. He began thrusting upwards into her mouth, his eyes closed in bliss as she sucked and licked, hollowing her cheeks as she did so. "Just like that," He murmured as he forced her to move quicker. With a few flicks of her tongue and a hard suck or two, Alana had Draco spilling his seed into her mouth, her name falling from his lips as he growled out his release. She pulled her head up and swallowed before he forced her up and kissed her hard. When they parted, they looked at each other, eyes still shining with lust and need.

"I think I should go to my room," The brunette whispered, breaking the silence.

"No, you're staying right here with me," Draco grunted. "There's no way I'm letting you out of my sight after what you've put me through tonight. Teasing minx," He growled and nuzzled her neck. "You're staying right here in my bed with me."

"Can I at least put some clothes on?" She squeaked out, eyes wide.

"No, you cannot," He smirked at her. Alana's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at his words.

"No, no no no no no! I am not sleeping in your bed naked, Malfoy!" She fretted and tried to get away but the Malfoy heir held fast.

"Relax, it's not like I'm going to ask you for sex in the morning," He snorted. "You may as well get used to sleeping in bed with me like this anyway, I normally sleep in the nude. Only reason I've been sleeping in boxers is because I knew you would screech and bitch about it if I walked around in nothing."

"Damn right I would have," She hissed. "You can put some boxers on... and maybe I'll consider it," Before she knew what happened, she felt fine silk against her bare lower body and craned her neck to find that Draco was now wearing his emerald green boxers.

"In the morning... you'd best take a few bathes to get rid of the glitter," He mumbled as he let her go. Alana crawled to the other side of the bed and hid under the covers, away from his prying eyes. "Goodnight to you too, my little lioness." Draco rumbled as he got under the covers and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>*grin* Well, Alana certainly put on a show! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R&amp;R!<em>


	22. Chapter 22

_Here's chapter 22! And just before the holidays too! I hope you enjoy it and I hope to have more reviews on this one than the last one! And now I will shamelessly advertise my Transformers fanfic! Go read War Within, I will love you forever if you do!_

_Thank you to _**QueenSword **_and_ **xXMizz Alec VolturiXx** _for reviewing! Means alot!_

* * *

><p>Alana wasn't sure if she wanted to scream or snuggle back into Draco's arms when she woke up the next morning. She realized with a blush that the night before had been very real, if the glitter still clinging to her body was proof enough. With a grin, she also realized that Malfoy's face was also covered in glitter but the thought of what he'd done to get it there made her blush and a rush of warmth was felt between her legs. Slowly, she calmed down and just rested against his chest, content that she could do so without his smarmy remarks or his perverted hands running over her. She hadn't been lying when she told Draco she loved him, she truly did, but he just infuriated her sometimes and she honestly wondered why she put up with him at times. He was amazing when it came to giving pleasure, that she could not deny, and she could honestly also admit that she was far beyond curious about how it would feel to actually have sex with him. Of course, when they did finally have sex, it would be when Alana was ready, not because Draco was a horny little Veela who could not control his libido. She wiggled out of his arms for a moment and gently lifted his left arm when it reached for her. Her eyes traveled from his shoulder down, finally coming to rest on the menacing snake and skull that was the Dark Mark. She'd always known he was a Death Eater, mostly because nearly all pure-bloods were and because Blaise had let it slip to her once that the Malfoy heir was working for the Dark Lord.<p>

She traced over it lightly and watched as it seemed to hiss at her. Shrugging, she laid back in his arms and closed her eyes.

"Well, I certainly hope that in the future we wake up like this more often," She heard Draco chuckle, his chest vibrating from the sound.

"Don't count on it," Alana hummed, allowing her fingers to dance over his chest. Draco grabbed that hand and pulled it up to his lips, kissing each fingertip before he pressed a kiss to her palm and let go.

"How about we go and wash up then?" He asked, running a hand over her back. Alana nodded and she let Draco get out of bed first, though she adverted her eyes when she noticed a very obvious bulge in his boxers. When he disappeared into the bathroom, the brunette got up and darted to her own room, but not before she picked up her discarded clothes on the common room floor. She picked out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt before she hopped into the shower and scrubbed her body furiously, trying to get most, if not all, the glitter off her body. When she was done, she got out and stared at her reflection in the mirror, scowling at the various little marks that littered her body. Putting a small glamour on them, she dried off and got dressed, drying her hair once she finished.

"Lets go down for breakfast," She mumbled when she found him waiting for her. He held his hand out for her, grinning, and laced their fingers together.

"We're technically supposed to be a couple, are we not?" Alana blushed and nodded. "Well, let's make that official, shall we?" The brunette realized what he planned to do and reluctantly nodded. He held her hand as they walked down to the Great Hall, receiving more surprised looks and quiet whispers as they passed other students. They finally made it there and they stood by the door. "Alana, will you go out with me?" He asked loud enough for the few students who occupied the hall to hear him. Everyone seemed to turn their eyes to the couple and quieted down to hear Alana's answer.

"Yes," She smiled and squeaked when he leaned down and kissed her. Many people began to clap and cheer as they broke apart. Together, they sat at the Slytherin table and ate quietly with Blaise. Alana soon remembered that she had to report in with her friends and dragged her cousin with her to the Gryffindor table and then out of the Great Hall so they could talk without others hearing them.

"Spill, Alana," Ginny put her hands on her hips.

"We did not shag," She told them flatly. A few groans were heard from her friends and she went wide eyed. "Did you guys bet that Malfoy would shag me?" She gasped in shock when they nodded.

"Not all of us," Seamus chuckled. "Some of us bet ya would just drive him mad with desire."

"Well, that I did," She smirked. "Got a bit more than I bargained for though," She blushed as she whispered the next part. Ginny squealed and Blaise could only laugh while Seamus' jaw dropped.

"Do it again and you may very well find yourself in bed with Drake in a different way," Blaise grinned.

"When I'm ready," She bit out.

"I don't think Malfoy can wait much longer," Ginny sniggered. "That much is obvious."

"The hols are comin' up," Seamus reminded them. "Maybe then?"

"I'll think about it," Alana sighed. The small group headed back to the Great Hall and parted as they sat at their usual tables. Once they finished eating, Alana was confronted by the Carrows and given a weeks long detention for absolutely no reason. This did not bode well with Draco of course but he was in no position to argue with them. "I really want them to just disappear," Alana grumbled as they sat in the Head common room.

"Why don't you come with me to Malfoy Manor for the hols?" Draco hummed as he played with her brunette locks.

"Why? So you can molest me?" She smirked at him.

"Molest wouldn't be the exact word," He growled. "More like pleasure you until you can no longer move. And don't say you'd ever say no to it, because you wouldn't." Alana's face turned bright red at this and she swatted his shoulder. "I merely speak the truth. You've never said no to me giving you pleasure so far."

"Do shut up," She grumbled. Draco gave a bark of laughter as he hugged her close.

"Well, you've only ever seen my room and the dining room at the Manor," He continued. "I figured you'd like to have a nice look around as I practically made your place my home for the hols last time."

"I would like to explore a bit," She admitted. "Malfoy Manor is enormous!"

"Well, talk to your parent's then," He told her. He watched as Alana moved to take off his jacket and helped her do so before she rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. He was about to ask what she was doing when she suddenly grabbed his left wrist and started tracing the Dark Mark on his left forearm.

"I've always known, you know," She whispered softly. "That you were a Death Eater."

"Do you hate me for it?" He questioned, watching her carefully.

"No," She shook her head and Draco felt relief flood his system.

"Why though? Aren't you against all this?" He reached out with his other hand and tilted her chin up.

"I am but it doesn't mean I'll outright hate you for being a Death Eater," She frowned. "My own parent's are pure-blood supremacists, Draco, and support the Dark Lord to a certain extent. They don't have the same biased opinions about half-bloods or Muggle born's as you and your family might though. They didn't teach me the same way they were taught as children so I never had that same hatred towards them that they might have a my age."

"Really?" Alana nodded.

"Besides, I can tell you're rather reluctant to be a Death Eater," She told him with a gentle smile.

"I'd always thought being a Death Eater like my father would be cool and give me more power but then I was thrust into this position unexpectedly and given a rather complicated task," He took a deep breath before continuing. "I was to mend the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement and use it's connection to the one in Borgin and Burkes to get other Death Eaters into Hogwarts. I was also tasked with killing Albus Dumbledore."

"Did you though?" He shook his head.

"No... I hate to admit it but I was quite frightened and I even considered lowering my wand and going to his side but with aunt Bella, that filthy werewolf Greyback and the Carrows there, it was impossible." He sighed again and looked at her.

"Then who killed him?"

"I can't tell you," Alana merely nodded in understanding. She let go of his wrist and moved so she sat in his lap, shocking the blonde.

"It's quite comfortable here," She told him when she saw how he was looking at her. Draco chuckled a bit and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply, feeling himself relax as her scent washed over him.

"There is still glitter in your hair," He sniggered as he saw the little annoying specks sparkle in the mid-afternoon light that was spilling in from behind them. "And probably on your body too."

"It's bloody impossible to get it off," She frowned.

"True," He chuckled. "I still have some on my face and in my hair."

"I don't mind though," She shrugged. "No one has said anything to me about it."

"Good," Draco growled. Alana rolled her eyes and just rested in his lap, enjoying it for once. He was keeping his Perverted Ferret side, as she so called it, under control and to her, that meant she could relax.

"Draco!" She screeched when he squeezed her bum. She scrambled out of his lap and sat on the other end of the couch, glaring at the blonde. And of course he just had to ruin it.

"Sorry, it was far too tempting," He gave her his version of an innocent smile which to Alana, was not very convincing.

"Keep your hands off," She grumbled.

"That's not what you were saying last night," He wiggled his eyebrows and Alana flushed Gryffindor red.

"You're incorrigible!" She exclaimed, jumping up and storming into her room.

"Sparks, you know I'm just joking," He laughed as he followed her. He wrapped both arms around her waist and lifted up, carrying her back to the common room. He sat with her in his lap and smirked when she glowered at him. "Let's talk."

"About what?" She sighed, figuring she had no other choice but to do so.

"Anything," He shrugged. "Right now, the future, the past."

"Let's talk about the future," She mumbled softly.

"You sure about that?" He chuckled, resting his chin on her head.

"Yes," She sighed. "What... do you see for us, Malfoy?" She bit her lip softly.

"I see us living together as a family," He told her. "I see us having a baby or two."

"Malfoy, let me say this right now, we're not having children until after we graduate and we've both gotten a job for ourselves." Alana snapped quickly.

"Whatever you say," He smirked. "What do you see in our future?" Alana shuddered lightly at how easily the words flowed from between his lips.

"Like you said, I see us as a family," She whispered. "Wait... are we going to get married?"

"Veela mating and bonding is the equivalent to being married," He informed her. "But if you want a wedding, we can have one."

"It would put me at ease, yes," She nodded. "Does Veela mating and bonding also have the same effects as marriage? Such as me taking the Malfoy name?"

"Sadly, no," He grunted. "Most Veela like it that way though."

"I'd rather take the Malfoy name," She frowned.

"My mate get's what she wants," He smiled. "You'll want to talk to my mother though, as she's sure to go over the top with planning and the sort."

"My mother would get along with yours just grand in that department," Alana snorted.

"Money is no issue, Sparks," Draco reminded her. "Father would gladly put in some extra just to see to it that we have the best wedding possible."

"As will mine," The brunette chuckled.

"I can see our parent's agreeing on many things," The Veela chuckled as well. Alana chuckled with him and smiled, glad she could get him to be so carefree for once.

"When we have a baby, I hope it has your eyes," She told him. "My eye color is too plain and common."

"I hope we have twins," Alana's eyes widened. "The Malfoy's have only ever had one child each generation and it's almost always male. So I'm hoping to have a little girl."

"Well, if the first child is a boy, then so be it," She murmured back. "If you want to after that, we could try for another child."

"We will definitely try for a second baby," Draco told her firmly. Alana actually smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"It's a deal then," She laughed. They heard a knock on the portrait before it swung open and Blaise stepped through, grinning. Alana had nearly forgotten that he and Seamus now knew the password.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked with a raised brow.

"No, you've actually got perfect timing, Blaise," Draco grinned. "We were just having a chat about the future."

"If that's so, then I believe I deserve to be apart of it," He chuckled. "Finnigan too," Seamus poked his head in and gave a lopsided grin as he walked in and shut the portrait. Two more chairs were added to the room for the two to sit and the conversation continued.

"I call bein' godfather of the second baby!" Seamus burst out mid-conversation.

"I've got the first one then," Blaise laughed.

"I hope you don't mind Ginny being the godmother of the first baby," Alana smiled. "We kind of promised each other that we'd be the godmother's to the others first child."

"That's fine," He nodded. "I've got nothing against the Weaslette." And so the conversation continued on, with more random side comments and even weirder conversation topics. Eventually, it was time for dinner and the group made their way down to the Great Hall. Alana was grateful that her detention did not start until Monday night.

"So what do you two plan on doing tonight?" Ginny asked as she walked with them for once.

"That would be a private matter, Weasley," Draco grinned.

"Oh please," Ginny rolled her eyes. "You aren't getting into her knickers," Alana turned bright red at this. Seamus and Blaise had to stifle their laughs while Draco just gawked at her. "And you're welcome for last nights outfit by the way."

"You've got some good taste, Weasley," He chuckled.

"I simply give good advice," She grinned. The others simply laughed and split ways, saying goodnight as they did so.

"Is something bothering you?" Draco asked as they walked, looking down at his mate. Since having been accepted, Draco had been able to sense the changes in Alana's emotions more than ever and it often times drove him insane. "And don't lie, because I will be able to tell if you are."

"I'm just thinking," She shrugged.

"About what? When you think, something always goes wrong," He gave her a teasing smile.

"About everything," She sighed.

"You don't have to worry about a single thing, Sparks," He murmured as he stopped walking. He grabbed Alana by her shoulders and stared down into her eyes hard, searching her soul almost.

"Malfoy, we should get to bed," She tried to wrench herself out of his grasp but he held fast.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, I won't know how to fix it," He sighed heavily.

"Draco... I don't think I'll able to stay with you over the hols," Alana finally told him.

"Why not?" His eyes widened and then narrowed again.

"I just have a bad feeling is all," She looked away.

"It's probably nothing," He told her, dismissing her words. "Don't think about it. Now, let's get to bed."

"I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight," She told him firmly. Draco didn't argue as they went up to the Head House and went to their separate rooms. Alana curled up in her bed, forcing down her fears as she forced herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think will happen next? Read to find out! Until next time everyone! Happy holidays! Eat lots of turkey! And remeber to R&amp;R!<em>


	23. Chapter 23

_Well everyone, its the chapter you've all been waiting for! That's right, Draco and Alana have their "fun" time in this chapter if you know what I mean!_

_Thank you to _**HermioneandMarcus, the crazy brit, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx,** _and _**Miss Hacky! **_Thank you for your reviews! It means a lot to me!_

_I do not own Harry Potter. Only Alana and her family_

* * *

><p>"Draco!" Alana squealed and screeched as the blonde attacked her sides, grinning widely as he did so. It was the night before they would be leaving for the Easter hols and Draco was trying to make the best of it. After the week long detention that his mate had served two weeks earlier, he'd been dreading the day he'd be separated from her for the hols. She'd been forced to suffer greatly during that week, so much so she'd been confined to the hospital wing for quite a few days after it ended. The Veela had wanted nothing more than to make the Carrows suffer just as much as they'd made Alana suffer.<p>

"Promise that you'll be alright while I'm not here?" He asked when he finally stopped to let her breathe.

"For the last time, I'll be fine, Malfoy," She rolled her eyes, panting softly. "I've got Shay and the others with me."

"I'll owl you when I get home," He murmured, kissing her cheek. Since becoming an official couple, they'd become more affectionate towards one another and Alana was much more lenient about what Draco did with her.

"You do that," She smiled gently. Draco wrapped his arms around her and sighed heavily, wanting nothing more than to take her with him when he left. "The question is: will _you _be alright without me?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine," He grunted. "It's not like I'll be gone for 2 weeks or more."

"True," She chuckled. "Just take care of yourself, Malfoy, otherwise you'll find me in your fireplace coming to kick your arse."

"I don't doubt you," He grinned. He leaned over and attempted to capture her lips but she ducked away, smiling coyly. "Minx," He growled.

"Perverted Ferret," She countered. Draco growled and caught her chin before he captured her lips. Alana mewled cutely before she gave in and kissed back, clutching the front of his expensive silk shirt. They broke apart and the brunette curled close, trying to still her racing heart. It was times like these that she hated what Draco could do to her, how he could make her feel. It made her loath the fact that they would be separated but at the same time, she was also thankful for the time that she would have for herself. Alana suddenly gasped, catching Draco's attention and setting him on edge.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, holding her close.

"I just remembered there was something very important that I needed to talk to you about," She gave him a sheepish look.

"Merlin's balls, Sparks," He sighed. "You had me worried for a second. I thought you were going to tell me you were secretly pregnant or something," Alana's whole body flushed and she shoved at his chest as he laughed.

"You horrible git!" She huffed. "No, it's nothing of the sort!"

"Then what is this important matter?" He asked.

"It's about... well it's about us," She gestured between them. She got out of his arms and sat up, forcing Draco to sit up as well. "I've been doing some thinking and I figure I'm about ready for this whole bonding thing," She saw his eyes brighten up. "You've done quite a job with courting me, Malfoy," She smiled.

"You finally admit it," He laughed.

"Come off it," She huffed with a smile. "What exactly... does the bonding entail anyway?"

"Well, first we must mate," He explained. "I don't think I need to explain that but just in case you haven't gotten it through your thick skull, it means we've got to have sex to consummate our relationship as mates. And then, right before we climax, I bite you," He leaned forward and gently pushed away the silk from where her neck met her shoulder and bit down softly. "Right there. It's completely sensual to both mate and Veela, as our magic will mix and you become bound to me forever," He purred the last part against her throat. "Our souls will complete each other and the spot where I bite you will become a scar, forever proclaiming you as mine." Alana scowled at the thought of having a scar and Draco chuckled at the look. "Don't worry, after it's all said and done, the mark will be one of your erogenous spots."

"Really?" Alana was surprised when he nodded.

"Not like it isn't already," He sniggered and she scowled at him. "But that's basically the gist of it."

"That helps ease my worries," Draco nodded and pulled her close again.

"We could do it now," He suggested and she shook her head.

"No, after the hols, when you come back I should be ready," Draco growled but nodded. "Now let's get some sleep," She squirmed from his arms and got out of bed, only stopping when she heard a distinct whining sound from the Malfoy heir. She turned around and saw that he had a very distraught look on his face and he looked ready to leap after her. His wings were out and twitching in what she could only guess was anxiety. "Draco..."

"Alana," His voice came out rough, needy almost. "Please, stay here tonight." The brunette sighed and slowly walked back to the bed, delighting the Veela as he crooned and chirped happily. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her quickly before he wrapped them in his wings, needing to make sure she was safe and protected for the moment.

"You are like a baby," She teased him, not fighting his embrace.

"I'm not going to see you for a few days, can you blame me?" He grumbled, his wings disappearing. Alana sighed and moved, getting under the covers close to him. She knew by now that it was useless to sleep on the other side of the bed as she always somehow ended up in Draco's arms when she woke up. The blonde laid with her as the torches blew themselves out and closed his eyes, purring almost in content. Without another word, they fell asleep.

-X-X-X-

"I'll see you two when you get back," Alana murmured as she gave Draco a hug and then Blaise.

"Take care my little bella donna," Blaise smiled.

"Keep out of trouble, Sparks," Draco growled in warning. Alana rolled her eyes and nodded, waving as they left with the other departing students. The brunette squealed when Seamus grabbed her from behind and lifted her up, laughing gleefully as he spun her around.

"Seamus!" She laughed, wiggling free.

"Finally, I can spend some time with ya!" He grinned happily. Alana grinned back and walked with him around the castle, talking about every possible subject under the sun. "Uh-oh, it's the Carrows," Seamus whispered when he spotted Alecto and Amycus... heading right towards them.

"Well, well, well," Amycus grinned. "Alana Sparks, it looks like we'll be spending time together again. You don't have Draco here to save you anymore."

"Go away," Alana snarled.

"I think not. _Crucio!_" Alecto cast the Unforgivable curse on her while Amycus cast it on Seamus. The siblings brought the two teens down to the dungeon to torture them, demanding information about the students who'd gone into hiding but they refused to relinquish any details to them. Alana and Seamus were beaten to an inch of their lives and when they delivered them to the hospital wing, Poppy was terrified. The Carrows explained that they'd found them like this and had immediately brought them to the mediwitch. When Seamus tried to protest, Poppy hushed him and made preparations to call in another healer. When the Carrows left, they were stopped and reprimanded by Snape before he entered the hospital wing himself.

"Miss Sparks?" He inquired, prompting the brunette to open her swollen eyes. "I would advise you to stay out of trouble for Draco has surely sensed your pain and unstable emotions." Alana looked away, ashamed, knowing he was right. Once Snape spoke to Seamus, he left. Alana fell into the darkness of unconsciousness after that.

-X-X-X-

"Oh good, she's waking up," Alana heard an unfamiliar voice sigh. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned, coughing a bit. "You've been sleeping for the past two days," The voice told her. "You and Mr. Finnigan both I should say! You both took quite a beating and we had to keep you asleep so you would be spared the pain of being healed. I'm Healer Willow by the way." Alana got her eyes to focus and slowly sat up with the woman's help. The Healer was a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties with dirty blonde hair that fell in soft ringlets to her shoulders. She was a skinny thing, with an ample chest and a narrow waist that flared out at her hips, which looked good for child baring. Alana wouldn't have been surprised if the woman had a child already. "Your Veela mate is probably worried sick about you."

"How do you know about that?" Alana gave a cry of shock as her eyes widened.

"Calm down, Lana," Seamus croaked from the bed beside her. "She was brought in especially for ya."

"I specialize in the care of patients with creature blood in them," Healer Willow smiled. "I've heard about you from Madame Pomfrey." Alana's eyes widened in excitement. "If you have any questions concerning the job, I'll be more than happy to help answer some of them." Seamus watched with a smile as his best friend launched a whole load of questions at the Healer who eagerly answered them all and even added on a bit. "I hope you do well, you'll make a great Healer," She smiled as she departed. Alana sighed dreamily as she and Seamus were released and they walked back through the empty corridors.

"I was wondering if you two were ever coming back," Neville gave them a bit of a smile as they arrived at the RoR.

"Looks like we've been targeted with ya, Neville," Seamus told him. "Carrows caught us just walkin' around and decided to torture us. Even more so when we freed some other students."

"Glad to have you two back," He nodded as the door closed. "Ginny won't be coming back, I don't think," This had Alana worried. "From what I heard, her family might go into hiding. Oh, and I found some mail for you, Alana, managed to hide it from the Carrows," He handed her two envelopes, both with the Malfoy insignia on the seal. She quickly tore open the first one and rolled her eyes at the many questions she found scrolled over the parchment. "What its it?"

"Just Malfoy being nosy," She snorted, setting the first one aside. She hesitantly opened the second one and read it slowly. Her heart sank and her body began to shake as she read it over and over again.

"What's wrong?" Seamus asked.

"It's Malfoy... he's being confined to the Manor for a bit... for having gotten into some trouble with the Dark Lord," She bit out. "He's told me that he let Harry and the others escape," This earned a sigh of relief. "But because of his failure to capture them, the Dark Lord has punished him and his family."

"How long?" Neville asked quickly.

"He says that they should be allowed back out in a week," She sighed.

"We could really use Malfoy's help," Neville admitted. "He's basically our inside man, you know?"

"Yes, I know," She sighed softly. "We'll have to wait until he returns though."

"Hopefully this week passes by quickly," Seamus grumbled. Alana nodded in agreement as they moved to get in their hammocks, still exhausted from their two days being healed.

The next day turned out to be the beginning of a very long, painful week for the few members of the DA who chose to venture out into the school for class. It was ill-advised for them to do so by Neville but they did it anyway and almost always needed to be rescued from the Carrows. Alana and Seamus were some of the most recurring victims that needed rescuing though they seemed to have been fairing well on their own. By the end of the week, Alana and Seamus looked far worse than the other members of the DA but their spirits were higher than ever before.

"Lana, my sweet, I heard rumors that a certain Prince is looking for you," Blaise hinted with a smile.

"Blaise, today is not the day for that," She sighed warily.

"So... you're not excited that Draco Malfoy is currently stalking the halls looking for you?" Blaise raised an eyebrow and Alana's eyes widened.

"Draco's back?" She whispered.

"That's what I said before," He chuckled. "You should go to him," Alana rushed out of the room.

"Ten galleons says she gets shagged," Seamus sniggered as he walked up to the Italian.

"I don't doubt that," He smirked.

Alana raced through the halls, panting as she searched for Draco. She shoved past some students who shouted angrily at her as she rushed away and turned a corner. She found the blonde standing in the entrance hall, hands stuffed in his pockets, looking casual and ever so aristocratic as always. He looked slightly under the weather but no where near as bad as he had looked over the Christmas hols. In fact, he looked quite charming at that moment. He finally caught sight of her and flashed her that famous Malfoy grin that had her knee's going weak. She saw a flash of irritation in his eyes and guessed he'd taken in her battered form but he knew better than to say anything; he knew by now what had happened.

"Did you miss me?" His voice floated through the now charged space between them. Alana walked up and slapped him, not hard of course but hard enough to shock him.

"You're an arse," She let out a heavy sigh and fell against his chest. Draco chuckled and held her close, rubbing her back. "Of course I missed you."

"Ah, good," He smirked. "I think we should go back to the Head House and celebrate my return," He bent down and kissed her lips, receiving no resistance at all. With a possessive growl, he released his wings and held her close to him as he started hovering above the floor. Alana closed her eyes as Draco flew them to the hidden portrait of the Head House, bypassing the stairs as he went. When they arrived, he all but shouted the password and rushed inside, his wings disappearing back into his body. They didn't even make it to either of the bedrooms as they stumbled to the couch, snogging each other silly as they tugged at each others clothes. Draco pushed Alana down and trapped her, his hands running over her body possessively as he growled against her lips. Alana had enough sense to cast a contraceptive charm on her belly before she tossed her wand aside.

"Draco," She gasped when he basically tore her shirt to shreds.

"Guess I'm a little excited," He gave her a vicious smile as he did the same to her skirt. His own clothes followed, leaving him in his boxers as he ravaged her neck, leaving throbbing red marks that were sure to bruise and become hickey's. Alana whimpered and mewled as she wriggled under him, parting her legs as far as they would go on the couch so he could get between them. Draco rolled his hips, grinding his evident erection against her aching core to earn a loud gasp. The Malfoy heir tore the plain bra from her chest and gave her a semi-apologetic look when she cried out in shock and slight pain. He saw the red marks form on her shoulders and kissed them soothingly before he reached between them and tore her cotton knickers off, tossing the remains aside. Alana gave in and ran her hands over Draco's sculpted body, humming in appreciation of it as he kissed and fondled her breasts. One hand suddenly dove between them and she felt his fingers prodding about and soon felt two fingers sink into her.

"Oh!" She arched and gasped when he almost instantly found that one spot in her. Draco grinned as he removed his hand and licked his fingers, his eyes locking with hers at that moment. They were molten silver again but they were darkening to almost black. It should have scared her but it didn't, in fact, it thrilled her almost. He tore his boxers off and groaned, hissing when the cool air hit the heated flesh.

"I need you," He growled, kissing her hard.

"Draco, please," She whimpered, which was very unlike her. She didn't care at the moment, all she wanted was to feel him inside of her, filling her to the brim. The Malfoy heir groaned at her plea and lined himself up with her womanhood. With a low sound, he thrust himself into her welcoming heat and gasped. If it hadn't been for the fact that she'd told him about having lost her virginity to Finnigan, he would have thought she was still a virgin with how tight she was! Draco gritted his teeth and stayed as still as possible so he could regain some control and allow Alana to get used to him. Below him, the brunette was gasping and panting, gripping his shoulders to the point he thought her nails were going to bite through his flesh. He'd always dreamt of how good it would feel to finally bury himself in her but he'd never expected it to feel so... _splendid_. It took all his self control to keep from bursting within the first moment of feeling her tight muscles clench around him. After some time, he finally began to move, his hands grasping her hips as they started a steady rhythm that they both found gave them the most pleasure.

Draco caught her pliant lips in a demanding kiss that had both their minds reeling from the intensity of it and left them breathless. The Veela let out a growl as his wings appeared, stretched out behind him as they covered their bodies.

"Faster," Alana begged, bucking her hips against him. Draco complied eagerly, thrusting faster and harder into her willing body. Sweat covered their bodies as they continued, slicking their movements and adding to the friction. The blonde could feel that his mate was growing close to her end and moaned against her throat as he kissed and nipped at the spot he was aiming for. She cried and moaned for him as he moved harder, hastening her release. Finally, at the perfect moment, he lengthened his teeth and sunk them into her throat. Alana screamed and arched, pleasure rippling through her as her orgasm ripped through her body fiercely. Draco was sent over the edge when she screamed his name and came again without him doing very much to her. He spilled deep within her as their magic mixed and bound them together, completing their souls. He released her neck and licked away the blood, watching as the wounds healed into a slightly darker scar that could possibly be mistaken for a hickey by anyone else. He kissed along her neck, up to her chin and finally captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss. "That... was amazing," She panted, looking up at Draco.

"Yes, it was," He purred. Alana squeaked when he started to harden within her again and looked into his eyes, shocked. "I told you before, that there is _always _more with me," He grinned. The brunette squeaked and summoned her wand, casting another charm on her belly before setting it on the table beside them. She realized then that she was in for a very long, very satisfying night with Draco.

-X-X-X-

When Alana awoke late the next day, she found that her body ached as she stretched languidly and she felt oddly satisfied. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, noting with slight shock that she was sprawled out on Draco's chest. The memories of the night before and even that morning came rushing back and she blushed a bit.

"Draco, wake up," She whispered. The blonde groaned and stirred, tightening his arms around her as he began to wake up.

"Up for another round, my lioness?" He growled huskily.

"As lovely as that sounds, I don't have the strength," She sighed, blushing again. "We need to get up and take a bath," Draco scowled at this and held her closer. "Stop being a git!" She wiggled from his arms and stood on trembling legs. She marched to her room and grabbed some clothes before heading into the bathroom for a nice, long soak in a bath. The blonde grumbled and sat up, stretching with a groan. His little kitten had let her inner lioness out that night, if the marks on his back and chest were anything to go by. He chuckled at the memory of how he'd gotten them to begin with and shook his head as he stood up. He moved to his room after cleaning up the common room and getting rid of their shredded clothes. He got a new pair and hopped into the shower. When he got out, dressed and fixed his hair, he found Alana waiting for him. Draco quietly looked over her, noting with satisfaction that she was practically glowing and she still looked thoroughly shagged. He was certain he'd completely sated her last night and that morning but the Veela in him wanted more.

"Ready to go?" He finally spoke up, startling her slightly. She looked at him and nodded as she stood. "How's your neck?" He pushed aside the collar of her shirt once she was standing before him and examined the area where he'd left his mark.

"It doesn't even hurt," She shrugged, shivering when he ran his fingertips over it.

"Good," He fixed the shirt and pulled her close as they left. They found Blaise and Seamus waiting for them, matching smiles on their faces. It actually sort of unnerved the pair as the portrait closed behind them.

"You two are looking well this fine afternoon," Blaise told them.

"Good night last night?" Seamus inquired, earning a nod from the other two.

"I can only imagine why," Blaise smirked.

"Lana, ya are practically glowin' like a newly wed bride after her first night with her husband!" Seamus watched as her face turned red. "And if ya don't mind me sayin', ya look utterly shagged."

"And Drake here looks like a content cat," Blaise looked at his friend who only grinned.

"Have we guessed right then?" The Irishman urged.

"If you two are asking if we completed the bond as mates, then yes, we have," Draco smirked.

"How many times, exactly?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"More times than you can count on your hands and feet, Blaise," Draco told him and Alana gave a gasp as she shoved at him.

"That's about as much detail as I want," Blaise made a face and Seamus rolled his eyes. "Let's say we all go and get some food then? I'm certain you two are starving." The pair nodded and followed the two down to the Great Hall. Everyone could see the difference in them and the whispers spread quickly, becoming louder and louder until everyone was talking about it. Some were even passing money under the table much to their surprise.

"We had nothing to do with that," Seamus muttered.

"I believe you, Shay," Alana was blushing as she watched. "I'll see you in the RoR once Draco and I have eaten," The Irishman nodded and scurried away, wanting to avoid the Carrows. Blaise, Draco and Alana all moved towards the Slytherin table and watched with amusement as all whispers at the table stopped. The couple began to eat, finding that they were a lot hungrier than they'd originally thought. Once they were done, the small group snuck up to seventh floor and entered the RoR where the DA welcomed them back.

"Malfoy, can we talk?" Neville spoke up, approaching them. Draco regarded the boy with a critical eye before he nodded. He followed the usually bumbling Gryffindor to another part of the room to talk while Alana and Blaise went to join Seamus and Luna, who had somehow gotten back to the school. Every time someone asked her about it, she would give them one of her weird replies, leaving them even more confused than before.

"So if ya don't mind me askin', how do ya feel now that ya and Malfoy are bound?" Seamus asked as he sat down with the brunette. He wrapped an arm around her and not a moment later, he felt a very intense gaze on the back of his head, signaling that he'd best release his friend. He did so immediately. "We're goin' to have to talk to him 'bout this jealousy thing," He grumbled.

"Yes, we are," Alana agreed as she turned and shot a glare back at Draco, who merely smiled and continued chatting with Neville. "To answer your question, Shay, I feel... well, whole is the best way to explain it."

"I'm happy for ya, I really am," Seamus smiled. "Malfoy's gonna treat ya like a princess, ya know that right?" Alana blushed softly and nodded. "The moment he proposes, ya better tell me," He grinned.

"Seamus!" She gasped, laughing a bit. "Better yet, I'll make sure you and Blaise are with me when it happens."

"How will ya ever manage to pull that off?" He asked, still grinning.

"I'll be able to tell and... no doubt, Blaise will know before any of us since Draco tells him almost everything," She smirked.

"Ah, that's true," He nodded.

"And when I do find out, you'd best not let it slip," Blaise smirked as he sat with them.

"I'm not daft," He snorted. "I would never let something like that slip to anyone, especially the intended!"

"I'll take your word for it," Blaise nodded. The group continued to laugh and chat, mainly about the future and soon, Draco joined them, looking wary. As soon as he sat down, he wrapped a possessive arm around Alana and growled at the others to back off. They did so instantly, knowing that a Veela who was newly mated was not someone you wanted to mess with.

"Wankers they are," He snorted. "Plotting behind my back."

"Oh, the girls are no better," She rolled her eyes. "I heard them giggling and all behind me the whole time." Draco chuckled lowly at this. He caught her chin and turned her head, capturing her lips quickly. Behind them, Seamus made a gagging sound, which they ignored, until of course Blaise came and interrupted them.

"Take the intimacy somewhere else," He chuckled at Draco's annoyed expression. "Oh don't give me that look," He smirked. "You know as well as I do that one kiss isn't enough and I doubt anyone here wants to see more than a quick snogging session between you two. Even that might be too much for them!"

"Too bad," He grumbled, upset that Blaise was now sitting between him and his mate.

"Alright, I have to ask this," The Italian suddenly sighed. "Did you two practice safe sex?" He asked with a very straight face.

"Blaise!" Alana gasped in shock and swatted his shoulder.

"It's a simple question and an important one," He pointed out.

"I'm fairly sure we did," Draco grinned. "I'm shocked she was even conscious with how many times she cast the blasted charm."

"Good," He nodded. "Wouldn't want my cousin knocked up so soon." Alana's face burned when he said this.

"Probably won't have kids until we're out of Hogwarts," Draco snorted.

"Right you are," Alana smirked at him. The blonde huffed and grumbled to himself while Blaise and Alana just laughed. Time seemed to pass much quicker than they expected and it was soon time for dinner, though no one was really hungry.

"We'll see some of you in the morning," Draco said as he and Alana moved to leave. Neville nodded and wished them luck, hoping that the Carrows would know to back off of the brunette girl now. The pair left for the Head Dorms and went to their separate rooms. Alana wanted to spend the night in her own bed, saying she didn't trust Draco to keep his hands to himself (even after he promised to do so, grinning the whole time). Once she was dressed and in bed, she lay there staring at the ceiling, unable to become comfortable. She could feel the Veela's need to have her in his arms and sighed in frustration, hoping he wasn't doing it on purpose. Minutes passed and the feeling became stronger, causing her to toss and turn as she fought to sleep. Finally, she threw back the covers and got out of bed, storming into Draco's room. The blonde looked up from where he sat on the edge of the bed, the anxious look in his eyes disappearing the moment she appeared.

"Malfoy..." Her eyes softened when she saw the desperate look in his own orbs when she took a step back. He was so needy...

"Stay with me?" He husked out, extending one hand for her. Reluctantly, Alana moved towards him and placed her smaller hand in his, letting out a gasp when he gave a gentle tug, pulling her into his chest. "Look, the first few days after mating are tough on me, Sparks," He murmured, wrapping his arms around her. "I don't like it when I can't have you within touching distance and I certainly dislike when I cannot have you safe in my arms or wings," As he said this, his wings sprouted and encased her protectively. "It's how I am, it's how the Veela in me feels. It needs its mate to be protected and safe, do you understand that? I know you like your space but for the next few days, just bare with it, alright? I need you close by otherwise I'll have a panic attack or something."

"Draco Malfoy having a panic attack?" She let a small smile grace her lips. "Well, that would certainly be a sight to see."

"I've seen you have one before and I bloody well don't feel like having one myself," He grumbled. Alana actually chuckled and leaned up, pecking him on the lips.

"I don't think I would want to see you have one either," She admitted. "With you being Veela and all, I'd be terrified that you would go into your Veela form and go mad."

"Possibly," He muttered. "Let's not think about it now, shall we?" Alana nodded and sighed as she relaxed against him, feeling safe within his arms and wings. She rather liked his wings, they were beautiful... and she often wished she had wings like he did.

"Can we go flying again soon?" She mumbled tiredly.

"I don't see why not," He replied. He allowed his talons to grow and gently rubbed them over her back, taking pleasure in her subtle shivers and her attempts to escape the feeling, which only brought her closer to him. He finally allowed his normal hands to grow back and held her close, retracting his wings as he shifted to lay down. Alana shifted as well, playfully throwing one leg across his thighs with a grin as she rested her cheek against his bare chest. "Minx," He growled gently.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," She grinned.

"No, I wouldn't," He chuckled. "Let's get some rest then, shall we?" Alana nodded and settled against him, quickly finding that she was far more comfortable being in his arms than she was when she was in bed by herself. She soon found herself falling into the depths of sleep and was soon swallowed by the inky blackness.

* * *

><p><em>There you have it~ I will warn you that the next chapter will be a while because I've currently hit a writers block on this story T.T Please, R&amp;R! Ideas might be helpful as well if you have any!<em>


End file.
